Winx Club : The power of elements
by iradfs
Summary: Sequel to "Winx Club : The power of the forgotten world ". The portal of the forgotten world was opened and new friends and enemies arrived. But the balance of the universe and Magic Dimension might be broken. Stella lost her powers but the Winx weren't going to give up without a fight. They must get new power to defeat new enemies and restore the balance. Includes Brella moments.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey! Merry Christmas! Here is my gift for you! Enjoy!**

_**Summary.**_

_After dfeating Magda, the Winx continued to restore Magix. They helped Rina to restore Atlantis in earth and she would sonn become the queen. But a incident happened. The portal of the forgotten world opened and from it new enemies turned up searching for the Legendary magic ball of elements. With them appeared Stella's brother with his friend to help the girls. But He didn't like Brandon to be Stella's boyfriend. So it wasn't as easy as seemed. What's more, the enemy managed to limit and lock the jinchuuriki power, so Stella would use it only in little limits. _

**1\. Prologue**

Many years ago, after the birth of the Golden Three feet bird and other mythical creatures, the Fire Dragon created the planets where people would leave. Soon the mythical creatures and bijus reached the conclusion that they needed a planet of magic sources and powers. In other words their home. They created a big planet that was alike the Earth but bigger than the Sun. It had nine planets circuling round and six moons. It was located in the moving Star Galaxy. The people of that planet were fairies, witches, mermaids or wizards. Because the planet was like alive, fulll of life and beauty, it was called Vita. It was spreading the power through the galaxies that came from the deep of it, forming a volcano in the surface of it. There wasn't any lava. Instead there was water, magical water. The volcano had three pools and the two of them were waterfalls. It had miraculous nature, full of shiny flowers. In that pools were storing three types of magic that ought to keep the balance of the universe : chakra, magic, spiritual powers. But once a mermaid apeared in one of the pools of that volcano-island and because of her curiosity ipped some of the shiny flowers that were gaving energy to the lighta and blue waters. But after ripping them the color of the water changed into dark blue and horror things like sadness, pain, sarrow, misery, hate came out of the pool spreading around the universe and the balance was broken. To fix this a the bijus created a shiny glass ball of elements and chose one of the fairies in Vita to use it's power to bring the balance in stable position. But her fairy powers weren't enough. So she went to the volcano-island and drank water from each pool getting special powers. She used that power to control the ball's and stabilize the balance. The fairy's name was Magna-Omnia and after her the people in Vita mastered not only magical powers but also inner energies and chakras. But along this powers the pain, suffer, horror and things like these spreaded around these people changing them entirely. Their only wish was to get more and more powerful. Seeing this those who were still stable hid the ball in the Earth, so that no one could have control over its power.


	2. Chapter 2 The unexpected guests

"She again destroyed my beautiful house! How will i take this one stress, Miss Faragonda!" A man said, no yelled. "Hey, but i helped and this is what i got!?" Stella shouted back to defend herself. " But you, lady, destroyed my house!" "But those guys were so powerful, it worthed it." "Maybe, but you destruction caused my mother to be hitten on the head! "But everybody's alive and ...happy?" Stella shot guilty smile. " Ok, sir, i understand you, please, forgive her this time. She saved the whole dimension if you remember. " "Ok, but next time, send me other Winx girls, not this jinki!" The man said going out. "Hey! It's jinchuuriki! " Stella shouted after him. " Whatever!"was heard and after it the door slammed closed. Faragonda sighed. " Stella, you must control your powers." " Miss Faragonda, I'm innocent, I'm not guilty that they are ungrateful! " " Stella, your powers' right place isn't here. If this continues like this, you have to use your fairy power." "But..." "Stella, it's enough. I hope you got me right." "Yes, Miss Faragonda. " "You may go now." Stella turned and went bowing her head. After shutting the door she hmphed and went along the corridor. Other fairies began to whisper into each other's ears. Stella turned and said. "What's your problem! " " Nothing, Destructor. " They began to laugh. Stella vot frustrated and continued her way to the Winx's dorm.

* * *

Flora was watering flowers. Tecna was with her computer. Musa was listening to a song. Aisha was practising. Bloom was with Kiko reading a book. " It's unbearable! " Was heard. " Stella's back!" Aisha said. " How can people be so ungrateful! It's, ...urgh!" " Oh, looks like that man who's house you destroyed complained about you. "Tecna said ."Yeah, but, how did you know?" "Well, the whole Magic Dimension knows." " Don't worry, Stella, everything will be ok soon." Flora said putting her arm on her shoulder. Suddenly a bang was heard from Stella's dorm. "What was that?" Musa asked. They entered her room to see Stella's Element warriors doing cleaning. " Oh, i see you nearly did." Stella said. " Wait, wait, wait, you used them for the cleaning? "Aisha sked. " Um...yes, so?" " Stella i don't think it's quite good idea." Bloom said. " Oh, Bloom, they are my warriors, so they'll do what i say." Stella getting a paper from one of her warriors. "WHAT!? You think these colors are fashionable! This style is out of fashion! You must design like this!" Stella showed the warrior her design which the warrior didn't like. " Oh, get away!" Stella snapped her fingers and the warrior disappeared. " Who knows when Lidia is coming back?" Musa asked.

* * *

In Eraklyon there was going to be a ball for restoring Magic Dimension. All the kings and queens and princesses and princes and the Winx were invited except for Stella.

" The preparation must be over by the time the guests arrive. " King Erendor said to one of his servants. " Yes, my king." The servant bowed and left the room. After his leaving Brandon came in. "Oh, Brandon, what do you want? I hope everything is ok with the securicy of Sky. " "Of course my king."he bowed. " I just have a request if you don't mind. " " I'm listening. " "Well, may i get the permission for Princess of Solaria to join us tonight at the ball?" "If you remember, Solaria doesn't have a princess anymore. I suppose you are speaking about the ex-princess. " "Well, yes..." Sorry, Brandon, but she's forbidden to come here. It's a law and besides, did you hear the news how she destroyed a house of one of people?" " But..." "No buts!" All thix this conversation Sky was hearing over. He came in. " Dad, i think you have to do an exception. " "Sky?" Brandon said. " No, i don't want any of those people here, in my realm! She'll destroy everything here by accident if not on purpose! " " But let me remind you that she saved the whole universe and if she hadn't been, our realm would have already been destroyed." "Ok, only this time will do an exception! But she mustn't use any of her powers! Got it, Brandon?" " Yes, my king." Brandon bowed and went saying thanks to Sky.

* * *

Stella was walking through the woods in front of Alfea. " I wish Lidia was here. At least, she's the one with whom i can share myself besides the girls. "She said to her warrior. " Do you tuink she'll come soon?" The warrior only looked at her. " Can't i make you talk?" The warrior yawned. " Ha, what a nice friend you are! I'm sharing my feelings you know!" Stella git frustrated. The warrior then touched her and her outfit changed. " I think i wasn't able to teach a sense of taste!" Stella said, twisted around and her dress was changed into astrawberry color top and skirt with soft pink bandeau on her head and soft pink edges of skirt. " See? How i look?" Stella spun around. The warrior gave her disgusted look. " Uh, get away!" Stella snapped her fingers and the warrior disappeared. She sighed and sat on a stump. She looked at the sky and saw the bright sun, soft clouds and blue ocean of sky but suddenly all that disappeared. Soon she realized, somebody had closed her eyes. " Ok, let me guess who it is? Hm... this must be a nice person i know who cares about me and love me so much that could bring those stras in the sky or eveneven the moon for me." Stella said playfully. " Well, I'm not sure of the moon and the stars as it's still a day." The person said and released Stella. " Ok, then the sun and the clouds." Stella said. Brandon laughed. " But i don't hage those power you have to do that." He sat beside her. " Oh, don't worry about that, I'm always ready to share my power with you." " Looking forward to as i think that i can bring the stars and the moon down for you tonight." He said with a smark. " Wait, but i thought tonight was the ball for restoring Magic Dimension? Aren't you supposed to be there?" " Yes, but I'll not be there alone." " Yes, i know. You have to protect Sky, hero." " Yes but i didn't mean that." " Hah?" " I managed to persuade the king to let you come." " You persuaded him? How, she doesn't like me if doesn't hate." " Ok, Sky helped me a little but you're coming with me to Eraklyon to the ball!" Stella looked at him in disbelief. " Aren't you happy?" Brandon asked. Suddenly Stella rushed on him to hug but they fell down. " Of course I'm happy! Oh, wait what should i wear? Oh how could i forget, i made dresses for the girls and me just in case!" Brandon smiled. " But...you mustn't use your powers. " " What?" " That's the king's condition." " It sounds like I'm going to spoil that ball." "He thinks so." Stella sighed.

* * *

Stella made gowns for this occasion. She made them from curtains. And all the gowns were in a little kimono style. Bloom's was yellow with soft pink pattern. It reached to her legs and was free. Flora's was soft pink with yellow pattern. It reached to her feet. Aisha's was orange with dark blue/violet pattern. It reached to her legs and was flowery. Musa's was soft red with green pattern. It reached to her feet and was flowery. Tecna's was green with soft red pattern that reached to her feet. Stella's was dark blue/violet with orange pattern that reached to her legs. It's edges from behind were down and from in front were up. Stella had to wait for Brandon in the ball when the others were dancing. But the king had orderd his guards to watch after. That irritated her as they didn't leave her side. " Do you guys have problem with me?" She asked. " It's our order to watch after you." Stella folded her arms. Then Brandon appeared. " Missed me?" "Well, these guys didn't give me that opportunity. They keep watching after me as if I'm a prisoner. " " Stay here." Brandon approached to those gays and said something after which they left. " What did you tell them?" " Nothing. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and lead her out of the palace. " But really what did you sai to them?" "Nevermind." "Ok, then where are we going?" They were in the garden and it was night. " I think i said today I'll bring the moon and the stars down for you." Stella softened and smiled. Soon he stopped. " Well, i only could bring both a star and a moon at the same time." He said. " What? Then where are they?" " They are standing with me in one beautiful princess who's hand I'm holding and never will let go." Stella tightened her holding and put her head on his chest. He hugged her with one arm and rested his head on hers. 'Again this music i love. His hearbeat. It's so warm here being embraced by the one i love. What i coul do if the girls and he weren't with me? But...'Stella closed her eyes. " Oh, look! One of the stars is falling!" Brandon said. Stella looked at the star. " Make a wish. "Brandon said. They pulled apart. Stella hold her hands as if praying and closed her eyes. " What you wished? Let me guess: new shoes or perfect dress...or jewelry? " "No, somewhere there is the planet Vita and my relatives are there. I wished i saw them."

* * *

"Thanks, Rina for helping." Roxy said. They were in the Frutti Music bar. " Your welcome. " "I've heard you'll become a queen soon." "Yes, but it would be good if i found a guy i could married to. " "But why don't you have a boyfriend? " "Well, my heart hardly chooses it's second part." Rina said while remembering her having crush on Brandon. " But if it chooses it's too late." She sighed. " Don't worry, you'll find your second part." Roxy said. " Thanks." Suddenly Rina's facial expression was changed. " What's wrong?" "I feel negative power." After that strong wind was blown. " Wow, what was this?" Rina said. " It reached to my bones!" Roxy said. Suddenly lightnings appeared and a storm. Then a violet hole appeared in the sky. Nine people came out of it. Then the portal disappeared. Those people had hoods on. " Who are they. " Roxy asked. " I don't know. " " At last! I don't believe we did it!"one of them said. The voice was female. " Yes, i hope we got rid of that unbearable boy!" Other one said. " But he was cute!" The other said. " You always fall in love, sister!" Another one said. " Stop, we must concentrate on our mission! Now we have to go to Eraklyon to pay a visit to the royal family! " The othef one said. From their voices they all were females. " Hey, wjo are you? And What you want!?" Rina said. " What!?" "A fairy-shinobi here?" "Not bad." "You didn't answer my question! " "Maybe we don't want!" One of them said and attacked with fire. Rina used her water power. " Roxy, transform!" She nodded and transformed into her fairy form. They began to fight. Rina transformed to hoping her fairy power would help her but it didn't work. " ATTACK OF NINE ELEMENTS!" Shouted the females. All the nine elements gathere in front of them and attacked Rina and Roxy. They were thrown away. " Let's go sisters." They flew away. " Roxy, we have to go to Eraklyon! "Rina said. Roxy said and they teleported.

* * *

The ball was going on. " Where are Stella and Brandon? "Bloom asked dancing with Sky. " I don't know but know they want to be alone." "Yes, i thinkm Brandon is the only one who can help her." "Why?" "Well, even if she's not showing, she feels lonly. I see that Lidia became more for her than only an aunt. It's like they're nother and daughter. " "Yes, everybody needs someone who is ableable to understand them." "Yes, they need relatives. You know i can't understand how she can keep her bright smile and make us everyone happy when she's suffered so much." " Maybe it's because she's finding those smiles within us. But my father is unfair to her." " Don't worry, i believe one they all people will accept her especially her power." The music stopped playing and nine women appeared. " Hey, who are you and how dare you interrupt this ball!" Erendor shouted. " Oh, sorry, my king, we just wanted to talk to you."one of them said fake bowing. " What do you want?" "A simple thing. The map!" " What are you talking about? " " Oh come on! Just give the map to us and we'll leave and nobody will get injury." "Dad, what they are talking about? " Sky asked. " I don't know. Leave my realm!" "Ok, then we'll have to do this!" One of them shot lightnings. The other attacked with watet. " Hey, you'll pay for it!" Musa shouted. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " They transformed and began to fight. " Where did they come from?" Flora asked. " No ideas! "Aisha said. One of the enemies captured the king. " Now tell me the place! Where did you hide it!" The Winx tried to save the king. The enemies went out to the garden. The Winx flew after them with the Specialists. " These are following us!" One of the women said. " Get rid of them!" Another said. " CRYSTAL ELEMENT! CRYSTAL WALL!" " Hey, let go of my dad!" Sky shouted hitting the wall. " Until he tells the place!" "Let him go!"a voice was heard. The women's eyes got wide when they saw the blonde girl. " It can't be."one of them said. " How dare you steal such occasion that is important to us! Maybe this king is against me but i won't forgive those who steal the most important part in our lives: our parents! You attacked without any reason, so as a defender of the people's future, as a honorable fairy-shinobi, I'll punish you and cause I'm a..." Stella was cut off by Rina. " Oh, can you cspeak short, not making any stupid sentences with grammatical things!" " Hey, if you haven't noticed, i was inspiring the others!" Stella shouted. " No, now I'm convinced you don't have any brain hotty-blondie. " "Stop calling me thst! Bored-face!" "Ok, abnormal! " "Hey, it's you abnormal!" Others palmed their faces. One of the women coughed. " Maybe we should start fighting. " " Oh, yes! STELLA, JINCHUURIKI OF THREE-FEET BIRD, INNER POWER OF ELUDIX!"(I decided to give name the bird: Eludia.) The women seemed frightened when they saw Stella in her transfirmation. Stella broke the crystal wall and threw the women away with air. The hoods flew off. " Ok, now attack!" Sky shouted and rushed but Stella stopped him with her arm. " Stop." "What? What's wrong Stella? You feel something? "Bloom asked as she saw Stella's serious face. " Their faces are the same! How it can be these nine are alike!" " Ha, I didn't expect anything else!" Rina said palming her face. " It's because we're twins, we all are!"one of them said. " Oh, poor mother of yours" Stella said. " Will you stop it!"Rina shouted. " Don't mess!"Stella shouted back. " Let's start!" One of the women said. They fought and set the king free. "ELEMENT ATTACK! " Stella shouted as all the elements gathered in her palm and she shot. A bright light was spreaded away. " Sisters, let's go!" They disappeared. " Are you ok, king Erendor? "Bloom asked as she, Flora and Sky helped him. " Of course no! Look what your friend did to my royal garden! It's destroyed! "He shouted. " Hey, but i saved you!" Stella tried to defend herself. " There's nothing to save if you destroy everything! "Stella bowed her heaf and clenched her fists. ""And you, Brandon, will get your punishment tonight!" And we that he left frustrated. Stella walked up to Brandon. " I'm sorry, Brandon, i didn't want all of this. I mustn't have come." " It's ok, it's not your fault. You just wanted to help."he said putting his hand on her shoulder and left. Stella wanted to say something and stop him but stopped, bowed her head and looked at her hand.

* * *

**What you think about this chapter? If there are any questions just ask. And don't forget to review if you want Winx season 7 to start soon.;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Inner feelings

**Here is the next chapter. What you think about it? Review! **

"Did you see her?" One of the women said. " Yes. I thought Magda had got rid of her!"the other said. " So, she hadn't. " " And that ppwer!" The other said. "I thought nobody could control it!" "But she controls!" " Hey, just remember that she's from family Star, they were known as the strongest to control any kind of power." " And no surprise Jelfa Syar was a jinchuuriki too." "But we have to get rid of her, or else... i don't even want to imagine what would happen! " " Sisters, calm down! I know how we can defeat her."the speaker smirked. Then they all began to smirk as they got what their sister meant. " Poor girl, but what she can do?" "Nothing, so we'll help her to wash away her sins!"

* * *

At Alfea...

" Oh, poor Brandon, he got that punishment because of me! What if he even wouldn't like to see me again or speak to me again or worse! What if he wanted to break up with me!" Stella worried. " Don't worry, Stella, you know how much he loves and he will never break up with you no matter what!" Bloom encouraged her. "Besides, Sky said he would speak to his father." " Well, i just..."Stella sighed and collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her face. " What's wrong?" Flora asked. " I don't know what i would do if you all and he weren't with me. You know it's so hard to feel yourself when people do not see you. I'm just glad i can share this power with all of you." Stella said and sighed. " Stella, we'll always be there for you." Bloom said. " Sure!" The others said and they all hugged each other. " Now, let's go, today we have to help the other fairies on their lesson! " Musa said. " Yes, today, they must show they team work." Tecna said.

* * *

" You have to find this flower-bell and get back. You can use your powers and spells to win but remember about the team work!" Daphne said to the fairies. Among them was Roxy. " Ok, professor Daphne! "She said. " Now, each team has to choose one of the Winx." The teams used Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Musa. Two teams began to argue about Aisha as they both wanted her. Daphne solved this problem. The other team got Stella. " Which team comes first that team wins. Now go!" Daphne announced as the girls transformed. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " " STELLA, ELUDIX! " They began to search for the flower-bell. All the teams used their spells to find the flower. Flora's was the first. The other teams followed her when she was coming back. Suddenly wolves appeared and attacked them all. Roxy used her power to calm the wolves down. Part of them calmed down but the other part continued to attack. Flora used her spell and stopped some of them with roots. Musa used her calming music, Tecna created a cage, Aisha glued them, Bloom blocked them in the barrier. In the Stella's team one of the fairies managed to get the flower but the wolves began to attack her. Stella used ice element to stop them then out of nowhere came other wolves and attacked her. Stella used her warriors but seeing this didn't help she used fiery light. " Stella, stop!" Roxy shouted. But was too late. All the girls covered their eyes from the light and felt hot, too hot. Daphne noticed that something was wrong and she transformed and flew towards their direction. She saw that everybody was on the ground little burnt. " The flower!" One of the fairies the flower turned into cinder. None of the fairies got marks. " Oh, it's because of that blonde!" "Hey, i tried to defend you!" Stella shouted. " Yes, but your poor defense didn't give us high marks! I wonder what you are even doing the Winx!"said one of them. " Yes, they are cool and without you and your stupid powers!"and they went. " Stella, are you ok?" Flora asked. " Yeah." Stella bowed her head. " Stella, I'm sorry for what Lucy just said." Roxy said. That time the Specialists appeared. " Oh, thanks Sky for helping me again." Brandon said. " Don't, you are my friend after all and i think Stella will be happy to see you." Sky said. " About Stella, looks like she's in trouble. " Riven said. Faragonda walked up to Stella. " Stella, I'm sorry but you have to not use your power any more!" Stella's eyes got wide. " What!?" " This place is mot for your power, you have to use only your fairy power." "But.." "Please, Stella, if you continue like this you'll hurt your friends unconsciously instead of helping them." Stella bowed her head. Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. " Stella. "She said softly. " Hey, what happened. " the guys cam eand asked as Faragonda left. " Stella's forbidden using her powers." Tecna said. "...to be jinchuuriki is...not so easy as i thought..." Stella said while looking at her palm. Others looked at her. Then she flew. " Where?" Bloom asked. " I want to fly in this transformation at least for the last time." "Then we're flying too." Flora said. " No, i want to be alone."and she flew away. " It's not fair." Musa said. " Girls, i don't like7ke leaving her alone." Bloom said. " Bloom but she needs it." Flora said. " I know but i don't know why we have to follow her, i have bad feelings."

* * *

Stella kept on flying not knowing where trusting her wings. Tears were shouting to fall but she refused to let them so. 'Lidia 'she thought and gave in and tears began to roll down shining under the sunlight like day stars. Then another tear rolled down following the former. Suddenly she felt something. A crystal was thrown at her direction but she avoided it. " Not bad, jinchuuriki! " "You?!" " Well yes, oh soryy, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Christine, a crystalbender." "I'm Elizabeth, an eartbender." She said and attacked. Stella stopped the attack by turning the rock into lava. " Lava element, not bad, girl. I'm Frenny, a firebender!"she attacked with fire. Stella used water. "I'm Wanda, a waterbender!"she said taking Stella's water. "Arang, an airnender!"she attacked with tornado but Stella stopped it and used galaxy. "Giana, a galaxybender or we can say gravity! "She made Stella's galaxy barrier disappear. "I'm Cloudia, a cloudbander."she created fog around Stella. I'm Likana, a lightningbender!" She attacked Stella with lightnings but Stella changed its direction. " And I'm Irena, an icebender!" She attacked with ice. Stella made it melt with fire. "And what do you want?" She asked. " It's not your business, my dear." Frenny said. " You know, you differ from those jinchuurikis we have seen. Usually they hate people but you protect them yet you are alone as they are i see." Irene said. " I'm not alone!" Stella attacked. And she attacked. " ELEMENT ATTACK! " the light was so bright that everywhere it could be noticed. " You are talking too much!" Stella said. But what? Her attack didn't reach its aim! Giana could stop it. " Seems, you don't know anything about chakra. I see you very well, you, your past. What a sad childhood you had. I see your feelings. You only show the others that you are strong, happy and you can move on, but inside you are not like that. " What?" Stella's eyes got wider. " You find the strength only when you trust someone and in this case your friends and your beloved one. People here don't want to accept your powers you think and this tries to broke you down but you are trying to keep on flying and fight and follow your light, but do you know that a light needs support as well to keep on shining. " " What a nonsense! You can't know anything about me!" Stella attacked again but some kind of dark violent barrier protected them. " Oh, you are wrong, my dear." Frenny said. " You just keep believing people will accept your powers soon but do you accept YOURSELF or ARE YOU SCARED OF YOURSELF!" Cloudia said. These words echoed in Stella's mind and she froze. 'Why? Why i began trembling? Why i suddenly feel fear?' Stella thought. Suddenly she felt hurt on her stomach and was thrawn away. She hit another dark violent barrier and lightnings came out of it. Stella screamed and fell down. " You are scared of accepting yourself! "Irena said. Stella raised her head to see symbols. What? A seal? The nine sisters took their position around Stella. "FIRE! WATER! AIR! EARTH! LIGHTNING! CLOUD! ICE! CRYSTAL! GALAXY!"the nine sgouted. " POWER OF NINE ELEMENTS, COMBINE!"their powers appeared in their raised hands began to raise to the deep sky. " What are you doing?" Stella questioned frightened. "Just washing your sins." Christine said. "Sins?!" " SEAL OF NINE ELEMENTS!" they shouted. Stella felt piercing on her in her stomach coming out. She screamed. Then another pressured one from her chest. " ...sins are you talking a..bbout? What are you...tttalking about?" She managed to say. " You msu be thankful we are doing such a holy thing to you!" Wanda said. Another piercing pain Stella felt on her back. It was like her powers were fading away. "You are insane! "Stella shouted as felt another pain. " Leave her alone! "The girls appeared. Bloom attacked with dragon flame. But Wanda summoned water dragon that fought with her. " Girls!" Stella managed to say. Nine sisters created elemental monsters. " Woah, where these came from?" Musa exclaimed while attacking. " ANIMALS OF THIS FOREST, I'M CALLING YOU, APPEAR HERE AND PROTECT ALL OF US!"Roxy said raising her hand as light turquoise light came out and animals from the forest appeared there and began to fight. " Tecna, help Stella to find out how she can be released from there!" Bloom said. Tecna nodded and began to scan the sea. " Hold on Stella, I'm nearly done!"she said. " Hurry!" Stella said. Another pain reached her body. " Eludia! "Stella said in her mind. " They want to winkle me!"the bird said. Stella saw it lying as if there was no life in her. She struggeling crowled to it and put her hand on its forehead. " Don't worry, i won't let them do that!"she said. " The girls will help us, i know." She added resting her head on its forehead. She felt another straight pain. " TECNA!"she shouted. " FLY, STELLA, FLY, THE EXIT IS ABOVE THERE!" Tecna shouted. Stella tried to find the strength to fly simultaneously trying to fight against the seal's power. " Don't struggle, you can't leave this place, give in!" Elizabeth said. After a while of struggling Stella shouted "NEVER!"and flew high. " You won't manage, girl!" Frenny said. " No, i can, i know, i can do this!" Stella was encouraging herself while struggling and flying. Suddenly her vision became glumy. " No, come on, Stella, you can do this!" She kept on encouraging. She felt weakness taking her body but she refused to give up wighout fighting. She kept on flying feeling something strange in her. Her body began shinigs and a sphere of the biju began to come out of her body with powers and life. " Yes!"the nine sisters exclaimed. Stella felt weaker and felt her breath wanting to stop. " WILL OF THE STORM!"was heard as a storm appeared on the seal and destroyed it. "No!"the nine sisters flew away. " STELLA!" The girls and the boys who just joined them as they noticed the monsters and were fighting there shouted. Stella's biju's sphere was cut and a night blue sphere of tye bird with golden wings flew away and blew up like a firework and the other part that was yellow with gold again threw back into her body. Stella's transformation was blown apart. " Eludia! " She whispered when she still was in the air and then began to fall with a yelp. The girls tried to catch her but the monsters caught them. 'It can't be, after those all adventures i and my friends had...why? Why?'she thought as tears began to roll up. But she didn't feel the ground behind her back. She felt someone carrying her, flyong to a spot and stopping on a nearby cliff. " What?" Giana said. " Lidia! "The girls shouted as they saw the person who shot the storm. " Oh my, it's the Lidia from the Legendary warriors! She's here!" Irena said. " Then who's the person that carried Stella? " Bloom asked. Stella saw Lidia down there. She felt happy then remembered that she was being carried. She thought it was Brandon but she saw him with the others around Lidia. Then who was carrying her. She made her eyes meet the stranger. She saw a little blonde haird guy. His hair weren't straight down, they were standing like hedgehog's spicy pricks and were like beams of sun, playing with the air. He had a pale skin, serious eyebrows but bright and happy eyes that were golden like Stella's but a little brown. Stella felt his muscles as he was still carrying her. Then he smiled a bright smile as his teth shone against the sun light. She could say he was happy to see her but why? " You have learnt a lot, Sam!" Lidia said. " And you are still the same obligating person, auntie Lidia!" The stranger spun around to face them. " Auntie Lidia! ?"al were astonished. Stella looked shocked and then directed her sight to symbol she didn't see for a long time. The symbol she loved in her necklace of a star, the moon and the sun. " Yes, he's Stella's brother." Lidia explained. Stella then remembered Lidia telling her about her family and a brother. " Again you!?"Giana said. Sam jumped down and placed Stella on the ground. " Now's my tirn to show you, girls!" Sam said clenching his fist and covering it with the other one in front of his chest. " Silly boy! Your powers are weak against us!" Frenny said. " I think I've already said, i don't like those who underestimate the power of light element" he said in serious tone and a light shone in his hand and he attacked. They began to fight. " We have to help! "Bloom said. " No, he can handle this!" Lidia said. " Stella how are you feeling?" Flora sat beside her and Brandon the others side. " I...i..."she uttered. Brandon hugged her. " We have to go, the seal took too much powers!" Giana said. " Noy until you tell where's my friend! "Sam shouted attacking. " Keep dreaming, boy!" Irena said and they disappeared. " Damn it!" Sam shouted. " I was too close..."he added clenching his fist. " Don't worry, we'll find him." Lidia said. Sam smiled then remembered he didn't introduce himself. He coughed. " Sorry, i didn't introduce myself in proper way. I'm Shan Artamiel Michael Star, the son of two greatest defenders in our planet and of an empress of my Empire. "He said and bowed. " Or you can call me just Sam." " Empire?"all said. " Yeah, what!?" "Nothing, but who's a friend of yours you want to save?" Bloom asked. " Oh, that silly ladies stole my friend genie and I'm going to save him but there's something i glad this happened. I finally found you, sister."he leaned in front of her. " After that horror all believed that you and auntie Lidia... had gone forever, but i kept believing that you are alive and one day we'd meet each other." Sam said. Stella hugged him. 'Is this a dream? I prayed so much to see one of my relatives...and here's my brother...'fresh tears rolled down. The girls eyes got wet, they were happy for their friend. 'Ecco, Jelfa, if you were here...' Lidia's eyes got wet too. " What happened here?" Daphne and Rina asked ad they came there. Rina's eyes caught Sam. She began to daydream. 'Wow, what a handsome stranger...who's he? Maybe my knight in shining armor? ' "It's ok, Daphne, it was just..." Bloom began to explain but didn't know how as none of them didn't understand what had happened. Sam stood up and Brandon hold Stella again. " It was the seal of nine elements. "Sam said. " Seal of nine elements? "All asked. " It was used to winkle the biju from jinchuurikis body and if we weren't on time, Stella wouldn't be ..." Lidia cut off as she didn't want to say that words and everybody got it. Brandon tightened his hug not wanting the same nightmare of loosing Stella to begin again. Sam noticed that. Then Stella's eyes got wide. " My...my..." she uttered. " What's wrong, Stella? "Brandon asked. Others turned their hands towards her. " My powers...i don't feel my powers!"she said standing and trying to control water. It raised up but collapsing. Then it collapsed down. " No!" Stella said and tried the same with fire but it put out quickly and was ant bright as it used to be. Stella looked at her hands. " I can't even contact with Eludia!"she said. " At least they limited your powers." Lidia said. " What?" " You can't use your powers to attack and i suppose you can't transformed. " "And...i don't feel my fairy powers any more." Stella said. " I can help you." Bloom said wanting to give a part of hers to her as she did Bloomix's times. " Don't! " Lidia stopped quickly. " That seal may have had a great impact on Stella and giving her another power could cause problems. We can't risk now as we may play with her life." Lidia said.

**What would you like to say about Sam? Warning, he's going not to like Brandon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Gengie

Dark...black...everything was dark and...cloudy. Dark and cold. Then...what was that? Screams? Screams of kids and people were heard. It was awful. That darkness was ready to eat someone but soon it became red. No, this red is even more awful! Those screams began to become more and more loud. Now fire! That negative red fire! And it was going to swolow anything and people, kids... red lightning...

" Aaaaaaah!..." Stella woke up in fear and sweat. The sun was about to shine. The girls woke up because of her scream and rushed into Stella's dorm. " What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked. " I...saw...darkness, red...fire! Screams!"she said breathlessly. " It's ok, Stella, it was just a bad dream." Flora said. " But it was so...so...not dream like, so real?" "Calm down." Bloom said and hugged her.

* * *

" Now SPEAK!" Frenny yelled. " NEVER!" A voice from the lamp said. " Ah! You stupid gin!" Frenny shouted. " Ah, too bad he's not like the other gins."Irena said. " And due to it he's that stupid guardian of the ball!" Frenny busrt. " Get OUT!" Frenny yelled but instead the gin showed his tongue. " You, I'll make you then!" Frenny made her hands hotter and hotter. " OUCH! IT'S HOT!" The gin got out of his lamp rubbing it's butt. " Now will you speak?" " Um..no!" " Then..." Christine said and covered his body with crystals except his head. " This crystal is too sensitive and do you know what would be if i pushed you?" She said. The gin gulped. He had heard about sensitive crystals. If someone was imprisoned in it and if it was pushed the body of that person would break with the crystal. " You're bluffing! "He said. " Let's check." Christine pushed it. The gin screamed and fell but nothing felt. Cloudia had created soft clouds. " Just look at his face!" Cloudia said. They all laughed. " Now speak!" "But I've told you everything i know. The map is in Eraklyon." "But where?" " I don't know, the royal family must know. I wasn't one of those who took it ther, I'm just the Guardian of the ball not of the map."the gin cried. " But that stupid king didn't know anything!" Elizabeth said. " Then we'll have to find the map." Giana said.

* * *

na was walking to Alfea when she saw the boys going there too. With them was Sam. 'Oh my, he's so cute!'she thought and smiled. Yhen she hid behind a tree. 'Am i looking nice? No, i must change!'she snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into a blue stripless dress that reached above her legs with white belt forming a rose at a side. 'Oh, my hair! Stop, Rina, you are acting like Stella!' Then she saw again Sam. 'But he's so cute that this worths! This dress must attract him and he'll see me and fall for me and then he'll say "Rina, you are the only girl for me, please, be my queen and my wife!" And i will accept saying "Yes!"and we'll get married and rule Atlantis togather then have kids and will live happy after ever!''then she looked again from behind the tree but saw nobody. " Where are they? " she walked then..."Oh, hi, Rina, are you going to visit the girl with us?" Sam said from behind putting his hand on her bare shoulder. Rina blushed. 'His...his hand on my...shoulder and with THEM?' Others greeted Rina but she didn't listen to them. " What's wrong with her?" Riven asked. " Hello?" Sam stretched his head beside hers and said. "'He's too close...'she blushed even unknown red color and fainted. Sam caught her. " Rina!" All called. "What's going on here?" Lidia asked comig. " Rina fainted. "Sky said. Lidia put stretched her hand covered with water to her face and and the water began to shine. Rina opened her eyes. She saw she was in Sam's arms and blushed. Sam put her on the ground. " Don't scare us like that."he said and walked. Lidia looked at her. " What?"Rina asked. " Nothing."Smiling Lidia sang and they walked. Walking in the cortyard all fairies eyes were on Sam. " Hi there!"he said to a group of fairies that was staring at him. They sighed in satisfaction and fainted.'Looks like i have many rivals!' Rina thought seriously." Looks like, you have that affect on every girl yiu meet." Brandon said. " So, I'm not guilty that nature created me too handsome for girls to handle. " Sam said in ignoring way and walked forward leaving Brandon behind him. " Looks like somebody has broken your record for girls heart winning game!" Riven teased. " Not funny." Brandon said firmly. " I don't even have such idea as i have Stella. " "Oh, come on! We all know that thou you love Stella and reject others, you still like it when other girls' eyes are on you." Brandon just rolled his eyes. Sam was listening this. 'I knew it! Womanizer! And my sister loves him? Tsk! As if!'

* * *

The girls were with Stella. Then the boys entered. Others were busy with theit boyfriends. Brandon sat beside Stella. " How is my Sunshine? " "Now that you're here, ok?"she put her head on hjs chet and he hugged her. " Sorry."he whispered. " For what?" "I wasn't there to protect you. If i had been there, you'd have still had your powers. ""It's not your fault. You protect me when you are here with me."she wanted to sank into his chest. " And there's a positive side: i won't practice and will spend the gime with you."she said pressing her forehead to his. " Sorry, but you will have to practice. " Lidia said. " What?" Stella pulled away. " Well, your limited powers are enough to learn medical skills." Lidia said. " Medical skills? I don't want." "You have to! Every girl in Vita has to know medical skills. So tomorrow we'll start." Lidia left. " Oh, great news!" Stella sighed. Brandon smiled holding her hand. "I think you'll do that perfectly."he said. " But i don't want to. " "You know, every protector must have someone who can heal them so that they could keep on protecting their fairies. "Brandon smirked. " Then I'll learn that only for yoj, my protector. "Stella whispered. They were sinking into their eyes and getting closer wanting to their lips to touch each other and feel that marvelous taste. Sam saw them nearly kissing. 'No way! No kisses!' He coughed and made their attention on him. " Hi, sis, how's your day?" " Nice! " " Um, Brandon, could you step aside so that i sat beside MY sister? "He said. There were many seats though, Brandon did so. "So sister, tell me everything, i want to know everything about you." " Ok." Stella said enthusiastically. Brandon felt superfluous and went to the balcony. Stella didn't noticed his missing. " Brandon, we're going to discuss the plan to help a friend of Sam's." Sky said. " Ok, I'll join you later. " "Is something wrong?" Sky asked. Brandon shook her head. Sky then saw Sam and Stella chatting. " Is it about Sam and Stella? " "No, they are relatives and didn't saw each other, it's just a family time for them." Brandon said. If you say so." Sky went. Sam joined the discussion. Bloom walked up to Stella and said. " Stella, don't you want ti see what's with Brandon? " ""Is something wrong? " " Stella, you've been chatting with Sam ignoring him in the balcony." Bloom folded her arms. He must be heart-broken you know."" Stella rushed to the balcony. She saw Brandon deep in thoughts and felt guilty. 'I'm such an awful girlfriend! 'She thought remembering his punishment. " Brandon!"she said. The brunette turned his head to see her. He shot a weak smile. " Sorry." " For what?" He was confused. " For letting down you again. Do you forgive me?" "Well, i like it when you are begging me." He smirked. " I'm not begging! "She folded her arms. His eyebrow rose and he went on smirking which meant "Really?" Stella loved it and gave up and rushed into his arms. He hugged her.

The guys finished their discussion. Sam was watching her sister's every move in the balcony with Brandon. When he saw them hugging he said. " I'll inform my sister and that guy."he walked in the balcony. " We made up the plan!" He said as a matter of the fact. " Nice, what we'll do?" Stella parted. " First, you are staying here as you don't have enough power and we are going to Eraklyon to have a talk with the king. And if those sillies are searching for something in Eraklyon we'll come across them and get my gin back!" "But i want to help!" "You'll help by staying here." "Ok." She looked at Brandon "Looks like you are going too." Brandon smiled. Stella hugged him and leaned to kiss him. 'Not again!'Sam screamed in his mind. ". ..a...and..."they stopped leaning."...don't forget you have to practice your medical skills tomorrow." " I know."she leaned again closing her eyes but..."and...you know Rina fainted today..." Stella laughed."Rina? Fainted?"she laughed hysterically. " So...if you feel something strange during our absence just let me know, ok?" Stella nodded and leaned. 'Is she doing this on purpose? 'Sam sighed. " And...you look nice today, right, Brandon? " " Of course, she's always beautiful for me."he pressed his forehead to hers by putting his thumb on her chin and pulling it. He looked at her lips and closed his eyes letting the passion in him take advantage. Sam got an idea. He sneezed hysterically and pulled himself back and fell down with fake groaning. " It hurts!" " Sam!" Stella rushed to him and helped him to get up. She led him in and sat him on the couch. " Are you ok?" Others asked. Brandon knew it all was fake but didn't want to have fight with him as he was Stella's brother after all. "I'm ok." "Ard you sure you want to go?" Stella asked. " Don't worry, sis, I'm fine! I'm a shinobi aftrr all!" Sam said. " Ok, then let's go!" Sky said. Sam jumped up and went. Others looked at each other and went after him. " Bye guys!" Stella said. They waved her good bye and went. Kicko was beside Stella eating his carrot. " If they think I'm going to miss this adventure, they are wrong!" Stella looked at Kicko which had its long ears lowered down . She went to her dorm, change her outfit and tied a chain belt, did her hair in high ponytail. " Looking good!"she examined herself and went out. Kicko saw her going and went to the Roxy's dorm. " Oh, hi, Kicko!" Kicko jumped up and down showing out. Roxy understood what's wrong and went out after Stella.

* * *

In Eraklyon...

" Oh, that girl wasn't enough and now here's a new GUEST!"the king said. " Oh, sorry, but we are here both to protect and to save my friend! I think it's enough to explain and if i were i wouldn't burst at my GUESTS!"Sam said. " What!? How you dare!" " Dad, please." Sky said. " All right but i won't leave this behind, boy!" "Neither will i!" Sam snapped back. They parted. Bloom, Ky and Brandon stayed with the king and others went to their spots.

"And here is the palace and guards, of course!" Stella groaned. " Maybe i tried my invisible power?"she tried to be invisible and it worked with a little struggle. She walked up to the guards when her invisibility began to fade. " Oh, not now!"she was between the guards. They saw her half invisible. " A..a..GHOST! "they ran away. " Thanks for that compliment. " Stella folded her arms and went in. Roxy walked up to the palace. " No guards? Maybe Stella did something. "And she enetered.

Timmy and Tecna were walking through the corridor scanning each wall. " Timmy, did you notice strange energy from there?" She pointed in front. " Yeah, what's this?" "Maybe your nightmare!" The wind blew and appeared Arang. " I'm Arang, an airbender!" " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Tecna transformed. " Tecna, fairy of technology! "She said. Timmy prepared.

From the ground Elizabeth appeared in front of Musa and Riven. "I'm Elizabeth, an eartbender! " "I'd like to say likewise, but i don't feel. MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Musa transformed. " Musa, fairy of music!" " Oh, you'll sing i suppose." "Just after i defeat you!" Musa said. " Let's do this, Musa!" Riven said.

Princess of Andros i suppose." Aisha heard. She saw fire forming a figure of girl. " Frenny, a firebender! " " Fire against water! MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Aisha transformed. " Aisha, fairy of waves!" Nex and Roy were with her. (I hope in season 7 we will know finally who Aisha will choose.)

In front of Flora and Helia lightnings appeared and attacked them. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Flora transformed. " Who are you!" Flora asked. " I'm Likana, a lightningbender! And you?" " Flora, fairy of nature!" " Perfect, nature vs lightning! "

" Show yourself, Irena!" Sam shouted while being attacked. " Oh, you remember my name, my love!" She said and appeared behind him. Rina was with Sam. ' My LOVE! Whos he thinks she is to call MY Sam her love!' She thought. And attacked Irena. Irena was thrawn away. " Nicely done, Rina!" Rina blushed and looked away. 'I hope I'm not going to faint again.' "You'll pay for hitting my sister! " Cloudia appeared behind Rina and attacked but Rina dodged it.

" I'll not let them in this palace after this!" Erendor said. Sky sighed. " Oh, you mean us, my king?" Wanda appeared in front of them. " MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " Bloom transformed. " You are that keeper of the Dragon flame, cool to deal with one of the most strongest power in the whole dimension! "Wanda said. "How dare you come again!" "I do what i want to!" She attacked with water that threw Sky, Brandon and Erendor away. " Sky!" Bloom shouted. " I'm Wanda, a waterbender! "

" And where she went?" Roxy asked to herself. " Maybe in this way!" A crystal was thrawn towards her direction but Roxy jumped up and avoided it and landed. " You jump nicely. "Christine said. " Thanks." Roxy transformed. " I'm Christine, a crystalbender. " " Roxy, fairy of animals! " " This will be an interesting fight."

Stella was going hiding everywher from the maids and guards. She saw Giana. " Uh-oh, not she." She said as she remembered last time she fought against her. Then saw she was searching for something and saw a lamp hanging on her belt. 'It must be tha lamp of the friend of Sam's. ' Stella began to follow her. After a while Giana felt that she had been being followed. " I know you are here, jinchuuriki! " She attacked with galaxy waves. Stella threw herself away. " Too close!" She said. She stood up. " Do you know, you have no powers?" "Correction, you limited my perfect powers!" Stella said shaking away the dust from her knees and showing a fist. " Ok, then say goodbye to your life!" She attacked. Stella screamed and ran away. " Perfect, we're behaving in a cat-and-mouse way, i love it, especially when I'm the cat!" She went after Stella.

Others were fighting. "Where's Gengie!" Sam shouted. " I'm sorry, the one who made my frozen heart melt in the fiery love, i can't say." Irena said. " That's it, enough of me!" Sam used fire and shot at Irena. " How rude, my love." " STOP CALLING HIM LOVE!"Rina shouted. " Hey, I'm your rival!" Cloudia said. " I'll get rid of you two!" Rina transformed. " WATER DRAGON! "A dragon appeared and attacked.

"Water always wins fire!" Wanda attacked. Bloom dodged. " Don't teach me!" Bloom attacked back.

" Riven, look out!" Musa creatdd a barrier around Riven. " Now take this!" Elizabeth attacked. Musa used her music power and broke her shot rock. " Not bad for you."

" You know, you'd be a perfect fairy-shinobi. "Christine sair. " Thanks for that compliment. "Roxy attacked.

" Stop running, jinchuuriki! It won't help you." Giana said while shooting. Ste fell down. " Now what am i supposed to do? The guys were right, i must have stayed in Alfea. " Are you tired?" Giana said and shot. Stella was thrawn back. Her chain belt was taken off and fallen in front of her. Stella looked at it. Giana prepardd to shot again. Stella grabbed her chain belt and used it as a thong. She managed to wave it and its edge grabbed Giana's hand. Stella smirked and pulled her away. Giana was hitten on the wall. " Now who's tha cat?" Stella said. " I'll show you!" Giana attacked. Stella dodged and waved her belt and took the lamp. " Yes!" " Give it back!" "It's not yours...um..." "What?!" Giana asked frustrated. "I don't remember your name. Frenny?" "I'm, GIANA, stupid! " "Hey, how am i supposed to remember all your names when you all are alike. At least don't wear same outfits!" " That's enough, jinchuuriki! "Giana took her belt. " Uh-oh." Stella said. Giana began to shoot. Stella ran away with the lamp. Giana shot and Stella fell down in front of a deadblock. " Now there's nowhere to run." Giana said, walked up to her and grabbed her neck squeezing. " You are a great mistake. Though it was Magda's task to get rid of yoi, I'll do it by myself. "She said and squeezed her neck tightly. Stella was struggling for the air. Soon she lost her balance making them both fall on the wall but they passd it through and fell down. Stella woke up and quickly grabbed the lamp. " Where am i?" She saw Giana woke up to. Giana's eyes got wide when she saw the place. " I found it!" She said. She wanted to walke in the deep of the cave place but couldn't as a barrier appeared. But Stella was in that barrier. " Hey, what's this noise! I'm trying to sleep!"Stella saw something getting out of the lamp. It was a cat with a red feather and a blue stone on its head. It could walk like a human. And it had golden and red costume on with golden bracelet. Then it looked back and saw Stella and screamed. "GHOST!"znd went back to its lamp. " Hey, I'm not a ghost! " Stella said. " Sorry, madam Jelfa, i respect you but uou must have known i'm scared of ghosts. " "I'm not Jelfa." The gin pulldd out its head. " I'm her daughter. "Stella smiled. The gin got out of its lamp, checked Stella's eyes. " Hers were fiery. " then Stella's eyelashes. " Hers were dark blue."and hair. " And hers upper part was brown turning into yellow's all colors to white at the edge of her hair. And hers were so long that reached her ankles." Then he hugged Stella very tightly. " Oh, Delfa, we missed you so much!" He said and squeezed his hug. " Oook, nice to meeeeet you... "She managed to say. " Gengie! " " Stop, you, stupid gin!" Giana said. When Gengie saw her he hid behind Stella. " Aaah, ghis woman and her sisters were awful! Save me!" " Calm down, she can't reach us for some reasons. " " Oh, yeah, who has me in this hidden place can go on his steps!" Gengie calmed down. " Give him to me, now!" Giana yelled. " No! Please, don't give md to them." Giana got even more frustrated and used her strong attack. But nothing worked. " Let's get out of here!" Stella shouted. Gengie carried her and flew up. Giana after them. " Ruuuuuun!" Gengie ran leaving Stella behind then he came back and carried her again. " I can walk!" "You mustn't walk, you have to run!" They ran.

* * *

Roxy and Christine were fighting when Stella and Gengie passed them. They looked shocked. " Run, Roxy!" Stella shouted. " Stella! "Roxy flew after her. " Giana, what's happening? " "I found the olace but we need the lamp! That jinchuuriki has takdn it." " You inform the others." Christine ran after them. " Stella, what's happening? "Roxy asked. " It's a long story!" " Hi, I'm Gengie!"the gin said.

" Where's Gengie! " Sam shouted for the hundred times."Hi, Sam!" Gengie said. " Gengie? " " What!? How?" Cloudia and Irena said. " Hi, Sam!" Stella saud out of breath. " Stella!? I said you had to stay at Alfea!" He shouted. " Don't tell me what to do! I saved your friend loosing my beautiful belt!"she shouted back. " Sam, not now, SAVE ME!" Gengie hugged him like a small child. " They want Gengie! " Stella shouted. Giana and Christine joined them. " Get the lamp!" They shouted. " Keep dreaming! "Sam shouted and attacked. ""Stella, sweetie, are you ok?" Rina asked which shocked both Stella and Roxy. " Um...yes?" " Now stand back, I'll protect you." She saud. " Did she have her head hit?" Stella adked Roxy. After some attack Sam and the sisters were out of the palace. Giana called the others and they came. " STELLA! ROXY! " the guys saw them. " What are you doing here?" Bloom asked. " Having fun!" Stella said. " Hi there!" Gengie said. " I'm Gengie. " and shook their hands. " Oh, you must be that friend of Sam's. "Flora said. " Maybe we would have this talk after fighting them?" Musa said. They fought. Rina was taking care of Stella which made Stella more shocked. Giana went after Stella. Cloudia managed to get Rina's attention. Stella ran with the lamp. But Giana caught her with gravity and threw her. Then she took the lamp. " No!" Stella shouted. " Gengie! " Sam shouted. " Stella! Take this!" Gengie snapped his fingers and a thong appeared. With it Stella caught the lamp. " Pull it!" Rina shouted. " And what am i doing!" Stella shouted. Brandon rushed to her and put his one hand on Stella's that was holding the thong and pulling and with the other hand putting it around Stella and catcing the other part of the thong he began to pull. That gave Stella new strength and she began to pull as strong as possible or even impossible. " You can't win!" Giana said struggling. Irena saw Stella and Brandon. " Oh, love in the battle field! So romantic! "And she looked at Sam. "Hey, stop staring!" Sam shouted. " Come on, Stella, we can do this togather!" Brandon encouraged with smile. 'I can do anything when you're around as you are one of those who give me that strength to keep fighting. 'Stella thought and they pulled togather. The lamp was going to their side. " You can't do that! Jinchuuriki! " Giana shouted. " Gengie heard that. 'Wait, she's. ...'then he looked at the couple '...no...she's...like her!'a smile appeared on his cat face. " No!" Giana shouted as the lamp was in Stella's hands. " Thanks, Brandon."Stella said. " You know that I'm always ready to help yoj." He smiled and held her hand. " You all we'll pay!"the sisters gathered togather and the power of elements appeared like a sphere. " Now what?" Aisha said. " Stella! "Sam called. " I need your help!" " But what can i do? I don't have powers!" Stella said. " And they are almost ready to shot that power!" Tecna said. " Mustn't let that!" Sam said and took her hand. " Do you trust me?"he asked. Stella nodded. " Stay away." He said to the others. They did so. Sam stretched their hands between them both and suddenly light and a kind of power began to gather and the moon, the saun and a star began to spun around their hands which wher an inch away from each other. " Wow, what's he going?" Bloom asked. " It's one of the secret jutsu-spells of the Star family." Gengie explained. The light bevame brighter. " I won't let you take away Gegie this time!" Sam shouted. " ELEMENT OF LIGHT, STAR RETRIBUTION!" Sam shouted and they bothe shot it. The light was so btight that all had to shield their eyes. " NOOOO!"the sisters shouted. After the light was gone they could hardly get up but disappeared. " Wow, what was that?" Stella asked enthusiastically. Sam was too tired to answer. " Sam?" He collapsed down on his knees. " YOU OK? " he just nodded. " He just needs some rest." Gegie said. They took him to Alfea.

Sam was in Stella's bed sleeping. Stella was beside him. Brandon came in. " How's he?" He asked. " I don't know. " Stella said. Brandon walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll be ok." He said. " Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 New lessons-Medical lessons!

" You're awake!" Gengie exclaimed as Sam opened his eyes.

"Where's Stella? "

" She's with Lidia learning medical skills! " Gengie then changed his expression. " Sam, i got it that she doesn't know about that night, does she?"

" No, I asked about that Lidia and she said she'd tell her the truth. "

" Poor girl, i can't imagine her expression when she learn about that." Sam got up. " Where are you going?" Gengie asked.

" I just want to be with her when Lidia tells her." Gengie got into his lamp and Sam took him.

* * *

" Oh, it's boring!" Stella shouted.

" You'll like it very soon, trust me." Lidia said. They were near the lake and Lidia was holding a rabbit. " And you must know the places of organs so don't complain. Now use your light element to see them through this little softness. " Stella rolled her eyes. Her palm began to shine and she closed her eyes and placed it on the animal. " Um...i...see...something pink and it's long. Oh, i know, it's stomach! "She said still closed eyes. Lidia shook her head. Stella had placed her hand on animal's cheek. Lidia placed her hand on stomach. " Here is your stomach. " " Oh..." and Stella fainted.

" Not a problem, you'll soon get used to it." Lidia sighed.

" Hey, auntie!" Sam turned up.

" Hi."

" What happened to Stella? " Sam knelt beside her.

" Anatomy. " Lidia said with smile.

"So..." Sam said. Lidia got what he wanted to say.

" I haven't told her yet." She said.

" When are you going?"

"Later, Sam. Now take her to Alfea."

* * *

"What you told us is horrible." Faragonda said. The Winx were in her room. " Do you have any idea what they want?"

" Unfortunately no, but the gin we saved knows." Bloom said.

" Then it'll be a good idea if i call other headmasters here to the meeting as that ladies are all our problem we must deal with. When they are here, you all and that gin have to be here and we all will try to comprehend this all. You can now go." The girls went out. They went to their dorm and saw Sam coming out of Stella's dorm. " Hi, Sam!" Bloom greeted.

" Hi, girls."

"Where's Stella? " Flora asked.

" She's in her dorm sleeping."

" Sleeping?" Musa asked.

" Well, she fainted as she couldn't handle seeing the organ of a cute rabbit." He said.

" I don't think medical lessons are for Stella." Tecna.

" Well, she has to try." Sam said going out.

" Sam!" Bloom called. " There'll be a meeting soon and all of us including you and Gengie must be presented. Gengie has to tell what he knows about that girls."

"Oh, please! Don't remind me about that witches!" Gengie exclaimed from his lamp.

" Deal with it!" Sam said. Then he saw the Specialists' ship landing and the boys coming out. " Please, not that boy again!"

" Which boy?" Gengie came out of his lamp.

" That brunette guy! He's Stella's ..."he didn't want to say boyfriend. ". ...no, the guys Stella...likes."

" Oh, you mean boyfriend? "

" No! He is just a boy! Don't add any friend at the end of it. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes! WEDDING! " Gengie exclaimed with happiness.

" As if!" Sam pulled him back into his lamp.

" Hey, Sam!" Sky and the others greeted.

" Hi! Your girlfriends and STELLA are in their dorms." He said especially departing Stella and looking at Brandon with a look of she-is-not-your-girlfriend.

The boys headed to the girls' dorm.

" Hey, Brandon! "Sam stopped him.

" Yes."

" Can i ask you a question? "

" Sure."

Sam was about to say when...

" Hi, Sam and Brandon! "Rina said with sweet smile.

" Hi." They both said. Then Sam tried to say something to Brandon but was cut off by Rina. " Today's a nice day, right?" Rina asked Sam. "Yes. " ""And i just wanted to know your opinion about my look." Rina said as she blushed slightly. She twirled around. She was wearing a white mini skirt with blue rose on a side and stripless blue top with sparkles.

" I think I should go. Have fun!" Brandon said and went.

" Rina, you are looking good."

" Really."

" Yeah, but..."he held her arms and it made her blush. " I have things to deal with an d don't have any time, ok?" He said so so so softly that Rina blushed every color of red and fainted. " Man! What's with this girl! ?" Sam got confused.

" Huh, lady-man!"was heard from the lamp.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted. " Get out and help her and I'll look after that Womanizer!"

* * *

" Girls! "The boys said. The girls hugged them.

" Is there something wrong that you are here at this time?" Bloom asked.

" Didn't Faragonda tell you sbout the meeting? "Sky asked.

" She did."

" And now we are here. And we must wait for the other headmasters. "Timmy said. Then Brandon came in.

" Hk, girls, where's Stella? "He asked.

" She's in her dorm sleeping." Bloom said.

" You mean fainted." Aisha corrected.

" What? Why?" Brandon asked.

" She had medical lesson today and saw an organ." Tecna explained. " There's nothing to worry about, it's Stella! "

"Ok, then I'll be in there." He said and went into Stella's dorm.

After that Sam appeared. " Where's that womani...i mean...Brandon. "he asked.

" In Stella's dorm." Riven said.

" What!?"

" Relax, dude."Riven said.

" Where's your lamp and that cat?" Nex asked.

" With Rina." Sam said and walked up to Stella's dorm.

" And where's she?" Flora asked.

" She fainted." He said.

" Strange. I've never seen Rina fainted." Musa said.

* * *

When Brandon enetered he saw his Stella lying on the bed and sleeping peacefully. He walked up to het and sat beside her. He wondered what she was dreaming of that time. Was she dreaming of him. A smile appeared on his face and he held her hand. " I will never leave you." He whispered. With his other arm he stroke her soft hair. Just then Sam entered. He saw him holding Stella's hand and striking Stella's hair. He coughed. " What do you think you are doing?" He whispered in an angry way.

"Nothing?" Brandon said confused.

" Don't you understand you'll wake up her!"

" I won't but you will if you continue talking."

" I meant pull your hands to yourself!"

" Hey, I'm het boyfriend and i have the right to show her my love in this way."

" Sorry, but i don't remember i gave you that right, so pull them, now!"

Stella began to move in a worried way. She than screamed and got up breathlessly. " Stella?" Brandon said softly.

" See what have you done?" Sam complained.

Others came in as they heard the scream.

" What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked.

" Again..." Stella said.

" That nightmare? "Flora asked. Stella nodded.

" Wait wait wait what a nightmare? "Sam asked.

" Stella's been seeing the same recently. She has seen some strange signs like lightning fire and all that was in red." Flora explained. " And screams of kids and peoople." Tecna ended.

" And the strange thing is that it's not...like a...Nightmare. ...it's like ..." Stella said.

" Real?" Aisha asked.

" Too real. It's like... a...like a memory...a gloomy memory..." Stella hold her hand with one hand. Sam clenched his fist. 'You should hurry auntie...'he thought. And the voices of many ships were heard and other headmasters came.

" We must be in the meeting. Let's go." Bloom said.

**This was a short chapter. So there is a secret that Lidia didn't tell Stella. What do you think the signs of that nightmare mean?**** Let me know your opinions. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6 From where it began

All the headmaster of the schools of Magic Dimension and some kings gathered in Alfea. All were in a big room waiting for the Winx. Faragonda had told Gengie that he would tell everything he knew. So everyone's attention was especially on him.

The girls with the boys came in. There was also Lidia, Roxy and Rina who stared at Sam all the time.

"As you all know, knew evil power turned up and it could even defeat Stella's power." Faragonda said.

"We should do something about this!" One of the headmasters said.

"Yes, but we can't until we don't find out who are our enemies. For this, let's hear the story of this gin." Faragonda said as she pointed at Gengie. He sighed and walked up to the center of the room.

"My story begins from more than a century ago and refers to everyone." He snapped his fingers as the background changed and everything went dark. "Maybe you all now now about Three-feet bird and Peacock and Wolf. Usually we call this three mythical bijus." He said as lights came frkm nowhere and created the images of the three bijus. "Then cames Fire Dragon that created planets. But at this time magic wasn't for eternal and was fading quickly. To correct this three mythical bijus created a planet with their powers that was providing the whole universe with magic. The planet was called Vita." Big bright blue-white planet appeared. "It was traveling from universe to universe provide eternal magic. There the resource of the magic was an volcano. We call it Renaissance Island. It had three waterfalls which waters so clean and bright. It was reach in nature. There were different kinds of magic planets that shone at nights and kept balance of magic. At this time people who lived here were fairies, witches, wizards, mermaids like here in Magic Dimension. But everything changed when once a mermaid appeared in the waters of Renaissance. She was fascinated with the Magic Balance flowers and she picked one of it. The balance was broken and it was like magic went crazy and its craziness were being expressed with the storm of all elements. And the waters of the island changed into deep blue ones and spread bad feelings. Unknowing things were happening. There were fires with waters, storms with gravity. In short it was like a crazy mixture of elements."

"I remember something like that was telling me my grandmother." One of the headmasters said.

"And what was even worse the evil took more advantage than the kind. As if evil was more powerful and could defeat. The bijus tried to stop this madness but they couldn't. Seeing that nothing would help they created a magic elemental ball that ought to stabilize the balance between the elements. But they couldn't use its power. They needed someone who had honest heart like the wind, clean soullike the water, strong will like the fire, kind personality like the light. Soon they found that girl. She was a fairy and her name was Magna-Omnia." The picture of a woman in yellow half kimono style with red pattern and pink ban and appeared. She had light brown hair and light violet eyes and pale skin. When she tried to use the power of the ball she failed as her skills weren't enough. So she had to drank water from the three waterfalls. Then she again used the power of the ball and restored the balnce. And besides she got unusual powers that made her the first fairy-shinobi. But from here began our sad reality. After restoring the balance and getting new power brought so much sorrows and misery. Miss Magna became the queen and had two daughters. The elder got that unusual power but the little didn't. Miss Magna had a sister also that didn't like her new power and her position. Magna trusted her elder daughter and gave her the authority. Her name was Naomi and she mastered both the fairy and new powers. The little that was Sabrina didn't like her sister to be the first in everything. Once she told Magna to gave her the responsibility to protect the ball but her mother refused telling she's not skilled enough. Soon hatred and envy spread among the people. Naomi was doing her best unlike her sister that was trying to screw everything up. Soon Magna announced that Naomi would be the queen. And after the coronation...

_"Congratulations, sister." Sabrina said. They were in Naomi's room. When Sabrina appeared all lights were gone._

_"Sabrina, what are you doing here? And why did you put out the lights."_

_"Oh, sister, see, the light of this nearly red moon is gorgeous. And i just wanted to congratulate you, aren't you happu with that?"_

_"Well, it's nice but strange at the same time as you didn't talk to me more than three weeks ago." _

_"I see you are having a great conversation." A woman appeared behind Naomi._

_"Auntie?! You scared me." Naomi said._

_"Don't be scared, sister." Sabrina approached and whispered into her ear hugging her" I'm with you."_

_Then Naomi felt something from her back, something wet. "Wwwhy?"_

_Sabrina just smirked and pulled out the knife with the power from her sister's back. "Sweet dreams, mu queen."and Naomi fell rushly. Sabrina got her powers._

_"Why did you kill her? She must have convinced her mother to give us the ball!" The aunt said._

_"Us? There is no 'us' besides this power...is ...i feel so strong! I'm incredibly powerful! And i want to test this power so soon, aunty." And she looked at her. Her aunt got scared of that gaze. _

_"Are you out of your mind? What you want to do?"_

_"Don't worry, aunty, you know how i dislike the 'commons'."_

_"Sabrina, no!"_

"And she killed her sister and her aunt and released the border of her new powers." Gengie continued. "I told about it Miss Magna and after that Sabrina wanted the ball. She even fought with her mother to get the ball. She revolted. With her were other people and half of them was forced to revolt. I helped Miss Magna to escape with the ball as there was no way to stop it. And from far away we saw how that mad girl destroyed everything and how she destroyed herself. But Sabrina sent some of her people to catch us and we escaped escaped and got on the Earth.

_"What have i done?" Magna cryed._

_"It's not your fault, miss."_

_"No, this power... it changed everything. It's tha power from the waterfalls and their disbalance is now destroying us, it's like a CURSE!"_

_"Sabrina only wants that ball so if we just destroyed it..."_

_"No, if we destroy it every human being in this universe will be cursed for ever to death and their world will be destroyed. Sabrina won't get this ball. There is only one way." _

_We went to a cave when suddenly she turned to me. _

_"Gengie, I'm sorry, but will do me a favor? You must be the keeper of this ball and for that you must become a gin of this ball." And she cats a spell putting her hand on my forhead. Then she pulled the ball into the wall. Then began to mumble a spell. And isaw how her body began to vanish away._

_"No, you must get back to fight! Our world need you!" I said with tears._

_"Gengie, thanks for being with me all this time. I'm not going away. I will always be with you. Just remember me and i will be there for you. I know our world is sinking in the depth but i know that one day there will be the one that will bring the sun ray back. That will bring our souls back to their paths." And she sealed the ball with her life. _

I couldn't hanle and cryed. Then i created a map and knowing that i might be followed i gave it to a royalty of the planet Eraklyon so that he hid the map. Soon i was captured and was brought back. Sabrina tried everything to know where the ball or the map was. But after leaving the place i lost my memory because of the spell.

_"Stupid cat. Where's the ball!" Gengie shook her head. Sabrina hit him. Then she looked out of the window and smirked._

_"But why i even need that ball if i can have the creators instead with my powers..." and she began to hunt the bijus. Peacock and Wolf were killed because of their powers."_

A tear fell down on the hand and Stella looked at her wet hand.

'Why am i crying?'she thought.

"Then a man named Dagaron convinced Sabrina to let him carry out experiments on Three-feet." Gengie continued." And since that times there were only wars, murder for getting more power. And if someone found out new powers others killed them and no matter who it was, daughter, mother, brother, father... or a friend." Gengie sighed and continued. "For centuries i was locked in a lamp and couldn't do anything to help my world. The thing i only could do was to see the destruction of souls, the pain that spread afound, the darkness that covered every light place, that unreasonable wars that brought more pain, sorrow and death. Yes, my world became a dead world. Sabrina became a victim of her son but the pain, hatred and sorrow grew continuously. It was like there was nothing that could help. People didn't trust each other. Each were for their owns. No hope, no trust, nothing. Like a clear emptiness. I tried to convince myself that Miss Magna was right and soon would appear someone that would help us, soon... I waited and waited and ended up with losing my hope. But this was until two girls appeared in our world that changed everything. Those two were born in Vita but were grown up in Solaria. They were Jelfa and Fiala Star." And an image of two girls appeared. They were alike, they were twins but one was a blonde with white edges of hair and brunette shades and the other was the opposite. She was a brunette with black edges and blonde shades. The blonde one had deep blue eyelashes and deep blue circle in her eyes that was surrounded by fiery color and felt like there was burning fire in her eyes and the other one had deep red eyelashes and the same color circle surrounded by blue fire color that seemed burning. The blonde's hair were too long and reach the ground whereas the brunette's reached to her knees. All looked at Stella as she was resemble to the blonde as would say Lidia. When Stella looked at the blonde's image it seemed she was looking at herself and there were only slight differences.

"Mom..."she whispered.

"Wait a minute..." one of the audience said. "I have seen this blonde before."

"Yes, that girl..." Jager said as he remembered something.

_"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not invited." Young Jager said._

_"Oh, um...i was just looking for my bracelet." Said the blonde but she lied as she was spying prince Radius._

_"But you are having it on."_

_The blonde laughed nervously._

_"Who's that girl, Jager?" Prince Radius approached. _

_" She's..." but Jager was cut off by the blonde._

_"Jelcira Faina Aria Star! Short Jelfa, nice to meet you, your highness." She said quickly with nervous smile and shook his hand. _

_"Jelfa, where are you?" Was heard. Then the brunette appeared. "Oh,I'm sorry, your highness." She said. "Jelfa, come." She held her hand. _

_"If you want you can stay for the ball." Prince Radius said. _

_"Yes!" Jelfa said._

_" No, I'm sorry we can't. We have to go." _

_"But Fianna."_

_"You know he's engaged." She whispered and they walked away. _

"These girls helped me to find out the betrayal." The king of Zenith said.

"Yes, i remember those two." Others said.

"So those two were from..."

" Yes, from that cursed world. But they especially Miss Jelfa could bring the light back and make the sun shine again and spread its ray in our gloomy planet." Gengie continued. "They could do tha because they were always togather and they showed the people a power that is even stronger than the strongest one. The power of connection! They showed people what meant to have connection with someone and not to let that connection go weak. They brought back the hope and the light. They made friends and soon they all became the defenders of our world and were called the Legendary warriors. They spread hope and light. Miss Jelfa was especially keen on doing and nothing could stop her. Even getting the worst pain and injuries she carried on as she took this responsibility and swore to herself and to everyone that she would never take back her words cause that was her path of life and she would walk through it till the end. She was a great example for everyone and everyone wanted to be like her. She brought back the belief and people began to believe and hope... Although she couldn't finish her task till the end she saved our planet from eternal death and now everyone in Vita continue walking ahead as they know that her soul will never live them and will always protect them."

"Looks like your mom is still a hero!" Musa told Stella who was listening to every word about her mom.

Stella was in her dorm in front of her mirror. She was examining herself then she smiled and walked out. Others were discussing what to do.

"I will ask my dad but I'm not sure he knows anything about that map." Sky said.

"You should try." Bloom said.

Then Stella appeared.

"Um, Flora, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, i want to learn about healing features of plants and knowing that you are an expert can you help me?"

All looked at each other.

"You really want that?" Tecna asked.

"Yes. Lidia will help me to learn about organs and how to heal and Flora with plants. I want this because I'm not going to sit and do nothing. With the powers or without them i will punish that girls for sake of Eludia!" She clenched her fist and kept it in front of her neck. Sam smiled seeing this. 'Looks like you have a descendant, mom.' He thought.


	7. Chapter 7 The map

**Hey, guys, I'm so happy, i finished school and did well on my exams and nkw I'm a student! But that doesn't mean I won't write. Stay tuned and enjoy!))**

* * *

In Eraklyon...

"I don't know about that map." Said Erendor.

"Dad, it's really important. " Sky.

"Sky, i don't have any idea about that map and about that story. And i don't like this all at all."

* * *

"Ok, if you want Flora to help you i don't mind but..." Lidia paused lookig at Flora." Flora, you mustn't know the word 'spare' when Stella learns."

"WHAT?!"Stella shouted.

They entered the library of Alfea.

"I have here a note of books which says from where you must begin at first." Lidia said. "Flora, please, help me to get them and give them to Stella." Flora nodded.

Lidia began to read the titles and Flora picked the books with magic and gave them to Stella. One book, two, three...nine, ten...

Stella fell down as she couldn't hold them all.

"Do i have to know this all at once!" Stella said still fallen and taking the book from her head.

"Yes, and don't blame me. You wanted and you promised." Lidia said.

"Big mouth!" Stella said to herself.

"I think these are enough for the first time." Flora said.

"Ok, but remember, don't spare her and demand more." Lidia said.

Flora helped Stella to bring the books to her dorm.

"Oh, my once beautiful dorm is now a library of biology!" Stella exclaimed.

"If you want we can start tomorrow." Flora said.

"Oh, thanks Flora!" Stella hugged.

They went out of Stella's dorm. Other girls came in.

"Girls, i have bad news." Bloom said. "King Erendor doesn't know anything about the map."

"So, what should we do." Musa said. Bloom shook her head.

"Hey, maybe this is somehow connected with that hidden cave in Eraklyon." Stella said.

"Hidden cave?" Tecna said.

" Yeah. Last time we were there i found out that one of that girls was looking for that cave and it had some kind of magic."

"Then let's go and check it out!" Aisha said.

"I'll tell Sky." Bloom said.

"And don't forget about our outfits!" Stella exclaimed.

"Um... you don't have power." Flora said.

"It's not a problem." Stella ran into her dorm and brought six outfits. " See?" She said smiling. And all smiled.

After some time they were in Eraklyon.

"Gengie you have memory problems." Sam said. "How on earth you don't remember anything that happened after that map!"

"I said it's spell!"

"Don't argue you two." Musa said.

"Don't get angry at him, that spell is to protect the ball." Rina said POLITELY.

"Where are the boys?" Aisha asked.

"Only Sky, Brandon and Timmy will be. Saladin needed the others." Tecna said.

"Oh." Musa sighed.

"You mean that brunette squire will be there too?" Sam said.

"Oh, i missed him so much!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hey, there are the boys" Tecna said. They waved each other while walking.

"Brandon!" Stella waved and ran to him.

"No way. Um, Rina can you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Of course, anything!" Her heart began to beat with joy.

"Can you cover the ground in front of that fountain?" And there was standing Brandon.

"Of course, i can!" She put her hand to the ground and it froze reaching the fountain. Stella slipped because of the ice under her feet and skated towards the fountain and fell into it.

"Oops." Sam said.

"Stella, you ok?" All asked. Stella got up all wet and yelled.

"RINAAAA! You did this ON PURPOSE!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I'll correct it." She moved her hand and Stella's wet outfit was dry. "You can also have another one if you want." She changed Stella's outfit and hairstyle.

"Wait, are you ok?" Stella said.

" Yes, why?" Rina said with smile?

"You used to call me hotty-blondie!"

"If you want so, i can call you like that or can call you mermaid, or Sunshine or angel or princess." Others were astonished too.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to call me like that." Stella said.

"Ok, then will call you Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, she was the goddess of beauty in Greece."

"Oh-k, you can call me that." Stella cupped her face and dreamed.

"Girls..." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile...

" You said that place was well-protected. And how are we supposed to enter." Wanda asked.

"Yes, and that fairies are on our way!" Frenny said.

"Don't worry, let's let them find the map and then something very bad will happen to them." Giana said.

" I know that look, sister." Others smirked and they disappeared.

* * *

The Winx and the boys were in front of that tunnel.

"Ok, let's get in." Bloom said and they entered. They were being watched by invisible Arang.

"They found the tunnel!" She said to her sisters.

"Good, let's let them find our map." Elizabeth said.

" But it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Frenny smirked.

"As you wish, sister." Elizabeth said and touched the ground.

* * *

The girls and the boys were in the tunnel.

"How it came you didn't know about this place, Sky?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps you didn't walk through the corridor well." Sam said.

"Do you feel it's getting darker." Stell a said.

"And we are getting to our place." Tecna said looking at her phone that was showing them the direction.

"Don't worry, i will protect you if anything happens." Brandon said.

"Yeah-yeah, then you will need protection." Sam said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I feel them." Elizabeth said. "Now let's have some fun."

It was like an earthquake suddenly appeared.

"What's happening?" Musa asked. The rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Aisha screamed.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted as he saw one of the rock falling towards her direction and he rushed towards her pushing them both aside.

After a while there was silence.

"Girls, girls!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom, you ok?" Sky asked from behind.

"Sky!" Bloom hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hey, is anybody here!" Musa's voice was heard.

"Musa! Where are you?" Bloom asked.

"Um, here, maybe."

"Musa, you ok?" Aisha asked. Musa and Aisha were together.

"But where are the others?" Bloom asked.

"We are here! I mean i and Flora." Rina said.

"Looks like we are trapped." Tecna said. She was with Timmy.

" Delfa, are you ok?" Gengie asked.

"It's dark here!" Stella's voice appeared.

"Hold on sis, I'll get you out of there!" Sam said ready to hit but Gengie stopped him.

"No, you will make this place our graves!" He said.

"Then you use your power."

"Something is locking it."

"Guys, please, i don't like this place." Stella said worrying. "Aaaaaaah!"

"What happened!" Others asked.

"Sh... Stella it's me." Brandon said.

"Brandon! You scared me!" Stella put her head on his chest.

"Hey, don't scare my sister!" Sam shouted.

"Guys, let's continue our ways and find the way back." Bloom said.

" Ok." All said.

They got out their lamps and went.

* * *

"Nice, Elizabeth, now let me have some fun." Irena said and touched the ground. " Let's have some cold."

"I hope this is the right way." Flora said.

"Let's just go ahead." Rina said.

* * *

Musa was walking after Aisha and she was sad.

"What's wrong Musa, you doesn't seem to be yourself recently." Aisha asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of Riven."

"What did he do this time?"

"I just wish he could understand that i need attention."

Aisha hugged her.

"Don't worry he will understand that."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I don't get it why don't you leave that guy." Gengie asked.

"Because!"

"It's not an answer you know."

"I just don't like him. Every time i see him something says me that he can break Stella's heart."

"But it won't happen."

"No, it will when he learns the truth."

"Didn't Lidia tell Delfa?"

"Not yet. What will happen if they know the truth?"

" Look, i know we all are worried about that...incident but we mustn't afraid of looking into the truth's eyes no matter how it can hurt. And that time when you all were saving me i saw the connection between them all and it was strong. And that guy won't leave Delfa alone."

"My mom and aunt's connection was strong too but what happened then. It was broken like there wasn't any connection." Sam bowed his head. Gengie put his hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what your mother always said."

"Never put out your light, no matter what."

* * *

Brandon and Stella were walking in silence when Brandon.

"What do you think about Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Well, i think he doesn't like me." Brandon said stopping.

"Nonsense, and what makes you think that?"

"Well, his attitude. It's like he doesn't want us to be together."

"Oh, come on. Even if he doesn't he can't tell me what to do us i am a big girl and can take care of myself and only i know about my feelings." Stella hugged him.

"Um, Brandon, don't you feel cold?" Stella asked.

"Yeah but where does it come from?" He turned his head then back at Stella who began to tremble. He tightened his grip around Stella. "Let's walk fast."

The others felt the cold and walked faster.

* * *

"Now my turn!" Giana said.

"Sky! Did you hear that?" Bloom asked she heard a horrible sound.

" You don't think it is a monster, do you?" Then again.

"Come on, Bloom!" Sky held her hand and they ran.

The others were running not knowing where.

" Are you getting warmer?" Brandon asked still holding Stella. Then sound.

"What was that?" Stella hugged Brandon and tightened her grip." Guys, it's not funny!" And a roar was heard.

"I don't think it is the guys." Brandon said.

Suddenly the a monster appeared and tried to attack. "Look out!" Brandon shouted and pulled himself and Stella away. They fell on the ground.

" What's that?"

""Stay behind me, Stella. " he said and she nodded.

" Ok, let's see what you can do." Brandon said and tried to attack with his weapon but it didn't help much. The monster roared again and attacked. It made purple blades that pierced into the wall as Brandon along with Stella avoided it. The wall had cracjs on it.

" What are we going to do?" Asked scared Stella.

" Well, there's actually one proper way." Brandon said.

" Which? "

" RUN!" Brandon exclaimed and grabbed Stella's hand and they ran away the monster after them.

Meanwhile other kind of monsters were after others.

"But where did it come from? " Musa asked.

" Sorry don't have an idea." Aisha said.

" Anyways, let's transform! WINX, BUTTERFLIX!" But nothing happened.

" Oh man, something is locking our powers!" Musa said. The monster rushed towards them. They screamed and ran.

* * *

" Sky!" Bloom shouted as Sky tried to attack but got it instead.

" You ok?" Bloom asked.

" Maybe."

" You!" Bloom tried to do at least something but was thrown away.

" Bloom! You ok?"

"Yeah."

" We have to run." Sky said as they ran.

* * *

" What a nice day! First that stupid earthquake, now this crazy monster, what else do we have ahead?" Rina was complaining.

"I don't know but i hope it wouldn't be worse!" Flora said.

* * *

" Great! Now I will show you, package of snow!" Sam said and attacked. He punched the monster and it fell down.

" You did it, Sam." Gengie exclaimed.

" Aaaah! It's damn hurt, hurt, hurt..." Sam began to jump up and down holding his hand.

" Idiot." Gengie said palming his face.

" I heard that!"

* * *

Brandon and Stella were still runing when they approached an abyss fell down the abyss. Stella landed on Brandon.

" Soft landing." Stella said.

" Yeah, but seems like i broke something." Brandon said. Then his eyes widened when he saw the others falling on them.

" Oh, my neck."

" No, my nose."

" Hey, is it my leg? " Musa said as she touched it.

" Hey, it's my leg, stop tickling!" Rina said.

" Sorry." They pulled apart still riaring from the aches."

" Fortunately, we are alive. " Bloom said.

" Yeah, the cause that makes happy." Brandon said standing up when someone fell down on him kicking their heads on his. They both fell down.

" Sam, you ok?" Stella helped him.

" Yeah. Hey are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Sam put his hands on her shoulders and asked seriously.

" I'm fine, Brandon was with me."

"That's the case I'm worried about."

Brandon rolled his eyes at that comment.

" Um, guys? We have guests." Tecna said.

All the monsters appeared in front of them.

" Now you guys made me furious. Come here and I'll show you in hard way you..." Sam said showing his fist but suddenly they began to melt and disappeared.

" They are gone." Sky said.

" Of course, they will. No one can stand against my strength! "Sam exclaimed proudly.

Others except Rina whos eyes were like hearts, sighed.

" Hey, wait a minute, i recognize this place." Stella said.

" You do?" Bloom said.

" Yes."

" Then let's go." Sky said.

* * *

" What has happened, Giana? "Frenny asked.

" Something is locking my power."

" At last, sisters, they found it!"Giana smirked.

" You mean, we found it." Elizabeth said and they all began to laugh.

" Now let's wait for the very moment. "Giana said.

* * *

The Winx were walking through the corridor and was becoming darker and darker.

"Why there isn't a window full of sunlight?" Stella said.

Then she felt someone pulling her into their hug.

" I'm with you, Sunshine. " Brandon said.

" Not again." Sam said.

" Hey, there's a light!" Aisha said. They ran towards it and appeared in a big room full of pictures and symbols. There was a thin light coming from the roof diractly to the center of the room. There was also a sign on the ground in the center and the light was touching it.

" Ok, now what? "Musa asked.

" It's the end of the corridor and there's nothing here." Rina said.

" Gengie, what will you say?" Sam asked.

" Wellllll...i don't remember. "He said guiltly.

" What!?" Sam exclaimed.

Tecna was looking at the symbols and the light very carefully. Then she noticed the sign on the ground in center of the room.

" Wait a minute. "

"Tecna?"

" Sky, may i have your royal ring?"

" Um, of course. " he gave the ring to her.

" What are you going to do?" Bloom asked.

Tecna placed the ring on the sign and suddenly the ring began to shine and be surrounded with sparkles. It turned into a map.

" Wow, dude, i didn't know that it wasn't a real golden ring." Brandon said playfully punching Sky's shoulder.

" In fact i didn't know, too."

" Yeah, we found it!" Musa exclaimed. Bloom picked the map up and said "But there's nothing on it."

" WHAT!?" Sam took the map, shook it in the ways that was possible.

" Um, Gengie, are you sure you drew the map?"

" Well...i actually don't remember. "He said sheepishly.

" Hey, is something right with your memory?"

" Sam, don't yell at him." Flora defended.

" Let's first get out of here then we'll discuss this." Stella suggested.

They got out.

" Ah, the sun! Always shiny and bright! " Stella exclaimed.

" But not as shiny and bright as you." Brandon complemented.

" Bad one." Sam said and walked up.

" What i said wrong?" Brandon asked couldn't standing anymore.

" The man that really loves would say, there's no need for the sun to shine so bright as long as you are the only sun of my entire life." Sam said approaching a pond of rose and picking one. Then he gave it to Stella.

" Thanks." Stella smiled.

" Oh, so romantic! "Rina exclaimed. 'I wish i had given that rose to me.'she thought blushing. Brandon turned his head away.

" Oh, my love, probably you were thinking of me." Irena appeared.

" You, i should have known that monsters were your pets!" Sam said.

" Easy there, boy." Giana said.

" What you want?" Flora said.

" You all know, the map!" Frenny said and attacked with fire ball.

The Winx dodged it.

" Enough! " Bloom exclaimed. " WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " they transformed.

" Specialists, let's show them!" Sky said. They began to fight. Brandon tried to defend Stella and so did Sam. Eventually they began to compete with each other.

" Hey, kitty, where's the map?" Elizabeth appeared behind Gengie ftom the rock.

"Ah, go away, witch!" He tried to cast a spell.

" Bad kitty." Elizabeth punched him.

" Gengie, hold on!" Sam rushed at her and attacked with fire.

'It's bad just looking at them fighting and trying to defend me. Am i such an unuseful fairy-shinobi? 'Stella thought to herself. Then she felt loosing her gravity and flying.

" I thought fairies could fly." Giana said smirking.

" You, witch, let me down, now!"

Giana smirked and squeezed her fist. Stella felt something on her throat. It was like she was losing her breath.

" No, Stella! "Bloom shouted.

" If you want your little jinchuuriki, give us the map! "

" Ok, take it! "Bloom gave it to them. Giana was so madly happy that she let Stella fell down. Bloom rushed towards het.

" At last, the map! It's ours! It's. ...WHAT?!"

" What happened, Giana? " Irena asked.

" I said, give the MAP!" Giana repeated furiously.

" It is the map!" Musa said.

" No, there's no line on it. I kniw you are trying fool me, fairies! "

" It's not logical, if we did, we wouldn't be thinking about our friend's life!" Tecna said.

Giana groaned furiously, crumpled the map and throwing it away.

" Let's go, sisters, we don't have anything her worth our time!" Giana said and they all disappeared.

Bloom picked the map up.

" Oh, great, we did all of this only to find a sheet of paper! " Sam complained.

" I don't think so. Maybe there's a secret we have to find out?" Bloom said.

* * *

**P.S. I drew Sam's sketch and you can find the link on my profile. I think he's cute, even too cute, what will you say? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Messed up

**Hey, guys, here's the next chapter. Be active and do not forget to review. Oh and a breaking news: Aisha chose Nex.**

* * *

"We are sorry, master, but there was nothing on the map." Giana said.

" Fools, sure there was, the outlines are invisible! Did you think you could get thst map and know the place so easily? You disappointed me!" A voice of a man said.

" Please, give us another chance. We can bring the map back from that jinchuuriki's friends even if it worthed our lives!" Giana said.

" Wait, what? Jinchuuriki? You said jinchuuriki? "

" Yes, one of the fairies we met is a jinchuuriki."

" You want to say she's the jinchuuriki of the Three-feet? Well, this is changing for the better. But how came i can't feel that insane power?"

" We tried to get rid of her but in fact we just locked all her powers."

" I suppose Lidia is alive too."

" Yes."

" Listen, you must let them find the place then bring the ball, but during this mission you must make that jinchuuriki struggle hard, she must feel pain, an unbelievable one! But first you have to get rid of Lidia as she's the one who has a great influence on her."

"But...why do need it? If that happened, the demon would wake up and for that time it would be a total nightmare lasting forever. "Giana said shaking of the thought. Others were astonished too.

" Because she is from the Star clan and mustn't have been alived, she was supposed to die in that bettle. Every one is paying a big price for something precious and she's not an exception. Being a jinchuuriki means struggling every minute as it's a strong power and to be deserved it she has to pay, pay with suffers and struggles."

'What's he talking about? Is he insane?'Giana thought.

* * *

"Well, Tecna, can you deal with this? "Bloom asked.

" I'll try. The success is 50% but I'll do my best." Tecna took the map, scanned it with her computer and began to work.

" How can i help you?" Bloom asked.

" I think with some books."

" Ok." Bloom went to the library of Alfea. There Stella and Flora were studying. Flora was explaining and telling about a various types of plants and their healing abilities. It was hard for Stella to repeat the names of the plants as they were too difficult.

" No, Stella, it's not Kakarosa, it's katrakarosa." Flora palmed her forehead.

" Oh, such stupid name! Why did they even name it like that?" Stella folded her arms in front of her chest.

" Stop complaining and get to listening! "

" Ok, ok, say." Stella said, sit down picked a magazine and began looking through.

" ...and this is Tressarika, its dust can heal wounds like... Stella are you even listening? "Flora folded her arms.

" Yeah, yeah, go on." Stella said still looking through the magazine.

" And what was i saying? "

" Um, about dust."

Flgrabbed the magazine out of Stella's hands.

" Hey, i was listening! " Stella complained.

" No, you weren't paying much attention to what i was saying. Stella i can't help you if you continue like that!"

Just that time Bloom entered.

" You know what, Flora, these lectures of yours are boring i could do this all even without your help!"

" Then, get to work as your inthis alone! I'm out!" Flora said, closing the book and going out.

" Girls, what happened? "Bloom asked.

" Nothing." Flora said calmly and went.

" Flora." Bloom called after her but was late. Stella huffed and turned away.

""Ok, will you tell me what happened here?" Bloom asked.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sky, i felt it!" Brandon was complaining. " He thinks I don't deserve Stella. And i won't be amazed if suddenly somehow we broke up because of him!"

" Oh, come on Brandon, be positive! Maybe he's testing you." Sky said.

" Huh?" Brandon raised his eyebrow.

" I think you should get along with him." Sky put his hand on his shoulder.

" You mean HE needs to get along with ME!" Brandon folded his arms.

" Well, one of you shoild start first."

" Ok, but i won't be that one."

"Even for Stella's sake? "

" Ok, I'll do it!" Brandon gave in.

* * *

"Hiw many times do have to tell you it's a spell!" Gengie ssaid annoyed.

" I'm not so sure, maybe hit your head and lost your memory. "Sam said checking Gengie's head.

" Hey, I'm gine, ok? Stop that."

" May e someone threatened yoj and now you don't remember anything!"

"Sam" Gengie said calmly. " You are SUCH A DUMB HEAD!"

" Easy ther, kityy."

" And stop calling me like that! It feels like I'm a female! "

""Oh, maybe for that reason no kitty falls for you!" Sam joked. Gengie got angry and cast a spell and a lightning hit Sam. Sam stood there shocked.

" Hey!"

" What? You deserved it!" Gengie said and got back to his lamp.

" Oh, you, little cat!..." Sam started shaking the lamp up and down when Brandon turned up.

" Hey, Sam."

"Ah, it's you. What you want?"

" Well, what if we competite together in the race?"

" Hm... not a bad idea. But be ready for taking the tag of loser cuz I'm not going lose!" Sam showed his fist.

* * *

"Flora." Lidia called approaching her. They were in the forset.

" Oh, hello, mjss Lidia. "She greeted.

" Hi, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be teaching Stella by jow?"

"Well, she can do it by herself. "

"What? Is something wrong? She sshe needed your help, remember? "

" Well, she finds my lecturing and teaching boring. She's not listenin to me and what I'm saying. She chose that but she doesn't give a hard work for that."

" Oh, i know what you are telling. You know it was hard for to teach her control the elements. She wouldn't grasp even the basics. But eoon i found out that i neede to arouse interest into her and the thing imdid was combining her own interests with lesseons."

" Combining her own interests with lessons? "

" Yes. I noticed that she loved designing clothes, so i used that. I was demanding her to design clothes in water, air and other elements style. She loved that idea and i got her to practise."

" But how could designing clothes do that.?"

" When we use element it's very important to control your emotions and drawing is a way to our emotions. Your boyfriend Helia draws too, so you must have known that with drawing people show their current emotional mstate and every single line is a way finding out their emotion. Don't listen her when she says she can do that on her own. She knows that she can't but she's trying to show all that she can protect herself even without magic."

" Thank you, miss Lidia, now i know to help her. "Flora ran back to Alfea. Lidia smiled.

* * *

"Stella, Aren't you ashamed? And how can you get this knowledge alone?" Bloom folded her arms.

"I'll show how."

" And from wher are you going to start?"

" From...small plants that have normal names." Bloom began to tap her foot."

"What? "

" Stella, do you know that now you're hurting both Flora's and your feelings?"

"I'm not hurting anyone's feelings. "

" No you're doing. First you know well enough that you can't get this knowledge with help and you made a promice and second, Flora was eager to teach everything she knew and now you answering her like that? Is it your new way of thanking people? "

" No. But i can't understand what she's saying!"

" Ok, would it be great if someone came up to you asking to teach them fashion secrets and while your telling they ignore you every word?"

"Of course not!"

"Now you have to apologize. "

" I think you're right." Stella lowered her head. Just then Flora entered.

" Flora, please, forgive me and my big mouth. I can't learn all this stuff without you. I need you to help me. Can you forgive me? I will do anything you said. If you want I'll design a special dress made especially for you."

" It's no need Stella. And you forgive me, too. I wasn't teaching you in a right way as i didn't arouse interest in you. But now i know to do it."

" Oh, thanks Flora!" They hugged.

" Now from where should we start?" Stella asked.

" First, take these." Flora shook he hand and papers and a pencil appeared in front of Stella. Stella didn't understand what Flora was doing.

" Now back that designing part." Flora smiled.

Bloom smiled and picked the books Tecna needed and went out leaving Stella and Flora practicing.

* * *

Brandon and Sam were on windriders competing with each other. It first seemed taht Brandon would defeat but in the end Sam beat him.

" Yahoo! See, i won! Yeah!"

" Not bad for a beginner. " Brandon said.

" Beginner? In my realm i was always the first and there's no one who can defeat the almighty me!"

'Such a proud head! 'Brandon thought to himself.

" Hey and what will my prize be?" Sam asked.

" Prize?"

" Oh, come on, the winner must get his prize!"

" Well, i don't know, any ideas?"

" Hm...ok, i know what a prize i will need you to do for me." Sam said smirking.

" Ok, if it's your wish." Brandon rolled his eyes preparing for the worst.

" You mustn't get closer to Stella. " Brandon's widened.


	9. Chapter 9 Bonds

" What?" Brandon asked, wanting to make sure it was just as it seemed.

" Actually, I don't like to repeat myself, but if you're asking..." Sam rolled his eyes. "You mustn't get closer to Stella, got it?"

Brandon clenched his fist. This was enough for him. " Now listen to me, it is not polite to stick your nose into our relationship! Stella is a big girl and she know what exactly she wants, and she doesn't need you around to tell her what to do. Who you think you are!"

" First of all, watch your tone, and second I'm her big brother and I have much more authority of her than you!" Sam made sure to use a tone that made him seem dead serious.

"No, you don't! You might be her brother, but you don't know her the way I do! I've known her for years, and you only days! You don't when she feels happy and when she's sad, you don't know what her every move is like, every smile, every word, and every sight means!"

Sam closed her eyes as he clenched his fists and glared at Brandon. " Don't even try to tell me whether or not I know what Stella enjoys, or her every move, or the way she acts!" He turned away to go, but then turned back around. "Take my words into account and don't mess up with us, or else you'll regret it badly."

" Are you threatening me?"

" No, just warning. "And with that, he left.

* * *

"No, there's nothing in that book about invisible marks." Bloom said.

" It's illogical! We've been searching for clues for about six hours, and we have nearly looked through all the books that could have some clues but we still found none!" Tecna complained.

"Don't worry, Tecna we'll find the answer. " Bloom said, and putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy was walking through the forest. Her attention was caught by a little squirrel.

" Hey there, little squirrel. "She reached out her hand. " Come here, don't be scared."

The squirrel looked at her and rushed into her hands. " Oh, are you lost?" The little squirrel nodded. " Don't worry we'll find your mommy." Roxy went on her way to look for it's mommy. She came across Lidia.

" Hey, Roxy! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, miss Lidia. This little thing got lost and I'm helping to find his mommy."

" Oh, poor thing." Lidia said rubbing the squirrel's forehead with one finger. " Don't worry, Roxy is a great fairy of animals."

" Thanks." Roxy answered.

"Do you mind if I join you." Lidia asked.

" No, of course." Roxy replied.

They walked over to a nest. A squirrel was there but its size was bigger than the one's Roxy was holding. When the big squirrel saw her baby, she ran over towards it.

" Oh, how cute." Roxy said and knelt down. " Don't get lost again, ok. "The little squirrel nodded happily.

" It's very important not to lose your bonds." Lidia said.

" Bonds?" Roxy asked.

" Yes, everything around us is living thanks to bonds. Even small animals have them. You should have known that as you are the fairy of animals."

" I know that but I didn't know that everything was living thanks to bonds." Roxy answered.

" Everything in the world has bonds, but losing them is the worst thing and it's the source of evil." Lidia replied.

" The source of evil?" Roxy found this very interesting.

" Yes, many people are evil because they couldn't defend their bonds or they got it lost by the others." She answered.

"I think I know what you are talking about. "Roxy said, remembering the time Nabu sacrificed himself and Aisha became evil because she lost her bond with him.

" Let's see if you will become evil if you lose your bond!" Out from nowhere Wanda appeared.

" Hey, what do you want?" Roxy asked.

" Not you, little fairy!" Elizabeth said as she attacked them with rocks.

" Look out!" Lidia screamed and broke the rocks with splash of water.

" Nice one, Lidia Ayane!" Giana said.

" That's enough!" Roxy transformed. " Now you'll get! WOLF CLAWS!" She attacked Giana but she fought off the attack very easily.

" You know you can't win us with your powers!" Giana said.

" Sisters, let me take care of her." Arang said.

" She's yours."

" Great. Now take this!" She span around herself and a huge tornado appeared. It span Roxy violently and threw her.

" Roxy-!"

"LIGHTNING RAGE!" Lightning bolts came from her hands and surrounded her as she directed them towards Arang.

She fell down before Lidia froze her and stared to attack the others.

" Not so fast." Giana said, using her galaxy power and stopping her from moving. It was like she was frozen but without ice. " I couldn't expect anything from a Legendary warrior."

" What are you doing? You are not here for the map, aren't you!"

"Oh, you'll understand soon." Giana smirked.

" No, Lidia! " Roxy was on the ground. She couldn't move, but saw them all disappearing as she fell unconscious.

* * *

In Alfea everyone was doing their job to find out the mystery. Stella and Flora were still practicing.

" Good, Stella. Although you don't remember the names as it is needed, you have already grasped the basics." Flora said.

" Have I? Cool! Now I'll finally be useful!" Stella cheered.

" I think it's enough for today." Flora said closing the book. They went up to their dorm. Bloom and Recna were still searching.

" Did you find anything, guys?" Aisha asked.

" No, not yet." Bloom said.

" Maybe there's nothing on that map." Musa suggested.

" I don't think so. If it was, then why did they need to keep this map a secret?" Bloom asked.

" It's logical. "Tecna added.

" Maybe the ink just dried out?" Aisha asked.

" Then how come my scanner didn't show me?" Tecna said.

" Hey, girls! Did you find anything?" Sam greeted and asked.

" Urgh! That sentence is already getting on my nerves! " Tecna said furious.

" Calm down, Tecna." Musa said.

" Where's my sis?"

" Here!" Stella said entering with Flora.

" Well, how did it go?" Musa asked.

" It went absolutely well! Now I know about the healing functions of plants!" Stella exclaimed.

" Good job, Stella." Bloom said.

" And how's it going with finding the clues? Did you find anything? " Stella asked.

" URRRGH...AGAIN WITH THAT SENTENCE! NO, WE DID NOT FIND ANYTHING!" Tecna nearly yelled holding her hand.

" Geez, Tecna, we said you must be emotional but not this much!" Stella said innocently. Sam walked up to the window.

" Wait, girls. "He said.

" What?"

" I sense something." He closed his eyes then suddenly opened. " Aunty!"

" Aunty?"

" What, did something happen to Lidia? "Stella asked rushing to him.

" I hope not."

" Let's go!" Bloom said. They all ran out.

" Wait a minute! Sam, how did you sense it?" Bloom asked him.

" It's a light chakra thing. The owners of this type of chakra can detect and sense other powers that are far from or near them, and can even say what kind of power it is."

" Cool!" Musa said.

They got to the place and saw Roxy unconscious. They brought her to Alfea. With Flora's, magic Roxy regained her consciousness.

" Girls. .."

" What happened? Where's Lidia? "Stella rushed to her.

" Those...Giana and the others suddenly appeared and took her." she said. " I couldn't do anything. "

" No! We must save her!" Stella panicked.

" Stella calm down, we'll save her." Bloom said.

* * *

In Red Fountain, Brandon was complaining to Sky about Sam.

" It was bad advice. He even threatened me!"

" Looks like it's even more complicated than I thought. "Sky said.

" This only means one thing. That this war , and I'm not going to lose."

" Woah , maybe you two should calm down? Stella isn't an award in this "war" of yours." Sky said. That time his phone rang. He went to answer.

" Ok Sam, you play by your rules, and I'll play by mine." Brandon clenched his fists.

Then Sky appeared. " We must go to Alfea! Lidia was kidnapped! "

* * *

The boys were in Alfea at Faragonda's. The girls explained the situation. Thanks to the light chakra of Sam's, they could find Lidia's place.

" I want to go with you." Stella said.

" No, you're staying here." Sam said.

" But..."

" Stella I want to remind you that you don't have any powers, and that you'll only interrupt the others." Faragonda said. Stella bowed her head and clenched her fists. " It would much better if you stayed here with Roxy."

" Yes, Miss Faragonda."

The guys were in front of the gates of Alfea.

" Guys, please, be careful. " Stella said.

" Don't worry, Stella we'll be back soon." Bloom smiled. But that smile didn't make Stella better. She had a strange but frightening feeling that this would be the last time she'd ever see them.


	10. Chapter 10 Elementix

**Hi, guys, sorry for the inconvenience with the pics. I'm so furious about that! Anyways if you want to see Elementix go to my profile page of deviantart : Stella-Fraciss ( Anna ) and tell me whose Elimentix you liked most^^ next chapter will be ready soon.**

.._. Darkness. Everywhere is dark..._

_Ruins, ruins of a palace were on the ground... A bloody light flashed in front, filled with all things negative. And red fire... Solaria?!..._

_Two people got out of the ruins. One was a woman and the next was a man. They had crowns on their heads. The woman reached out her hand as if asking for help? I reached mine to catch them, and I had my jinchuuriki power._

_Who did this to my realm?_

_"Mom, Dad, I'll save you, just hold on, I'm coming. Take my hand."_

_My power is fading again and as our hands touched my parents' body suddenly covered with red light and fire and... They BURN?!_

"NO!" Stella woke up in horror and sweat. She was breathing hard. She looked around. It was night.

" Girls! " She ran out of her dorm to the others' but found nobody. Only Kiko woke up and looked at her with his sleepy eyes the lamp beside him. Stella sighed.

•••

"Ok, girls, today's lesson is about intuition and feelings. For fairies these two are very important." Professor Wizgiz said. Stella and Roxy were on that lesson. " You must always trust them as they might be your only solutions to a problem and only they can help you in some situations."

" And what if they won't help us?" One of the students asked.

" It's almost impossible. Your intuition is like a sphere of your consciousness and soul mixed together. If you are lost or have seen something, you make conclusions that can be mistaken. But at the same time, when you let your intuition and feelings work, you can feel difference. Like something begins to guide you towards somewhere. Let's have an experiment to show you."

Wizgiz got out different scrolls. "I made these scrolls especially for this lesson. Now you all see these scrolls, but they have a surprise inside. One of them has sparkles and butterflies, the next is only a copy. I need one of you to demonstrate this experiment. Kana, please."

A student walked up to the desk.

" Now try opening the one with sparkles and butterflies."

The girl thought about it and saw that one was common in look while the other was fancy. "This one looks fancier than the other, but we know that a real treasure must always be common."

" And what does your intuition say?"

" According to it it's fancy one."

" Now which will you trust?"

She picked the common one and opened it, but there was nothing.

" Your conclusions are right but not for this situation. In fact your intuition was saying the right answer. So when your intuition and conclusion are in disharmony, it can cause you to be in two mind sets. The thing you have to do is to find the balance between them."

Stella bowed her head and thought about something. Roxy noticed that.

•••

_After lessons_

"Hi, Stella. " Roxy greeted.

" Hi."

" How are you feeling?"

" Fine, why?"

"Well, just was asking."

" The others haven't come back yet." Stella said looking out of the window.

" I'm sure they'll come soon." Roxy said.

Then Stella saw Wizgiz coming out of the classroom.

" Sorry, I have to go now, see ya." Stella rushed away.

" Ok." Roxy said._'What's on her mind?' _she thought to herself.

•••

" What you want? It's not for the ball." Lidia said. Her body was covered with ice.

" Well, who knows? " Irena said.

" No, our aim is the ball, but we don't want to miss the fun we can get." Giana said.

" With whom?" Lidia asked. " Who are you working for?"

" Just a friend of yours." Wanda said.

" Tell me the name!" Lidia demanded.

" No, that's a secret information. Now about that Jinchuuriki! Why did you save her!? She was supposed to die." Giana said.

" Everybody is supposed to LIVE! Just because she's a jinchuuriki doesn't make any differences."

Giana began to laugh.

" Are you kidding me? You know very well, that its power cannot be obeyed." Frenny said.

" But... I wonder why is she still so happy, has friends if they know that... wait do they even know?" Giana asked.

Lidia turned her head.

" Wow, what a great surprise would that be for them!" Elizabeth said.

" DON'T YOU DARE!" Lidia shouted angrily.

" Watch your tone!" Frenny slapped her cheek.

"Even if you tell them, her friends will never leave her! NEVER!"

" Well, her friends are here due to Sammy..." Giana said.

" But how?" Cloudia asked.

" Ah, it's because of the light element. That boy can sense any kind of power and chakra. " Giana replied.

" Can I take care of the boys?" Irena said.

"Of course Irena. Cloudia will take care of the girls." Giana said.

" Sure, sister. "

"And you, my dear legendary warrior, sit and find pleasure in watching the show." Giana smirked.

•••

" Sam, are you sure we're going the right way?" Bloom asked. They were in a dark forest with ruins all around.

"Yeah, I feel them and aunt Lidia. "

Suddenly they heard laughter.

" Ah, who's that?" Flora asked.

" Your nightmare! " the voice sang and a purple orb was thrown towards them.

" Look out!" Musa shouted. They parted.

" Where are the girls? " Roy asked.

" And where are we?" Sam asked.

The boys appeared in a cold dark place.

" Do you guys feel freezing, too?" Riven asked.

Their feet were covering with ice.

" What the...?"

" Oh, my love!" A voice was heard.

" No, not her, please! Anything, a monster, a zombie, a vampire...anything! BUT NOT IRENA! " Sam begged but the fortune wasn't on his side as Irena appeared.

•••

_Late at night in Alfea_

Stella prepared and got dressed. She wore a black sleeveless top with open stomach, a grey denim jacket which sleeves reached her elbow and bottom reached till her chest and two sides were tied, and the upper part was revealing her black top, grey denim shorts with a black belt that was put on in a crooked way, transparent socks that reached above her knees, black high boots with low and grey platforms and black gloves. She braided some thread of her hair and wore a grey cap.

" Looking good."she said to herself. She walked out from her dorm quietly, made sure that Gengie was sleeping in his lamp and got out.

" And where do you think you are going?" Stella heard and froze.

" Roxy! Don't you scare me! " Stella shouted quietly.

" You didn't answer my question. "

" Uh, um...well...I...was thinking of... going out and ...breathing some...fresh air, heh?" Stella greened innocently.

" Really? This late in the night?" Roxy didn't believe her.

" Uh, yes." They stayed quiet for some seconds.

" Stella, you should really find yourself a better excuse. Faragonda didn't allow you to go."

"No, please, don't tell her."

" Then come back."

" No."

" Stella. "

" You know what, you can go ahead and tell her if you want so, but I'm not going to stop when my friends are in danger, and do not even try to stop me!" Stella walked. Roxy sighed.

" Bonds, yeah?"she whispered. " Wait, I'm coming with you."

•••

_Meanwhile. .._

" Where are we?" Aisha asked.

" Who knows?" Musa said.

" Tecna, can you scan this place and tell us where we are?" Bloom suggested.

" I'll try." She took out her device and scanned the place.

" Well?" Musa asked.

" I don't understand, it's like we are nowhere!"

" What you mean by "nowhere"?" Rina asked.

" It's like this place doesn't even exist! "

" WHAT?!"

" How is it even possible? "Rina asked.

" Maybe we are in another dimension? " Flora said.

" And that orb wasn't supposed to hurt us." Aisha said.

" Girls, let's find the way out of here."Bloom said.

" Yes, and how?" Rina asked.

" Let's just walk."

" But where, Bloom?" Tecna asked.

" I don't know."

" Let's rely on our intuition. "Flora suggested.

" Yes, seems like conclusions won't help us this time." Tecna said.

•••

" Will anybody get me out of here! I don't want to see their love scene! "Riven complained.

" IT'S NOT A LOVE SCENE!" Sam shouted. Irena was hugging him and carelessing his cheek.

" Oh, you know that only you and your warmth can make the ice of my heart melt." Irena said. Others shared a look.

" What a stupidity. "Sam commented on what Irena said.

" Then let us go and enjoy your love with him." Brandon said.

" You brat!" Sam said.

" Oh, no, you must stay here, instead..." she released Sam.

" Ooh, freedom!" Sam cried.

" Yes, my love, now come here." Irena hugged him and tried to kiss him.

" Aah, BACK OFF!" Sam released from her and ran.

" No, my love, wait!" Irena after her.

" Hey, what about us!" Riven said.

•••

The girls were still walking.

" I wonder where's the end of this path if we can say it like that?" Musa said.

" Seems like it'll never end." Aisha said.

" Come on, girls, don't lose your hope." Bloom said.

" Hey, where did this fog come from?" Tecna asked.

" And it's getting denser" Flora said.

" I don't know but I'm tired." Aisha said.

" Me too." Flora said.

" The enemy is near. This fog his their work. I feel it." Rina said.

" We are trapped! "Tecna said.

" Let's transform." Bloom said.

" MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " they and Rina transformed and flew.

" Rina, do you feel something?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, but it's like they are everywhere! "Rina said.

" Hey, don't you want to face us! Or are you scared!" Musa shouted.

A laugh was heard instead.

" There!" Flora saw somebody and attacked.

"Easy there , Flora, it's me!" Aisha said.

" Sorry. "

" Girls, stay together, or else we'll lose each other and attack each other." Bloom said as they stood in circle.

"Yes, and then this place will become your graves. "The voice said.

" What's happening? I feel even more tired!" Tecna said.

" And I'm losing my power..." Bloom said. And the fog was becoming denser and denser.

They all fell.

" It's all because of this fog." Rina said and they all fainted.

" Cloudia..." Bloom saw in front of her and her eyes became havier.

" Sleep! Sleep forever, fairies! Hahaha..."

•••

Meanwhile Stella and Roxy were walking through the dark forest.

" Stella, do you know at least where they are?" Roxy asked.

" Yes."

" Really?"

" Well, not actually, but my intuition will show the way, besides, my brother told that those who are lightbenders can sense others' power and chakra." Stella said proudly.

" But you don't have power."

" That doesn't make any sense, the power is in my blo..." Stella stumbled and fell down on her face. "Ouch!"

" You ok?"

" Uhm, maybe..." Stella said rubbing her face.

" Maybe we should get some rest."

" AAAAAH!" Stella screamed.

" What?"

"THIS THING IS IN MY HAIR! REMOVE IT, GET IT OUT!"Stella was screaming while running around Roxy.

" I would if you would just stay still!" Stella stood and Roxy removed a nasty worm.

" Ew, don't show it!" Stella closed her eyes.

""It's just a poor little worm."

" Yeah, and what if it appeared in my ear! Uh, just imagining it is already making goosebumps on my skin."

Roxy rolled her eyes at Stella. " I think nature is not your thing."

•••

"All, except that jinchuuriki is here." Cloudia said.

" And soon the jinchuuriki will be here, too." Giana said. "I'll transfer her to your foggy place, Cloudia."

" But won't you surprise her with the truth?"

" No, i came to a conclusion that her emotions will react on her biju and the worst thing might happen. " Giana said and a purple orb appeared in her hand then it disappeared.

•••

"What's this?" Roxy asked she noticed the orb. It shone bright making the girls covere their eyes. For a second they appeared in the foggy place.

" Where are we?" Roxy asked.

"Maybe the guys are here!" Stella ran.

" Wait!" Roxy went after her and stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

" Stella, i don't thknk it's quite a good idea wandering in a place we don't even know."

" It's your problem, I'm going to find them."

"But.."

" No, Roxy, why are you acting like you are my nanny! You all think i can't do a thing without power but you are wrong and I'll show that!" Stella said angrily and walked. Roxy sighed and followed her. After some while they both felt tiredness and the fog was becoming denser.

" Stella, i cccan't..."Roxy fell.

" Roxy! Get up! We must find the others." Stella helped her and carried her. She felt tiredness fighting with her.

" No, it's not sleeping time, Roxy, wake up." But Roxy wouldn't.

Stella fell.

" I can't let this win over me! I chose a path that will be very difficult to walk but I'm not going to give up this soon..." then she saw the others fainted. "Girls!" She rushed towards them.

" Hey, wake up! Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Rina, Roxy!" She shooke them but nothing.

" What's going on?" She whispered.

" It's all due to the fog i made." Cloudia appeared. " This dense fog makes everything fall asleep and never wake up."

"No, I won't. ..let..."

" Really? And what will you do? You are now just a poor powerless girl. All you can do is scream and sleep forever." Cloudia began to laugh and disappeared.

" Why?"

"I can't let this happen again..." Again visions appeared in front of her eyes. Like this experience is happening for the third time and not man-like faces and screams, shouts and cries covered her vision. She felt pain inside her heart and her soul was parting. Stella closed her eyes. " Eludia, please, help...i can't let this happen again...i, i...need you. .. If i had my powers, your powers..." she tried to hug others as mush as possible and a shining tear fell down.

" I can't let this happen again..." Stella and a mysterious voice said at the same time. Suddenly alight appeared and covered them all and sparkles began to dance around them.

...

" What? What happened? "Bloom woke up with the others.

""Stella, what are you doing here?" Flora asked.

" Girls, look at us!" Tecna mentioned. They had changed and transformed. But that wasn't Butterflix, it was a new power.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

" I don't know." Rina said.

" Looks like a new transformation. " Musa said.

" But how did we get it?" Bloom asked.

" Don't know but seems I have my powers again! "Stella exclaimed. " But I still can't feel Eludia."

" Let's take care of that later, we must save the boys!" Rina said.

" But how? We don't even know where we are?" Roxy said.

Suddenly turquoise light blinded them.

" Now what?" Musa said.

When thay opened their eyes they saw they were in somewhere cold and full of ice.

"Now where are we?" Rina asked.

" JUST LEAVE ME, MELTED ICICLE!" The Winx heard someone saying that.

" I know, you feel that we will be a perfect couple, my love!"

" I think, i know wher we are!" Rina said angrily and flew towards the voices. When she was flying snowflakes were falling from her ice-like wings. She did a move and the ice walls broke revealing Sam and Irena.

" Girls!" Sam exclaimed.

" I knew it!" Rina glared at Irena. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HIM!" She did a move and Irena's feet froze and she fell down.

" You!' Irena glared at Rina. Sam ran to the Winx.

"You can't imagine how I'm happy to see you. Wait, Stella? Weren't you supposed to be in Alfea?" Sam folded his arms.

" Hey, i do what i want to! Don't command! And i came here to save you, you should thank me for that."

Irena got free.

"Now, you all will freeze to death except my love of course. ICE GRAVE!" Ice began to surround the Winx. Bloom flew up an during her flight fire was coming from her fiery wings. She did a move and fire appeared everywhere making the ice melt at once.

"Wow, this was powerful! "She felt looking at her hands. But that fire made the entire ice hall melt and break.

" Uh-oh, let's get out of here!" Roxy said and they all ran. Sam showed where the boys were.

" Girls! "

"We'll free you." Bloom said. She and Rina tried to get fid of the ice.

" Not so fast!" Bloom and Rina were thrown away.

"Giana!"

Frenny appeared and attacked with fire balls.

" No!" Aisha shielded herself but that move made the water inside the ice appeare and flow towards the ball. Thanks to that the boys got free.

" What? She controled an element!?" Frenny got astonished.

" Now, take this!" Aisha flew up, water drops were coming from her wings and did a move but that made the water go up and fall at once.

"Um, what?" Aisha got surprised.

" But she isn't as specialized in it as i." Wanda attacked with water cane that threw Aisha away.

" I'm ok." She said.

The boys got out their weapons.

"Give up!" Sky demanded.

" Oh, really, i got scared! "Elizabeth played.

" Where's Lidia! ?" Stella shouted.

" And why you need her?" Giana smirked.

"Stella, Musa, Roxy and Sam, go find Lidia, we'll take care of them." Bloom said. They nodded.

Stella flew and from her shining wings starts and sparkles were flowing down. A purple sphere was appearing after Musa's wings. A fresh light pink and turquoise air was coming from Roxy's smooth wings. They found Lidia with Cloudia and Arang and Likana.

" Well, well, what have we here?"Likana said and attacked with lightnings.

Musa shielded her arms and a galactic barrier appeared and protected them.

" I can't hold it anymore!" Musa struggled.

" Then my turn!" Roxy did a move but nothing happened.

" Hahaha, fools!" Lilkana laughed.

""If you let Lidia go, I'll give you this!" Stella showed a scroll.

" What's it?" Arang asked.

" It's the map for that ball thing you are looking for!"

" Huh?" All said.

" Yes, we found the solution! And it's here!" Stella shook the scroll.

•••

" Wait, are you crazy? You found the solution and now you want to give it to them?" Sam asked.

" But how, Stella? We didn't fi..." Musa was cut off by Stella whispering shh.

" Do we look like fools, stupid!" Cloudia barked.

" Enough of you, jinchuuriki! " Likana attacked again.

" Stella, hold that scroll open!" Roxy said. Stella did so and Roxy did a move that made the paper fly towards Likana's face.

"Aah, i can't get rid of this trash!" Likana murmured through the paper trying to pull it away from her face.

" Special glue, especially for you!" Stella flew up did a move and a bright light filled the room making all go blind. Sam managed to save Lidia from the frozen cage and the Winx got out.

" What has just happened? " Irena asked.

" Urgh, that jinchuuriki gets on my nerves! "Cloudia said.

" Hey, will anybody help to rip this from my face!" Likana murmured.

•••

" Lidia! " Stella hugged her and she hugged her back.

" Where did you find that scroll that looked like those of Professor Wizgis's? Wait, did you rob it?" Roxy asked.

" No, i just took it. Besides he had so many scrolls in his box." Stella said.

" But how did you find us?" Sky asked Bloom.

" We don't know, looks like somebody helped us."

"But who?" Sam asked.

" Who knows, but the most important thing is that you are fine, i mean you all are fine, hehe." Rina said with her heart-shaped eyes.

" I'd say you interrupted their moment." Brandon winked at Stella who laughed.

" I'll show you moments!" Sam showed his fist.

" But one of the most interesting parts is how did we get this transformation? "Tecna said.

" Yeah and I'm feeling strange and this power isn't an easy one." Musa said.

" There's only one explanation: you got elemental chakras that is usually used by benders and ninjas, the type like i, Rina, Sam and Stella have." Lidia said.

" But aunt Lidia, it's impossible, chakras of people of Magic Dimension aren't well-developed and in fact is almost non-existant." Sam said.

" I know, but the point is Stella, she's the jinchuuriki of the biju that created mythical creatures and other few bijus and in fact the power of the Three-feet is unlimited and in addition Three-feet is considered to be the foundress of elements, magic and why not even chakra."

" Then why can't I feel her, and why did I lose my magic twice?" Stella asked.

" Because, the real power belongs to the biju inside you and it's not yours but you can use it as yours but not possess."

" So even when i was fighting Magda I wasn't using mine?"

" Yes, it's all chakra things and you'll learn much about it but later."

" Again with the lessons. "Stella mumbled and folded her arms.

" Anyways, we can use this power to fight the sisters! "Bloom said.


	11. Chapter 11 The foresight

" Young lady, you were supposed to stay here but you not only ran out without permission, also you took a paper from the classroom without request! I hope you understand that you have detention! "Griselda began. Stella was in Faragonda's office.

" I agree with you Griselda, but because of her, the girls and the Specialists got back safe and sound." Faragonda said. " And they got new powers which now they have to master well."

" Thank you, headmistress Faragonda. "Stella said.

" You may go now."

* * *

" Controlling your element isn't as easy as I thought. " Said Tecna, trying not to make lightning on her computer.

" Girls, we must stay calm, somehow." Bloom said as she approached Tecna who was working on the map. " Did you find any clues, Tecna?" Bloom put her hand beside the map.

" Well, if this lightning would let me work on my computer, I'd definitely find some clue!" Tecna complained, taking her lightning hands away from the computer. She then looked at the map and saw that somehow lines were being drawn but very slightly. " What?" She whispered to herself.

" Hey, girls! " Stella entered.

" Hey, Stella, how was your meeting with Miss Faragonda?" Musa said, trying to get rid of the papers flying around her because of her galaxy element.

" Griselda gave me this huge lecture, but thankfully I didn't get any detention. "

" Great, cause' I think we need your help controlling these elements. "Flora said.

" And besides, today Miss Lidia is taking us to the lesson 'Control the elements'! "Bloom said as she walked away from Tecna. When she walked away the lines on the map disappeared.

" Wait, Bloom!" All looked at Tecna.

" Are you hot or something? "Tecna asked. They all shared a look.

" Well, I'm trying to control the fire, why? Did I burn your table? Sorry if I did that."

" No, take the map, I think I've found the solution!" Bloom took the map and the lines appeared on it again.

" Hey, your fire is revealing the location!" Aisha exclaimed.

" Hurray! "All the girls exclaimed as they jumped.

" Hold it up so that I could take a picture of it" Tecna said.

Bloom did so but before Tecna could take the picture, the map suddenly began to burn.

" Uh-oh!" Musa said. Bloom took her hand off but the map was still burning.

" Somebody, put out the fire!" Stella shouted.

" Uh..." Aisha saw a cup of water. " There!" She did a move, but nothing happened. She did another move.

"NO, AISHA, WAIT!" Stella shouted but was too late. The water from the cup raised up and its volume rose as well as the dorms and rooms became an aquarium. The water flowed out like a waterfall.

" What's happening? " Other fairies were looking at each other. Some of them were soaked.

" Nice shower..." Musa said as she collapsed.

" That's it. From now on, I absolutely refuse to drink water. It got my hair all messed up..." Stella said, falling.

" Oh, my computer! " Tecna saw it down on the floor. " I hope it still works!" She said. When she was about to take it lightning bolts came out of her hands and went on the water. The others girls were shocked by the lightning and their hair were messed up.

" Sorry, you ok?" Tecna asked.

" WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE!" Griselda rushed in." It's unbearable! First, your friend escapes without permission, now you all spoil one of the perfect dorms! You are the most powerful fairies and you must be ashamed of this!" Griselda began again.

" Oh, Griselda, don't rush them. I hope Lidia will learn controlling elements as quickly as possible. "Miss Faragonda said.

" Of course i will." Lidia appeared with Sam and Rina. " Now, if you excuse us , we'll go and start now. "

* * *

" Now, girls, let's part in groups as I don't master all elements. " Lidia said. " I'll teach, Roxy and Tecna, Rina takes Aisha, Sam takes Bloom and Stella takes Flora and Musa."

" Oh, yes! I'm a teacher and no learning!" Stella exclaimed and jumped up with her fist up.

" And, Flora, please, continue your healing plants lesson at breaks. I'll check out on you, Stella, and teach some healing stuffs." Lidia said with a smile.

" What? But I don't think I need it since I gained my power back."

"I want to mention that light element isn't for attacks. With light element the owner more like supports the others and heals them than attacks their enemies. "

" What?!"

" It's true, sis, well, only 40% of light element is used for attacks." Sam said sheepishly.

" Huh?" Stella got disappointed.

" But its advantage is that you can possess some elements due to it. For example i posses fire, mom possessed air." Sam explained.

" But there's no similarities between light and air." Tecna said.

" At first sight, there's no connection or similarities but as we know light's composed of energies named quanta, and those who possess light element can control energies. And air is a type of energy. "Lidia explained.

" Really?" Stella asked.

" Yeah, but I can't control that energy part yet. It's too difficult. "Sam said.

" Yes, but Jelfa could easily, so she had light and air. Fiana controlled water based on her moonlight branch of her light element. You'll learn this soon. Ok, now let's get started." All nodded.

" The element of lightning is an interesting one, Tecna, that element doesn't like emotions that much, so you have to hold your emotions for a while but be careful, as one slight feeling can be the cause of some unwanted problems." Lidia explained while doing calm moves with lightning. "Try to block your emotions while moving your hands and at the end of the moves, make it all inside you burst out." The lightning flashed from Lidia's hand.

" Got it." Tecna tried. Her first trial was without lightning for her safety. She only did moves to get along with the element inside her.

"And when do I use lightning? "

" Just when I say." Lidia said and went to Roxy. " What for air, I like this element very much, as it is very slight. Using air you must feel calmness and satisfaction. When you are to use it don't be tensed, relax yourself and let the calm cover your heart. Its chakra is in heart. Air will not work if you and your body are tensed." Lidia showed Roxy some moves then let her do that moves.

" Very nice, girls! Keep on!"

"Fire element is a stubborn one. It has its will and always tries to obey us to its will rather than ours." Sam explained. " Let's start with an easy exercise." He held his hands in front of his chest. "You can make fire appear very easily but to make it obey you is the thing you must be concerned about but as I'm your teacher it won't be that hard." Sam said proudly. "To make it obey you, you need to have a strong will and aim, or else the fire will burn you."

The fire appeared in Sam's hands. So did Bloom and the fire appeared in her hands too. " First you need to get along with it. Give it some "space" and let it play in your hands. Be careful and concentrate on your fire and fire chakra that is in your stomach. Let the warmth of it cover you but don't give it much occasion." Sam began to play with his fire.

" Ok." Bloom tried but soon her bright fire vanished away. "Huh?"

" It's better than to be burnt. But your first trial was a good one. Let's try another move." Sam said.

" Water is a cool element." Rina said to Aisha. "To master it, you must feel its rythm, and you mustn't feel worried about something. Water likes playing and when you play with it joyfully and calmly it will obey you at once." Rina began to do some moves. Aisha repeated. " Its chakra is at the bottom of your stomach. It likes motions and remember that water is life."

"Looks like a dance!" Aisha said.

" Yeah, in your words, just dance with it." Aisha repeated the moves Rina did while dancing. The water surrounded her and she began to play and dance with it like Rina said.

" It works!" Aisha exclaimed.

" Stella, just get to the point! "Musa got annoyed and folded her arms. " See? Aisha's already mastering her element! "

" Wait, Musa, i need a right outfit! And also, now I'm Stella sensei for you two!" Musa rolled her eyes.

" Got it!" Stella slapped her fingers and for seconds she wore a sport outfit.

"Ok, now can we start, sensei?" Musa asked annoyed.

" Yeah. And as you are so impatient I'll start with you." Stella said. " To master galaxy element your mind need to be in harmony with your body. Actually almost all elements like that harmony thing."

" Stella. "

" Ok, ok. Close your eyes and don't think about anything. Galaxy element's chakra is above our heads. It's like you need to concentrate on that place and let the nasty things in your mind go out from there and the power of galaxy let in. You need to feel it's sphere. And don't worry."

Musa did so. She tried to let the sad things including her mom's death and Riven's unawareness towards her out. During that she was to become invisible but at the end she failed.

"Uh, I can't." She said.

" Why, what's happened? "Flora asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.

" You mean who's happened. "Stella corrected.

" Stella! "Flora said.

" What?" Stella said innocently.

" No, it's ok, Flora, thanks. I'll try my best." Musa said.

" Maybe you should get some rest. Stella will teach me while you're resting." Flora suggested. Musa nodded and smiled.

" Ok, to control earth element you need mix both the beauty of the nature and the strength of the earth. Your wishes and you yourself must be very strong, solid and clear. And when adding good emotions to these, you can grow a plant." Stella said and winked. " It's chakra is under your butt." Stella tried to hold her laugh.

" Huh?" Flora raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my bad that earth element is there. When you sit you make connection between earth and you through your butt. And on the other hand it's very funny." Stella burst out laughing. Flora sighed and looked at Musa who rolled her eyes again.

" Stella, if you don't concentrate, we'll begin our lesson about plants." Flora folded her arms. Stella stopped at once.

" Ok, I'll try." Flora said. Stella showed her some moves she used to do. Then was Musa's turn but again nothing happened. Others did well.

" Ok, i think it's enough for today. You all did good. Go and take some rest. And remember the key of mastering your element is to find the right balance between your personalities." Lidia said.

" You, girls, are so lucky, I couldn't do a thing. "Musa said disappointed.

" Oh, Musa, don't worry, you'll control your element soon." Flora supported.

" You know what, you need a good rest. We all need after this tiring trainings. "Aisha said.

" What are you offering, Aisha?" Bloom asked.

" Well, they are holding a festival in Magix tonight due to the case some people like acrobats, fortune-teller, dancers and other amusing people came here and want to have a show here. I was thinking to go there. What will you say?"

" You know, it's a great idea!" Stella exclaimed. "Oh, and let's invite the boys! You know what they say! The more, the merrier!"

" And romantic!" Rina dreamt of herself and Sam.

" Yeah, let's go!" Aisha said enthusiastically.

" Sorry, girls, I can't go with you." Roxy said.

" Oh, ok, Roxy." Flora said.

" I'll tell Sky." Bloom said and reached out her phone.

* * *

_That night_

Magix was very crowded that night. There were lights of every color everywhere and people were gathering to watch the amusing shows. There were the fire acrobats, fortune-tellers, those who offered talismans for all cases, singers, love plays, serenades, and dancers.

" It's so cool here!" Aisha said.

" Right." Roxy said.

" Let's have some drink and go watch what these guys can do." Sky suggested. The boys went after drinks.

" Hey, look!" Rina pointed at a fire acrobats. They were doing some moves with fire.

" Hey, Rina, let's show them our water acrobatic tricks!" Aisha winked.

" Come on!" They did moves, or like danced with water around them. People gathered around them. This was a challenge for fire-acrobats. Soon it became a water-fire show. The people clapped. Just at this time the guys came back with drinks.

" Hey, you are enjoying without us!" Sky said giving the drink to Bloom. She smiled.

" Here, Flora." Helia gave the drink.

" Thanks." The two walked to watch the love plays.

"Want to drink?" Timmy offered the drink.

" Yeah." Tecna was to take the drink when she suddenly stroke slightly Timmy with lightnings.

" Oh, sorry, did it hurt?"

" It's ok."

" I'm still getting used to this power." Tecna smiled.

Musa was listening to the serenade when Riven came giving the drink. He then went. Musa sighed. Her eyes were caught with the fortune-teller. She went to her.

" I see you have questions, my girl. I can help you." The old lady said.

" You can?" Musa asked. The fortune-teller nodded and let her in her tent.

Stella was watching Rina and Aisha's acrobatic dance when someone approached her from behind.

" And why such a beautiful girl is standing here alone?" Somebody said. Stella turned her head to see Brandon.

" Just was waiting for my caring and handsome boyfriend with my drink." Stella threw some of her locks away.

" Oh, thank you, my lady, had I known you were waiting for me, I'd have been here even earlier." He played. Stella laughed.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, but I need that drink as it's getting warmer here because of your presence and the warmth isn't that right for my skin." Stella put her hands behind his neck then picked the drink at once while turning back smiling. Brandon smiled back and put his arm around his girlfriend.

" I'm sorry, but you need to get used to my warmth as I'm not letting you go." He said drank when he saw Sam. " Stella, come on." he whispered into her ear.

" Where?"

" Somewhere." He held her hand and guided her somewhere away from Sam.

" Hey, guys, did you see my sister? "Sam asked.

" No, but don't worry, she's probably with Brandon. "Sky said.

" That's the point of my worrying." Sam muttered and went to find them.

Brandon saw a band playing a love music and couples dancing along it. He rushed there with Stella, put his one hand around her waist and held her other hand with his other one and they began to dance. But soon Brandon saw Sam walking towards them as he might have noticed them. Dancing he got him and Stella out from the stage and they ran holding each other's hands.

" Now what a surprise will i be seeing?" Stella questioned with smile.

" You'll see." Was all he answered.

Sam noticed them running and rushed after them calling Stella's name.

"Don't answer, trust me." Brandon said. Stella didn't understand what was going on when suddenly Brandon pushed themselves behind a willow tree which leaves were covering them and held Stella close to him. The sparkling butterflies were flying slowly in that place.. Sam was not so far from them again calling out Stella's name.

"Shh..." Brandon whispered to her putting his pointing finger in front of his lips and looking at Sam's direction.

" Are we hiding from him?" Stella whispered back trying hard to hold her laugh.

" Well, maybe, besides, i don't want to lose any moment staying alone with you."he whispered and tightened his grip and smiled. That made Stella melt literally. They stared at each others' eyes until Stella hugged him very tight closing her eyes knowing that around him she would be always save and protected. Brandon hugged her back closing his eyes and enjoying the moment with her.

" I see there's something that worries you." The fortune-teller said. She was holding Musa's hand and washing it with a liquid that smelt very nicely. " You're such a brave girl but your heart is so soft that can be broken from a small mistake. But your worries and suffers are in vain. You think that the one you love doesn't care about you but it's not true. He just can't show it to you but he tries. And he needs you to help him overcome it."

"Oh, you mean he does care about me? But why is he always cold?" Musa asked.

" He doesn't know how to show it and needs help."

" Ok, thank you very much!" Musa said eagrly.

" You're welcome, my dear." Musa rushed out from the tent.

" Did you find them?" Sky asked Sam.

" No, but if that guy touches Stella. ..." Sam wanted to say.

" Sam, your worries have no sense, they love each other and want some time to be alone." Sky said. Sam huffed and turned away. Rina and Aisha's dance was over all clapped.

" Wow, i think now I'm better at waterbending." Aisha showed her thumb at Rina.

" Of course you are."

" Hey, guys, what would you say if we had a party including the elements? "Aisha suggested.

" Hm...not a bad idea." Bloom thought.

" I'm in!"Tecna said.

" Me too." Flora said.

" Who just said party?" Stella approached with Brandon. Sam rolled his eyes.

" And elemental one!" Aisha said.

" Cool, the clothes on me!"

" Hey, what did you decide without me?" Musa ran to them.

"Hey where have you been?" Tecna asked.

" I was at fortune-teller's. That woman was so kind and helped me a bit." She said looking at Riven.

" A fortune-teller? "Stella thought. "Where is she?"

" Oh you want her to tell your future, too?" Flora asked.

" Not actually, maybe she can help me with my visions." Stella said as Sam and Rina froze.

" Why do you need it?" Sam asked worriedly

"Just interesting. "

" If she can give the answers you want why not to try?" Bloom said.

" But-but..." Sam was trying to hold them back but in vain.

Musa showed the tent.

" But only one person can enter." Musa said. Stella entered.

Stella enetered and saw an old woman sitting in front of the table with a crystal ball.

" Oh, young lady, do you want ne to tell you your future and destiny?"she smiled.

" Uh, no, thanks, i actually came here as i thought you might help me." Stella said. The fortune-teller gestured her to sit. Stella did so.

" What worries you, dear?" She asked.

" Well, you know, i have some strange visions more like memkries recently that worry me."

" Visions and memories...hm...people have two lives. Maybe your past life worries you?" She got a bowl, poured water and gave it to Stella. " Take a sip." Stella got the bowl and did as the fortune-teller said her to. She then gave the bowl back to her. The fortune-teller moved her poiting finger in circles and whispered a spell and had a look at the water . Suddenly her eyes got wide.

" What?" Stella asked.

" Usually people have one last life but you have...more than one like two or three...i don't see quite clearly but it like you were revitalized some times. In your first last life you were to be born but you didn't. But your second life was earlier than the first?" Stella raised an eyebrow. " And third life was full of disappointment and negative energy and...suffer, loneliness, hatred and destruction! Be careful because the darkness will try to devour your soul if you aren't strong enough to fight it. Your path is full of trials. Your fate is covered with a red mark. " the fortune-teller was astonished herself.

" Again red..." Stella said.

"Mistakes, you'll do much mistakes and one of it will be a very hard and painful one and the darkness will use that mistake to destroy you and you'll suffer hard from it if you don't correct it in time."

" But what it does with my past lives?"

" The past will become your future: on the day when the moon covered in bloody red color you find the key to the gate of..." the fortune-teller's voice trailed off.

" Of...?"

" Of the Devil! And your real trials of Survival will start onwards!"

Stella's eyes got wide as she got scared. " The Devil...?"

" It's all I can say, my dear."

" Thank you." Stella got up and when she was about to leave the fortune-teller said. " Remember that every kind power has its opposite ones that are even more destructive than we all can imagine." Stella nodded and went out.

" Poor girl, if she doesn't bear the attacks she will got very soon I'm afraid she will...end."

" Well?" Musa asked.

" It would be great if i didn't go."

" Why? What did she tell you?" Bloom asked.

" Actually, I didn't understand. She was talking about past lives..."

" Stella, every person has a past life. " Tecna said.

" I know, she said my visions are memories from my past lives."

" Wait, lives?" Tecna asked again.

" Yeah, she said in the past I was to be born but didn't. Then my other past lives were strange, and she said something about a bloody red moon, key to the gate of the Devil..."

" The _Devil!_ ?" All said.

"Yes, and she said something like my past will become my future. "

" You know, I don't like the devil part." Aisha said.

" I think we should tell this Miss Faragonda and Lidia. Maybe they know something about what Stella said." Tecna said.

* * *

**Guys, if you still have questions about the pics, please ask. Oh and can anyone do me a favor? Especially Stella - fans! If it's not hard for you I'd like to see a picture of the part Stella and Brandon were together under the willow tree drawn by you. It's like a competition; )and the winner (s) is getting a chapter! Soon it's going to be tests challenges for each Winx fairy and if you want I'll write a chapter of that challenges made up by you. So show all both your skills and thoughts ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12 Once an enemy, now a friend!

**Attention! If you don't know i created a video of Elementix. You can see it on You Tube "Elimentix by Anna" . ^^ Hope you'll like it and also, whose Elementix you like most, it's very important! Every critique will be accepted. **

**Now the story!**

* * *

The Winx were at Faragonda's office with Lidia. They both listened to what Stella told them. Tecna noticed that Lidia became very tense, while Faragonda was clueless.

When Stella finished, Faragonda spoke. " I'm afraid I don't know anything about it. Though I've heard that the day when the moon first became covered in bloody red was millennium centuries ago on April 4. Although I don't have any idea what connection there is between that all of that and Stella. "

" And what about you, Miss Lidia? "Tecna asked.

" I know exactly the same thing Miss Faragonda knows."she said.

Tecna felt that she was scared of something. " Are you sure? "She asked again.

" Yes." Lidia swallowed hard.

The Winx exited Faragonda's office. They decided to get some rest before their training, but that didn't include Stella as she had to go and practice with Lidia the same time.

" I'm pretty sure Lidia knows something that we don't. "Tecna said while walking.

" What makes you think that? " Bloom asked.

" She tensed up, it was _obvious_! "

" That doesn't make any sense! If there was anything we needed to know, she would tell us!" Stella defended Lidia.

" That's the thing! There's something she's scared of telling us!" Tecna said.

Stella bowed her head.

* * *

" Not bad! You did learn much. You don't remember the names of the plants though." Lidia said. She was checking Stella's knowledge of healing plants.

Stella smiled weakly.

" What's wrong? Is there anything bothering you?" Lidia asked.

" Well, yeah. Those visions, I mean memories. .. and that stuff with the Devil... and revelations... they worry me."

" Oh" Lidia lowered her eyes.

" Lidia, is there anything I should know? Does this have any connections with Eludia? " Stella asked.

" No..." Lidia said hurriedly, turning her head.

" Then why are you scared? And what are you scared of?" After a moment of silence, Lidia spoke, looking up at the blue sky.

" I'm scared of consequences."

" What consequences? "

" Please, Stella, I will tell you but not now, now isn't the right time. I will tell you everything when you are be ready, when I'll be ready."

" As you wish."

"Now, let's continue. " Lidia said.

* * *

" Lidia wouldn't tell her even if she asked." Tecna said.

" Why are you so sure?" Aisha asked.

" Because she's scared of something and doesn't want to talk about it."

" Girls, ccould we just change this topic so we could sleep tonight well, without seeing any devils?" Musa demanded.

"Agree." Flora said.

" So which is the next topic?"Aisha asked.

" Well, how's the thing with the map?" Musa asked.

Oh, I took the picture of it." Tecna said going to her table.

"And why didn't you report this Headmistress Faragonda? "Bloom asked.

" Because there's no hint where the place of the ball is. No sign of where to go!" Tecna showed them the picture.

Musa took a look at the picture and at the map.

" About that girls, should we find the ball?" Bloom suddenly asked.

" Huh?"

" Well, nobody knows where it is, right? And I've been thinking of the consequences if we find the ball. I think the place must be kept in secret and we just have to get rid of the map." Bloom said.

" Have you been thinking about what would happen if we didn't find the ball?" Tecna said. " You think the sisters will leave at once when they find out there's no map or ball? I think they'd try to get revenge. "

" We have new powers which we could stop them with. What we all need is to get stronger and to learn to control our elements!" Bloom said.

"But we have wasted our times looking up for the clues! But maybe you're right since there's still nothing on the map that could help us." Tecna said.

" It's because the place is burnt." Musa said showing the picture and the map.

" Oh, that must be the part I accidentally burnt." Bloom said looking at it.

" Hey, we can spit into groups and look around the place. By doing this we'll have a better chance at finding the ball!" Aisha said.

" But should we?" Flora asked. " Bloom's right. Our mission here is not to let the sisters find the place."

"But Flora?" Aisha said.

" Girls, think, if that ball really has such power that can control balance, it will be hard for us to stop the sisters. If we don't know anything, the sisters, will never know." Bloom explained. " It's the easiest and most appropriate way."

" Ok." All nodded. " So, we just need to get rid of this." Tecna said.

" Yes, but after telling Headmistress Faragonda and the legal owner of the map." Flora said.

* * *

" Legal owner?"

" Yes, Gengie. "

" Interesting." Giana opened her eyes.

" What, sister?" Frenny asked.

" They found the solution but want to get rid of the map."

_"WHAT?!"_

" We mustn't let that small butterflies do that!" Elizabeth said.

" Calm down, sisters, I know. So get ready to attack their school Alfea."

" That's what we're going to do!" Likana said. " That little jinchuuriki will pay me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile the girls went to Red Fountain to meet Gengie._

"Remember, guys, after some hours we're going to have our next lesson with Lidia. " Bloom said.

" Hey, Tecna, where's the map?" Musa asked.

" Don't worry. I hid it in a well-protected place! Why?"

" I thought you'd bring it with you to show Gengie. "

" I don't find it worthy."

" Hey, girls, it's a nice surprise!" Sky said as he and Helia approached their girlfriends. Bloom and Sky kissed, and Flora and Helia hugged each other.

" What brought you here?" Helia asked.

" We are here to see Gengie. Do you know where he is?" Flora asked.

" He's always with Sam."

" And where is Sam?" Tecna asked.

" Probably around Brandon trying to tease him." Sky replied.

" Poor Brandon. I regret not bringing Stella now." Bloom said. The boys took the girls to the training square. The girls saw Brandon and Sam competing in shooting. They both did so well that they kept on shooting until one of them got tired. In fact they both got tired. Gengie was telling the score.

" Don't you guys see that you are equal, EQUAL! "Gengie yelled as he was even more tired than Sam and Brandon.

" Shut up, Gengie, I'm not equal with this turtle. "Sam uttered as was trying to catch up with his breathe.

" Don't you...overestimate. ..yourself." Brandon said out of breathe. They glared at each other.

" Hey, boys!" Sam and Brandon turned their heads to see the girls.

" Hey."

" Having fun, yeah?" Aisha teased.

" Oh, you are my life-savers!" Gengie said as he hugged the girls.

" I'm surprised that I can't find Stella here? Usually she would appear from nowhere. "Sam said.

" She's with Lidia, learning some things. And haven't you forgotten we have practice today?" Bloom asked.

" No, why?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

" Because i think you have been run out of your energy while practicing with Brandon. "

"It wasn't a practice! And I'm still full of energy! "Sam said yawning.

" See, now you want to sleep."

" Ok, ok, I got it!"

" Now what brought you here?" Sam asked.

" Well, we have something to tell you, Gengie. "Flora began.

" Me?"

" We were thinking of getting rid of the map." Tecna said.

" WHAT?!" Sam nearly shouted.

The girls explained the situation.

" Anyways, why did you make that map in the first place? "Musa asked Gengie.

"I don't remember. "Gengie bowed his head.

" Strange, actually I see a cat with sclerosis for the first time." Sam said.

"How many times do I have to tell you IT'S NOT SCLEROSIS, IT'S A SPELL!" Gengie shouted.

" Geez Gengie, calm down. Now I believe you also have a hysteria. " Sam retorted.

" Anyways, we couldn't even identify the place or exact country. Gengie, now do you remember which country it was?" Tecna asked.

Gengie shook his head.

" Ok." Tecna sighed.

" I think you will do good getting rid of the map." Sky spoke after thinking.

" Gengie? "

" Maybe Miss Magna would accept that offer." He sighed.

" Ok, so we've come to a conclusion. "Bloom said.

"Now we must be going as our next practice is about to start, right, Sam" Bloom said as she saw Sam was to fall asleep.

" Oh, what? Yeah, sure." He yawned.

" Then let's get going." Musa said . Flora and Bloom said goodbye to their loved ones and went.

* * *

" Hey Roxy, Rina!" Stella greeted along with Lidia.

" Hi."

" Where are the others?" Lidia asked.

" I thought they would have already been here with you." Roxy said.

" Maybe they are with Sam as he's not here, too." Rina mentioned.

" Maybe, but let's check our dorms, maybe they're searching for the right outfit!" Stella said. All sighed.

" I'll stay here and wait for them. You go and check. " Lidia said.

The three went to Alfea. When they entered the dorm they saw everything was messed up.

" What has happened here!" Stella spoke.

" Maybe they used their powers?" Roxy said.

" Shhh... did you hear that?" Rina said as she concentrated on the sounds coming from the girls dorms.

"Who's there!" Stella shouted.

" Oh, it's our jinchuuriki! "The voice appeared. The sisters came out from the dorms.

" You, who gave you the right to break into OUR dorms!" Stella shouted.

" See, jinchuuriki, you and your friends have something we want!" Frenny said.

" You won't get ANYTHING!" Rina shouted as she did a move and water appeared hitting Frenny.

" Want to fight? Ok!" Frenny mkved her fists and attacked with fire. Stella and Roxy jumped away while Rina put out the fire with water.

" Where are you going, jinchuuriki? You must pay me for that trick!" Likana appeared in front of Stella and hit her with lightnings.

"Ahhhh!"she screamed.

" Hold on!" Roxy sup around and held her hands close to each other making a wave of air that send Likana out of the window.

That time Griselda was reading a "lecture" on a poor fairy that danced at lessons instead of studying when Likana landed on her.

" Wow, I'm starting to feel the AIR!"Roxy exclaimed.

" You! Stupid fairies! " Elizabeth attacked with rocks.

Luckily, Rina cut it with water. Stella smirked and held her hand up. It began to bolt power of light. Then she moved her hand towards the sisters. The light spread out and hit the sisters sending them out.

" Rrr!" The sisters got furious.

" Hey, looks like it's the best time to transform!" Roxy said.

" MAGIC WINX, ELEMENTIX!" They transformed and flew out.

" What's going on here?" Headmistress Faragonda appeared.

" Don't worry, Miss D. We'll take care of them!" Roxy said.

" Oh, new audience! Great, now everyone here will see how we'll destroy you all!" Frenny blew a huge fireball.

" Roxy! Protect us with your air wave!" Stella shouted.

" Stella, this fireball is too huge! Her air wave won't help us!" Tina said.

" No, cause my element is usually used for supports like this!" Stella said. Roxy nodded. Stella held her hand towards Roxy and a bright light appeared forming a seal. That same seal appeared under Roxy and she was surrounded with light and sparkles.

" NOW!"all three of them said. Roxy spun around herself and a huge air wave surrounded them. The fire didn't hurt them.

" What?!" Frenny got astonished.

" Wow, that was cool!" Rina said.

" We'll see!" Irena made them freeze.

" You! Your nasty ice won't do anything to me, slut!" Rina shouted and the ice broke down.

" Huh? What did you say to me? Do you even know what will happen to you if my love knows this, dumbass!" She attacked.

" Haha, you make me laugh! Didn't you get it he's not even thinking of you! He wants to get rid of your blue face!" Rina dodged it and attacked back.

Roxy and Stella looked at each other confused. They were still covered with ice.

" Um, what's happening? "Stella asked.

" I think, the battle is for your brother's love." Roxy said.

" Idiot!"

" Stupid! "

" Dumb!"

" Snake!"

" GTMN!" Rina said.

" What?"

" GTMN? Genetically transformed mistake of nature." Rina said.

" Uh, you...!"

" Enough! We're not here to see this scene of a battle for love!" Giana said.

Stella looked up and saw the sun.

" Hmm."she smirked and by using the sunlight she freed herself and Roxy.

" Not bad, huh?" Stella winked and showed her thumb.

" We'll about see that!" Cloudia said and made clouds appear everywhere. Roxy blew the clouds but came across with an attack by Elizabeth which knocked her out.

" Roxy!" Stella shouted. She tried to move but felt that something was blocking her. She then felt moving away without her will.

" Ah, what!?"

" I see you like flying. "Giana said as she threw her towards the wall.

" Now your turn! " Likana sent lightnings towards Rina.

" Aah, no!"she knocked out too.

" Hahaha, little fools! Now tell where you hid the map!" Arang said.

" Leave the girls alone!" Faragonda shot an orb.

" Ha!" Giana caught it and broke it. " Bad one."

Arang did moves and sent Faragonda away. She hit the wall and fell.

" Where's the map!" Frenny demanded.

" You'll never find it." Stella tried to stand. Frenny got furious and walked towards her clenching her teeth and fists. She pulled Stella's light blonde hair raising up her face. Stella winced in pain.

" I think you want the end of your life come this early, beast." Frenny whispered. " Tell if you don't want your hair and face to get burnt!" She shouted and raised her fist with fire. Stella stayed quiet but had a i-will-never-tell look. Frenny clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Stella's hair.

"Rrr!" She tried to punch Stella with her fire burning fist but she git hit with water and thrown away. Stella collapsed down.

" STELLA! " the girls rushed to her.

" Oh, Lidia! I see you missed us! " Giana said.

" Yeah, and you'll see know how much I missed all of you!" Lidia attacked them with icicles.

Giana created a barrier.

" Sis, you alright?" Sam asked. Stella nodded but still was weak.

" Tell us where the map if you want the others be fine!" Elizabeth said.

" Girls! "Bloom shouted.

" MAGIC WINX, ELEMENTIX! " they transformed and attacked.

"You've learnt much!" Giana said. " Nicely done, Lidia." Giana said.

" Thanks, we'll show you how much we've learnt for this short time! "Aisha said as she attacked with water. This time the girls could control their powers. It even seemed they would win. They managed to make the sisters sweat.

" Nice. But you didn't know much just yet!" Giana said as the sisters gathered and began to collect a huge energy like they did in Eraklyon.

"No." Lidia tried to disturb them but nothing worked. A sphere began to appear around the sisters. Soon there was a fire storm with lightnings.

" You have only one chance, fairies! Give us the map!" Giana said.

" Never, we'll get rid of it once and forever! "Sam shouted.

" Wrong answer."

It felt that everything would be over and it was right as everything was over for them because a turquoise light appeared again and saved the girls.

" What? What was this time."

" Really, Sammy, you want to get rid of the only key to home?" a familiar voice said.

They all turned their heads to see...

" MAGDA! "

" Oh, You're here, my Goddess! " Giana bowed.

" Now you'll see, fairies. "Frenny shouted and attacked but was thrawn away by Magda.

" What? What are you doing?"

" And what does this look like?" Magda said.

" Wait, you were supposed to fight with us against them! "Elizabeth said.

" Or you betrayed us!" Giana said.

" I'm on nobody's side. I just want to correct the mistake that a made years ago." Magda said.

" You!" Elizabeth tried to attack but got syopped by Giana.

" No, she's too powerful for us. We have to leave." With that they left.

" What are YOU DOING HERE!" Sam shouted at Magda.

" As always, Saving your butt!"

" But why? Why? You betrayed us. You betrayed our, no, MY FAMILY. THE FAMILY THAT TRIED TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEEDED, WHAT YOU LOST! YOU BETRAYED OUR PARENTS! THE PARENTS THAT TRIED TO GIVE YOU THE LOVE YOU NEEDED! BECAUSE OF YOU THEY ARE DEAD!" Everybody saw a tear escaped from Sam's eyes while shouting at Sam.

Magda stayed quiet.

" Because. .."she looked at Sam, and at Stella. " ...they had to pay with their lives for the cost of ...something precious. "She said.

" Why are you here, Magda." Lidia asked.

" I can help you."

" No, you can't, I will _NEVER TRUST YOU!_" Sam shouted and ran away.

* * *

**Wow, Magda's back, huh? What you think what will happen? You'll know soon.**

**Love you.**

**Anna aka iradfs;)**


	13. Chapter 13 One family

" So, you're saying the place is somewhere in the Scandinavian peninsula." Tecna asked. Magda nodded." But where exactly? "

" I don't know, but I think this will help you." Magda cast a spell and an orb appeared. It flew towards the picture of the map scanned it.

" What's it?" Tecna asked.

" It's a special spell that I invented. It can scan the places for a while and tell you where you are or what that place is. "

" Oh, cool." Magda exited Tecna's dorm.

Stella stood in front of Magda. " I see you began using your powers again." Stella said. "That means you got rid of all the revenge and hatred."

" Not so much. My power isn't as strong as back then." Magda looked at her hands.

" Well I'm glad you're okay." Stella said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Lidia was talking to Sam.

" I just don't understand why she spared her? She killed our parents!" Sam said. He was still furious.

" Sam, Magda didn't kill your parents and you know that."

" Auntie, betrayal is already a murder!" Sam argued.

Lidia sighed. " Look, Magda killed the King and the Queen of Solaria that were Stella's parents, but Stella didn't chose the path of revenge . I think you should do so as well."

"No! Stella's too kind to her. I know for a fact that people like her will never change! " he shouted and rushed out.

" Sam!" Lidia called after him, only in vain.

* * *

Sam was lying on the branch of a high tree. It was sunset there. He sighed as he remembered. ...

_Flashback_

" Sam! Magda! Stop you two!" Jelfa shouted at the kids.

" Mom, she started it first!" Sam said.

" No, I didn't! It's you who started it!"

"No, it's you! You made me made me look bad in front of the others!" Sam pointed at her.

" What did I do?!"

" Because of you, the boys won't talk to me and the beautiful girls will ignore my handsome face!" he said.

" I just made sure to show them that you're actually a boy. You know how people are these days. Always questioning other people's genders..." Magda crossed her arms.

" You call pulling down my pants helping? Gosh, you really are a retard."

" First of all, I didn't pull them down, and second of all, your so called "handsome face" is way too handsome! Many people aren't even sure if you are a boy or a girl any morel! So that was the only way. Showing your 'ID card'!" Magda smirked.

" You, lightheaded little witch!" Sam shouted.

" _Stupid idiot!_"

" Egotistical little brat."

" _Overly conceited freak."_

" Swollowed chicken! "

" _What?!You Douchebag_!" They were about to punch each other.

" STOP YOU TWO!" Jelfa held them away.

" Magda and Simeon Artamiel Michael! Say sorry to each other! Now!" They both were too stubborn to say sorry.

" I'm waiting." Jelfa said, but it didn't work. She sighed. " Look kids, you must stay together and be as one, please, Magda, you are the eldest. We're one family."

"She's not from our family! " Sam shouted.

" Yes, I know that even better than you!" Magda said and before leaving.

Jelfa looked at Sam. " What? She doesn't belong to our blood."

" Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that it making any sense. Family is not a place where all members must be connected with blood. It's a place when you find a new connection with your heart and feel love _and_ loved. It's a place where someone is waiting for you and thinks of you, feels you, prays for you, worries about you. Even a group of best friends can become your family. I know she didn't do the right thing. Now go and apologize to your big sister. Besides, she did the right thing, as i don't want some boy or a girl to steal my handsome boy. "Jelfa smirked and kissed him on his cheek.

" Mom!" Sam graoned. " I'm not a little kid anymore. And you know I don't like kisses." He rubbed the place where his mom planted her kiss.

" Oh, Sammy, even when you're 50 you'll always be my little boy." She smiled.

_End of the flashback_

Sam placed his hand on his cheek where his mom kissed. Now he regreted telling his mom that he hadn't liked kisses. He didn't understand how but tears flowed down his cheeks.

" Sam?"a soft voice said. He quickly wiped his tears and turned his head to see Stella.

" Were you crying?"she asked.

" No, I wasn't. " he turned his head. Stella sits beside him.

" I know what you are feeling now. If honestly, I used to feel that way too." She said, looking at the sky. " You know, when I found out that I wasn't my father and mother's real daughter, I said some terrible things. Even though they knew I wasn't theirs, they used to always argue with each other and sometimes didn't even notice me. That's why I told them..."she sighed.

" -But then I realized that they were only trying to make me feel better. The real reason they used to argue was because they were scared of telling me the truth and losing me. But I realized that too late. Now I understand their feelings. Even though they weren't my real parents, but they were all for me. I would give everything just to spend one more second with them, see their face."

"-But I know I can't, and all I can do is keep their smiling faces in my memory, keep their voices in my heart, and their souls in me." Stella looked at the sun that was going and smiled. Sam noticed that Stella was talking about them with calmness That surprised him.

" You know, you're talking about them as if they didn't even..."

"That's because they're alive! I know that because I'm alive. And I know that they are with me. I just need to pray and ask them for help if I need it. And now, they're watching me from up there." Stella looked up at the sky and smiled.

" Magda isn't a bad person, you know." Stella said suddenly. " She suffered much."

" I know what happened to her family." Sam said.

" But she's changed. "

"How are you so sure about that?" Sam asked raising a brow.

" I cast a strong spell when I had Eludia's power. According to that spell, she couldn't use any power until she got rid of revenge and hatred in her heart. I know, you wouldn't like it, but she's still our big sister and we would have been dead if it wan't for her. "

Sam looked at his sister. She reminded him of their mom. He remembered something." Because ...they had to pay with their lives for the cost of ...something precious. " had Magda said."

"Please Sam, you have to trust-" Stella was cut off by her brother who hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

" Oh, so this is where you were." Magda saw Sam sitting on a bench.

" And you, as usual, are wandering around."

" Huh?"

" You never stay in a place long. I remember you used to wander around our castle."

" Maybe you know me better than I know myself."

" I just don't get it? Why, Magda?"

" It was a secret but you know...I hated Jinchuurikis as-"

" -As one of them killed your parents." Sam finished. " But you could have it all again if you didn't betray us."

"You know, I recently realized that I had an enemy, and realized that I had lost to him when I betrayed you and your family. But who knows, maybe that was the right thing."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Millions of people including my parents died that day!"

" As your dad used to say, everything has its cost." Magda said.

" You mean Stella? "

" For a while I thought we were alike when I killed her parents, but then I realized that she's stronger than I am. " Magda sighed " Jelfa's dream was to save our world, but she became weak when her sister and your aunt left the empire. In fact, she lost. The next one that can continue that path is your sister, and because of Lidia, she's learning to fight our real enemy to whom I, your mother, your aunt, and probably many others lost to." Sam raised an eyebrow. " The reality" Magda looked at him.

" Sam! Sam! We did it! We found the place! Come!" Rina said. Sam and Magda went to Faragonda's office. There were the Winx, the Specialists, Gengie and Lidia.

" You found the place?" Sam asked.

" Yes, we did. It's somewhere in Esquaq in Greenland. "Tecna said.

" And you, girls, the Specialists and Lidia are going there to find the ball." Faragonda said. Magda chuckled and turned to go.

" Where are you going? Aren't you coming with us?" Tecna asked Magda.

" I think I've mentioned before that I'm on nobody's side. I did my job." With that she left.

" Wait, Magda!"

Magda turned to see Stella. " What?"

" I know that you know what Lidia's scared of. And that is somehow related to my past."

' _She didn't tell her yet._' Magda thought to herself. " I don't know.", She lied.

" No, you do know! Tell me!" Stella demanded.

" Lidia will tell you herself. "

"I don't want to wait until she finds the courage. "

" You have to. You're a shinobi! And not to lose in a mission a shinobi has to learn waiting!" Stella bowed her head. Magda turned away. " All I can say is that this is my path of life" she remembered. "The path of your life wasn't chosen by you..."

" Huh?"

" But you have accepted it since you beat me. You accepted to continue that path. Stella, your path will be full of unbearable pain and sorrow but you have to be strong to overcome them. Cause you must see through it." Magda began to walk away.

She turned towards Stella one last time before walking away once more. "_Goodbye, sister."_

* * *

**Finish this chapter. I hope you liked it. What about that Esquaq place... man, did i just write it tgere XD. Let's suppose there's a place like that. **

**ADVICE: if you want to make up a new name, let your tongue in your mouth go crazy there ㈴2. I made up the name Jelfa, some other names and Delfa, Delora Faberlique like this. I found out though, there's a name Delora in reality. **

**Anyways, i don't promise next chapter to be soon. But i hope I'll make it. After the next chapter there are going to be chapters of other Winx fairies. But i need your help here as I'm tun out of any thoughts. **

**Let's decide who'll be the first fairy. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha/Layla, Musa, Tecna, Roxy or Rina? **

**Waiting for your suggestions. **

**Have a nice day and vacation! **

**Love**

** Anna~ iradfs ㈴2**


	14. Chapter 14 The start of a PARTY?

**VERY IMPORTANT! !**

**Hey, guys, nice to "meet" you again; are you having a nice holiday? **

**Anyways, after the next chapter the Winx will begin their trials! But i have no good idea what trial to choose for each of them, so i need your help. Just want to mention that their trials are connected with their elements and the balance of the Esquaq's people. The ball being in Esquaq broke the balance between the Esquaqians and these people got strange and uncontrolled powers. Also they have some inner problems that the Winx should help them overcome. In this way the fairies will open their inner elements and become stronger. You choose who'll be the first to have the trial. In the next chapter I'll describe you the situation the Winx are to face. **

**And now this crazy chapter! Enjoy!**

"What? Magda?" the voice said. " I thought i teached that little rat last time sealing her here forever!"

" So the case of her sudden disappearance was You?" Giana asked.

" But how it came she got free?" Elizabeth asked.

" She always loved wandering around the palace, more correctly, around the archives. She grew love towards banned spells and techniques."

" Now it's clear why she knows more than we do." Arang said.

" Whatever, that little rat will pay me for betraying me again! And for now, find the ball!" With that the figure of the voice disappeared.

" Ok, now how are we supposed to find the ball if we don't have the map?" Wanda asked.

" We just need to spy that butterflies. " Cloudia said crossing her arms.

" Let's get back to Alfea. But we mustn't get into a fight." Giana said. Others nodded and they all disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alfea...

" Girls, are you ready?" Roxy asked entering their dorm. The Winx were packing their things.

" I think yes." Flora smiled wiping the sweat from her forehead. Bloom, Tecna, Aisha, Musa, Flora, Kicko with a huge bag of carrots were standing in front of Roxy ready and prepared.

" Wait, where's Stella? " Musa asked.

" Stella, are you ready there?" Bloom asked.

" Um...yeah, sure, just give me a sec!" Stella shouted back. The girls looked at each other then back at Stella's door.

" Come, let's see what she's doing."Aisha suggested as they all walked up to Stella's door. Aisha put her hand on the doorknob and opened it. Their mouths got dropped and eyes got wider as they saw Stella's room in a mess. There were clothes and shoes all over the dorm.

" Stella, , what are you doing? You must have been prepared by now!" Tecna said folding her arms.

" Excuse me, but you must have known that dress - problems are very important to me!" Stella said humphing.

" And what's your dress - problem? " Aisha asked.

" Well, i don't know what to take with me." Stella said innocently. The girls palmed their faces and sighed in anger.

" Girls, calm down. We should help her." Flora said picking a dress. " I think you should take this one." She said.

" Nah, it's too warm." Stella shook her head.

" What about this?" Flora picked another one.

" No, this one is too open. I like to show my beauty of body but don't want Brandon to get jealous and Sam go "overprotective"."

" What about this?" Aisha picked another one.

" Nah, I've already put it on. It's like a second hand for me now." Stella said looking at her nails.

" This?" Musa picked another dress.

" No way, it's out of fashion! "Stella folded her arms on her hips.

" Then, why did you buy it?" Musa asked trying to hold her anger.

" Because it was fashionable when i was buying it back then." Stella said.

" Argh!" Musa groaned.

" Maybe this?" Bloom picked a dress.

" No and billions of no! It's too small!"

" Then, get rid of it!" Tecna said.

" No, again and again! It's my talisman! It's my first dress I chose from all other ones in the store and developed my own skills of style. Besides it's still too beautiful to be got rid of!". Bloom rolled her eyes and Tecna sighed. Roxy put her finger on her chin and thought.

" Stella, I've heard there are so many shops full of fresh new and fashionable ideas and dresses!" She said and winked at the others. Stella's eyes flashed when she heard that.

" And when we get there, we'll go to check them out!" Roxy showed her thumb.

" REALLY!" 'And maybe they will need a skilled and perfect designer! 'She thought. Stella snapped her fingers and sparkles appeared everywhere making the clothes be packed. " STRAIGHT TO THE SHOPS!" Ste exclaimed and rushed out.

" That was fast!" Tecna said.

"Nice one, Roxy, but you are going to go with her to those shops." Musa said. Roxy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. The girls went out. They saw the boys, Lidia, Rina, Faragonda and Griselda.

"Hey, girls. "The guys greeted. The girls just waved their hands and smiled.

" Ok, girls, you know what to do. You must find the ball and report me at once, but don't do anything without our permission as that ball was used to restore the balance and we don't know what will happen if it breaks down." Faragonda said.

" Ok, Headmistress Faragonda. " Bloom said taking Kicko in her hands.

" I'll send you to Esquaq. I have already prepared a place for you all to stay." Faragonda said. " Lidia, please, look after them."

"Of course. "

" Ok, girls, keep in touch and good luck in your mission. "Faragonda clapped her hands and they disappeared leaving only blue sparkles.

" The balance of our worlds is in your hands." Faragonda said.

" Did you see that? They left!" Frenny said. The sisters were hiding behind the walls of the school.

" They are after the ball." Irena said.

" But where did they go?" Likana asked.

" I didn't hear the name of the place quite clearly. I think it started with E." Frenny said.

" That is not a hint you, dumb!"Wanda hissed

" Hey, watch your words, liquid or else I'll turn you into steam!" Frenny hissed back.

" Try if you can! Everyone knows water is stronger than fire!"

" Shut up, you two!" Elizabeth shouted.

" This wouldn't have happened if someone had spied the way that was needed." Wanda said.

" Silence! I've got an idea!" Giana said. She saw that Faragonda left to her office and Griselda stayed at the gates greeting new students. She smirked.

" Arang and Cloudia, we have to change our appearance in order to get the information we need." Giana said. Arang and Cloudia quickly nodded and transformed. So did Giana. "Others, stay quiet! " The three walked up to Griselda.

" Oh, girls, wait, what are your names?" She asked.

" I'm, Stacey, these are Coroa and Alika."

Griselda looked through her papers.

" Hm, I'm afraid you can't enter as there aren't your names on this list."

" No, you got us wrong. We came here to see the incredible Winx! We are their fans!" Griselda corrected her glasses and raised her eyebrow.

" I'm sorry, but they are not here right now." She said.

" Oh, and where did they go? I just so wanted to see them! It's my dream!"

" You are asking too much questions. "

" But you didn't tell where they went."

"I'm sorry but you have to leave or else i will force you to leave!" One of the girls eyes's pupils became dark violet. She stared at Griselda.

" What? What are...y..you..." Griselda fainted.

" Nice one, sister. Did you get the information?" Arang asked.

" Of course, my dear. And now we are heading there." Giana said. They walked to the others.

" And i thought we'd have some fun." Frenny said.

" We will, but not now. Let's go, the ball is waiting for us." They vanished away.

" Miss Griselda, Miss Griselda? You alright?" Other students asked making her come to sense.

" Urgh, what happened?"

* * *

The Winx and the Specialists got to their spot. They were in front of a big, enormous, huge house! Their mouths dropped down as they saw the building.

" Faragonda does know what we need!" Stella said.

" And what are we waiting for? Let's in!" Sam raised his fist up.

" The last person is cleaning up the house the whole week!" Sky said as he ran the first.

" Hey, not fair!" Sam shouted and ran among the others. The girls looked at each other.

" Hey, didn't you hear him?" Stella said as they all ran. Lidia just laughed.

" I guess, i won't be missing around them." She said.

The guys entered. That house was really huge. So huge that they began to race each other for taking tge rooms. The girls, Lidia and the boys' rooms were separated. The girls entered a room that was leading to theirs. (It's like the dorms in Alfea.) The same went with the boys' .

" The largest is mine!" Stella shouted entering the largest bedroom.

" Hey, we want to feel the taste of the largest bedroom, too." Musa said.

" I understand but i am a princess here! And princesses need large bedrooms!"

"Bloom , Rina, Roxy and Aisha are princesses, too." Tecna mentioned.

" But they aren't fairy-shinobis."

" Except me." Rina added.

" But you aren't also a jinchuuriki. " Stella said proudly.

" Uh, what a proud girl! "Rina said.

Aisha saw a pillow. She picked it and threw it at Stella. It hit Stella on the face.

" Hey. You're going to pay!" Stella took another pillow and threw at Aisha. Luckily, Aisha avoided it. It hit Tecna. All looked at each other.

" PILLOW FIGHT!" All exclaimed! They got pillows and threw at each others.

" Get this!"

" No, you get!"

The boys were unpackinb their things when they heard the shouts.

" What's going on?" Riven asked. They went out and walked to the girls' room.

" Girls, are you ok?" Sky asked. They entered the room to see them throwing pillows at each other.

" What is going on here?" Sky said.

" It's pillow fight!" Gengie got out from his lamp with his pillow and joined the girls.

" Hey, come here, you, mister! "Sam shouted.

" Girls, stop! Who will clean this? " Roy asked. The girls stopped for a moment and exchanged a look. Then they smirked and threw the pillows at their boys. The boys tried to dodge.

' Ok, this means only one thing! WAR! BOYS VS GIRLS!" Sam shouted and took a pillow. Yes the room was full with many pillows. Other boys did the same too.

Concurrently Lidia was walking around the yard of the house.

" This is a good place for trainings."she said. " Ok. I should go and unpack my things. Probably others have already done that and waiting for me to begin the training. " she enetered the house and heard voices. She made her way to the girls room and saw them all pillow-fighting.

" What are you all donig?" She shouted so that they stopped. They froze as they saw angry Lidia.

" I want to remind you that we are here for an important mission! The destiny of the universe is in our hands perhaps. And our task is not to let the sisters obtain the ball!" She said walking up to them. " We are not here for a holiday! " others bowed their heads

" Oh, relax, auntie." Sam said but then regretted as Lidia glared at him in frustration. She held her hand meaning she wanted to take the pillow from Sam's hands. Sam sighed and gave the pillow. Lidia took it harshly.

" Uh, sorry, auntie, we didn..." Sam couldn't finish his sentence as he got a pillow on his face. "But i guess that doesn't mean..." Suddenly Lidia's angry face turned into a laugh."...we can't have fun! "

" That was a trick?!" Sam said. Others laughed.

" Hey, you're getting the same!" Lidia threw at them pillows.

" Get to fight!" Gengie shouted as the fight began again. After a while Sky and Bloom were hitting each other with pillows while laughing. Nex and Roy were being hit by Aisha as she got two pillows. Timmy and Tecna were hiding from each other behind the sofas and were calculating how to throw, in which direction... they ended up throwing the pillows at the same time and getting hit with them on their faces. Flora had thrown her pillow at Helia who dodged it and now was chasing after her with the pillow in his hand. Rina was throwing pillows at Sam. He responded back but got hit by Lidia again. Lidia laughed but got hit on her face and head by Rina and Roxy. But she wasn't going to give up that early. Stella and Brandon were hitting each other with pillows. Stella managed to make him fall.

" Yes, in these fights, gilrs are winners!" Stella exclaimed. Brandon pulled her down from her legs. Stella got her pillow again and started to hit him.

" Get this."she said while hitting. Brandon was laughing as hard as his lungs could handle. Sam didn't miss this opportunity. He hit him, too. Brandon managed to escape.

" Sunshine, what will you say if we beat him togather?" He asked. Stella smirked and nodded. They both attacked Sam.

" Hey, betrayer!" Sam shouted.

" You were the first!" Brandon chuckled and he and Stella went on throwing and hitting and chasing after Sam.

Musa was hitting Riven but he didn't seem to have fun.

" Oh, come on, Riven! Let's have some fun!" Riven just folded his arms. Musa sighed and bowed his head. She regretted bowing her head as she got hit with the pillow. She turned her head to see who that was. She saw Riven smirking.

" Oh, you're going to regret it!" Musa jumped on him and began to hit him on the head with the pillow.

" No, i didn't mean that way! Stop!" Riven said. He was trying hard to hold his laughter but it was a failure.

Gengie and Kicko were standing aside.

" Yes, YES! More pillows, MORE PILLOWS!" Gengie was waving his hands with getting pleasure from the scene like those crazy ones who just got millions flowing down on their heads. Kicko was helping him to creat new pillows and big ones!

* * *

Meanwhile the sisters appeared in Esquaq.

" Hm, so the ball is somewhere here, huh?" Elizabeth asked.

" But where exactly? " Irena asked.

" Urgh! If we had that map!" Frenny shouted.

" Don't worry, we'll find out the way." Giana said. " But for now, let's find a place to stay in."

"What about that leaft tower?" Cloudia pointed at a big and long tower. Its roof reached the dark clouds.

" Hmm, not bad." Likana said. They went in and began to examine the place. There was nobody living there.

" Nice place, just like my style!" Arang said.

" Hey look at this! "Wanda was looking out of the highest window.

" I could see everything from here!" Cloudia said.

" Yeah, the whole world!" Giana smirked.

* * *

Later that day...

"Oh, come on, Stella!" Roxy said. She and Stella went shopping and others stayed to ckean up the mess. But apparently there was nothing new in the shops and Stella was pissed off.

" Oh, just admit it! You made that all up!" Stella said.

" Ok, yes, i did. But i did it for hurrying you up!"

" Do you even understand what you've done? I don't jave any nice and suitable clothes for here! I guess i should go to Solaria and buy some new ones!"

" But you have magic and can make them." Roxy mentioned.

" But for designing a pefect dress i need a thing that doesn't come very often and it's too hard to get. Inspiration! "Stella put the back of her hand on her forehead. Roxy just rolled her eyes.

" At least i have this dress on me for a day! Uh, what would i have done if this dress hadn't been with me!" And just at that very moment a boy ran towards them.

" Go away! "He shouted but in vain as Stella fell down on the mud because of him pushing her. Luckily for Roxy she avoided that in time.

" Stella, you ok?"

" HEY, WATCH YOUR WAY!" Stella shouted after that boy and got up. She cleaned the mud with her magic.

" Why was that boy running?" Roxy asked.

" I don't know and don't want to." Stella said. Roxy heard voices again.

" Get him!"

" Stella, watch out!"she stepped aside but Stella couldn't and a group of other boys pushed her into that mud. AGAIN!

" ARRRRGH!" Stella groaned in frustration. Now she was covered with mud from head to feet.

" They were running after that boy. Do you think we should help?" Roxy asked.

" It's none of my business! I'm going back!" Stella walked back. Roxy looked at the way the group ran for the last time and followed Stella.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls and the boys cleaned up. Tecna switched on her computer and called Faragonda.

" Girls, great to see you again." Faragonda said.

" Yes, Headmistress. We are calling to say we got to the place safe and sound. "Bloom said.

" Well, i thought you must have gotten there an hour ago."

The girls and the boys smiled innocently.

" But anyway, girls, if you find any clue inform me. Even a small information can be worthy."

" Yes, Miss. We won't disappoint you, count on us!" Bloom said. The screen went bkack.

" Ok, now Timmy and i will try to identify the place." Tecna saud as she got out the picture of the map. Others waited until they got finished the work.

" Hm." Was all what Tecna pronounced.

" What , Tecna?" Musa asked.

" Our locators can't find it. "

" All what it's showing is this Esquaq place and nothing more." Timmy said.

" Maybe it's hidden with a spell?" Lidia suggested.

" You mean the way that the outlines of the map were?" Tecna asked.

" Maybe but I'm not sure." A bang of the door was heard.

Oh, it's Stella and Roxy. "Flora said.

" But isn't it too early for Stella? She never ends shopping this early!" Aisha said.

They went to meet them.

" Woah, what happened, sis?" Sam said as they saw her covered in mud.

" Urgh! Don't even ask!" Stella hissed and went to her room.

" Um...ok?" Sam said. Others watched Stella leave then their gaze went back at Roxy. She told them about that boy and the group chasing after him.

" Do you think, it's the sisters?" Flora asked.

" If it was them, we'd know." Lidia said.

* * *

Later that night all were sleeping except the girls. They decided to have a chat before going to bed.

" Ok, this day was really an amzing one!" Bloom said.

" Yeah, who'd know Lidia would have that much fun!" Aisha said.

" Yeah. You know, girls, i think coming here was good idea. Besides finding the ball, I'll make up with Riven and this is like a great opportunity to get each other well." Musa said hugging her pillow.

" Yeah, free time with the boys!" Rina exclaimed.

" Uh-hu, and you're not an exception! "Stella told Rina.

" Huh?" Rina raised her brow.

" Oh, come on! We all noticed that recently you are being incredibly soft, sweet and innocent and the reason is also known." Stella said.

" I don't get it what are you talking about. "

" Well, you have a crush on S. A. M." Stella winked.

" WHAT?! NO I DON'T! "

" Yes, you do!"

" No!

" Yes"

" No."

" It's obvious, Rina! You're melting all the time he's around you and staring endlessly at him when you see him."

"NO!"

" YESSS!"

" SHUT UP YOU, HOTTY-BLONDIE!"

" That's the Rina we all know!" Stella giggled but got a pillow on her face. She threw a pillow back at Rina.

" No, girls, calm down! I'm tired today." Flora said.

" Let's not start another round!" Roxy said.

* * *

**I really had a good time writing this chapter! In the part of pillow-fighting i was listening to "Party Time" by Elisa Rosselli, "GO!" By "FLOW" from "Naruto" and "The Rock City Boy" by JAMIL from "Fairy Tail. **

**And if you want the name of the song i chose in my video, it's "Glitter" by Mayumi Morinaga and Another Infinity from "Fairy Tail".**

**What about the new episode of Winx 7 it will be launched in Great Britain on 15th of August. **

**And the new app "Butterflix: Adventure in Alfea" ( i hope i wrote right :D) by Tsumanga for both android and ios is releasing today! **

**These were for today! Don't forget to review! **

**Have a nice August ^^! See you soon.**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 Strangenesses

**Hey, guys. After this cgapter i will be waiting for your choices and ideas. I hope you'll like this chapter. **

The girls were training and were doing well step by step. Suddenly, Lidia asked them all to stop and come up to her. They did as she said.

" You all are doing very well. But it's not enough to master your element very perfectly." All had a question look."If you don't mind, I want to have a special lesson today. I want to tell you about elements in general."she said. The girls gathered and sat around Lidia.

" As you've learned, all the elements have their "features". To control them means to control that feature. Everybody has all the elements inside them. Even you have them. And each of these elements is responsible for some of your characters. For example, fire is known as an uncontrolled element, and those whose fire element are strong have a strong will.-"

"Water is considered to be the continuation of life and those whose water element is strong are very lively and full of motion. Air element is a calm one so those who have this element strong are usually calm. Earth element is considered to be a steady but soft element. Those whose earth element is strong are caring but strong at the same time. Element of lightning is a mysterious but very unemotional one. If this element is strong, the possessors are considered to be in search of something and sometimes don't trust their emotions.-"

"-Ice element is a beautiful element, but is considered to be very harsh but though sympathetic, so those with this element strong are usually proud and can show that they care less while inside they feel a strong sympathy. Galaxy element is again a calm one but this calmness belongs to the owner's soul, and while the calmness of air belongs to the owner's body, it is sometimes accompanied by fear, so the owners have fears but don't like to show it and try to overcome it."

"Light element can be both strong as fire and weak, but it's a very stubborn element and the possessors are stubborn too. But it has a good side as it likes to spread endlessly when it finds the support. So the owners are mainly dependent on others. It's also the element of dreams with happiness and safety as it doesn't let its owner to go down and makes them to dream and go up every single second and the owners are always "happy" no matter what.-"

-"And every person has one of these elements inside. But when people can't feel them inside, they feel confused and stressed as they can't find a way to overcome a problem or to understand themselves, resulting in their character never being formed, leading to disharmony. Now why am I telling you this? Well, it's because each of you has to open up her inner element to get stronger and only in this way you can master your element very perfectly." Lidia finished.

" But how can we open up our inner elements very quickly? "Bloom asked.

"Well, there's a way. You should open up other people's element. Helping others you help yourself, saving others, you save yourself, trusting others you trust yourself." Lidia answered.

" It's a shinobi rule!" Rina mentioned.

" Yes, and thanks to this rule you'll find your real beings. Ok, that's it for today!" Lidia said.

" Hurray! Finally" Stella exclaimed.

" I forgot to tell you that the owners of the light element are also too naive and behave as if they are small kids." Lidia smirked.

" I'm not naive and totally not behave like a kid!" Stella turned over and folded her arms.

" Look who's talking?" Aisha whispered to Bloom who giggled.

"Besides the lesson is not over for you, Stella. "Flora said.

" Huh?"

" Remember, today we're going to make a potion!"

" Uh, Yes! And No!" All of them had a confused look.

"Flora, can you wait until I find a bottle? "

" But there's no need."

" Please, please, please! It's very important to me. I've seen some shops around here that are selling bottles! During my shopping, you could have a rest. Pleaaaaaase!" Stella begged.

" Ok, ok, but come back soon."

"Got it!"

" Don't worry, Flora, I'll go with her and remind her that she still has a lesson." Sam sang.

* * *

"And who let my mouth open!"Sam said as he palmed his face. He and Stella were at shops. They had looked through 12 shops that were selling bottles but Stella liked none of them. Now they were at the 13th shop. Stella wanted the assistant to bring other box of bottles from their warehouse. The shop assistance did so. He brought 30 big boxes full of different bottles.

Stella began to open them box by box and examine all the bottles, but she didn't like any. She asked the shop assistant if there were other boxes and asked him to bring them all.

" But there are 85 boxes left, miss."the shop assistant said.

"Never mind! Just bring them." Stella said. Sam was nearly and literally breaking down. When the assistant left, Sam began trying to persuade Stella to just choose a bottle calmly.

" Stella, why don't you buy those... bottles so that we can leave. You have a lesson with Flora, remember? "

" I don't like their shapes." Stella said. Sam sighed to calm himself down and picked a glass bottle.

" Stella, you need the bottle for making potion, right?" Stella nodded. He showed the bottle in front of her face. " This is a bottle and can be used for your potion, so buy it!"

" No, it's too common!"

" What do you mean by "It's too common"? It's a bottle, Stella! "

"It's shape isn't beautiful! " the assistant brought a box then other boxes and so on until he brought all the 85 boxes surprisingly fast. But both Stella and Sam didn't care as Sam was tired and Stella was too eager to find a perfect bottle. When the shop assistant brought the boxes Stella opened them all and began to examine. But there wasn't the type she needed. Sam couldn't handle this anymore.

" Stella, just buy this stupid bottle so we can leave!"

" No, it's not slim enough!"

" Slim, SLIM?! It's a bottle! A common bottle! You're not buying this to show off in the fashion shows! Who cares about it's shape! It's a small, simple, common glass bottle! So BUY IT, NOW!" He demanded.

" Don't you dare to command me! If I don't like it, it means _I DON'T LIKE IT_! SO STOP!"

" Don't you get it? You can't find that shape of bottle you like unless it's a bottle of perfume!" Sam tried to calm them both. But then it hit him what he just said. Stella's eyes got widened in happiness. " Oh, no. Don't! Just forget it! I said nothing, just erase it away from your mind! Please! Stella. Say "We're going home."" Sam begged. And there were so many stores that were selling parfumes. Stella smiled and said.

" Sam..."Sam gulped."we're going to parfumery! "

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam began ti hit his head on the wall. " Why? Why? Why am I not a lucky one? Why me? Please, just say it's a nightmare! If it's the punishment for prying those hot girls, i won't do that again, please!"

" Oh, come on, Sammy, we still have so much shops to check out." Stella grabbed his hand. At that moment Sam felt fear.

" You're a terrorist. " he said as she walked them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna and Timmy were trying to find the place comparing a geographical map of Esquaq and the picture of the map. They had asked Gengie to help as he could recognize the place, but so far, nothing was working.

" Anything new?" Bloom asked them.

" Not yet, but we're trying hard." Tecna said.

" Don't worry Bloom, we'll find the place. At least We have the maps while the sisters are clueless from where to begin. " Timmy said.

" I hope so."

"Gengie, can you remember at least your surroundings?" Tecna asked.

" It wouldn't help, Tecna. That all happened centuries ago and the nature doesn't stay the same. The surroundings could have changed. "Flora said.

" But if we tried?" Tecna asked and turned her head to Gengie. Gengie shook his head and bowed it.

" It's ok, Gengie. "Flora patted him.

" Why don't you girls start from somewhere like a forest?" Sky suggested.

" But there are no forests here, Sky." Bloom said.

" Except parks!" Flora added."We could start from the parks!"

" Not a bad idea. I think we should begin now, so get ready." Lidia said.

" About getting ready, weren't Stella and Sam supposed to be here 2 hours ago?" Musa asked.

" Yes. Where are they?" Aisha asked.

" I hope they're not in a trouble. "Flora said.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam and somebody arguing. They went down to see Stella and Sam arguing with each other.

" Hey, woah, woah! What's wrong?" Aisha tried to calm them and asked.

" Not a big thing but could you all, please, explain to me what a STYLISH BOTTLE IS!" Sam exclaimed. All were confused.

" Um...did you suddenly get hit on your head from the Sun?" Brandon asked.

" If there's someone that got hit by the sun it's HER!" Sam pointed at Stella.

" What?" Stella denied. "Keep your fingers to yourself. Plus, you should really know better than to point fingers, Sam. One might be pointed at me, but the rest are all pointing to you."

"Wait, what happened? "Lidia asked.

" Well, we went to all the shops even to the perfumery to find the "stylish bottle" for Stella since she didn't like any." Sam explained. " And why are all sisters bloody terrorists!" he added angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault they didn't have the type of bottle like this!" Stella moved her finger and yellow sparkles appeared becoming a beautiful glass bottle with patterns. " Oh, I could create it!" Stella exclaimed, holding the bottle as if there was no tomorrow. Sam's eyes got wide.

" You...kidding me?"and he collapsed down.

" Calm down, Sam. It's Stella." Bloom said.

" Yes, and in fact that lecture of yours, Lidia, about the elements and characters were totally right." Tecna said.

" Yes, the light is really a childish element." Rina said, laughing while Stella folded her arms and turned away saying. " I'm not childish! "

" Sure!" Musa said.

" Anyways, we should go and get ready since we're going to a park!" Bloom said.

" Why?" Stella asked.

" To find the ball." Tecna said. They got prepared and went out.

* * *

Currently, the sisters were on the search too.

" You know what, I have strange feeling!" Arang said.

" It's like I feel any type of energy everywhere!" Elizabeth said. They were walking among people.

" Something is not right about this place." Frenny said.

" Maybe it's the fairies playing a prank on us!" Wanda suggested.

" No, they don't have such power." Cloudia said. Suddenly they felt a powerful wave of energy.

" Do you feel it?" Giana asked as they all froze for a moment. Suddenly all the energies disappeared somehow.

" What the hell is going on here!" Likana said. " First we felt different energies everywhere, then it became powerful and now it just disappeared?"

" What a strange place." Irena said.

" Let's go and find those fairies and take that stupid map as quickly as possible or else we'll go insane!" Giana said as her sisters nodded and went after her.

* * *

The Winx, Specialists, Sam, Rina, and Lidia were walking through the streets to find a park. Tecna was having a look on the map.

" I see you brought the map with you. Why?" Musa asked.

" Just to compare with the park. " Tecna said as she stuffed her phone and the map on her pocket.

" Guys, don't you think these people are looking at as strangely?" Bloom asked. Indeed the people were looking at them as if they were scared of something and wanted to ask something but wouldn't dare.

" Hm, maybe they're seeing beautiful girls like us for the first time?" Stella smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. They were passing the shop he and Stella were at. But something wasn't right.

" Um, guys, you go on, I'll catch up with you later." he said.

" Are you sure?" Rina asked with worried eyes.

" Totally." he said before leaving.

But Lidia was feeling something bad was going to happen. Suddenly she saw two people but they were looking very strange. " I'll catch up with you as well." And she left too.

" What's with them?" Stella asked.

After some minutes they reached the park.

" Uhm...guys, don't you feel warm, I mean hot, super hot!" Stella said waving her hand to cool herself.

" Uh, yes!" Aisha collapsed on the wall.

" Man, it's like we're in a desert!" Nex said. They all were tired and sweating.

" In a desert without...a glass of water!" Stella put the back of her hand on her head. Brandon turned his head to see a shop where they were selling drinks.

" I think your wish will be granted, Sunshine! "Brandon said as he pointed the shop.

"Nice. Girls, you go, we'll go to that shop and buy drinks." Sky said.

" You meant a box of drinks as one drink wouldn't help us." Riven said. The girls nodded and enter. The guys went to the shop.

After some steps the girls couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed.

" Uh, please! Why is the weather so hot today?" Aisha asked. They all saw a bench and crumbled there. Stella, Bloom, Tecna and Musa spread themselves on that bench. Others sat down beside it.

Roxy lazily did a move and a cold wind blew. The girls held each other in order to stay warm.

" I-i-it's...too c-c-c-c-cold..." Flora said. Bloom warmed them.

"Aaaah!"all exclaimed. Tecna got her phone and looked at something.

" Strange, the weather forecast for today must have been normal, not too hot."

" Well, then, I wouldn't believe them if I were you." Musa said. Suddenly Stella saw the guy that she and Roxy had come across.

" Isn't that the guy who ruined my dress, Roxy?" She asked. Roxy looked at the direction Stella was showing. Sure it was him. And again he was being chased after.

" Yeah, it's him."

" Why are those guys chasing after him?" Musa asked.

" Don't know but that dress-killer has to pay me!" Stella said as she got up.

" Let's find out what's wrong." Aisha suggested.

" You go, I'm staying here. I'm tured of this warm." Rina said.

" And I'm staying." Flora said. Roxy and Bloom preferred to stay. Stella, Musa, Aisha and Tecna went.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was spying the shop assistant. He felt that something was wrong with that guy. Actually he felt strange energy coming from him. Sam saw how the shop assistant could easily move heavy boxes like a feather and make a glass bottle from a strange faded liquid. It was like a spit and it was coming out from the guy's skin. Sam turned as he was disgusted from the scene.

" Er, yuck, ew! I touched that...that.." he tried to shook of that scene from his head. The shop assistant walked up to a desk and it wasn't clear for Sam what he was doing. So he slowly stepped forward. He tried to be careful but unfortunately his foot hit a bottle that was on the floor and it made out sounds.

" Who's there?"the assistant shouted as all bottles became spits. Sam tried hard to keep himself for throwing up. Anyway, he revealed himself.

"Hey, calm down, friend."

" What you want!"the guy demanded.

" Uh, I just wanted to help you. Was that a type of magic you used to make these bottles?" Sam asked.

" No, how could I do that?"

" But I saw you doing it."

" No!" The assistant shouted and the liquid attacked Sam sending him out of the shop. He was covered with that liquid.

"WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO HIT ME WITH SPIT!? YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED ME TO LEAVE! Yuck!" Sam shouted and tried to get rid of the liquid.

* * *

At this time the boys were at the shop. As Riven said they took a box of cold water.

" I think it's enough as I don't feel warm." Helia said.

" Well, you can't be so sure about the weather." Timmy said. They were at the cashier. The cashier was a young girl. She took the bottles of water and placed them in to a packets while the boys were chatting.

" Well, I still feel warm." Brandon said. He saw that the cashier was to put the last bottle into the packet. " Oh, please, don't put it there. Could you please, give it to me?" Brandon asked politely as he held his hand. The cashier was to give the bottle. But when Brandon touched the bottle it like burnt his head. He quickly pulled his hand away and waved it.

" Ouch, hot!" he said. The cashier got that wrong.

"I'm sorry, mister, but you don't have any rights to flirt with me or even say I'm hot! I'm a fear and engaged girl who will never cheat on her beloved fiancée! " she barked. Of course Brandon tried to deny it saying that she got him wrong but she wouldn't listen. At that moment Sky saw the water inside the bottles seething. He put his hands on Brandon's shoulders from behind and said.

" Please, forgive my friend. He's always like that."

" What?" Brandon tried to protest.

" Just pay her and let's get out of here quickly. "Sky said in a way only Brandon could hear. He did so and they went out.

" What's wrong Sky?"

" Did you see the water seething?" Sky said.

" Well, probably, as it's so hot today. "Riven said.

" Something strange was happening there." Sky said.

" There you are."they heard. They saw Sam covered in liquid.

" What's happened to you?" Brandon tried hard to keep his laugh.

" Haha, funny."

" But seriously? "Helia asked.

" Either I'm getting crazy or something strange is happening here."

Simultaneously Stella, Musa, Aisha and Tecna were looking for that guy. Thanks to Tecna they found him hiding behind a tree.

' Well, well, here we meet again, dress' killer!" Stella said as they revealed themselves. The guy got scared.

" Who? Who are you?" He asked.

" We're your punishment! "Stella said.

" Stella, don't scare him!" Musa said as she approached him.

" No, get away from me!"

" Hey, it's ok!" Aisha said.

" We just want to help you. What is your name?" Musa asked.

" I think I said what his name is: dress-killer!" Stella said. " And just look at those old fashioned gloves!" Stella noticed them and walked up to him. He tried to escape but she grabbed his glove and accidentally took off it. That made the guy fall down.

" Stella, what are you doing? He's already scared and you're just making it even worse!" Musa said she leaned to help the guy. " Don't worry, i won't hurt you. Just let me help you." Musa held her hand to help him to get up but the boy pushed her with the hand Stella took off the glove. He touched or accidentally punched her on the stomach with a strange power that had dark blue color.

"That power..." Stella thought to herself.

Musa flew back. The boy quickly got up and ran.

" MUSA!"

The girls walked up to her.

" Are you ok?" Tecna asked as she and Stella leaned.

' I...don't. ...think so..."Musa held her stomach in pain and winced. Her voice was too weak.

" Stella, stay with her! We're going after that guy!" Aisha said. She and Tecna ran after the guy. They were running after him through the crowd. Aisha accidentally hit someone as she was in a hurry.

" Sorry!"

" Hey, you'd better watch your front, girl!"

" That wasn't kind, you know!" Aisha thought to herself. After some while they lost him from their sight but the energy comin out from the guy guided them. Suddenly they felt strange energies from everywhere. They were confused but tried not to lose the guy's energy. Soon they appeared in front of a big rock and in fact of a deadblock.

" Huh? Where did he go?" Aisha asked.

"I can't understand! There's an abyss behind this rock! He couldn't just disappear!" Tecna said as she looked on the map of that area.

" Though, it could have possibly happened according to what he did to Musa." Aisha said.

Bloom, Rina and Roxy were resting and waiting for the others. Flora was walking nearby them when she noticed something strange.

" Bloom!"she called. Bloom approached her.

" What's wrong, Flora? "

" Look at those trees!" Flora pointed at three trees. One was green full of flowers, next one was in an autumn-mood dressed in orange, red and yellow and having few leaves and the others one was completely out of leaves. They noticed that almost all the trees in that park were like that.

" Um...isn't it March now?" Bloom asked looking at Flora.

" Yes! For this green tree is too soon to bloom flowers, for this orange yellow one and the naked one the time is up! I don't know how to explain this but it's like the nature is going crazy in here!" Flora said. Bloom put her finger under her chin and thought.

" Uh, WATER!" Roxy and Rina exclaimed from behind. Flora and Bloom walked up to them and saw Sam, the boys and Lidia.

" Sam, why are you in...um?" Bloom asked.

" You won't believe me but i met a schizophrenic guy who had "strange" this type of power." Sam showed the liquid.

" Isn't it...?" Rina tried to ask but got cut off by Sam.

" No, please, don't say it." Sam said.

" Oh, sorry! What am i thinking! Here take this water!" Rina tried to take a bottle of water but couldn't as the water was still hot.

" Hey, guys, it's not winter!" Rina said as she dropped the bottle. " It's hot! " others touched the bottle. Indeed it was hot.

" Were you cold?" Roxy asked.

" No, but the cashier there got bullied and I think it's the result." Sky said. Sam got out his lamp and rubbed it but it wouldn't rub because of the liquid.

" Sky, could you rub it?" The lamp was already covered in that liquid. All looked disgusted. "Oh, come on! It's ...clean l - liquid. "Sam said. Suddenly Gengie got out of the lamp in PJs.

" You, idiot, you almost drowned me in that. ...ew! What's it?"

"Are you finish? Help me to get out of this thing." Sam said. Gengie snapped his fingers and the liquid vanished.

" Ah, little help here!"they all heard. They turned their heads to see Aisha, Stella, Tecna and Musa coming. Stella and Tecna where holding Musa to help her walk. Musa was so pale and weak that she barely stood on her feet.

"MUSA!"

" What happened? "Riven asked as he rushed to her.

" Well, you remember that guy we were after? He did it." Aisha said.

" What guy?" Riven asked.

"The guy Stella and I encountered the first day. Remember when she was in mud?" Roxy said.

"Musa, how are you feeling?" Flora asked.

" Bad, it's like all my inner organs are upside-down! "Musa said trying to fight back the feeling of vomiting. They sit Musa under the tree and Flora tried to make her feel good. Instead she winced in pain. Flora stopped immediately.

" Let me help you." Bloom walked up to tyem and tried to help them. Musa got wrose instead.

" No, we're making it worse instead of helping." Bloom said. Riven leaned beside Musa and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

" Don't worry, you'll be ok."he said. Lidia walked up to her.

" What kind of magic did he use?" Rina asked. That moment Lidia did moves with her hands making seals.

" Well, we're not sure. It was a strange power." Tecna said.

" But... i have a feeling I've seen such type of power before." Stella said.

" Where?" Bloom asked.

" What type of power it was?" Tecna asked.

At that moment Lidia's hands were surrounded with a blue green sparkling power. Stella saw it and remembered that Lidia showed her that type of power during her trainings when she had to defeat Magda. It resembled the guy's power he used, only darker one.

"Chakra?" Stella actually asked Lidia.

" You mean elemental chakra?" Bloom asked.

" No, inner chakra of shinobi." Lidia said.

" It's impossible! Only thise of shinobi world and our world can use it." Sam said. Gengie put his finger on his chin and thought.

" Maybe he came here with the sisters?" Roxy suggested.

" I don't think so as i saw two people using chakra here, as well." Lidia said.

" Then maybe it's somebody from Atlantis? "Flora suggested.

" No way. We hardly associated with the outer world." Rina said. " If anything, trust me i would know it."

"I think these people got that every kind of power." Gengie spoke.

" It's impossible. "Sam said.

" No, it's possible. Only two things can give to a person such type of powers: the Three-feet and the ball!"

"But wasn't the ball related to balance?" Tecna asked.

" Yes. it can restore the balance the way as it can broke it. I mean the balance of this place and these people is broken." He explained.

" The people here must be scared of themselves. "Rina said.

" Why?" Aisha asked.

" Because having strange powers and even such type of powers that can hurt others is fearful. And sometimes it can even kill the owners."

" At least this is proving that the ball is somewhere here!" Bloom said.

" If that's so. ..." Tecna said. " MAGIC WINX, ELEMENTIX! TECNA FAIRY OF THE LIGHTNING ELEMENT! " she transformed and got out both her phone and the map.

" What are you doing?" Bloom asked as Tecna flew up. During her flight lightnings were coming out from her wings.

" Just want to compare!" Tecna said She looked on the map and the picture and compared the area.

" Hm...that's not it."she said to herself. Suddenly Sam felt dark energies up in there.

" TECNA, LOOK OUT!" Sam shouted as hard as his lungs could handle.

" Huh?" Tecna said before got hit with air wave. She fell down.

" TECNA!" All shouted. Tecna put her hand on her head.

" No, the map!" She saw that the map and the phone were on the ground. Not too far from them the sisters appeared.

" Hello, fairies. "Frenny said.

" Liked my kick? And thanks for the map!" Arang said as she used air to move the phone and the map to her.

" Not so fast!" Aisha did a move and punched Arang with water. With that Arang dropped the items in the air. Aisha and Wanda jumped to catch them. Fortunately for the Winx Aisha caught the phone where the picture of the map was while Wanda caught the empty map.

" Be a good girl and give it!" Giana said.

" Ha, just dream it!" Aisha said.

" We won't give you anything without a fight!" Bloom said as all gathered. The boys prepared their weapons. Gengie got back into his lamp.

" Musa, are you sure yiu can fight?" Flora asked. Musa nodded and smiled.

" I won't let you all have this fun without me!" She said.

" Ok, girls, let's sjow them! Rina exclaimed.

" WINX ELEMENTIX! "

" BLOOM, FAIRY OF THE FIRE ELEMENT! "

" AISHA, FAIRY OF THE WATER ELEMENT!

"FLORA, FAIRY OF THE EARTH ELEMENT! "

" ROXY, FAIRY OF THE AIR ELEMENT! "

" RINA, FAIRY OF THE ICE ELEMENT!

" STELLA, FAIRY OF THE LIGHT ELEMENT! "

" WINX, GO!" They shouted and the fight began. The trainings showed theur positive results as the girls managed to kick them all. But that lasted until the moon appeared in the sky.

" You, nasty princess of Atlantis, are standing between me and my boyfriend!" Irena said and attacked with icicles.

" Hey, I'm not your boyfriend! "Sam shouted from the background.

Irena's icicles were about to hit Helia but he dondged them all when suddenly he saw something strange. He saw the ground began to be covered with snow and ice and it got colder. He saw that the ice and the snow were coming from Rina's wings. Rina gathered a hude ball of cold energy.

" Sorry, but sam is not interested in you."she said.

" Hey, it's cold!" Stella and not only her. All even the sisters hugged themselves to keep the warmth.

"Rina, Stop!" Tecna said. " Or you'll freeze us all!"

" Huh?" Rina saw the snow and ice and she stopped and flew down. But unfortunately Riven's hand was frozen. Sam rashed to him to melt the ice with his fire..

"Hey, it's cold!" Riven said. Indeed Sam's fire was as cold as an ice.

" What the hell!"

Frenny's aim was Flora. Bloom joined to help her.

" My fire is stronger than yours!" Frenny shot a beam of fire.

" Oh, really?" Bloom replied and shot a beam of fure as well. Their fires hit each other and firmed a bif ball Suddenly both Bloom and Frenny felt something strstrange. The ball parted and fire spread around the park. It sent Bloom and Frenny on the ground. Sky rushed to her and helped her. Aisha tried to put out the fire.

" Wait, if it's what I am thinking, we have to put out the fire togather and very slowly." Lidia said. Aisha nodded. They slowly did moves and water appeared putting out the fire.

" Want little help?" Wanda said as she made accidentally a big tsunami that nearly drowned everbody.

" Are you crazy! Lifuid!" Frenny hissed.

" It wasn't my fault! " Wanda hissed back.

They all were super wet and fallen down. Stella was in front of the autumn-mood tree. Suddenly an orange leaf fell down in front if her. As the leaves of the tree were wet small drops were falling on the center of the fallen leaf. Stella stared at the center of the the leaf. The drops made a strange but so familiar red symbol.

" Angel reborned in a Devil..." she heard whispers from nowhere. She was like hypnotized and didn't care or even listen what was happening in the background. All she was listening was both that whisper and the sound of drops hitting the leaf endlessly.

" Stella, Stella!" Others called but she wasn't listening. Elizabeth tried to attack her but Flora saved her making a rock wall.

" You ok?" Flora asked her and snapped out from her thoughts. Stella was looking at her like she'd seen a ghost.

" Y-yes, I'm ok."she managed to say.

" Elizabeth, watch hot it's downe!" Likana attacked with lightnings. But those lightnings nearly hit them all.

" What's happening? "Cloudia asked.

" Don't use any power! " Lidia shouted.

" All our balance is unstable right now. If we use any power it can turn to us! It's because of this place!"

" Damn you all!" Frenny shouted.

" At least we're equal now." Giana said showing the map. They disappeared.

" Let's get back." Bloom suggested. They all nodded. But the girls couldn't transform back.

" What? Why?" Aisha said.

" The balance, it's making us lose control over our powers!" Tecna said.

" Then when will we be able to transform back? "Flora asked.

" I don't know. Let's wait." Tecna suggested.

" But won't you get tired?" Timmy asked.

" What else could we do?"

They walked back. The strange thing was they didn't see anyone, it wasn't so late though.

" Where are all these people?" Aisha asked.

" Strange. "Sky said. They got back. When the girls entered the house they transformed back.

Later that night when everybody was sleeping the girls gathered to discuss what the had neev through that day.

" We got to restore the balance here." Bloom said."and become powerful."

" But how can we get powerful if this place has a big influence on our balance?" Tecna asked.

" Well, we must help those people to restore their balance. Restoring their balance we'll restore ours." She remembered that day's lesson.

" Ok, where do we start?" Musa asked.

" What about we throw the party we were planning in Magix here?" Aisha suggested.

" Cool!" Musa said.

" Yes, I think it's the easiest way to help these people!" Tecna said.

" Of course. The moves for the dance will be the moves of our elemental training! "

" Yeah, cause doing those moves we are like stabilizing out balance. "Flora sid.

" And when these people join us...they will restore their balance! "Rina said.

" We should start tomorrow. And Stella will design our clothes. Right, Stella? "Aisha said. Stella had been quiet after the leaf thing. The girls looked at each other.

" Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked as she put her habd on her shoulder.

" Uh, what? Yes, sure. What were you saying?"

" What happened? "Flora asked.

" Well, I had like a vision thing?" Stella began. " I heard somebody whispering "Angel reborn in a Devil."" She said.

" Again your scary things. "Musa said.

"Don't worry, Stella, we'll help you to find out what's going on." Bloom said. Stella smiled. She hoped Bloom was right.

**I'm waiting for your reviews.**

**See ya.**


	16. Chapter 16 Burst of Emotions

**This chapter is about Tecna. I hope Tecna will get much attention! **

* * *

The sisters came back to their place with the map.

" At last! We got the scroll!" Giana said, looking at the map with hungry eyes.

" But there's nothing on it. How are we supposed to find the ball?" Frenny asked.

" We just need to use an element chakra and the lines will show up." Giana said as she held the map in the air with a violet sphere. Soon the lines appeared.

" Good. Irena, freeze it slightly so that the lines don't vanish again", Giana ordered.

Irena nodded and held up her hand, pointing at the map. Light blue and white snowflakes spun quickly around the map, making an ice cover the inner layer of the map.

" Perfect. "Giana said as she neared the map. Her eyes got wide. " WHAT?!"

" What's wrong, Giana?" Arang asked.

" A part is missing, An important part is MISSING!" Giana screamed hysterically.

" But how? Do you think that happened during the battle between us and those fairies? " Arang asked.

" No." Giana said as she looked at the burnt part carefully. " It's burnt. That dragon fairy will pay for this!" She clenched her fists.

" Don't worry, sister, I'll take care of her if you want." Wanda said.

" But if this important part is burnt, then theirs is burnt, too!" Frenny supposed.

" So that means we all are equal." Elizabeth.

" Hmm,.. It's like a race!" Likana said, folding her arms.

" Yeah, Like who's going to obtain the ball first." Cloudia said.

" And that we'll be the one who'll get it first!" Giana said. " Let's go and start the searching!"

" But what if we come across the fairies? "Arang asked.

" Then you, Arang, will take care of them while we look for the ball." Giana said. Arang nodded and they all disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Winx and the Specialists were still sleeping although it was almost afternoon. The previous battle and the balance of the place made them all feel tired.

Anyways, Tecna was the first to wake up. The case of Stella seeing visions and especially the "an angel reborned in a Devil" thing made her even more interested. She walked up to her computer and switched it on. Then she got out a paper where Stella had drawn the symbol she had seen. Tecna tried to find anything about them everywhere but so far there was barely anything.

" Hi, Tecna!" Musa greeted while yawning.

" Hi." Tecna greeted her not taking her eyes from the screen.

" Gee, I still feel so tired! Like I completely lost my energy yesterday. "Musa stretched.

Tecna only nodded.

" Ok, what's so interesting that you don't even look away from that screen even for a sec?" Musa asked walking up to her.

" Well, I'm interested in Stella's sudden visions." She said.

" About that angel-devil?"

" Yeah. I want to find a clue that can help her."

"So, did you find anything?"

" Not yet. I used the internets of Erath and Magic Universe, but there's nothing about either angels or devils or angel-devils. I can't even find this symbol!" Tecna explained.

" But you are not going to give up, are you?" Musa said.

" Wait a minute!" Suddenly Tecna said.

" I suppose you found something."

"Yeah, look!" Musa looked at the pictures of a blue moon and a red moon.

" What's this?" She asked.

" Look what's under the pictures!" Tecna said. There was a story under the pictures.

" Many years ago, the world entered a sad era when Evil took control of everything, making sadness and fear occupy people's heart. People felt nothing but total darkness and pain in their hearts and souls. But the worst thing was the start of endless wars and battles between power and morality. There was only one way to stop that. The Mother of the Mythicals decided to give a birth to the first angel, who would take all evil and giving all kind. As the day of the Blue Moon arrived, she decided to realize her decision and with her daughter of pure light to end the war. April 4. Instead of the Blue Moon, the Red Moon appeared on the nighty sky and instead of the first Angel the first Devil was born spreading the evil everywhere. " Tecna read.

"Wow, so the first angel was not born and instead the furst Devil was born." Musa said.

" Yeah, it looks like. And did you notice it? The 4th of April is the birthday of the first devil but meant to be the first angel's and the red and the blue, light and darkness. Evil and kind... these all are opposites! Besides, if I remember correctly, the fortune-teller told Stella about the gates of the Devil, the key and the bloody moon. The bloody moon is this Red Moon! So it might be that on April 4 Stella can open the gates of the Devil!" Tecna concluded. " And I think this symbol might be the key."

" But how do you know?"

" Cause this symbol looks like a seal and a seal can be a key!"

" But why Stella? "

" I don't know."

" You know, still feel tired. Let's get some coffee while you get some rest." Musa suggested. Tecna nodded and they both went out to the kitchen. They found the others there having coffee.

So, Flora. Are we going to start making... potions today?" Stella asked curiously.

" Well, maybe but... why do you want it that badly? I thought you aren't interested in potions." Flora asked as she was suspecting.

" What, are you kidding? Of course I'm interested. I just didn't find time!" Stella folded her arms. The girls raised their eyebrows as they weren't convinced.

" Hey, guys!" Musa greeted.

" Hi."All chorused.

" Wow, you've been awake early than us!" Timmy said.

" Well, yeah. But Tecna was the first to wake up." Musa corrected.

" Really, what were you doing?" Bloom asked taking a sip from her coffee.

" Well, investigating Stella's visions she saw yesterday. " Lidia chocked her coffee.

" Visions? Again?" Sam raised his brow at Stella.

" Hey, what can I do? Those visions are automatically coming to my mind!" Stella said

"So, did you find anything? " Aisha asked.

" Well, I found interesting myth-like story about the first angel and the first devil." Tecna said. " It's said that the Mother of all the Mythicals wanted to end all the wars and get rid of the evil foce for ever, so she decided to give birth to the first angel when the moon covered itself with blue. That must have happened many years ago on April 4." Tecna was cut off by Stella.

" Wait, so you're saying that I might have been an angel in my first life if this Myth-like story thing really is true!?" Stella exclaimed in happiness and excitement as she cupped her face and imagined herself as a beautiful angel with beautiful white wings.

" You, an agel? Really?, Since when a such terrorist becomes an angel?" Sam remarked as Stella glared at him.

" But, instead of the blue color, the moon covered itself with the red one and instead of the first angel the first devil was born." Tecna finished.

" NOOOOOOO, I CAN'T BE A DEVIL IN MY PAST LIFE!" Stella shouted as she jumped up because of the horror.

" Well, why not?" Sam looked at her and smirked.

" SHUT UP!" Stella demanded.

Lidia looked at her reflection on the coffe surface then asked Tecna. " Did you find anything else?"

" Well, no. Not even this symbol." Tecna showed her the symbol. Lidia's eyes got wide as she saw the symbol.

" What's that symbol?" Sky asked.

" It's the symbol Stella saw in her visions. But I think it's a seal and might be the key to the gates the fortune-teller told you about, Stella, Though But I'm not sure." Tecna said.

" Wait, you mean those visions want to deceive me?" Stella asked horror in her eyes.

" Just like I said before, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure, cause perhaps you didn't understand what they wrote there!" Stella said.

" Hey, I'm trying to help you and this is what I get?" Tecna starting to become a little angry.

" I don't mean it that way. I just want you to be sure of something before telling it!" Stella said.

" Oh, thank you for your 'grateful' attitude, princess. I've been working on finding all the information that could help you from early on in the morning, and now you are telling me this?" Tecna said.

" That's it! You've been working from early morning and perhaps you misunderstood something." Stella said.

" Now you want to tell me that I'm useless! And inattentive!"

"Girls, girls, calm down! Thanks Tecna, for the information. Now what about the place of the ball?" Bloom asked, changing the topic.

" I'm not sure about the place but I assume we've to start from the Eastern Park." Tecna said, getting her phone out.

" Ok, we'll start today, I guess. Will it be ok if we skip a lesson, Miss Lidia ? "Bloom asked.

" Don't worry, it will be ok. Finding the ball is our main priority." Lidia said. Bloom nodded.

" But what about our potion lesson! In this way I'm never going to make my perfumes! "Stella spoke when she realized, she shouldn't have had to say the last part. All of them gave her an "are you serious?" look.

" Perfumes?!" Flora said.

" Well, hehe, haven't you noticed there aren't any good perfumery here. So I was thinking of making my own and presenting them to these people! At least they'll get to know the real sweet and soft aromas!" Stella said as she began to dream again.

" I knew there was something else!" Flora said as she folded her arms.

" Ok, now let's get to our mission. "Sky suggested.

" Right, now let's go and change into something suitable for this weather. "Bloom said.

" And... about the weather...I think we need to wear coats!" Sam said as he was looking out the window where there was snowing. The snow had covered everything.

" Now this place is really a crazy one! Only yesterday there was Spring- Autumn and now it's Winter!" Aisha said.

" Well, prepare for the Winter now." Musa said un-enthusiastically.

" Then count on me!" Stella exclaimed as she pointed at herself getting others attention. She held her hands up and sparkles appeared and began to twirl around others and herself. Shining and sparkling they disappeared revealing all of them in winter outfits.

Bloom's was a light sky-blue outfit that reached not so close to her legs. it head a hood that covered her head. Its edges and the long collar that reached under her chest and the edges of sleeves and the outfit were ending with puffy white fur. Her neck was covered with a white short but fury scarf. She head slight pink gloves on and slight pink leggings. Her platform boots had fury on the upper and bottom sides and changing from pink to blue. It reached her legs.

Flora's was a winter coat like dress was a decollete. The decollete was light green and its edges were ending with a nearly white-yellow fur. It had long and loosening sleeves that had fur too. It had a pink belly. Under her coat she had a slight pink polo neck and pink long-sleeve gloves. She had a full-furry hat on with a big pink flower on its left side. To complete her outfit she had a platform from dark pink to dark green high boots.

Aisha's was a slight turquoise skin winter coat with a fury hood. It reached under her waist and ended with white furs. It had short fury-edged sleeves and a fury belt. She had a long light blue sleeve gloves that covered her elbows and ended with fur. She had a light blue long sleeve polo neck and light blue, nearly white leggings. She had a fury platform boots that weren't so long.

Musa's was a purple winter dress. It had sleeves that reached her elbows and ended with white fur. The skirt part wasn't too short and ended with fur. She had purple gloves which edges were fury and had a fury long scarf. She had soft pink nearly white leggings and polo neck and platform boots that had the same size as Aisha's. To complete her outfit she had a white winter headgear.

Rina's was a long dark blue long-sleeved winter coat that had clear white fur on edges and on the belt. She had black gloves and black platform high boots. Her head had dark blue hat which edges were surrounded by fur that were turning into a round blue gem in front.

Roxy's was a light yellow fury sleeveless coat that reached her legs. It had a fury hood and a long fury collar that was tied with a soft pink butterfly. It had a soft pink belt and gloves that had fury edges. She had light green-blue polo neck and leggings. Her high boots were fully fury.

Tecna's was a short long-sleeved soft violet coat with a white fury belt. Her chest was covered with a puffy fury scarf thing. She had soft pink gloves and leggings and white high boots with a violet platform and white puffy and fury headband that was covering her ears.

Lidia's was a long, long-sleeved dark violet winter coat that had fury soft pink-white collar that was covering her shoulders till her elbows. She had black gloves and boots.

Stella had a soft soft red, orange and blue winter hat with a puffy white-blue round fur, white-blue long scarf, soft red polo neck. Cotton soft orange coat-dress Its upper part was loosened and puffy and looked like a decollete with long sleeves. It had a red belt tied around her waist and skirt part was loosened. She had white blue leggings and soft red long sleeved globes with a sun mark on them. Her soft red high boots were reaching up her legs making the leggings look like shorts. The boots had a white blue cuts that were bounding under the sun sign and white blue platforms.

What about the guys, they had fury winter coats on with black gloves and boots.

" Wow, cool, I like it!" They all said. Gengie wasn't going as he didn't like winters at all. Before going out Tecna took her mini comp with her. They went to the eastern park. All their way was covered with ice and snow. There was barely anybody in the streets. Soon they reached the place.

" Ok, now where do we start?" Roxy asked.

" I don't know, this place is so alike!" Flora said.

Tecna got out her phone and opened the picture of the map.

" Everybody, let's choose a direction in which we'll go and seek for the ball. This place will be our meeting spot." Bloom suggested. All nodded. They split up and went.

Tecna was with Timmy. During their searching she got out her mini computer.

"Oh, it nearly frozen!" She said she patted.

" Check if it's working." Timmy suggested. Tecna nodded and switched it on.

" I think it's working ok..."she suddenly froze and a been was coming out from her mini comp.

" What's it?" Timmy asked.

"It's the new program of weather forecast i downloaded yesterday. It shows time, place, where there's a change of climate forecasting what will happen."

" So..."

" So, according to this program there will be flooding in ... this park and in 3 hours!" She said.

" Quick, we must tell the others!" Timmy said. Tecna nodded and they ran back. Timmy called the others telling to gather at their meeting spot.

" What happened? " The others asked as they all gathered.

" We have only 3 hours to leave this place!" Tecna said.

" Why?"

" Because, there will be a flood here!" Tecna responded.

" What?!"

" How do you know that?" Musa asked.

" I created a program that forecasts the weather!" Tecna said showing them the screen.

" But aren't those technos of yours supposed to be frozen by now considering the temperature that's so low!" Stella said hugging herself as if she was cold.

" Yes they are but..." Tecna was cut off by Stella.

" And besides i don't think there's going to be flooding. Just look at this freezing cold!"

" Stella, this program is so right! And the likes to deceive us! And i want to remind you that we are in a country where there's a deep winter at the nearer end of March!" Tecna said trying hard to control her anger.

"Girls, please, don't fight!" Flora said.

" We are not. It's just someone doesn't want to accept that their tech-nothing is out of its mind because of the cold." Stella said.

" Stella! "

" Guys, we'd better go." Tecna said after an awkward silence. But none moved.

" Uh, Tecna..." Flora said.

" Wait, you guys don't believe me!"

" We do believe you, it's, just...this can be our last chance!" Musa said.

" Don't get hurt, but now it really is too cold and your comp might have some problems. And we first must find the ball! It's our mission! "Bloom said.

"Timmy?"

" She's 86% right, Tecna." He said. " Your comp might might have a problem. "

" Ok, I got it that you don't trust me! You all don't care about what I say. And we usually care about what Bloom say!"

" Huh?"

" Look, I don't have anything against you, Bloom, but recently you've been making decisions for us all not even discussing them with us! I know that you are like our leader or something but it doesn't mean it let's you to do things on our behaves! You are not even accountable to us! All we do is to follow you and why? If you all think that having a great power is a point to think higher of somebody then you aren't right cause you all misunderstand that concept! And besides why do you make up my type of decisions instead of me! Sorry but i don't think you have a brain like me!" Tecna turned and walked away angrily.

" Wait, Tecna?" Musa tried to go after her but Lidia stopped her.

" Musa, I think she needs time

* * *

.Tecna was walking through a snow forest. She was furious at all her friends. How could they not trust her! She saw a bench and sat down. She folded her arms and recalled what had happened. She didn't noticed that a girl came and sat on that bench with a furious expression, too. She had arms folded, too. After a while of silence they burst.

" I just get why they can't understand me!"the unknown girl said.

" Same here." Tecna said.

" Had a bad day, huh?" The girl asked not looking at Tecna.

" It's beyond bad. My so called friends just make themselves as the most, most... urgh and it's just because i don't know much about emotions! " Tecna said.

" Emotions!? My so called friends think I'm a psycho just because I talk differently and about video games, new programs that might change this terrible world!" The girl said.

" Huh, I know that feeling. I made a computer program that is 100% right at weather forecasting but none of my friends believe neither me nor the facts!"

" Yes, it's so annoying! Besides I hate when they think they are smarter when they are not or when they make up decision on my behalf not even warning me or asking me how I feel about that!"

"I have such friends too! Sometimes I wish I had never made that wish to have experience emotions, it's so hard!"

" You made a wish?" The girl asked looking at Tecna. Tecna nodded.

" Some years back, me and my people were not experiencing emotions, well probably not this much. Because of that my friends thought that I was strange. Then I wanted to feel what the others felt and... try to help them..." Tecna sighed.

" I see. You know, sometimes I wish I didn't have any emotions too." The girl said and sighed.

" By the way, I'm Tecna."

"Wow, what an unreal name!"

" Well..." Tecna got confused.

" No, I mean it's cool! I like it! Is it a new name invented recently or from a far past?"

" Uh, no. In the place where I am from, it is a usual name." The girl raised her briw.

" Wait, are you... new here?"

" Yes."

" OMG OMG, I just opened up to a foreigner! I just breached the law!"the girl panicked as she held her head with her hands.

" A law?" The girl got up to go but Tecna stopped her. " Hey, it's ok. "

" No, it's not ok! If the Prime Minister knows, I'm doomed! "

" What?" The girl stormed off. " Wait!" Tecna went after her. She saw how the girl entered an empty square.

" Please, come out. Your Prime Minister won't know anything. Be sure!" But there was no answer.

" My friends and I came here to find something that probably can be solution to the problem this country has." Still, no answer.

" If you're scared of me being known about your strange powers, don't be. I have powers myself. I'm a fairy." Seeing there was no answer, Tecna turned to leave.

" You are?" The girl revealed herself. Tecna stopped and turned around to face her.

" Yes, I am. I am a fairy of technology and lightning element." Tecna said as she made a new phone with the help of her fairy powers. She gave it to the girl.

" Wow, this is a new type of phone! It's better than iPhone! "The girl exclaimed. " Wait, are you giving this to me?" Tecna nodded. " Thank you! By the way, I'm Sallie. "

" Now can I be sure you won't run away again? "

" Yes, but... can you do me a favor? "

" Sure, what's it?"

" You said you were making computer programs, weren't you?"

* * *

"Urgh! Why only we must search for the place?" Arang said.

" Oh, come on, Arang. Look how nice weather is it! A real romantic one! Aaah, if my love was here... he'd put on his coat on me nit letting me get cold." Irena dreamed.

" Idiot, you are cold in any way!" Arang said. Irena humphed.

" Hey, look, is that the techno fairy?" Arang mentioned.

" Yes, but where are the others?" Irena asked.

" Irena, find the others just in case they find the ball and i take care of this fairy since she's the smartest from their team and can find the ball easily. " Arang said.

" No, they have that dragon fairy and her fire can burn my skin!"

" Oh, don't you want to see you love? I'm sure he's with them."

" Ok, I'm going! Don't miss me!" a second didn't passed when Irena disappeared.

" Ok, techno-fairy, you're mine this time."

* * *

Tecna and Sallie got at Sallie's apartment. Sallie was showing her video game she made herself. It was a simple not interesting video game.

" Um... I think you should add magic ." Tecna suggested.

" I don't think it's a good idea." She said.

" Why?"

" You know, people here are scared of weird things. Here, wierd people like me live in isolation. Our Prime Minister set a law according to we must kept our personality or else we can be considered as evil beings and worse, like demons and ...we will be arrested and executed."

Oh." Tecna sighed. She noticed that Sallie didn't took off her gloves. " And your powers has something to do with your hands?"

" Well, yeah. I can't touch anything and anybody with my bare skin."

" Why?"

Sallie didn't answer. Instead she took of her glove and touched a cup. The cup immediately into small dust.

" See, anything I touch it turns into dust. "

" Maybe it's because you're scared? Every powers has its enemy and number first is scare. You know even I can lose control over lightning element. "

" So what are you offering?"

Tecna looked at the video game then at her.

" You know, your game needs a magical and powerful plot and with this game we can tell the people here, power isn't that bad thing!"

" No, it can't happen! If normal people know who invented this game ot the Prime Minister sees the plot that includes power, they're going to burn me!"

" Calm down, nobody will hurt you if they get to know how to control their power and besides I won't let anybody hurt you!" Tecna put her hands on Sallie's shoulders and said while smiling.

" Thanks. " said Sallie.

" Ok, now let's start from controling your powers." Tecna said. "But first let's get out to a better and saver place as I don't want to strike your flat with lightning. " They got out.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls and the boys were looking for the ball. It got even colder.

" Why is it so cold here?"Stella said as she hugged herself.

" Guys, I don't think we can find the ball here, plus this killing cold!" Aisha said.

" Indeed, and Tecna's being late." Timmy noticed.

" I should've gone after her." Musa said.

" Oh, come on! Nothing will happen to her. Probably she's at home drinking some hot chocolate while we're being frozen here!" Stella said.

" I just want to remind you that it is because of her she went! And she's probably hurt!" Musa said.

" Hey, it's not my mistake that her broken comp fore-casted something wrong!"

" But got her under tension! " Musa said.

" What?"

" Girls, please." Flora tried to stop the two.

" Stella please stop arguing. " Aisha said.

" I am not arguing, she is!" Stella said pointing at Musa.

"Stella, we all know that you have a big mouth. And it would be great if you could control it at least a bit!" Aisha said.

" Girls, please, stop." Sky and the others tried to calm them.

" Winx, calm down! We need to be calm and iron this problem in peace!" Bloom said.

" And how? These three look like they're going to attack each other. "Rina said meaning Stella, Aisha and Musa.

" You know, Stella, sometimes i wish you thought before talking and got mature! This isn't fun, neither a game! So better pull yourself together and place in your little brain that there are more precious things than your clothes and stupid comments! " Aisha said.

" Woah, that was too far!" Sam said defending Stella.

" Then teach her how at least to talk to people!"

" I know how I talk to people and know if they deserve my talking or not, dear!" Stella said.

" Stop it, all of you, now!" Lidia got angry. " Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're best friends and must stay togather, no matter what! You must respect the other's opinion! When you separate you'll get weaker! You mustn't allow any minor arguments ruin your friendship and unity! You're a team, remember that till the end!"

" Well, well... what's happening here? Little fairies are fighting against each other?" A voice was heard.

" Irena! " Bloom saw.

" And she's alone?" Roxy noticed.

" Yes, now, my love, stand away."

"I'm not your love!" Sam shouted. Irena did a move with her hand and the snow that was under their feets rose and hit them.

" WINX, ELEMENTIX! "

"In the deepest parts of this mysterious universe

There are spiritual worlds of every element

Entering them, I feel the force I've never felt before

Elementix power gives you chance to feel more.

Feeling the energy rising inside me

I get up to feel the emotions surround me.

Closing my eyes, i see a light instead of the dark,

The power of the elements shines brighter than a spark

Just open up your soul!

Gifted by my soul, spreading my wings of joy

Now i feel these fragments give me the strength that i can enjoy.

This power depends on us like our emotion,

Don't be scared of expressing them, control the elements' motion.

I feel the will that burns like a ranging fire

I jump into the air, higher than ever,

I feel my soul solid like this earth

I hear the symphony of water's breath

Opened up my soul.

Gifted by my soul, spreading my wings of joy

Now i feel these fragments give me the strength that i can enjoy.

This power depends on us like our emotion,

Don't be scared of expressing them, control the elements' motion.

In the deepest parts of this mysterious universe

There are spiritual worlds of every element

Entering them i feel the force i've never felt before

Elementix power gives you chance to feel more.

Elementix power gives you chance to feel more."

" BLOOM, FAIRY OF THE FLAME ELEMENT! "

"RINA, FAIRY OF THE ICE ELEMENT! "

" AISHA, FAIRY OF THE WATER ELEMENT! "

" ROXY, FAIRY OF THE AIR ELEMENT! "

" STELLA, FAIRY OF THE LIGHT ELEMENT! "

" FLORA, FAIRY OF THE EARTH ELEMENT! "

" Ok, let's begin our fun!" Irena said as she attacked. She made snow monsters. The boys took care of them while the girls and Lidia were trying to defeat Irena. But because of disharmony that was spreading in the Winx Irena was able to dodge every attack.

'The disbalance plus the girls' disharmony is a big obstacle!' Lidia thought.

" Take this!" Stella attacked but Irena easily dodged her attack and began to laugh.

" What will do now!" Bloom said as she concentrated a a huge and hot energy of fire and threw it at Irena. She avoided her attack and laughed. Little did they know that blooms concentrated attack hit the nearest big icewall that was slowly melting. It was serving as a barrier as behind it there was huge amount of water and this part is in spring-mood if not in summer. Her attack made the ice melt quickly and cracks appeared on it. From them water began to rush itself out.

* * *

Meanwhile Tecna was trying to teach Sallie to control her powers. She showed her simple magic moves and told spells. She concentrated lightning in her hand.

" See, this element doesn't like emotions that much and it's hard to control it. "Tecna said as the lightning began to spread. " Duck!" She screamed as they both lied down. The lightning stroke everywhere but luckily not them.

"See? Even I haven't mastered that power yet and you are saying your powers are frightening. "

" Now, that you showed."

" Ok, now, your turn. Try to hold this cup and control your emotions so that they wouldn't distract you from your business. "Sallie nodded and held the cup. She inhaled and looked at it. The cup was safe.

" I think it's working." She said.

" Ok, keep on." But the cup soon was broken.

" No, I can't do this!"

" It's because you're still frightened of it. Don't be. That power is one part of you." Tecna placed her hand in hers when she felt a sudden pain. She winced and quickly pushed back her hand.

" Sorry, I didn't want, are you ok?" Sallie felt disappointed of herself.

" It's ok, I'm fine." Tecna said trying to ignore the pain. Her hand covered with deep pink color.

" No, it's not and you're not! You were wrong i can't control this I'm dangerous! "Sallie ran away.

" No, wait! Sallie!" Tecna ran after her. Soon she lost her from her gaze. " Sallie where are you?"

"Here!" But it wasn't Sallie's voice. Tecna turned her head only to see Arang. Sallie was beside her in the air. Strong waves of air were holding her and preventing her from doing any moves.

" Arang. Let her go!" Tecna shouted.

" Well, let's see. it wouldn't be funny. I came here for fun! You, techno-fairy have to entertain me!"

" TECNA, ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF THE LIGHTNING ELEMENT! "

" Nice, lightning vs air!" Arang said. Tecna flew up.

" Don't worry, Sallie, I'll save you!" Tecna said as she attacked. Arang could easily dodge it as it wasn't that strong.

" This is all what you can do? Let me teach you how it's done!" Arang said as she did a move with her hand and strong airwaves sent Tecna backwards.

'My powers are still weak!' Tecna thought glaring at Arang who was smiling.

" What, feeling weak and lonely? Where are your so call friends when you need them at this hard time?"

" I can handle this by myself!" Tecna said as she made lightning shots. Lightnings appeared everywhere surrounding Arang. But she easily threw them back at Tecna. Tecna shouted because of the pain collapsed down.

" TECNA!" Sallie shouted.

" Poor fairy, you have to admit that you're nothing without your friends!" Arang said as she made her way to the lying fairy.

* * *

Meantime the girls and the guys were fighting against Irena and her monsters.

" Hm, let's make this more interesting! "Irena said as she combined her snowmonsters into a big one.

" Ok, how are we supposed to stop this one!" Roy said.

" We'll see!" Sky said as he attacked but the monster sent him away.

" You'll pay for that!" Bloom said as she attacked the monster with fire. But her fire was too weak.

" It's not working!" Bloom said. The monster roared and moved his fist to punch her.

" GALAXY SPHERE! " Musa shouted as a barrier appeared and defended Bloom.

" I'll try to move out the water from it!" Aisha said as she moved her hands and water came out of it.

" Nice one!" Irena said as she froze the water that came out from the monster and made it cover the monster's body. Stella, Roxy, Flora and Sam attacked it then Lidia and the boys attacked it but nothing worked.

" That ice cover is serving as an armor for it!" Lidia said.

" Then, we must break it!" Rina said.

" But we must find the weaker part of it!" Bloom said.

" For that we need Tecna but she's not here!" Bloom bowed her head. Rine flew towards that monster and tried to make it obey her.

" Hey, it's my pet, not yours!" Irena shouted and hit Rina with ices. Rina fell down. She got up and froze all of a sudden.

" What's wrong, fairy-shinobi, are you scared?" Irena laughed. Rina was hearing a very unpleasant sounds coming from the woods. She slowly turned her head to see... huge amount of water rushing at them.

" F-FLOODING!?" The water covered them all even the monster. The girls' wings got wet and that unabled them to fly. The motion of the water too high to even swim. Aisha, however managed to stand on the water thanks to her water powers. Rina and Lidia made an ice platform and stood on it. They helped the boys and tried to help the girls.

* * *

Fighting, Tecna and Arang got to a place near the flooding. Arang had advantages over Tecna.

'Why I can't control my powers correctly?' Tecna thought to herself.

" Now, let me show you something!" Arang said as she positioned her hands in making seals. " LEAVES DANCE JUTSU (TECHNIQUE)!" She shouted as leaves appeared and surrounded Tecna hiyting her and cutting. The leaves gathered in front of her and forming a ball hit her sending on the edge of the cliff. Lying she saw from there the girls trying to get out of the insane flooding. Flora managed to create an earth platform and got on it now trying to catch her breath. Helia got there and helped her. Sky got Bloom out of the water. She, to her surprise, transformed back.

" Why did I transform? "

" Because water is opposite fire." Lidia said.

" Where are Musa and Stella? "Aisha asked. The water was sending them both right to the abyss. Musa got Stella's hand and they both held onto a rock.

" Hold tight, Stella! "Musa said as the waves were trying to defeat them.

" I'm trying! HELP!" Stella shouted.

" Girls! "Tecna said as she got up.

" Why are you even trying? You can't save them!" Arang said."You're too weak!" Tecna was looking at her friends. She bowed her head in defeat.

" Tecna, please, help! I know you can!" Sallie's voice heard. " You mustn't give just yet! You were trying to teach me control my powers! I won't get scared of them again if you get up and keep on fighting for what you care! Please, just don't be scared!" Sallie tried to hold her tears and tried to convince herself, to not lose hope.

" Sallie. .." Tecna whispered and closed her eyes remembering the moments she spent with her friends.

" You're right, I'm scared, scared of my emotions, scared of experiencing more painful feelings... but you won't understand the others if you don't experience those feelings on your own skin!" Tecna thought. She got up. " Guys, just wait, I'm coming!" Tecna stoid still concentrating her powers on her both hands. Blue, violet and turquoise lightnings were coming out of them.

" That won't help you!" Arang said as she tried to attack.

'Control emotions. Reserving them. Making them burst out!' Tecna's whole body was covered with lightnings like she was the source of the lightning. The lightnings gathered around her. There was no lightning around her but her all glowing in lightnings.

"BURST OF EMOTIONS! " the lightnings immediately got at Arang striking her.

" NOO!" Arang screamed and collapsed down fainted. Sallie got free.

" Wow, that was amazing! " she squeled.

" Thanks, but I must save my friends."

" Let me help you. Now i don't want to feel scared of my powers!" Sallie saod. Tecna smiled and nodded.

Stella and Musa were holding onto a rock.

" Hold on girls, we're coming!" Riven shouted. Suddenly a strong wave collapsed on them. When Stella opened her eyes she saw Musa nowhere.

" No, MUSA!" Stella shouted.

" Girls, you must save her!" Riven told.

" Our wings are wet. We are unable to fly!" Aisha said. The water was sending Musa to the abyss. She was struggling against the waves but that wasn't helping. She appeared on the vedge and fell.

" MUSA!"

Suddenly they all saw a fairy holding her and flying up.

" Is it Tecna?" Roxy asked.

"Tecna, you're back!" Musa said.

Tecna gestured to Sallie. Sallie nodded and inhaled. " I can do this if she could." She said to herself and put her bare hand in the water. Soon the water vanished turning into blue sparkles.

" What's happening? "Flora asked.

" Look, the water is vanishing!" Rina mentioned. Tecna landed on the dry ground.

" Thanks, Sallie. "

" No, I should be the one who must thank you." She hugged Tecna and waved her good bye

" Tecna, Musa!" All ran towards them.

" Musa, are you alright? "Riven hugged his girlfriend.

" Now, yes."

" Tecna, I'm really sorry for not standing up for you." Timmy said.

" It's ok. I must be sorry fir my sudden burst." Tecba smiled. " And Bloom, sorry for saying those things to you."

" It's alright. We all must remember that everyone has his or her opinion and we must respect them." Aisha hit Stella on the arm from behind.

" Hey!"

" I think you have something to tell her, too."

" Well, yeah, ok, you were right about that flooding, sorry, now can we get home as I'm ca ca catching...chew!" She sneezed. ". ...cold!"

" Bless you! " They all said at the same time.

* * *

"Chew!" Stella sneezed.

" Geez, Stella, you have fever." Flora said.

" That's old news, Flora. Chew!" Stella was lying on her bed having a cup of hot chocolate.

" Well, this day was really a crazy one." Musa said. She was wrapped in hot blankets. " Hey, Tecna, who was that girl? " she asked.

Tecna told them the story of that girl and stuff Sallie had told her and told her about her new spell.

"...So I was thinking of teaching people here to control their powers." Tecna finished.

" That's really a good idea. We have now two missions- to find the ball and to help people here!" Bloom said

**I hope you like it! I can't update so soon because we are having our seminars and examines strated, i already hate them! But i will try to find as much time as possible. Besides i don't know about whom to write next chapter: Stella or Musa?**

** Review **


	17. Chapter 17 Harmony of Soul

**Hey, guys! It has been a long time since i updated this story. Previous chapter was about Tecna and this chapter is about Musa, Riven and their relationship. I hope Iginio will bring back Riven and he and Musa will be together this time fore ever. **

**INFO TIME**

**Also i am making comics/manga about my first story "The power of the forgotten world". So if you are interested in it you can find it on deviantart. But also i upload it on Google+.**

**And... thespin-off will be aired on April of 2016 i think along with the new show "Regal Acadamy". **

**Now the chapter. Hope you'll like it^^**

Both Irena and Arang were soaking wet when they got back. The sisters stared at them.

" What happened to you two?" Cloudia asked.

" Nothing. Just those caterpillars watered us and now we will freeze to death!" Irena said.

" But isn't cold your nature?" Frenny asked.

" Well, it was until I met Sam, the one who made my cold heart melt!" Irena exclaimed.

Giana palmed her face. " You two are idiots! "

" And not only are they!" They all heard. Suddenly, dark energies began to circle around, forming someone's hologram.

" Master!" The sisters bowed.

" You disappointed me! You were supposed to find the ball but you are wasting your time playing with those fairies! " he said.

" But didn't you tell us to make that jinchuuriki suffer?" Christine asked.

" I did, but I haven't seen the satisfying result, plus you haven't found the ball!"

"We haven't found its exact place but we know and feel that it's somewhere here. The balance of this place isn't stabilized enough because of it." Giana said.

" Un-stabilized you say? That means that your powers might get out of your control." He thought for a while and held his palm up. It was surrounded by light blue and gold energies that soon became lightning. A seal formed in front of his palm and 9 crystals came out of it, forming a ball of different colors. A long stick appeared under them forming a scepter.

" These scepters are made of Elma power. With their help, you won't lose control over your powers. Now take them and don't you dare disappoint me this time." He gave the scepters to each sister and vanished.

" Ooh, new power! I like it!" Wanda said.

" Giana, I would like to show those fairies and our jinchuuriki their exact place." Elizabeth said.

"Consider your wish granted, sister." Giana said. Elizabeth looked at her reflection on the crystal ball and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile the Winx were resting after a tiring training with Lidia. Tecna and Timmy went to Sallie's to help her with a video program. Bloom, Aisha, Roxy and Rina were with Sky, Nex, Roy, Sam and Brandon. Bloom was explaining to them the rules of football.

" So, we just need to hit that ball? It's an easy one and I'm all fired-up!" Sam said as his fists began to burn.

" No, Sam, you need to kick it with your foot, without any power!" Bloom managed to say.

"Go, Sam!" Rina cheered.

" Oh, ok!" Sam kicked the ball but it flew far away, hitting a man's head, the man fainting afterwards." Oops!"

"Yeah, man, you so "fired-up" ", Brandon commented rolling his eyes.

" Shut up, _womanizer!_"

Roxy, Bloom, Sky and Brandon hurried to help the man.

" Looks like you're having a great time!" Musa said.

" Yeah, want to join?"" Aisha said.

" Actually Flora and i are going for a walk." Musa said. She noticed that someone was missing.

"He's not here." Aisha said.

" Huh?"

" Riven went somewhere. "

" Oh."

" He's been acting rather strangely recently." Rina said.

" What do you mean?" Musa asked.

" Well, he's too calm."

" Well, to me he always acts strangely. "Aisha said.

" Well, yes, but since we moved here, he's been rather quiet and calm and isolated. Or maybe it's just me." Rina said.

Musa sighed._ 'I think we really need to talk.,_' She thought. She went up to Flora's room where she was teaching Stella about plants and their healing skills.

" This is Cardelia and it's leaves are poisonous, but Carcelia's are not." Flora was explaining to Stella who was looking at her dumbfounded.

" What?" Flora asked.

" Um, how am I supposed to tell these flowers apart again?" Stella asked. Indeed those two flowers had the same color, the same shape, and the same size.

" Cardelia's leaves are 2 decimeters longer than Carcelia's. "

" Does it mean I have to carry a ruler with me just because Carcelia's leaves are 2 decimeters longer? "

" Cardelia's! "Flora corrected.

" Whatever. It's unbearable!"

" Then what do you suggest? "

" Well, to speak about these flowers!" Stella showed Flora a book full of beautiful flowers.

" But they don't have healing functions."

" But I'm like... more interested in them. "

" No, you are interested in your perfume." Flora folded her arms. Stella began to giggle innocently rubbing, the back of her neck.

" Hey, Flora, are you ready to go?" Musa asked.

" YES-YES!" Stella answered instead of Flora. Flora looked at her raising her brow.

" What? Aren't you ready?" Stella asked like an innocent child.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes, Musa. Is it ok?" Flora asked.

" Sure." Musa said smiling.

" YEEEEEES!" Stella threw her fist up as if she just won a big prize.

" Don't worry, Stella, when Flora leaves you'll be under my mood." Lidia said from behind smiling. If Stella was made of glass she would now break into pieces. Musa laughed and went out. After 15 minutes Flora came down and they went for a walk.

The day was shiny and bright considering snowstorms of the day before yesterday. Flowers of different colors were bloomed for a night.

" Look, Musa! These are Sariels!" Flora pointed at the blue - violet flowers.

" They smell good!" Musa said.

" If Stella was here she would pick them to make her perfumes. "Flora said.

" But it's amazing how these flowers bloom for a night!" Musa said.

" Originally these flowers bloom in midsummer. "Flora said. Admiring the beauty of the nature they entered one of the parks of Esquaq that was full of different flowers, trees, people and couples.

" Oh, look, Musa! Those flowers are so extraordinary but beautiful! " Flora pointed at the strange flowers. Even she didn't know what flowers they were. They walked up to those flowers.

" Do you know what these flowers are?" Musa asked walking up to Flora.

" No, but look out!" Flora pushed Musa away as Musa was about to step on roots that had magical power.

" What?" Musa asked.

" These are roots of Draftialies. That plant is magical and is very aggressive. It's a predator and when catches its victims and sucks the water inside the organisms. Its will is too strong for being obeyed. " Flora explained.

" Phew, thanks, Flora, for saving me." Musa stepped away.

" It's ok. But it has its weak spots though. It's sensitive to melodies. So you could control it if you wanted by just singing. "Flora said smiling.

" That's a good point! "Musa said. " Not only people love music but also plants and nature, right?"

" Right!" Flora smiled. " Now look at these ones!" They went on until Musa noticed Riven far away or at least she thought so. But to make sure she decided to go and check.

" You know, what, Flora, keep on, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

" Ok, but where are you going? "

" I'll be back soon." With that Musa left. " Now, where did Riven go?" She began to walk and to find Riven. But it seemed like that all was in vain. " Maybe i just confused someone with him?" After wandering for like a half an hour decided to get back but her eyes caught a scene. She saw someone who looked like Riven with a girl? Musa got nearer and hid behind a tree. She was hoping that only seemed. But the truth was hurtful. She saw how a girl was caressing Riven's cheek. She couldn't see who that girl was because her vision was blurred because of threatening tears. She ran away.

"Musa, Musa!" Flora was looking for her when she saw Musa running with tears. Flora hurried towards her. She put her both hands one Musa's shoulders for comfort.

" Musa, what happened? "

"He...he...that ...jerk..." Musa was sobbing.

" Shh, it will be ok. Don't speak and relax. Let's get back, ok?" Flora hugged her and they went back.

_Later on That Day_

" So, what happened?" Bloom asked. Musa was in her room trying to stop herself from crying but it was useless.

" I don't know. We were admiring the flowers when she said she wanted to go somewhere. And after half an hour when I was looking for her, I saw her running with tears!" Flora told.

" Let's wait until she calms down and she will tell us what happened. "Aisha said.

" Hm, don't you get it what happened? "Stella said folding her arms. All looked at her. " I bet it's Riven again! But fortunately, I know how to lighten up her mood." Stella said rubbing her both hands.

" Really? How?" Tecna asked.

_Meanwhile..._

'How could he? Why?' Musa thought to herself. She was on her bed resting her head on her pillow. Her eyes were still wet and puffy. She had locked herself in her room. What she needed right now was to be alone. But a knock was heard on her door.

" Guys, I want to be alone." She said.

" Come on, Musa, it's Stella! Open this door cause I have something for you!" Stella exclaimed from behind the door.

" Stella I'm not in the mood."

" If you don't open this door, I will with magic and come on, it's really a big surprise for you. And i know you'll love it." Musa stayed quiet hoping this will convince Stella to go but the blonde wasn't giving in.

" You know, I will stay here and talk and talk and talk until you get tired of my talking and open this stupid door!"

" Argh!" Musa groaned in her pillow getting annoyed by Stella. But she gave in and stood up and opened the door.

" Surprise! "Stella exclaimed as she sprinkled her perfume at Musa.

" Urgh! What the heck!" Musa stepped back rubbing her face from the liquid's drops. By backing she stumbled and fell.

" What happened?" The girls entered Musa's room and helped her to get up.

" Are you out of your mind?" Musa hissed to Stella.

" Hey, you were just given a great opportunity to try my exclusively new perfume on you! Not all people are given such opportunities!" Stella folded her arms.

" Don't be angry at her. She's Stella after all." Flora tried to lighten up the tensed situation in the room.

" Look, girls, what i want right now, isn't a perfume things or something like that. I want to be alone!" Musa said.

" But if you told what happened with would try to help you." Bloom said.

" No. At least not now. You won't understand me." Musa sighed as she walked out. The girls walked after her. " Please, girls, leave me alone!" Musa said. The girls looked at each other and stood there and Musa went out of the house.

" What happened? " The boys asked.

" We don't know. " Tecna answered.

" If that was because I sprinkled at her my perfume, then sorry." Stella said.

" I don't think she's upset because of that, Stella." Aisha said.

" Where's Rievn?" Flora asked.

" He went to get some food 3 hours ago. It's taking him too long though." Timmy said.

" Maybe something bad happened to him?" Flora assumed.

" He's a good Specialist, he can stand up for himself. "Sky said.

" Hey, look, it's Riven!" Rina pointed out. They all turned their hands to see Riven. But he was like sleepy? And without food. He was holding his head.

"Hey, man, where's the food?" Brandon asked.

" I-i don't remember." He said. All looked at each other.

" What you mean by that?" Roy asked.

" What I mean is that I can't remember anything. All I remember is going put for food then... somehow I appeared to be on my way here and without money. "

" Man, I think you have been robbed." Sam said. " And by a very nasty magician! "

" I don't know but I want to rest at least for a half an hour." Riven said as he went up.

" Probably, but for now all we can do is to suppose. I'll call Sallie and ask if she has friends with that type of power." Tecna said as she took out her phone.

* * *

Musa was walking all alone in the empty streets with her arms folded.

_' Why? Sure, he did many mistakes, but this one...it's almost as if everyone else is happy while I'm not. Don't I have that right?'_

Her feet lead her to the park she and Flora were at that day. She kept wandering like that until her legs wanted to have some rest. She found a bench and sat there.

_'Mom, you have no idea how much I want you to be with me right now. I need your advice. What should I do?'_ She sighed until she heard a beautiful voice coming from somewhere deep in the park's woods.

" Huh? Where is this beautiful voice coming from?" She stood up and went on the way where the voice song was coming. She went through the woods slowly getting nearer to her spot. From bushes of the woods she saw a girl with long blonde hair. She couldn't see the girl's face as she was facing her back. The girl kept singing, not noticing Musa.

_"Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_(Repeats)_

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_

'This girl really has a good voice!' Musa thought as she enjoyed the song too. When the girl finished Musa got out from the bushes.

" Hey, that was really great! I'm Musa." She said. The girl had water color eyes and light skin. But she screamed and ran. " Well, I wasn't expecting that." Musa ran after her. " Wait, I just wanted to talk!"

" Leave!" She turned to the right with Musa going after her, but Musa didn't find her only pools of water and stalemate.

" Hello?" Musa said to make sure she didn't just disappear._ 'But how? Does she have powers?_' Musa left the place. But she was looking back sometimes to see if anybody got out from the place. Nobody.

In that stalemate the water pools gathered in one place forming the blonde.

" I was almost caught." She said.

" Hm... I see you have amazing skills." She heard. When she looked back she saw a girl with a scepter standing there. The blonde was about to run. But the girl with the scepter's move made the ground rise up and block her way.

" Sorry, honey, but you are not going anywhere. "

" Really?" the blonde smirked as she saw a small hole on that ground wall. She placed her hand on it and it became water. Soon her whole body became water and she flowed out from that dead lock. Restoring her human form she stormed away.

" Not bad." The girl with the scepter said. She chased after the blonde and caught her with tree roots.

" Sorry, but you left me no other choice."

" I can get rid of this really easily. " the blonde became water and got herself free from the roots.

" Before you go, I wanted to offer you a profitable job." The girl with the scepter said as the blonde was to run away again. But she stopped.

"Profitable? "She asked. " That includes money, right?"

" Of course, why would you think that?"

" Because nowadays there are so many people that offer "profitable" jobs that don't include even a penny."

The girl with the scepter thought for a while and moved her scepter. A bag with some money appeared.

" Catch."she threw it at the blonde that caught it immediately opening it.

" $1,000? You must be generous. "The blonde said as she counted the money with satisfaction.

" You'll get more if you accept my offer."

" Hm... let me think? What do I have to do?"

" Oh, nothing you just need to sing a song for those who will sleep forever. "

" Do you want to get rid of somebody? Cause I'm out in that case. Maybe I rob people but I do it for their "green papers" not for their red liquids."

" Don't worry. You will only sing a harmless yet dangerous song and my dear predators Draftiallies will do the the harmful and hard parts. And don't forget, I will pay you for this 10 times more. "

"Ok, deal! I'm Amanda. "The blonde said.

" Elizabeth." Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

"People here are so strange! " Musa said to herself while walking back. Suddenly she spotted Flora, Aisha and Tecna and Roxy.

" Girls, what are you doing here?"

" Musa! You ok? Are you still angry at us?" Flora asked.

" No, it's ok."

" After you went Riven appeared and he was..." Tecna wanted to say but was cut off by Musa.

" Sorry, girls but I don't want to speak about him." She said harshly, folding her arms and looking away.

" Musa, I don't know what happened between you two, but this has something to do with the strange powers spread here." Tecna finished her sentence.

" Ok, what happened? " Musa sighed. Tecna told her everything that had happened.

" And I called Sallie but she didn't know anyone with that strange powers but she said she could help us as she knew a place where something like that happened. Are you coming with us?"

Musa thought for a while and nodded. They arrived at Sallie's.

" Hi, Sallie! "Tecna greeted.

" Hi, Tecna! Musa, Flora and Roxy!" Sallie smiled.

" Ok, now where's that place you wanted to show us." Tecna asked.

" Follow me." Sallie said as she walked forward. She led them to the woods Musa was before.

" I don't know anyone with that mesmerizing powers but the way you described Riven's situation i immediately remembered this place. So maybe strange things are happening here. For example, people and especially those who have money or valuable things with them , are disappearing suddenly and reappearing out of nowhere and without their money or treasures. But when you ask them what has happened to them they say that they don't remember. And they always have a headache." Sallie said.

" Then why do they come here if they no that this is a dangerous place?" Flora asked.

" This place wasn't dangerous before. These strange occurrences began to happen two weeks ago. And before the same occurrences where happening in the national parks."

"Ok, let's split up and find something that is strange. " Aisha said. " Me and Roxy will go to right, Tecna and Musa will go to left and Flora and Sallie ahead." Aisha said.

" If anything these these magical transmitters will help us to keep in touch with each other." Tecna said as she moved her hand and the transmitters appeared in each girls hand.

" Ok, now let's go." Musa said as they split up. But so far they didn't find anything or anyone that seemed suspecting.

" It's useless, we'll never find anything here! "Musa said.

" But we have to. We will find something soon. I feel it! Girls did you find anything? " Tecna spoked into her transmitter.

" Not yet." Others replied from the end of the line. Tecna sighed. " It's illogical! We must have found at least a clue! We kept wandering in this woods for almost two hours!" Tecna complained.

" And who said that we will find something soon cause i feel it?" Musa teased but she got no reply. " Tecna? Tecna?" Musa turned to see that Tecna was gone. " Where did she go?" Musa turned on her transmitter to ask the others if they knew where Tecna went.

" Is she gone! It's not good! What if she is trapped in that strange powers and come back without remembering anything and robbed?" Sallie panicked.

" Hey, calm down! We'll find Tecna." Flora calmed Sallie down.

" Girls, I think we need to transform. "Roxy said.

" MAGIC WINX, ELEMENTIX! "

" AISHA, FAIRY OF WATER!"

" ROXY, FAIRY OF AIR!"

" FLORA, FAIRY OF EARTH!"

" Wow, you looks so cool in your fairy outfit, Flora!" Sallie exclaimed.

" Thanks, now we should find Tecna. With the help of these plants and earth I will find her location." Flora said as she put her hand on on the ground.

" And will ask the animals that live here." Roxy said. She held her hands up. Light turquoise waves were coming out of them.

" What Roxy, did you find her?" Aisha asked.

" Strange. It's like all animals here are asleep! I can't have a contact with them." Roxy said.

" What about you, Flora?" Musa sked.

" Something is blocking me! "Flora said struggling. She held her head. " Ahhh, my head. It's aching painfully!" Sallie leaned down to help her.

" Musa, maybe you can help us with your Galatic element or soundvaves?" Aisha said. Musa didn't transform because she heard a very familiar voice.

" I will try. But I will get in touch with you all later. Fly to the deepest part of the woods."

" Why? Did you feel something? "Roxy asked.

" No, I hear something." Musa said as she turned off her transmitter and went ahead to the deepest parts. The voice was becoming louder and enchanting. Musa felt like something was trying to conquer her mind. " Urgh! This voice! "She held her head struggling. " It's taking my mind!" She moved her hand and headphones appeared on decreasing the mesmerizing voice.

" Ah, now it feels good." She stood up and went forward. She then saw Tecna walking like a lunatic towards a place. " Tecna, Tecna!" Musa called her back. She saw that Tecna's eyes were sparkling ocean blue. " Tecna, wake up! "Musa shook her hand in front of Tecna's eyes but again nothing. " Tecna, don't listen to this voice!"

Musa made a headphones for Tecna appear but even those headphones wouldn't help. She was fully under the voice's control. " Tecna, pleasem come to your sense!" Musa held Tecna's hands when suddenly the sparkles vanished away.

" Wha... what? What am i doing here?" Tecna tried to recall the events.

"Oh, Tecna, I'm so glad that you came back!" Musa hugged her.

" But where did i go? And where is this voice coming from?" Tecna asked. They walked nearer and hid behind a tree. Musa saw the blonde she hand seen that day and she was singing a hypnotizing song. They saw how a hypnotized man approached her and she put her hand on his cheek carelessing it. " This same picture..." Musa said to herself.

Then they saw that the blonde, while caressing, reached for the man's pocket and got out his pouch and took the money from there. Then she placed the empty pouch back and sang a song and the man went back. Then it hit Musa. 'Then that time when I saw Riven with somebody caressing his cheek... that was her and when the girls said he had been robbed...! That creature!'

"Did you see that? She's using her enchanting and hypnotizing voice to deceive people and rob them!" Tecna said. " Musa?" Tecna saw Musa going after that blonde. "No, Musa, wait!" But was too late.

" Songs and music aren't for robbing people!" Musa stepped in front the blonde.

" You again?" The blonde was taken aback. Tecna appeared behind very pissed Musa.

" But this time, I'm not going to be as nice!" Musa said.

" As if I would let you talk to me!" The blonde said as she ran away.

" Now, you won't get away from me!" Musa chased after her.

" Wait Musa, we should wait for the others!" Tecna finished her sentence but Musa was nowhere any more. " Oh, man." She ran after them putting on her transmitter on.

" Tecna! Where've you been? We all were worried sick!" Flora said.

" It's a long story, I'll tell you later now we need your help!" Tecna gave the others their coordinates. " TECNA, ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF LIGHTNING! " she transformed and flew after Musa and the blonde.

" You won't get away, give up!" Musa shouted.

" Ha! Just dream, sweetie! "The blonde kept running when suddenly she was blown away because of the strong airwaves.

" Thanks, Roxy!" Musa said. Roxy, Aisha, Flora and Tecna landed. Sallie arrived after them.

"Who's this girl?" Flora asked.

" It was her! She has enchanting voice that can hypnotize anyone. "Musa said.

" And due to it she robs her hypnotized victims!" Tecna said. The blonde got up and tried to escape.

" And where do you think you are going?" Flora caught her by her foot with a root.

" Hum, fool!" The blonde said as her foot turned into water and she got out. She then sang a headaching melody. All closed their ears but it wasn't helping. The blonde then was about to run.

" No!" Musa yelled as her sound waves broke the girl's melody deafening it.

" Hey, wait!" Aisha splashed a wave at the blonde.

" I see you're blind, I am water myself! " the blonde then turned into water and joined the waves.

" What?" Aisha made the water disappear but there was no trace of the girl.

" Is she...?" Flora trailed.

" No, she escaped. " Musa said.

" That explains much." Rina said. " Probably she has siren skills." Everybody except Riven, who went out for fresh air gathered to find a solution to that problem.

"Then you should be very careful, especially the boys." Gengie said.

" Why especially us?" Nex asked.

" Because sirens always hypnotize boys! So you might be her number one victims in her list."

" Excuse me, but aren't you a male?" Sam mentioned as a matter of a fact.

" Yes." Then it hit Gengie. " Seint Lights! I'm in danger too!" He held his head.

" Don't worry guys, we won't let anything happen to you." Bloom said.

" Um... shouldn't a boy say that to a girl? "Sallie asked.

" Guys, we all are in danger! just hearing her voice is in enough to lose our minds!" Musa said.

"Then what we must do?" Flora asked.

" I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep. Enough of me." Stella said as she yawned and went to her room.

" Well, i guess we can think about it tomorrow with fresh mind." Lidia said.

" oh, right, and it's time for me to leave, Bye!" Sallie said.

" Wait, it's dark there!" Tecna said.

" It's ok."

" No, what if something happens to you?"

" Don't worry Tecna, I'll go with her." Musa said. Tecna nodded.

" You don't really have to." Sallie said as they went out of the house.

" It's ok, besides i needed some air." Musa said. 'I hope he's ok.'

* * *

Meanwhile Elizabeth was waiting for Amanda. Finally, she appeared.

" At last! What took you so long?"

" First, don't behave as if you're my mistress, i am my mistress! And second, I was just having some problem."

"Whatever. "

" When will we start?"

" When they sleep tight." Elizabeth said. They waited for two hours.

" And when will they sleep tight!" Amanda asked irritated. Elizabeth looked at her crystal ball and saw that all were sleeping peacefully.

" Now. Let's go." She said and help her scepter up. It shone bright green and for a moment they appeared in front of the Winx's house.

" Your time is up, fairies. "Elizabeth said as she slammed her scepter on the ground. Draftiallies came out of the ground. " Now, my dear, sing your song." Amanda nodded and cleared her throat.

* * *

Kiko was sleeping peacefully when he bit something. He thought it was a delicious carrot but when he tasted it he woke up because of awful taste. He saw plants appearing from the ground and wanting to catch him. He escaped and ran upstairs to find Bloom. But he accidentally appeared in Tecna's room. He saw that the planets surrounded her bed and stormed towards it. He jumped on Tecna who got up.

" Ow! Kiko, what's the matter with you?" Tecna saw the plants but couldn't avoid their catch. They caught Kiko too and pierced they prickles into them and began to suck their organic water. So happened to the others.

Musa was heading back slowly. 'I hope we will talk tomorrow.' She then looked at the starry, dark sky.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

But she suddenly stopped when she heard the same familiar voice.

" Oh no!" She rushed towards their house and saw Elizabeth with the blonde who was singing. And the plants that Flora was talking about. " Stop it! NOW!" She yelled. Amanda stopped singing and turned her head to Musa looking at her frightened. Elizabeth smirked.

" Or else what, fairy?"

" Or else I will make you stop!" Musa attacked Elizabeth with galactic waves. But Elizabeth held her scepter in front and it bolted Musa's attack.

" You, keep on singing! I will take care of this girl!" Elizabeth commanded. Amanda continued while Musa and Elizabeth were fighting.

" Enough!" Musa shouted. " MUSA, ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF GALAXY! " She transformed. " You know, you're getting on my nerves! ! DEAFENING SPHERE OF GALAXY!" She shouted as Elizabeth was caught under a sphere that was blocking her from using her powers. Musa smirked and flew after Amanda. Elizabeth kicked the walls of the sphere and trying to get out of it but that didn't work. Then she took her scepter that began to shine.

" I said STOP! Music isn't an instrument of hurting people!" Musa attacked Amanda but her attack went through her as Amanda's body became water for a while. Amanda smirked.

" You know, I'm beginning to hate you." She said as she hit Musa with a water ball. Musa got up. " Don't even try, loser!" Amanda oved her hands as water around Musa began to hit her from everywhere sending her backwards. Some of Amanda's attacks were dodged by Musa's galacric shield. But it wasn't enough. " Your magic won't help you!"Amanda said as she began to sing.

That song made Musa's power go weak until she couldn't use it. Another blow threw her on the tree and Musa fell down. She felt her muscles aching painfully as she was trying to move her body. Though it was causing her pains but she managed to stand up somehow. She was out of her breath and moving slowly because of the pain. " I won't let you two, hurt my friends. "

" Friends? Friends?" Amanda began to laugh. " Do you know who are those so called friends? Liars and traitors! They only stage being with you but they play tricks on you, hurt you in a very painful way, forget about you when you need them most of all time! Even though you pay most of your attention to them, help them out in any situation and what you get instead?"

Suddenly, Musa saw hurt in her eyes that were about to cry. " You get NOTHING instead! When you are ready to give your life in order to save them considering them a part of your family, suddenly you realize that you didn't have that family, or... they never considered you as a part of their family. Never."

" Perhaps you are right, but not all people are like that. My friends will never be like that! Even though sometimes they don't get me but they are always there for me in any time. They are always ready to help me and make me smile." Musa said recalling the times she and the girls spent together.

" Then why me? Why aren't I happy? I have the right to happiness just as much as you do!" Amanda began to yell. This times tears were flowing down her cheeks.

" Enough of this drama!" Elizabeth appeared behind Amanda. She moved her scepter and the huge tree behind Musa fell on her. Half of Musa's body was under the tree. She was trying to move her feet out from there though she knew that it was physically impossible. But she kept on struggling.

" Go and sing until I'M finished with this girl." Elizabeth said as she approached struggling Musa. Elizabeth moved her scepter as Draftiallies came our from the ground and surrounded Musa.

" Your and your friends' time is up. Do you have any last words?" Elizabeth said with satisfaction. Musa stared into her eyes not believing that it would be their end.

" Yes, LEAVE HER ALONE, WITCH!"

Suddenly a boomerang appeared and cut all the plants. Musa saw a tall figure standing in front of her.

" Riven." Musa whispered. Amanda was looking with no emotion.

" Fine, boy, you two will die together!" Elizabeth said. Draftiallies raised again from the ground. Elizabeth left them laughing hysterically. How much Riven tried to get rid of them, however they kept rising. Riven then tried to pull the heavy tree away and save Musa.

" Riven, leave me and save yourself." Musa said losing her hope.

" Are you out of your mind? I'm not leaving you!" Suddenly the roots were to attack Musa. She got scared and screamed closing her eyes. But suddenly she felt something warm holding her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw Riven had cut those roots annd now was holding her hand. " Don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

Somehow that made Musa feel safe in that dangerous place. She looked into his eyes and then at their hands that were holding each other. Tears of harmony filled her eyes as she closed them squeezeing his warm and safe hand and smiled mumbling "Thank you." Suddenly she felt new feeling, new power grow inside her soul.

" What?" Elizabeth and Amanda looked back seeing the plants weakening and falling due to a powerful purple waves revealing Musa and Riven holding each other's hands.

" It's impossible! " Elizabeth clenched her teeth. Musa began to sing.

" No!" Elizabeth shouted as the plants began to retreat. " Sing!" Amanda tried.

'There' so much harmony in her voice! I can't take the control over these plants!' Amanda thought. Though she was singing she saw that the plants were not obeying her.

" Music serves us to bring the harmony back to our souls. HARMONY OF SOUL!" Musa shouted as purple and violet spheres and waves surrounded her dancing around her then spreading everywhere making the plants disappear and the others to come to their senses.

" What happened? "Rina asked. They all went out.

" You'll pay for that!" Elizabeth shouted as she attacked Musa with rock.

" First deal with us! "Flora smashed the rock into pieces.

" MAGIC WINX, ELEMENTIX! "

" RINA, FAIRY OF ICE!"

"BLOOM, FAIRY OF FIRE!"

" AISHA, FAIRY OF WATER!"

"ROXY, FAIRY OF AIR!"

"FLORA, FAIRY OF EARTH!"

"TECNA, FAIRY OF LIGHTNING! "

" STELLA, FAIRY OF LIGHT!"

The girls, Lidia and the boys even Kicko stood in front of Elizabeth .

"Next time, I will show you!" Elizabeth disappeared.

" Hey, isn't this the girl we were chasing after?" Flora asked.

" Yes, she's and this time she won't get away! "Aisha said.

Amanda looked at them and sang.

" Guys, hold each other and her song won't hypnotize you" Musa shouted. All did as she said.

" Wait, I didn't get a pair! "Stella exclaimed. She was looking everywhere to find someone to hold. Then she saw him.

" KIKO! !" Stella caught the bunny. " I hope this bunny will be counted!" And when Amanda sang, nothing happened. Then she changed her rythm.

" Why do I feel ... weak?" Bloom said.

Musa sang again.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_"Guys, sing with me." Musa said. As she and Riven began a duet._

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Amanda groaned in defeat and became water.

" What? That girl just became water?" Stella said.

" Stella I think we've told you about it." Tecna said.

Musa and Riven were starting into each other's eyes still holding each other and smiling as the full moon shone above them.

"Ooh, looks like we've missed something. " Rina said. All turned their heads to them.

" What? Can't we have our privacy? "Riven folded his arms at them while Musa laughed.

" No, of course you can." All said throwing their hands up in defense.

" But can we get in already? I feel cold here and these plants threw out very sharp and head-aching smell! Oh my poor head!" Sam held his head.

" It wasn't the plants. Draftiallies don't have such smell." Flora said.

" Then it might be..." Helia was to say when...

" MY PERFUMES!" Stella shouted as loud as she could and rushed in. She saw her special place for perfumery in mess and newly made perfumes were on the ground and broken. " OH, THOSE STUPID FLOWERS DISTROYED MY PARFUMES!"

" Oh, come on, Stella, they are just perfumes." Brandon said.

" Just, perfumes! JUST PERFUMES! !?" Do you know how much time i spent on them! When you were resting there with the others playing a ball i was resting here making those really valuable perfumes. And take to your account that making a perfume isn't an easy work!" She rushed at him with anger. He, stumbled while going back, and fell.

"Um, Musa, would you sing a calming song?" Brandon asked. All laughed.

" Sure, how about a lullaby? "

**And this was it! First song is from anime "Naruto"- "Wind" by Akeboshi. I'm so in love with this song! And second one was "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. **

**The next chapter will be about Flora. Yes, Flora lovers, you'll be welcomed. But till then I'll be updating "Chaos". **

**This was all. See you next time, bye!**

**Iradfs**


	18. Chapter 18 Pure Confidence

**Flora fans, here is a chapter for you. And thank you, Miss Mystery, for reviewing. Though i was going to write in the later chapters sbout Lidia, i've decided to write about her in the next chapter. It's for a little break from the quests. Than the next chapter, according to the votes on Google+, will be about Bloom.**

**Also, check out the comics-mangas about my first story and I've created a community on Google+ "Winx Club : New Era, new stories, new adventure" and will post there the comics-mangas and hold polls, alos you can write your thoughts about "The power of the forgotten world" and "The power of elements" there, give advices and suggestions. Now enjoy this chapter. It will include a little bit Brella moments but today's hero is Flora. **

**Don't forget to review! **

The Winx decided to help the people in Esquaq. They wanted to show people here that power could be useful when used in a proper way. They wanted to gather all the people that had strange and unique powers and teach them to use it, but first they had to deal with the Prime Minister of Esquaq. And this person, said that he despised all beings with supernatural powers.

Now, the girls needed to negotiate with him about this case. Flora, Aisha, Musa and Bloom took that responsibility themselves. They went to the prime minister's office.

"It's been one and a half hours since we came here!" Musa complained.

" I'm sorry but Mr. Edens has an important meeting." The secretary, who was a young girl, said.

"Musa, please, be patient. He's a prime minister after all and has great responsibilities." Flora said.

Musa folded her arms. At that moment the door opened and people in formal clothes got out.

" Now you can enter. " the secretary said.

" Finally! " Musa said as all the girls entered the office. When they entered, they saw a middle-aged man sitting on the chair. He was wearing a black tux with a golden tie that had red patterns. He had black hair and light grey eyes.

" It was you who wanted you see me."he said. " Hm... I've never seen you here before. Are you tourists?"

" Yes, Mr. Edens. We need to talk." Bloom said.

" I'm listening you...Miss..."

" I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Bloom, these are my friends Flora, Aisha and Musa. "

"And how can I help you?"

" Actually, we think that you and your people are the ones who need help from us." Musa said.

" What do you mean?"

" Mr. Edens, we know about your little secret and want to help you." Flora said.

" Which secret? What are you talking about? " It was obvious that he was just playing his role.

" About the strange occurrences happening here. About those people who have powers and magic." Aisha said.

" What? Hahaha... Are you girls serious? Have you got hit by something hard on your head?"

" Don't act like that. It's in vain! We know that you know about it and you don't like those people." Musa said, nearly shouted. She was losing her tamper.

Mr. Edens laughter stopped. " And how can you prove it?"

" Simple, we are fairies." Bloom said. But Edens wasn't convinced. The girls looked at each other. Then Aisha moved her hand and water appeared in an empty glass that was on Edens's table. He jumped behind the table in fright.

" You're witches!" he said.

" No, we are fairies!" Aisha said.

" Witches, fairies... same thing! Using "strangenesses" like your "power" is forbidden here!" His tone got deadly serious. "Now leave!"

" No, we came here to help you and your people here." Bloom said. Edens suddenly began to laugh again.

" Who? Those monsters? They do not need any help. They are just a big mistake of nature and those like them must be erased from this world. "

" No, you can't do that! You can't say such horrible things! They are also humans like you are! Nature knows what it creates. None of those people are a mistake." Flora stood up for those people.

Edens chuckled evilly and looked at Flora. " Well, look who's talking. One of the biggest mistakes of Nature herself." Sarcasm was dripping through his face, hurting Flora as she bowed her head.

" Hey, take your words back, now!" Musa shouted as Aisha comforted Flora and threw a death glare at Edens.

" Now, listen to me, I don't like when somebody doesn't obey me. And we are doing it here great without your help. If you ever try to stand in my way I will punish you in the worst way imaginable, you'll regret coming here. I'm giving you some time to leave this place and don't you even try to object. Now, get out!"

"Hey, we're not finished. .." Aisha was cut off by Bloom.

" No, Aisha. Not now. Let's go." Bloom said. She had a suspicious look and the girls noticed it and obeyed.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Edens, for making you waste your time on us." She said before closing the door.

_'Even though I ordered them to leave this place, I doubt they will. I need to keep my eyes on these girls or else._.." Edens thought as he looked out of the window seeing the 4 girls leave.

* * *

" Flora, are you ok?" Aisha asked. She just nodded.

" Come on, Flora, you should toughen up a little bit!" Musa said. "You shouldn't always be sweet to everyone! Otherwise, they'll take advantage of it."

"She's right, Flora. You need to learn to talk back!" Aisha said.

" Girls, is this necessary?" Bloom asked, watching Flora's eyes become wide.

" Of course it is! Helia can't always be around her to stand up for her!" Aisha said.

" Well, I don't know", Flora said.

" Besides, you've got a super stubborn student. What assignment did you give Stella anyways?" Musa asked.

" Oh,told her to learn by heart the essence of healing plants and to try to make a balsam for wounds. "

" And let me ask you if you think she's doing that assignment now and making that healing balsam?" Aisha asked.

" I bet she's trying to make a perfume again", Musa said.

" So to avoid such situations and make the others listen and obey you, you just need to put away your sweet side and awaken your tough and severe one!" Aisha said as she and Musa stood on both sides of Flora. Bloom, knowing where it was going to end, tried hard to not imagine those situations and keep her laughter inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others, excluding Stella, were working on posters to announce the people to come and learn to control their powers with the Winx. Tecna was shooting a picture of the area from her newly-made robot that she set outside for finding the ball.

As Musa and Aisha said, Stella was making her other perfumes with a very sweet smell.

" Ok, now add one leaf of Crying Amori." She read. " What a strange name. Ok. Where's that crybaby?"

Stella found a plant that had narrowed sweet pink leaves with blue small drops. She picked a leaf and threw in the bottle where she was making her perfume. She leaned down to smell it, but there wasn't any.

"Huh...I don't get it! Let's try again." She threw another leaf, but there still wasn't any smell. Pissed off, she threw the plant, causing all of its' leaves to fall out.

After that, she tried one last time.

" Oh, what a sweeeeeeeeet scen-urgh..." she collapsed with a huge bang.

At this time the girls arrived.

" Well, how did it go?" Sky asked.

" Very bad. That stupid PM was such a rude idiot!" Musa said.

" But I think he's hiding something from us." Bloom said.

" What makes you think so?" Rina asked.

" I just feel it."

" Ok, what is with the posters?" Aisha asked.

" Getting ready." Nex answered.

" Nice. Even though that PM said to leave, we're not going to just leave these people in this situation!"Aisha said.

" Did he threatened you?" Riven clenched his fists.

" That bastard tried to, but it didn't work." Musa said.

" Right, otherwise he would have to deal with us!"

"Now I suggest us go back to our work." Lidia said.

All of them nodded and went their separate ways.

Flora was going upstairs when someone tapped her shoulder. Flora turned to see Brandon." Yes, Brandon?"

" Flora, I wanted to ask you if you could give Stella a break so that we could go out today?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

" Of course I will..." but soon she stopped as she saw Aisha behind Brandon telling her to be a little rude.

_You mustn't be so sweet to everyone! Or else they will take an advantage of it_. She remembered.

" I mean no. I can't." She changed her tone. " It's very serious, Brandon, she must learn to listen to her teachers, I mean my orders... and do what is said to her, or else she couldn't learn what she wanted. And I want to remind you that she asked me for it and my job here is to give her the knowledge I have! It's very hard you know. It isn't a very easy thing to do like you riding on Leva bikes! So I'm not letting her go anywhere until she has done what she is told to do!"

" Geez, Flora, ok, you don't need to be so angry. I was just asking." He threw his hand up in surrender as it was the first time he saw Flora a little angry. At that very moment they heard the bang. They entered the room to see a bottle and Stella fallen down. They both rushed at her. Flora looked at the bottle and at the ingredients.

" Crying Amori? Oh no."

"Stella, wake up, please, Stella! " Brandon was stroking Stella's hair and shaking her slightly. Stella slowly opened her eyes to see the perfect face of her handsome boyfriend.

" Brandon." His name came out of her lips as sweetly and carefully as it was something breakable. Brandon sighed in relief.

" Uh, you're ok." He said.

" I wouldn't think so." Flora commented.

" Why?" Brandon asked. Suddenly he felt something soft on his cheek. Stella was rubbing it and looking at him with her hazel eyes that were full of passion and admiration. He could feel himself burning under her gaze and touch.

" Why is she looking at me in this way?" Brandon asked a little nervously.

" Because of this plant. She wanted to make perfume again and used the leaf of Crying Amori. The scent of this plant makes a firm affection towards certain people. And in this case she's now firmly attracted to you." Flora explained.

" But isn't it a good thing?"

" Actually not in this case. She'll stick around you every second, not leaving you alone for a while. And if you accidentally leave her side then she'll cry all day, not letting us have our rest."

" Don't worry, I won't leave her side." he said cheerfully.

" I doubt it. You won't survive." Flora said as she began to make the antidote.

" Oh, Brandon, you have such a hot body and such strong arms." Stella said resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his muscular arm.

" I know it, but it's pleasant to hear it from you." He said rubbing the back of his neck greening very proudly.

" Brandon, don't play along. And don't give her opportunity or else it will become even worse. Believe me, you won't be able to survive from her hunger. " Flkra said while fusing some plants.

" Ok." He answered but didn't understand what Flora meant. He took Stella and they left Flora alone with her plants and making the antidote.

They went down.

" Hey, lovebirds, aren't you going to help us?" Nex asked.

_'It's hard to be tough and rude to everyone._ ' Flora thought and sighed. _'Hm... something is missing.'_ she looked at the book. '_Roots of Ecore? I think I don't have them. But I remember spotting them at the park Musa and I were at!'_ Flora closed the book when suddenly tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Helia.

" Sorry for interrupting you, but are you finished? " he asked.

" Yeah, why?" Flora said smiling.

" We have a tiny problem down there." Helia said.

Sure enough, Stella was holding Brandon's arm very tightly telling embarrassing stories about him to the others. in front of the others.

" Oh, Brandon, why were you keeping distance between us? Do you know how much I missed your warmth around me." Stella said, looking at him with passion in her eyes. The others just stood there looking at them with dropped mouths. The boys suddenly burst out laughing.

" Um, guys, I don't think it's the right place and right time." Aisha said. Bloom walked up to Stella and took her hand.

" At least come and help us with our posters." Bloom said as she attempted to pull Stella away from Brandon. But instead Stella shouted really loudly.

" NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY SNOOCKUMS!" She pulled her self out of Bloom's grasp and rushed towards Brandon. " Don't you ever dare break us up! Even if you try, you won't make it because our love for one another is strong!" Stella yelled, hugging Brandon tightly.

" What happened to her?" Tecna asked.

" I know, you did this to my sister!" Sam hissed.

"No, I didn't do anything to her! WAIT!" Brandon suddenly remembered what Flora had told him. He told the others. And so Helia went after Flora and brought her.

" Flora, we hope you can explain the situation here." Lidia said.

" Stella's, neither obeyed me OR ask for my permission, tried to make another perfume. She used Crying Amori's leaves. It's a plant which aroma makes feel a strong affection for somebody. And when the affected does not get what she needs, she begins to cry unbearably. It's affection can be ceased during a long time or by roots of Ecore. "

" Don't you have those roots you've mentioned? "Sam asked.

" Unfortunately no, but I saw them somewhere in Esquaq park." Flora said.

" Then let's go and get them!" Aisha said.

" But what if that girl from yesterday with siren powers is there?" Tecna asked.

" Then we all are going. Well...except for you two." Lidia said pointing at Brandon and Stella who was hugging the former.

" Hey, I'm not leaving these two ALONE! " Sam pointed folding his arms.

" Ok, then stay with them." Lidia said.

* * *

" It's impossible! Those fairies are getting stronger day by day!" Frenny shouted as she slammed her fist on the wall.

" Even with new power of the elma scepter, you still weren't able to deal with them!" Likana told Elizabeth.

" That fairy of music will pay! Sooner or later!" Elizabeth was still shocked with her loss.

" Don't suffer in vain, it won't make things better." Likana said.

" Likana, do you have a plan?" Giana asked. Likana nodded.

" It's not only a plan, it's the key to our victory. But I need your help, Elizabeth!" Likana said.

" Really? "

" Yes, I will give you the opportunity to take your revenge on that music fairy."

" But why do you need it? And why only hers revenge? I want to take mine too!" Arang said. Likana smirked.

" Ok, as you wish, sister. We just nned to distract our fairies while we find the ball." Likana said.

" I like it. But you're telling it as you know where the ball is." Giana said.

" No, I don't know just yet. But I know how to find it." Likana said playing with her scepter and smirking.

* * *

"Did you know that you have a beautiful nose." Stella said as she tapped her pointing finger on Brandon's nose.

" Thank you Stella, but listen, I'm tired and want to have some rest, ok?" Brandon said. Stella nodded and rested her head on his shoulder caressing his muscular arm. Sam was keeping his eyes on them every single second. Suddenly Gengie came out of the lamp.

" Aren't they cute!" He commented.

" It's not cute, it's disguising! " Sam said, but Gengie didn't pay attention. Sam walked and sat on the couch in front of the couple, Gengie after him.

" Brandon, what do you like in me the most?" Suddenly Stella asked. Brandon barely closed his eyes when she said it. He looked at her.

" Um... your eyes? "He said.

" Only eyes? Tell her you like every single part of her-" Gengie was cut off by Sam.

"Gengie! !" Sam shouted at him.

" What?" Gengie threw his hands in defense.

"Brandon, you have such a soft skin." Stella said again.

" Uh, thanks, Stella, it's really nice to hear that." Brandon said.

" And what about my skin?" Stella suddenly asked buttering her eyes. Sam looked at her in disbelief.

" Maybe we should give them some privacy." Gengie whispered to Sam not holding back his smirk and sparkles in his eyes.

" GENGIE! !" Sam shouted again. Stella was waiting for Brandon's answer.

" Um, yes, your skin is soft too." He said. But Stella turned away from him offended. She suddenly spoke in a low and hurt voice.

" How could you do that to me?" She said. The boys were staring at her, not understanding what was happening there. "Here I am, being a good girlfriend and complimenting you on your...well, EVERYTHING, while you're over there not even acknowledging me. Its' like I don't even exist!"

Brandon put his hand on her shoulder.

" Stella, what did I say. I thought it was a good thing to say. And I do pay attention to you. Why would you say that?"

" Because. ... you said my skin is soft but... you didn't even touch it while touched yours!" She said tears in her eyes.

" WHAT THE-" Sam shouted but the dumb expression was still on his face.

" I think the most interesting part is still ahead! "Gengie cheered.

Stella began to cry.

"Please, Stella, don't cry. What you want me to do for you?" Brandon asked. Stella looked at him a bit lowering her head biting her finger.

" Would you rub the skin of my ear and neck?" The boys looked at her with wide eyes.

" Don't you dare do that, Brandon, I'm warning you!" Sam shouted.

" No, don't listen to him! Do it or else she'll cry again!" Gengie shouted waiting for that moment.

" Hey, whose side are you by?" Sam shouted.

Suddenly tears gathered in Stella's eyes. The boys looked at her. Brandon sighed and did what she had asked him to. Stella closed her eyes she began to enjoy the moment when suddenly. ...

" Prrrrrr..."

...She began purring.

The boys eyes widened and mouths dropped.

" SHE'S PURRING!" Sam yelled.

" THAT'S THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR SO LONG!" Gengie shouted, stars glowing instead of his eyes.

* * *

Simultaneously, the Winx and the Specialists were heading to the park.

" So you saw those flowers here, didn't you?" Aisha asked. Flora nodded. Aisha approached her.

" Flora, be a bit confident!" Aisha whispered to her.

" But I am. "Flora said.

" Then try not to make the impression that you're not. And besides, boys like confident girls!" Aisha winked at her. Flora looked at Helia's direction and blushed.

" But before we enter take these headphones in case of her being here." Musa said as she slapped her fingers and headphones appeared. Everybody took a headphone.

" But how should we fight her?" Flora asked her taking the headphone. She was the last one. Others went ahead.

" I don't think we have to fight against her. She had a hard childhood." Musa said.

" A hard childhood?" Flora asked. Musa nodded. Little did they know they were being watched by a blonde. She couldn't listen to what Musa and Flora were talking about, but she had heard they were after a flower. However the revenge was burning in her eyes.

" Oh, Musa, if I only had a chance to make you suffer!" She said.

" And you'll be given that chance." Suddenly she heard a voice behind her back. She turned to see Elizabeth and somebody who looked exactly like her!

" Is that your clone? "She asked.

" No, she's my sister." Elizabeth responded.

" So she is the girl you were trying to defeat those fairies with?" Arang said.

" Don't underestimate her, she has a strong power."

" But this time I won't help you until you give my money!" Amanda said firmly folding her hands.

" What? Do you-" Arang was cut off by Elizabeth, who threw a pocket of money to Amanda.

" Now are you ready to help us again? You'll get money of course."

" Hm... actually I didn't want to because if not this for case, you'd probably forget about paying me. But I'll help you as I want to take my revenge as well. "

" That's the spirit. "Elizabeth said.

" They are after a flower or a root of ... I don't remember but i think it was beginning with "e". Hmm.. edore, enqlore..." Amanda said as she was trying to remember the name.

"Ecore." Elizabeth said.

" Yes, that's it! Ecore!"

" It's a healing plant, its roots can heal any disease or even hypnoze." Elizabeth said.

" But why do they need it?" Arang asked. As the three of them looked at the band Elizabeth said.

" The jinchuuriki and her brother are not with them, so something must have happened to them and the fairies are here to find an antidote; the roots of Ecore."

" What's a jinchuuriki? "Amanda asked.

" Uh, nothing, not let's gind those roots fast." Arang said as they went.

* * *

Stella was tired. The boys wanted to take this advantage and make her sleep, but she wanted Brandon to carry her so she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam was walking after them to Stella's room.

" You're so warm!" Stella whispered in his neck closing her eyes.

"I think I'm about to die from cuteness over-load!" Gengie commented.

" Gengie, why don't you shut up! Don't you understand it's irritating me!" Sam said.

" Sorry, but that wish can't be gtanted. Just look at them, they are made for each other!" Gengie said.

" No, they're not made for each other!"

" You're such a dumb idiot. Why can't you notice their love!"

" Since when you become become Cupid?" They entered Stella's room.

" Since I became a Brella fan!" Gengie said.

" What's Brella?"

" Brandon and Stella put together. _Brella_!" Gengie said smirking, playing with his brows and shaking his two pointing fingers to each other.

" NO, YOU JUST DIDN'T DO THAT!" Sam yelled and gave Gengie a look! That was getting on Brandon's nerves.

" Guys, would you stop it, now!" He shouted when suddenly he stumbled and both he and Stella fell beside the bed, Stella on Brandon.

" Awe, just look at them! They will make a perfect family in the future!" Gengie commented.

" WHAT?!"Sam shouted clenching his fists and teeth.

" Brandon, how many kids do you want us to have?" Suddenly Stella asked. Brandon's eyes got wide."Stella, please, pull yourself together." He pleaded.

" WHAT?!" Sam shouted again.

" I want us to have four kids right here, right now." she said, leaning into his face. Brandon swallowed hard as he began to fear what would happen next.

" WHAT THE HECK!" Sam grabbed Stella's waist as he tried to pull her away from Brandon.

" NOOOOO!" Gengie grabbed Sam's waist and tried to pull him away. " WE MUST GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY!"

" NO, GUYS, DON'T-"

LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER ALONE!" Brandon shouted.

" IDIOT, I WOULDN'T EVER LET YOU TWO BE IN A PLACE ALL ALONE!" Sam shouted.

* * *

Elizabeth, Arang and Amanda were the first to get to the place. They saw a whole area of light blue flowers.

" Is this the Ecore?" Arang asked. Elizabeth nodded.

" But they won't find it this easily." Elizabeth said as she moved her hand in the air. Dark green sphere came out of it and all the flowers lost their light blue color and were dried. Only one of them was saved. Elizabeth did another move as the flower began to approach her in the air.

"You are coming with me." Elizabeth said to the flower.

" And? I hope you're not over yet." Arang said.

" No, of course. I feel like there's a dangerous place of predator plants farther in this forest." Elizabeth said as she smirked. " And those predator plants are disobedient for me"

" We're not going there, are we?" Amanda asked.

" No, you're going there."

"What?!"

" Those plants are sensitive to melodies, remember? "Amanda gulped. " And besides it's the only way to get your revenge."

" But what if I get hurt? Then no one can make those plants obey them and your plan will be failed." Amanda said as a matter of fact.

" Don't worry, this flower can help you. It's pollen can heal you immediately. "Elizabeth said handing over the flower .Amanda shrugged the worrying feelings and took the flower.

They left,the Winx and the Specialists appeared.

" Um... Flora, are you sure you remember where these roots were?" Bloom asked as they encountered with an unpleasant scene. Flora knelt and put her hand on the dried flowers.

'No, these flowers are dead! And I feel strange negative and poisonous power." Flora thought.

" What happened, Flora?" Suddenly Helia appeared next to her.

"I... I... don't know. The Ecores here are dead!"she said.

" Wait, so these were the plants we've been looking for?" Musa asked.

" And there's none left save!" Aisha said.

" Flora, can't you heal these flowers?" Lidia asked.

" Unfortunately no, but I will try to find another one." She said as she put her hand on the ground again. She could slightly sense the last Ecore but it was deep in the forest. But Flora wasn't sure if she did sense the ecore.

" Flora?" Helia put her hand on her shoulder as she looked at him.

'No, Flora, you must be confident! It's surely the ecore!'she began to convince herself.

" The last ecore is deep in that forest." Flora pointed.

" The last? In that forest?" Roxy mentioned.

" It's strange that the last ecore decided to grow there not with its company. "Rina commented.

" But this place is out of balance, so it's not a big surprise. "Tecna mentioned.

" True." They went ahead. Flora was leading them and they were getting farther and farther.

" I hope we wouldn't get lost." Roxy said.

" You are fairies, you could fly!" Nex said as they continued after Flora. Soon they got tired.

" Guys... let's have some break." Bloom said while she was out of breath.

" Flora, are you sure we're going on the right way?" Helia asked.

" Of course, I am! Why would you ask that?" Even though Flora didn't mean to say that, it came out a little rude. Others were astonished. " Do you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure... I didn't want to make it in that way. I was just concerned about you."

" You shouldn't have because I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and defend myself! "Flora said as she went.

Helia was taken aback and wanted to follow her but others stopped it.

" She'll calm down soon, dude." Riven said.

" Geez, was that Flora? I didn't recognize her for a moment. "Roxy said.

" Yeah, what's happened to her?" Rina asked.

" Ask those two." Bloom said pointing at Aisha and Musa, who smiled sheepishly.

" Well, we just told her to be a bit rude and confident." Aisha said.

" Everybody is unique just the way they are." Lidia said.

" Well, we didn't think it would turn out this way." Musa said.

" I think we should apologize. "Aisha said. Roxy suddenly saw beautiful flowers. She leaned to take their scent.

" Oh, such a beautiful aroma! "She said. Soon the scent spread around them.

" I'm feeling so heavy." Musa said. Suddenly they fell asleep.

" The... flowers..."Lidia realized but it was too late as she drifted too.

" Nice work, Elizabeth. Your flowers made them fall asleep. "Arang said.

" And they will never wake up!" Elizabeth said as they both began to laugh.

" Now your turn, Arang." Arang nodded. She flew up in the air with her air-bending skills and with the power of her scepter, she lifted the girls and the boys. " Now it's time to feed this hungry forest with fairies and knights!"she said as she flew up and sent them to the deepest parts of the forest where the predator plants were growing.

After leaving them there, she vanished. Suddenly, a song was heard and the plants began to tie themselves around the girls and the bows lifting them up.

* * *

_Meantime Flora was walking in circles._

" And why did it talk to him like that? He didn't even do anything. He was just worried about me. And I..."she sighed. " Probably this confident and rude character is not me. I should go and apologize." Flora went back she didn't find anybody.

" Maybe that blonde girl was here! "Flora got the headphones Musa had handed and put it on. She went farther but didn't find anybody again. It was getting dark but Flora kept on looking for the others wandering around the forest.

" Where are you guys?" She breathed when suddenly she heard somebody's laughter. She went towards the direction of the voice and found her friends tied in and covered with green thing reminding chlorophyll and the blonde standing in front of Musa. Flora feared of the sight but quickly pulled herself togather.

" So, how are you feeling now, Music fairy?! "Amanda shouted. " You're nothing. Do you know why? Because your stupid friends are nothing! Even the word "friend" is nothing! It only contains emptiness! Nothing more!"

_'I need to stop her and free my friends!_ 'Flora had a confident look. She revealed herself and shouted. " Let my friends go!"

Amanda turned to see Flora. She chuckled evilly. " Seems like Elizabeth doesn't know how to count. "

" Please, let them go."

" Why? They just came here. But if you want them to go so badly you have to fight me!"

" Please, I don't want to fight. Why are you doing this? Are you feeling happy when you make others suffer? Are you getting satisfaction? "

" Yes, I am!" Amanda said as she made water threw Flora backwards. But she stood up.

" But it's not their fault that you had such childhood. "

" What?" Amanda asked. Flora took three steps ahead and took off her headphones and threw it away.

" We are here to help people like you. Believe me or not, I know how you feel."

" No, you can't! You can't even imagine what I feel."

" You're right, I can't imagine it, but I can still understand. We can still understand because each of us had such a childhood like yours or even worse. For example Bloom's world was destroyed by three witches and her sister was turned into a ghost and her mom and dad were missing for along time. She was raised in other family but with us she found her parents, restored her world, saved her parents and brought back her sister.-"

"Musa's mom died when she was just a little girl and she still suffers because every minute she feels the gap that only mother love can fill. Stella had a childhood like yours, but she lost her parents two times and it seemed she lost her identity too. But she survived because she sees us as her family.-"

"Rina suffered a lot too. She her parents were killed and a half of her kingdom was destroyed. You are right I can't imagine what you feel but at least know what you feel."

Amanda chuckled again." You know, when I was a little naive girl, I used to be like you, all sweet and caring to everyone but nobody appreciated it. So you too be careful as you don't know how it hurts."

" Maybe you are right, maybe it hurts but you shouldn't just sit and wait until that feeling of hurt goes away cause it will never go. You should find the right remedy for it."

" Why? Why are you helping me?"

" Because, I can't let you go down the wrong path in your life." Amanda closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears when suddenly she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned her head to see Flora giving her a comforting smile. She smiled weakly.

" We are here to help you." Flora said.

Amanda sighed. "Ok, I will set them free." Amanda said as she was about to sing when roots appeared out of nowhere and tied Amanda's mouth.

" Now, now, we didn't make such a deal." Elizabeth appeared in the air, Arang beside her.

" Looks like we've missed someone. "Arang said as she saw Flora.

" Oh, she's not a big problem. In fact she's the softest and weakest fairy." Elizabeth said as she made rocks fall at Flora. Luckily she could dodge them but she couldn't avoid Arang's tornado that sent her backwards. She landed on Amanda.

" This is really fun!"Elizabeth said as she made an earthquake. The ground cracked and the two girls fell into the abyss. But Flora managed to hold on a rock and hold Amanda's hand.

" Don't worry." Flora said. " MAGIC WIMX, ELEMENTIX! FLORA, FAIRY OF NATURE! "

Flora flew up carrying Amanda and landing on the ground. Elizabeth attacked again but Flora made a pink-green shield. But it wasn't enough. Soon the shield broke and Flora was thrawn away. Amanda was trying hard to pull the ties that were still on her mouth.

" Arang, let's combine our elma powers and we'll conttol these predator plants." Elizabeth said. They attached their scepters as a bright light came out of it. Suddenly the roots began to tie Flora and Amanda. Amanda remembered about the ecore and suffered to get it out to use its pollen but unfortunately she dropped it.

'The ecore! Its pollen can help us get free!' Flora saw the plant. She tried to fly and grab it but the roots that tied her were letting a green nasty liquid out. It was like a green glue and Flora's wings could hardly move. But she wouldn't give up. She kept on struggling for the ecore.

" Elizabeth, why don't make her sleep like the others with your flowers." Arang said.

" Nice idea, sister. " Elizabeth moved her hand and those flowers that made the others fall asleep appeared around Flora. They let out the sleeping scent. Flora started to feel weak.

'I can't, it's above my power. I can't do it.' She closed her eyes. "My will is unbreakable! " she suddenly her a familiar voice in her head. 'No, I can do it! My friends' only hope is me! I must save us! I can do it!' Suddenly she opened her eyes and felt energy grow inside her. She batted her wings and flew towards her aim: the ecore.

" What?!" Arang and Elizabeth didn't believe their eyes. Flora continued starting to feel herconfidence grow in her when she grabbed the ecore. She shook it on her and its pollen fell down on the green glue and roots that began vanishing away. Soon she was free and freed Amanda.

" Thanks." Amanda said.

" Not now. We should save the others." Flora said.

" Just try!" Elizabeth and Arang united their scepters again as the predator plants became more unstable for Amanda's song to control.

" This forest will be your graves! Good night fairy! "Arang said as they disappeared.

" These plants aren't listening to me!" Amanda said all scared. Flora thought for a while and said.

" I got it! Continue singing, no matter what!" She said as Amanda nodded and began singing. Flora flew up and landed so that she was in center of the forest. She closed her eyes and began to gather all the energy her element was able to give her.

" To make something or someone obey you it's not necessary to be rude all the time. You just need to be soft towards them but they can obey you when they feel you are confident in you and your power. PURE CONFIDENCE!" Flora shouted as light green, pink, yellow and orange light began to danced around her. Then they blew up and spread all over the area.

As Amanda kept on singing, it made Flora's power even stronger. Soon the predator plants turned into normal beautiful flowers and the whole park became a paradise again.

Flora landed." Thank you, Amanda. "

" I should be the one thanking you."

" Oh, my head." Timmy corrected his glasses.

" What happened? " Rina asked.

" You!" Aisha pointed at Amanda. " You did this!"

" No, Aisha, she's innocent! She's now by our side." Flora defended. All looked at each other.

" Would you like to come with us and learn to control your skills even better?" Flora asked.

" Yew, I would like to improve my skills but i have a place to stay, so thanks for that one anyway. "Amanda said.

" Oh, we missed a huge thing I guess!" Musa said.

" Then let's get going, it's late." Bloom said.

" I can't imagine what our love birds are doing now." Riven said.

* * *

Stella was sleeping in her bed, hugging a big teddy bear. Brandon was sleeping in his room. Only Sam and Gengie were awake.

" I don't know why it's a good thing to replace Brandon with a teddy bear. What if she wakes up and finds out." Gengie said.

" She wouldn't as long as she knows she's hugging that womanizer." Sam said.

" But why are you against their relationship? "

" Because it's hard to find a true love nowadays. And besides, I'm her big bro and should protect her. Do the thing I haven't done for her before. "

"You haven't, but that guy whom you call a womanizer has done for her so much."

" I wonder where the are others?" Sam looked out of the window.

"_ Aaaah!_" Suddenly they heard a scream from Stella's room. They rushed in.

" What is it?"

" Where's my Snoockums!?" Stella shouted.

" Don't worry, he's sleeping in his room." Gengie said. Stella got up and rushed out. Sam grabbed her but ended up with being dragged by her instead.

" No, Stella! "Sam said as she enetered his room seeing him sleep on his back. "See, he's sleeping. So let's go back to your room." Sam whispered, but she just smiled and went towards Brandon before jumping on him.

" No, Stella, don't.." Sam was too late as Stella landed right on Brandon's stomach, making him wince and feel pain like all his organs would come out of his mouth.

" Morning, Brandy!" Stella smiled as she ruffled his hair. Brandon didn't say anything just dropped his head back on the pillow as he was still feeling the pain in his stomach.

" But it's night out there." Gengie said when suddenly they heard the door open.

" THE GUYS ARE BACK!" Sam cheered.

Soon, Flora gave her the antidote and Stella began to act normal again.

" What happened to you, Brandon?" Sky and Helia asked as they saw him holding his stomach.

" Don't even ask. I'm going to my room." he said and walked, no, crawled there. The boys began to laugh.

* * *

" DID I REALLY TELL HIM THOSE THINGS!" Stella's eyes widened and she was blushing when Gengie was telling her little adventures.

" You know, I regret going after the plant. I should have stayed here to witness that all." Musa said winking at Stella.

" Oh, my, it's so embrassing! I should go and apologize!" Stella said.

" Yes, you should but after you do, you are getting detention! "Flora said.

" Huh?"

" We'll learn all the features of the plants in these book and create 4 types of balsam! Tonight! "Flora said.

" What happened to Flora?" Stella got scared.

" Nothing she's just a bit confident today." Aisha said as the girls went to their rooms to sleep.

" Now go to your lover boy and come back immediately, ok?" Stella nodded. She walked up to Brandon's room and knock on the door. Luckily he wasn't sleeping and answered the door. Stella came in and began to apologize.

" I'm really, really sorry, Brandon, for making this day one of the most tiring days for you." she said, leaning on the table. " I can't find the right words to correct those mistakes I did today... I'm sorry. And sorry for that incident. " She said sheepishly, not managing to find the courage to look into his eyes as she was talking about their future .

Brandon realized it and smirked as he wanted to enjoy that moment by teasing her. So he approached her and placed both his hands on either sides of her caging her and neared his face towards hers, his eyes piercing into her hazel ones, smirking slightly. Stella was taken aback.

"You know I thought about that little incident and... why not? Now's the perfect time and moment for thinking of our future. "

"EEEEH!" Stella's eyes got wide and she was blushing badly rushing out of his room and closing her face with her hands. Brandon followed her to his door and began laughing.

" Stella, I was joking." He said and kept on laughing.

* * *

Later at that night Stella and Flora finished learning from the books. Now they were to make a balsam.

" Can we do this tomorrow? Pleaaaaaase!" Stella made puppy eyes.

Flora smiled sweetly."No!" Escaped from her lips.

"Who made you so mean?" Stella said. Suddenly Flora noticed Helia out of the room.

" Follow the instructions and make the balsam until I come back."she said as she went to the door and was met by Helia.

Sleepy Stella groaned and began her task.

" Hey, I wanted to apologize. "Helia began.

" No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Helia. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean those things to you." She said as she lowered her head.

" I must say sorry too, cause today you proved me that you can defend yourself even better. But that doesn't mean I won't be looking after my flower." he said cupping her face her with his hand.

Flora smiled. They neared moved closer so that their lips would meet, but...

"WATCH OUT!" Stella shouted. The bottle that was full with balsam suddenly blew up and covered every possible area, even Helia and Flora.

" Stella! !"Flora shouted.

" Oops, sorry."

* * *

"Where have you been, Likana? "Elizabeth and Arang asked.

" Oh just negotiating with someone. "

" Negotiating? "Frenny asked.

" Anyways, how it went?" Likana asked.

" We made that forest their graves." Arang said. Likana began to laugh.

" I would believe you if there were just fairies, but sorry I can't. "

" At least we did something while you were holding you negotiations! " Elizabeth said.

" Don't worry, sisters, I made this place under our control. And those fairies can't do anything anymore. "

"Why are you so sure?" Giana asked.

_" I don't think people here would go against their Prime minister. "_

**_I hope you liked it ㈴2 _**

**_See ya next time!_**

**_ Iradfs_**


	19. Chapter 19 Between two important things

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry for this delay but I hope you will like my got for you all! This chapter is about Lidia and her story. Well, it's a little sad story for this great day but still I wish that this New Year will be filled with joys and happiness and there will be no wars and we all will live in peace. With this chapter I also want people and readers to realise that human lives regardless of religion, race or gender is more important than power. **

* * *

"Every element has its' specialty and unique features." Lidia said. " They are connected to each other. Even water and fire are connected. And none of them can exist without its partner. If you feel this connection, you'll be able to not only get your powers and skills on the next level, but also to feel your surroundings.

Everyone and everything has a special element in them. And your task in wanting to teach people here and to help them is to set a strong connection with them and balance your spirit, body and conscience, and by doing this, you will not only get stronger, but also help the others that need it."

The Winx were having another lesson with Lidia.

"Any questions? " Lidia asked.

" I have one." Flora said.

" Yes, Flora"

"In the latest battle with Elizabeth and Arang, they used a power called 'Elma'. Is it apart of the 'Elemental Chakra'?"

" Elma?" Lidia raised an eyebrow.

" It's impossible, they can't master Elma." Sam said.

" They were using their scepters."

" Elma is a mixture or a combination of two powers; element and magic. There are also two other types of such power; Makra and Makrel. These two are mixtures too. Makra is a mixture of magic and Chakra. But Elma and Makra are mixtures of two types of power. Makrel is a mixture or combination of three types of power: Element, Chakra and magic. There's a small number of people who master Elma or Makra, and there was only one person who could master makrel: Magna-Omnia. No one mastered Makrel after her."

"But those witches can't master Elma." Sam mentioned.

" Then someone gave it to them." Tecna said.

" But who?"Musa asked.

" The person who wants the ball." Lidia said. " But let's leave this for the next week. You are to prepare and welcome your future pupils. So everyone is free..."

" Oh, finally! And I was thinking this wouldn't end!" Stella said as she got up.

" Except for Stella." Lidia finished.

" What?!"

" Have you forgotten that you have a medical lesson with me today?" Stella groaned and watched as the others left.

" Have a good time, Sis!" Sam said as he left.

Stella stuck her tongue out at him.

" So, what have you learned?" Lidia asked.

" So much..."

"Stella, this is not a game. You must be serious about this stuff. It's very important. "

" Actually, it's boring that my element is used as a supportive element. In fact, I feel like I'm useless.." Stella looked at her hands. " That time when I had Eludia's power, I wanted to never have it, but now when I'm learning the main features and meanings of elements, I feel so worthless."

" Stella, having supportive skills doesn't mean you're useless. It's the most important thing in a team. As I said, every element is unique. The meaning of the light element is to support and help those who need help the most. Besides, you can heal your friends during battle and support them."

" I don't know. .. you know, after losing the contract with Eludia, I feel so strange, so incomplete. I always have strange dreams, or should I say, memories...?

" Oh..."

_'Just tell her the truth!_ _' _Lidia thought to herself. " Stella. ...I have something to tell you."

" What is it?"

Lidia clenched her fists. "Do you know who the ninja is?"

" The one who protects the others?"

" Yes, but... sometimes a ninja has to choose what to protect. "

" What do you mean?"

" You said you were ready to become a fairy-kunoichi, remember? So you should understand that to be a part of a world where war for power isn't so easy. Sometimes, ninjas have to make such decisions after which there's no way to come back. Sometimes, a ninja has to stop listening to their heart and feelings."

" Why are you telling me that?"

" Because. ... sometimes we have to make up such hard decisions that can make us feel incomplete. .. every ninja must be ready for it... even your parents. .." Lidia's voice was shaking.

" What did they do?"

" They... chose ... the people..."

" W-what you mean?"

Lidia closed her eyes and inhaled.

" They had to make decisions on their lives and the people's life." Lidia said.

" Oh...well at least they became heroes." Stella said in low voice.

" Ok, let's go back to our lesson." Lidia said.

Little did they know that Sam was listening to their conversation. He shook his head. "When will you find the courage to tell her the whole story."

" You can't blame her. It's not a simple thing. If she knows the truth, she might hate herself." Gengie, who was small in size, said.

Sam simply shook his head, and left.

* * *

"Okay, girls. Now I don't get it. Where're you going to practice and train the others." Nex asked as he and the other boys helped the girls clean the outside of their house.

"Isn't it obvious? Here!" Aisha said.

"Were else could we possibly train them?" Bloom asked.

" And if we did it, about 95% would remain." Tecna said.

" Sam, weren't you supposed to help us?" Riven said as he saw Sam coming up to them, but Sam didn't answer. He was deep in his thoughts.

" Hey!" Riven shook his hand in front of his face.

" What? What were you asking?"

" Are you ok?" Rina asked concerned in her eyes.

" Yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I be? And by the way, weren't those people the ones you have to train?"

" He's right, where are they?" Flora said.

" I'll call Sallie and...-" Sallie and Amanda walked up to them.

" Hey, girls, what's up?" Musa asked.

" Very bad things." Amanda said.

" PM Edens has announced this morning that you guys are going to start a rebellion. " Sallie said.

" What?!" Tecna got out her mini computer and turned it on. She used her magic to make a hologram of the screen so that everyone of them could see and hear.

" So, Mr. Edens, you want to say that our country is in danger?" The interviewer asked.

" Yes, unfortunately. Our hospitable country accepted a band that is here to prepare a rebellion. " The smirk on his face was noticeable.

"What?" Musa said.

" But what do they want, Mr. Edens? Why would a group of people want to prepare a rebellion here? Is it to over throw you and gain power?"

" Perhaps, since they are not normal people. You know that besides this, our country has survived a great period of having mutant-monsters. So I'm calling for the people in Esquaq to combine our powers and be ready for the worst, as this group of people have already prepared their plan and accepted those monsters to take the power. But as we, the normal ones, are polite, I will give them a chance to stop what they intend to do, and am giving them time to leave the country. Or else, we will make them leave."

"That bastard! "Sam shouted.

" Who does he think he is?!" Roxy yelled.

" No, this won't stop us!" Bloom said.

" Not us, but probably those who have magic." Sallie said.

" And plus, thanks to that prime minister dude, everyone thinks that you are evil." Amanda said.

" Then we must show the people he's wrong." Flora said.

" Easier said than done." Rina said.

" Let's have a discussion. "Sky suggested.

"...I'm tired!" Stella graoned as she rested her head on the ground

"Stella, you didn't answer the question. What are you supposed to do when your skin gets burned. "Lidia repeated again.

"Call Flora or Bloom or Aisha". Stella said, her head still on the ground.

" No, you are supposed to use your power to make the cells in the skin devide quickly and interchange the dead cells with the new ones."

Stella just looked at her, raising a brow. "What? How am I supposed to remember this much? My brain will blow up!" Stella held her head. Lidia sighed.

" Sorry to interrupt you..." they saw Flora standing there.

" Yes, Flora."

"We are having an important discussion."

" About what?" Lidia asked. Flora told them what happened.

" Ok, we're coming." Lidia said as Flora went. " Stella, I guess you're free tomorrow. "

" Free? YAAAAY! But why?"

" Just... you need some rest."

" Ok! You're the best, Lidia! " Stella said as she went forward. Lidia sighed.

" So, how are we going to deal with this?" Musa asked.

" I just don't understand what Edens has against us and those who have magic." Flora said.

" I think he's just jealous and worried that monsters like us can over throw him." Rina said folding her arms.

"Or he's just scared of us." Flora said.

" But why? It's not like we are here to take over his power." Tecna said.

" I don't know who this dude is, but he's annoying me already!" Riven clenched his fists.

" I suggest we go and teach him a lesson!" Sam said.

" No! If you do so, then the people might actually think we're plotting a rebellion." Lidia said. " We should try to negotiate with him."

" Just keep in mind that the last conversation we had with Edens didn't end so well. " Musa said.

" What if we all got acquainted with people here." Helia suggested. " That would help us show them that Edens is wrong. "

"Plus, they didn't release any of our pictures, so no one really knows who we are." Aisha said.

" That's a good plan." Lidia said.

" Yeaj!"

" I'm in!"

"Me to."

" Then tomorrow morning, we'll get to work!"

" Count me out. " Stella said suddenly.

" What? Why?" Bloom asked.

" Because tomorrow is the only day I'm out of lessons, so I'm going to spend my time enjoying some much needed, way over-due, beauty sleep.

" I know that YOU are in a mission, so I won't bother you." Stella said as she walked up.

"Okay."

As they parted, Lidia called Flora.

" Can I ask you something? " Lidia asked.

" Of course, what is it?"

* * *

_Next day in the morning..._

" Aaargh! You have ten seconds to give me a reasonable explanation as to why I shouldn't throw you out of the window!" A sleepy Stella was pissed off and was throwing death glares at them. Suddenly the alarm went on.

"AGAIN!?" Stella screamed, grabbing the alarm and throwing it out of the window.

" Ouch!" The girls looked out the window and saw Sam clutching his head.

" Are you crazy? People are walking here!" He said.

" The only person I see over here is you." Stella said. Sam sighed in defeat. Stella didn't feel so sleepy anymore, so she went to have shower and put on her clothes before going down. The others were preparing to go and get acquainted with the people.

" Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bloom asked.

" Totally! " Stella said as she grabbed a glass of juice.

" Well then, look after Kiko and Gengie. "Bloom said.

" Me? Alone? Wait, where's Lidia? "

" She just left." Tecna said.

" Where?"

"Don't know, but she had flowers with her." Musa said.

" Have a nice day!" They said, leaving.

" Ok, now I want a bowl of milk!" Gengie suddenly appeared from nowhere. " And he wants a carrot!" He added as he saw Kiko showing that he's hungry.

" So make them yourselves." Stella said.

" But you promised to look after us." Gengie pouted.

" But that doesn't mean I have to make food for you two. Today's my only day-off!" Gengie made a poor kitty look.

" Ok, fine, I'll do it!" Stella snapped her fingers as Gengie's and Kiko's wish was granted.

" Thank you!"

"Just to remind you that the only genie here is you." Stella said. " Now what am I going to do? Make a perfume!" Stella went to the room where she was making perfumes. She tried to make one but she didn't like it smell, so she went to Flora's room where she found flowers of Vicolli.

_'What are these flowers doing here?'_ Stella thought.

" Lidia wanted them." Gengie said as he read her mind.

" Why?"

" I don't know." Stella remained quiet, looking at the Vicollis.

" Ok, I need to go. Kiko, you're in charge." She said as she walked up to the door.

" What? Him?" Gengie said.

" Then you."

" Now that makes sense." Gengie said as Kiko folded his arms.

* * *

There were yellow, orange and golden leaves on the trees.

" Great! Now Autumn!" Stella said as she snapped her fingers and changed her clothes into warmer one.

_'I need to find a place with water since Those flowers Vicolli need some. It must be a quiet place, though. A place where no one enters._'Stella thought as she looked for Lidia. She walked up to lake but there was nobody.

"This is insane! How am I supposed to find Lidia in this place! I bet there are other water pools in this country and Lidia can be at one of them!" Stella complained when suddenly, her eyes caught two lights dimming from the other side of the lake. The lights were on the water. Stella hurried there.

The two Vicollis carrying a light in the center were floating on the water, tryingto wipe the sadness that was reflected. Lidia was looking at their dance, trying to hold back tears.

"Perfect time to remember and pray for someone."- Was heard. Lidia turned her head to see Stella.

" Um... may I?" Stella asked, sitting. Lidia smiled weakly and gestured her to sit beside her. Silence fell upon them.

" Who are you praying for or remembering? Are they my parents?" She asked. Lidia shook her head.

"Do I know them?" Lidia shook her head again.

" If you don't want to tell me, it's ok." Stella said. They sat there in silence. Lidia sighed deeply and broke the silence.

"Today's the day my soul died." She said, not turning her gaze away from he floating flowers. Stella looked at her.

" What do you mean?"

" These vicollis are for my...husband and baby."

" Wait, you're married! !?"

"...was..."

"You probably miss them. But don't worry, when we find the ball, we can open the portal again and you can get back to them." Stella said.

" I can't. They are...dead." Lidia whispered the last words.

" W-what happened? "

"Remember when I said that a ninja always has to make hard decisions? This is an example of one of them. I was only 19 when I got married to the man I loved my whole life. His name was Kay. He was the most amazing, caring person I had ever met. He was a great shinobi and a prince, but didn't act like he was the boss. And he was brother of my friend Akira.-

-Among my friends, we were the first to get married. Although we were spending our time on missions, we were happy as we spent those times together. We were happy and our happiness doubled when our daughter Akiko was born. She was the sweetest little light in my life. I would play with her little hands with my big fingers.

And Kay was a perfect father for her, and the perfect husband. But our happiness came to an end when a man named Stephen accidentally landed in our world. He was from the magic dimension and appeared in our world by accident. At first, that guy was a normal person, but then when he got to know about our powers, he changed. The wish of world domination took over his soul.-

Soon, he mastered almost all banned spells, and created a power that could destroy all the people living on the planet. We had to stop him and a new battle began the day Akiko turned 1 year. It seemed that everything was going to be okay as we found a way to seal the power forever. But...That day Kay and I returned home, nobody was there.-

Instead, a letter from Stephen was found, saying that he had Akiko, and we had to choose between either saving Akiko or sealing the power and saving the people. Our friends Jelfa, Fianna, Fria, Chloe, Gina, Akira, Randy, Adrian, Ecco and Roid decided to deceive Stephen and save Akiko and the people. But we needed volunteer to be a spy. Kay applied for it but I insisted that I could be the one who can take that mission."

_Flashback_

"No, Lidia. You should stay with the others! I'll go and bring our daughter back. " Kay said putting his hands on Lidia's shoulders trying to convince her. But it was in vain.

" No, Kay. I can do this. Besides I'm better at spying and you know it very well."

" No. What if he finds out? I just don't want to lose you." He said nearly crying. Lidia cupped his face.

" You won't lose me. I promise." Kay let out a heavy sigh and hugged her tight as if he wouldn't see her any more.

" Keep your promise." He whispered into her long violet hair. As they parted the, others hugged Lidia as well.

_End of the flashback_

"I spent nearly a month and a week spying on Stephen. Of course, I changed my appearance into one of Stephen's commanders that was kidnapped by the guys. But, still, I couldn't find Akiko. I didn't stop looking for her until the day Stephen tried to use his dangerous power. A terrible battle for survival began. Gina had used her crystals to make a copy of me so that Stephen didn't suspect something. But during that battle Stephen's new made power destroyed the copy and he realized everything.

But it was too late as the girls sealed the power. Doing this caused an earthquake. I needed to hurry to find Akiko, and soon, I found my little girl. I missed her so much. When i was out from Stephen's shelter, I hurried to the others taking, off my disguise. Even though the power was sealed, the battle continued.

The guys and my husband were still fighting and shouting, telling me to find a safe shelter. Little did I know that Stephen was still alive. As I was running to find a safe place for Akiko and me, he had me on his target. He had mastered metalbending and used all the weapons that remained after his warriors. At first, he shot me in the leg and I fell down, not being able to stand or run. With his metalbending he picked up a sword in the air and directed at me.

I wrapped my arms around Akiko, trying to protect her as much as possible and closed my eyes. I heard somebody shouting my name but refused to look at the direction of the sound. I felt someone wrapped their arms around me from in front and felt my arm wet, but I was still alive." Lidia gulped hard and continued." As I opened my eyes, I saw... Kay in front of me, blood coming out of his mouth. I froze for a moment. The sword had pierced into his chest and went through my arm to ... Akiko..."

_Flashback_

Tears threatened to fall as Lidia looked at them.

" No." She whispered. Kay looked at Lidia and then at his daughter and put his hands on the sword, pulling both himself and the sword backwards collapsing down.

" No!" This time time Lidia shouted. " Kay!" She then looked at Akiko and felt her pulse slowing down. " Akiko! Please! Akiko! Kay!" Lidia tried shaking "Kay! Please, Kay, don't close your eyes, please!"

" Lidia, Kay!" Others shouted as they rushed towards them.

" KAY! " Akira shouted as she rushed towards him and knelt down to heal him. Jelfa and Fianna tried to heal Lidia and Akiko.

" Don't you even think of leaving! Listen to me, brother!" Akira shouted while trying to heal him." Don't you dare close your eyes!" But the thing was that he didn't close his eyes at all. He had his gaze on the cloudy sky and nothing more. Randy sighed as he knelt down beside Akira and put his hand on her shoulder. The latter wouldn't stop shouting.

" Akira, stop." He said. Akira closed her eyes clenching her teeth and collapsed on her brother, crying.

" NO!" Lidia threw herself towards Kay collapsing down. " No, he can't!"

" Lidia, please." Jelfa went after her and knelt down.

" See, he's not shutting his eyes. He's not going to leave me and Akiko! "

" Lidia! " Jelfa shouted. She had tears in her eyes. All of them had tears in their eyes. Lidia shook her head in disbelief, forming tears in her eyes.

Randy put his hand on Kay's face and closed his eyes. She collapsed into Jelfa's hug.

" You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Akira shouted at laughing Stephen.

" It was your fault. You had to choose" He said, running away.

_End of the flashback_

"Losing Kay hurt me, but it what hurt the most was taking care of Akiko, only for her to pass away and leave me 2 weeks later. I wished the sword had reached me and pierced into my heart instead.I wanted to die and go after them. But the only thing holding me together, then...was revenge. I wanted to find the bastard and kill him. But he had disappeared without any trace. I became less social, and spent hours learning healing skills and looking for the Stephen. The girls were worried about me, but I didn't care."

_Flashback_

"Lidia..." Fria and the others were at the lake where they put the two dead bodies into.

" What? I told you to leave me alone!" Fria looked away. Gina comforted her.

" Hey, do you know you're hurting our feelings!" She said.

" Then why don't you just leave?"

"We won't. We're here to help you." Jelfa said as she approached her.

" You can't help me. You don't know how I feel."

" Yes, you are right. We may not know how you feel, but just remember that revenge isn't the way. You are destroying yourself again." Akira said.

Lidia didn't answer. " You're husband was my big brother and your baby was my nephew. I know that it hurts, losing someone you care and love. But remember that we live in a world where you have to choose between the most precious things for you. And don't forget that you are a fairy-ninja, and a ninja is someone who sacrifices not only physically, but spiritually." As Akira finished, tears rolled down Lidia's eyes.

The girls surrounded her, enveloping her into a much needed hug.

_End of the flashback_

Stella was listening carefully, even crying at the same time. Strangely she felt like she knew the pain Lidia felt years ago.

" Now I made you cry." Lidia said as tears rolled down her face.

" It's not a problem." Stella said smiling and wiping her tears. Then, she took two Vicollis that Lidia had brought with her and put them on the water, lighting them.

" I just don't understand. Why do people wish for distructive powers? Why do they do things that hurts others in order to show everyone that they are stronger or powerful? Is power or strength really worth much more than life?"

" Humans have a book with terrible and destructive things. "

" Then first of all they should learn to not open it."

" You can't say that. Humans are so curious. And sometimes, this curiosity is what causes humans to do all of these bad things. "

" Is the revenge you have for Stephen still there?"

"I still want to avenge Akiko and Kay, but there are something more important now."

"Really? What is it?" Lidia looked at Stella and smiled.

" Can we start our lessons tomorrow early in the morning? " Stella suddenly asked.

" Sure.'' Lidia smiled and petted Stella's head messing her hait.

"Lidia!" Stella put her hands on her head. Lidia just smiled and said.

"Now let's get back, it's getting dark."

* * *

_Later that night..._

Stella was on her balcony, looking at the sky that had one star shining, surrounded by clouds.

_'Now I really don't know if I've chosen the right path. Learning what Lidia went through made me scared. I don't know if I will be able to handle all those trials that are waiting for me. Will I be able to get back up when I fall? What if I don't manage it? What if I have to choose? I'm not sure I'd do if that happened.'_ Stella thought, her chin resting on her folded arms.

Suddenly, the sky became brighter as the clouds moved away, revealing billions of stars. Stella moved her head up slowly, looking at the bright and beautiful sky, smiling. Suddenly, she heard voices. When she looked down she saw the others coming back.

"_Thank you"_, she whispered, before running out of the house.


	20. Chapter 20 Will of Fire

**Hi everyone! According to the latest poll on G+ you wished to read a chapter about Bloom. So hee it is. All Bloomfans, i hope you'll like this chapter. And also i've decided to make up a schedule of my stories. So on every 2 week i'm going to update one chapter for this story and two or three chapters for "Uncharted" my other story. And what about "Chaos", should i write one more chapter as an epilogue? Ok, now this new chapter! Enjoy!:-) **

The Winx and the Specialists were gathered together in the kitchen, all upset.

"So, you haven't succeed I guess." Lidia said.

"How could we if the people here are avoiding us for no reason!" Musa said.

"We tried to apply for some jobs here and make friends with the workers but nothing helped. "Tecna said.

"I think it's useless. The sooner we find the ball, the better it will be." Aisha said.

"Do any of you have good news?" Gengie said. Suddenly, someone rushed in happily.

"YAAAAY! I did it! I did it! I just applied for a job in a perfumery! I showed them some of my good perfumes and they liked it and said that I got the job! Isn't it great? Hey, why are you all so sad?" Stella finally noticed that her friends were down.

"I can't believe they liked that perfume of yours. Maybe they have some nose problem." Sam commented.

"Hey!" Stella hissed.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, Stella. The thing is that today wasn't our day as we all applied for a job but none of us got accepted." Flora said.

"Yeah, at least one of us got good news." Bloom said referring to Stella. "So let's not give up just yet. Let's try again. Maybe we will have our luck too."

* * *

"At last! We found it!" Giana said. The sisters were in the_ 'Empty and Forgotten Valley'_ with a few trees and cliffs.

"But are you sure it's somewhere here? I don't see anything at all!" Christine asked.

"Or feel anything." Cloudia added.

"No, sisters! It's here. The ball must be somewhere here!" Giana said,

"Hey, look what I found!" Elizabeth said as they all rushed to her.

"The ancient seal! This proves that the ball is here!"Giana said,

"Then let's open the seal." Irena said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait, what if the fairies appear here while we open the seal?" Arang mentioned.

"Arang is right. We have to do something so they'll never find out about this. Well, not now. It would be much easier." Wanda said.

"Then you, Wanda, Elizabeth and Arang, go and take care of our little fairies."

* * *

Bloom was wandering around the town trying to find a job. She applied for a waitress, a shop assistant and a clerk but so far, nothing worked.

"Now what am I going to do? Luck isn't by my side today. Maybe Aisha is right and everything we're doing here is pointless." Suddenly, she felt a wave of strong energy. "The sisters!" she assumed, going after the source.

She never found the sisters. Instead, she found a crowd of children playing in the yard.

"Hmm...maybe I just imagined it." She began to walk back when suddenly, she felt the same energy once again. Afterwards, she heard cries and rushed towards it. She saw a band of kids around 7 offending a little girl.

"Please, don't tell them. If you tell them I am not going to have a family." The little girl was crying.

"Don't be so ridiculous. Those like you never have family,"One of the kids said.

"Yeah, in fact they don't have a home and sleep outside," The other said.

"Please, d-don't tell..."

"Then bow down in front of us! Now!" The little girl couldn't do a thing because of fear.

"Didn't you hear? Bow!" One of the boys made her bow to the ground by putting his hand on her head and pushing it down. The girl's tears doubled.

"Hey, stop torturing that girl! Now!" Bloom rushed in and stood for the girl. She was still feeling the strange energy. "Watch your manners! Boys shouldn't treat girls like that!"

"She's not a girl!"

"What do you mean by that?" Bloom asked, but suddenly, the little girl ran away. "Hey! Wait!" Bloom ran after her. She managed to catch up with her as they reached the deadlock.

"Hey. don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Bloom said smiling. The little girl was still crying. "What's your name?" Bloom asked, but she didn't get the answer. "Where are your parents?" Bloom felt that one made her cry even more. But why? Besides, she saw so many kids playing in the yard but none of them were with their parents.

And those kids were talking about having family. Suddenly it hit her. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Look, don't listen to those naughty children. Everything is going to be ok. You'll have a big and nice family. I'm sure of it."The girl stopped crying and looked at Bloom. The child smiled a softly. "My name is Bloom. If you don't want to tell me your name, it's ok.'

"Emmie," she heard.

"Wow, what a cute name for such a cute girl like you."Bloom's words made little Emmie happy. Bloom held out her hand. "So, Emmie, let's go back or they will be worried about you."

"No. I don't want to. They all hate me. And I hate them. I hate that place. They always play tricks on me and tease me."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen ever again, I promise." But the little girl wasn't sure. "Trust me." Emmie accepted Bloom's hand, but that connection Bloom felt was familiar to her. Little did they know they were being watched by Wanda, Arang and Elizabeth.

"I so want to extinguish her fire!"Wanda said.

"Not now, don't you feel this strange and powerful energy?" Elizabeth held her.

"Yeah, it is similar to the Dragon flame's energy." Arang said.

"But there's only Bloom, without that jinchuuriki and her friends!" Wanda siad.

"Still, we must be aware. We don't want any trouble. We'll wait until that energy goes away and attack her." Elizabeth said.

"Only her? What about the others?" Arang asked.

"Ah, it's a simple thing. We attack her and the other Winx show themselves." Elizabeth smirked.

Bloom got Emmie to the orphanage.

"There you are, little girl! What were you thinking when you tried to run! You'll get punished for it!" An old fat lady said.

"There's no need of blaming her. The other kids were making fun of her. What were you expecting her to do? Of course, she'd run." Bloom defended her as the little girl hid behind her.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I? Um... " Bloom trailed seeking for an answer. Suddenly they, heard another lady getting out and shouting. "I'm not working in this place with those little demons! I'm finished here. I'm quit!"

"I was going to apply for a job here. And as I see you've already got a spot open." Bloom said. The lady gave her a look.

"Ok. But I have my eyes on you. You can get to work tomorrow at 6:30, and don't you even dare be late. Emmie, get in!" Emmie looked at Bloom who gave her an assuring smile and did as she was told. Bloom began to walk back when suddenly, she noticed water drops moving strangely, before the water changed its form into sharp needles and attacked her she she jumped away.

"You can reveal yourself!" Bloom shouted. The water began to spin around and form a figure. Wanda appeared.

"Hi, fire fairy. Why are you here alone? Did your friends leave you?"

"No, but I see your friends have left you!" Bloom said as she did a move and attacked with fire. Wanda extinguished the fire with her water and smirked. Bloom suddenly felt a strong airwave throw her backwards. She tried to stand still, but the wind was too strong and her back hit a tree.

"Do you want us to help you, sister?" Arang asked as she and Elizabeth appeared beside Wanda, laughing.

"No, I can deal with this. Water's always stronger than fire. So give up, fire fairy. Your element is weak against water, air and earth!"

"I won't give up with out a fight! BLOOM, ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF FIRE ELEMENT!" She transformed and attacked. A fight between them began. First, the advantage was on Bloom's side but after the sisters got out their scepters and combined their power, she began to lose to them and fell down.

"Now I'll finish you!" Wanda walked up to her and smirked. She held her arms up beside herself and a big amount of water appeared behind her. "Last words, fairy."

"Go to the hell!" Was heard.

''What? Urgh! My eyes!" Wanda shieled her eyes to avoid the bright light.

"Stella, watch your power! I it was blinding my eyes!" Musa shileded her eyes.

"Oh, sorry! Hehe.."

"Now, take this!" Aisha shouted as she did a move and the water that had gathered behind Wanda hit the three sisters and threw them away.

"I'll add some electricity." Tecna said as she put her hand on the wet ground and electricity spread out on the wet areas, striking the three. Flora helped Bloom get up.

"Thanks, girls."

"You should thank Tecna! She spotted your energy and other three's on her radar." Aisha said.

"Not a big deal." Tecna said.

"Look, the sky!" Roxy pointed at the purple sky. Clouds were moving in a certain direction where a strange light appeared.

"What's happening there?" Stella asked.

"The seal..." Elizabeth whispered. The three sisters looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Girls, let's go and check it out!" Roxy said flying in front of them, but suddenly, she got a hit on her back and fell down.

"ROXY!" all shouted.

"Look out!" Rina shouted as heavy rocks began to fall from the sky. The girls moved away and tried to avoid getting hit.

"I'll take care of this!" Flora said as she flew up and tried to stop the rocks. "What? Why isn't this working?"

"Because the substance of these rocks are from space, not from Earth !" Tecna said, doing her best to scan the rocks.

"It's insane! First Roxy got hit with an air wave, an air storm begins, and now, it's raining with space stones!" Stella shouted, making a barrier appear and protect every one.

"Aaah! Stella, I think you missed something!" Bloom said as flooding began. Fortunately, Stella's barrier was doing a great job but it wasn't enough as the space rocks were hitting it, making it weaker and weaker.

"Aisha, make the water go away! Stella, keep your barrier! Roxy, protect the barrier with a tornado!" Rina instructed while covering the barrier with ice and freezing the water.

"We must get rid of those rocks!" Roxy said.

"If those rocks contain space substance, then mixing galaxy and earth might do something!" Flora said to Musa.

"Alright! Time for convergence!" Musa shouted. Flora and Musa flew up and held each other's hands.

"PURE CONFIDENCE!"

"HARMONY OF SOUL!" A green sphere appeared spreading and collapsing the rocks.

"CONVERGENCE OF ELEMENTIX! GALAXY AND EARTH!" They both shouted, holding up their hands as they began to glow. The sky was covered with a green and purple sphere-type power that ended the stone-rain.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted feeling defeated again. She disappeared as she spent all her powers.

"Nice one, girls!" Tecna said.

"But we still need to get rid of the air storm and flood!" Bloom said.

"Air is stronger than lightning. So I can't do a thing." Tecna said. "Fire and light aren't good again. So there's only ice, earth, water, air and galaxy."

"Any ideas?" Stella asked.

"I've got one!" Aisha said. "This flooding can't reach us as I and Rina hold it. Roxy's tornado is protecting this barrier, right? I think we should let the water reach the tornado. It will spin it around us and Rina will freeze it. It'll be much easier to break into small pieces!

"Nice one, Aisha! You're getting a prize!" Stella said. "Some new fresh perfume, especially for you!"

They did as Aisha instructed.

"Now my turn. I'll break this ice into many small pieces!" Tecna got out of the barrier and put her hand on the ice, concentrating her power. She sighed."BURST OF EMOTION!" so much lightning appeared inside of the ice, making it break into pieces.

"It's impossible! But, urgh, we did our job!" Wanda said as she saw the power of the seal going away. She smirked and disappeared.

"Yes! It worked!"

"And for this air storm..." Roxy said as she and Musa flew up.

"CONVERGENCE OF ELEMENTIX! GALAXY AND AIR!" They shouted with entwined hands. Space air appeared, bolting the air storm and making it vanish.

"Yes!"

"You lost fairies!" Arang said before she disappeared with an evil laugh.

"What did she mean?" Roxy asked.

"Look, the sky's is calm again!" Stella pointed.

"But what was it?" Bloom asked.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Wanda, Arang and Elizabeth shouted at the same time.

"Don't make me repeat it." Frenny said.

"But how? I mean how is it possible?" Arang asked.

"Have you checked all the corners?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but there was no sign of the ball." Likana said.

"But how could it just vanish? It's impossible!" Wanda asked.

"We don't know. But maybe someone has found the ball before us. It can't be the Winx or their friends." Cloudia said.

"It must be someone from here. A native." Giana said. Suddenly Wanda's eyes got wide.

"Wait! We felt a strange but very powerful energy today. It was similar to the dragon flame." she said.

"It might the ball. Where did you feel it? Did you see it?" Christine asked.

"The thing is that we felt it when that fire fairy was with a little girl." Arang said.

"You want to say the ball might be sealed in the body of a little girl?" Irena said.

"But that's impossible! The ball is centuries old and I don't think a little girl would live that long." Frenny said.

"Hey,are you saying that I'm wrong? I trust my feeling more than you!" Wanda hissed.

"Don't try to get on my nerves! I'm not in that mood, liquid!"

"What did you say?"

"Quit it! I don't know what's happening in this place and what power you felt, but one thing for sure. We'd better check it out." Giana said.

* * *

Late at night all, all the girls were sleeping except for Bloom as she was lying on her bed thinking about that day's battle.

_'The girls were so impressive today,'_ she thought.' _Each of them had her specialty in that fight. Musa and Flora stopped that stone rain, Aisha, Roxy and Stella were protecting us, Rina froze the flooding and Tecna broke it into pieces... and I...'_ she sighed. _'I couldn't do a thing! I was so useless!'_

"Um... Flora, are you sleeping?" She asked and got no answer. Bloom sighed again and got up from her bed, getting out of her and Flora's room. Suddenly, she saw Stella's light on. _'Isn't she sleeping?'_ she went to check out. Nope, Stella wasn't sleeping. She was making something.

"Stella, what are you doing at this late night?" she asked entering.

"Oh, nothing special Bloom. Just making a masterpiece of my perfume!" Stella said. "And why are you awake? Didn't you say that your job is at 6:30? Though I think that lady who accepted you is out of her mind. Who goes to work at that time?"

"I was thinking about... something."

"What is it?"

"Well, have you ever felt useless?" Stella lookd at herself and thought.

"Hm... I can't remember. Maybe. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"I think there's nothing wasteful and useless in this world." Stella suddenly said while getting out a small, beautiful jar.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, do you see this beautiful, small, glass jar? It used to be a candle holder and what do you think what I should have done to this jar after its candle melted away?"

"Um... throw it away?"

"Why?"

"Stella..."

"No, Bloom answer me, why I should have thrown it?"

"Because you wouldn't need it anymore."

"You are wrong! I admit that I thought that this jar wasteful and useless, and wanted to throw it away, but then I thought that I might need it later, and here we are! Right now, I need a small container to pour this liquid into. And that small container used to be a useless waste-jar."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to say, Bloom, that every useless, unneeded, wasteful thing could become the most useful, needed and important one," Stella said as she poured liquid into that glass jar. Bloom looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Stella, you helped me." And with that, she left.

"Any time, Bloom!" Stella said, not noticing she mixed two alternative liquids. "Great. I've been mixing the wrong ones the whole time?"

* * *

Later, Bloom got to work in the orphanage, which was near the shore. She learned that the kids there were so naughty, that she tried not to lose her control and shout at them. And that fat lady from yesterday would always try to find dirt on Bloom. But luckily, the fact that she was a strong fairy always helped her, but since the place wasn't happy with creatures having powers, she casted her spells in secret.

She also got along with Emmie. There was something about her that felt familiar to Bloom. When the other kids tried to make fun of Emmie again, Bloom would stand up for her.

'Ok, I feel the energy, but which one of this kids has that power?" Giana asked. They trying to find the right one.

"I'm sure it was a little girl." Wanda said.

"Ah, everything would be easier if someone remembered how that girl looked!" Frenny mumbled.

"Hey, we were concentrated on that fire fairy!" Arang said.

"Nevermind! Let's take all the little girls here and test them for survival. We' ll find her then." Cloudia said.

"I don't want to deal with the nasty shouts and cries of those little rats." Irena said.

"Hey, maybe that girl is the one we're looking for!" Elizabeth said as she pointed at Emmie.

"Maybe. Since that Bloom hangs out with her too much!" Wanda said.

"But why? Have the fairies found out that the ball might be in one of the kids' body?" Christine asked.

"We can't say it for sure." Likana said.

"Ok, kids, who wants to listen to a fairy tale for the bedtime?" Bloom said cheerfully. The it was bedtime for the kids.

"Fairy tale? Whats' that?" One of them asked.

"What? You mean you haven't never heard a fairy tale?"

"Mhm hmm", the Child nodded.

"Ok, it's a story about magic creatures."

"Like mutants?"

"No, these magical creatures aren't mutants. They are kind and friendly creatures like elves, pixies, fairies, talking dogs and dolphins."

"What are those elves, pixies, and fairies like?"

"Well, elves have long and sharp ears, pixies are small fairies, and fairies are people that have beautiful wings."

"I know it's about mutants."

"They're not mutants! They have power to bring happiness, help everyone, and fight against evil creatures..."

"But you said they are only kind creatures and now suddenly evil ones appear I'm scared of them already."

"Yeah, because in other words, they're mutants and those fairy tales are made up just to deceive us, poor children!"

"But I believe that they can be friendly." Emmie said.

"Who gave you the right of talking?" Emmie shut up and lied back.

"Hey, everyone has the right to view their opinions!" Bloom said.

"She doesn't. She's useless. A waste of time!"

"Now listen, noting is useless and waste of time. The time will arrive and you all will have to depend on her! Now go to sleep!" Bloom went out and heard.

"She's crazy."

"I'm still scared of fairies." Bloom thought for a while and an idea came up to her mind. She saw a candle at the end corner of the room. She lit it up.

"Hey, put out that candle!" Emmie got up to do so, and suddenly, she saw the fire fly up and forming a bird.

"Hey, what's this?" Other figures of a unicorn, butterfly, and dragons appeared.

"They are scary!"

"No, they're funny!" Soon all the kids began to chase after the fire figures, letting out shouts of happiness.

"Look! The water is flying too!"one of them said.

'_What?_' Bloom thought.

Emmie and another girl wanted to touch it, but suddenly the water wrapped around them and began to catch others. Bloom rushed in.

"Wanda, let them go!"

"As you wish." Wanda smirked and released everybody but Emmie. "Now, let's go , little one."She caught her Bloom went after her.

"What's happening?" The fat lady said.

"None of your business! Go lose some weight, first!" Arang appeared and threw a tornado towards the woman.

"Wanda, let he go, or..." Bloom shouted.

"Or what?" Giana appeared beside Wanda.

"BLOOM! ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF FIRE THE ELEMENT!" she transformed and attacked with a fireball.

"You're fire is weak compared to mine!" Frenny said as she caught the fireball and put it out. Christine made cristal needles that attacked Bloom. She dodged the attack but got hit by Wanda's water thong.

"She's mine! Sisters." Wanda said while throwing Emmie in a water bubble prison.

"Don't worry, Emmie! I'll save you!" Bloom shouted as she flew up her hands covered with fire.

"This will be interesting!" Wanda said as she got her hands covered with water. They began to fight.

"I wonder where her friends are!" Irena said.

"You meant where he is!" Granny corrected.

"Oh, I cannot stop thinking about him!"

_"You better not!"_ Was heard.

"Who said that?" Granny turned to meet the Winx and the Specialists.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted. They all saw Bloom fighting with Wanda.

"Looks like your friends gathered here. I don't mind to playing with them too, though!" Wanda said as she held her hands up and water under Bloom splashed up. But it didn't reach Bloom as Aisha made it stop.

"You won't do anything while I'm here!"

"Oh, really?" Frenny attacked Aisha.

"And what will you do this time?" Elizabeth said as she made earthquake.

"Boys, we have to protect the children!" Lidia shouted as she saved a kid from a falling wall. Sam rushed after the others to save the kids when suddenly, out of nowhere, Irena appeared in front of him with heart shape eyes.

"My love, I was waiting for you!"

"Hey, back off, you little she-devil!" Rina appeared between them, showing her fist to Irena.

"You're standing on my way, princess of Atlantis!"

"Oh, are you scared?"

"The one that should be scared is you! Don't get in the way of me and my love!"

" I'm afraid he doesn't belong to you. He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"Um... Girls? I'm not..." Sam was interrupted by both of them.

"Shut up and go and save the children!"

"OK, OK! I'm going!"

"It's too crowded here!" Wanda said as she and her prison flew to the shore.

"Emmie!" Bloom shouted and wanted to fly after them but got stopped by Sky.

"Don't go, it's a trap!"

"Even if it is, I'll save Emmie at any cost! You stay here and protect the other kids!" She said and flew.

"Bloom!"

"Don't worry, she's going to be OK." Brandon held his friend back.

"Not now! The to the moonlight water element becomes stronger than ever while the sunlight makes fire element stronger. And since it's night Bloom got no chance! We have to help her!" Stella said.

"Then let's follow them, Stella. My water element, Roxy's air element and your light element will support Bloom!" Aisha said.

"I'm coming with you girls!" Sky said but the girls protested.

"No, Sky, you're needed here." Roxy said putting her hand on his shoulder. Sky nodded his and the thee girls flew away.

* * *

Wanda got themselves right above the lake and they began fighting there. As Stella said, due to the moonlight, Wanda was stronger than Bloom and had advantages.

"For the last time, I'm telling you to set Emmie free, right now!" Bloom said.

"Hahaha... I think you're ignoring the situation you're in now!" Wanda did a move and all the water came up hitting, Bloom really hard. She fell down into the water.

"BLOOM!" Aisha, Roxy and Stella shouted. Aisha dove into the water and got her out. She lied her on the ground.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Stella leaned down and used her healing power.

"Oh, it's so exciting!"Wanda said sarcastically.

"I'll show you sarcasm!" Aisha said as she attacked. As her element was water too, their powers were at the same level. Bloom came to.

"I'm so glad you're OK." Stella said. Bloom got up.

"How are you feeling?" Roxy asked.

"I must save Emmie!"she flew up to the prison.

"Bloom?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't be scared. I'll save you!" She put her hand on the bubble's wall.

"But how?"

"Just believe in me!" Emmie nodded and put her hand on the other side of the wall.

"Nice scene, but unfortunately it's going to end!" Wanda threw big water drops that separated them.

"Hey, I'm your opponent!" Aisha shouted.

"No, Aisha, she's mine!" Bloom said. You save Emmie while I fight her." Aisha nodded and flew back. Another fight between them began.

"Who won't manage it!" Roxy said.

"Roxy, can you move those clouds with your element to hide the moon?" Stella asked noticing the clouds.

"Sure." Roxy said while flying towards the clouds and using her powers she completely hid the moon.

"Fire gets stronger thanks to the sunlight. So I need to concentrate all my sun power to make sunlight!" Stella closed her eyes concentrating. Soon, her body began to glow and a bright, sunny light was coming out. Stella flew up and her light became brighter than the sun's. The others shielded their eyes.

"It's like being too close to a real sun!"Roxy said.

"Yeah, it's both too bright and hot!" Aisha added.

At the orphanage, others saw the light.

"The sun? Isn't 2:45 am?" Likana said.

Bloom felt her fire element raging under her skin.

"Now I feel the real power of the fire. The moon makes the water strong, but the sun makes the fire rage even stronger! Now you can't do a thing!" Bloom's body began to burn. "You tried to hurt innocent kids and destroy ruin their chance at being the future of this world by using their innocence in believing in wonderful and magic things! But while I'm alive, while the flame's burning inside of me, I won't let you destroy them! Now, I'm stronger than you! WILL OF FIRE!"

Multi-colored fire was spinning around Bloom's burning body. Soon, it spread out and threw Wanda away. The bubble prison broke and Emmie was about to fall, but Aisha caught her.

"Hi, are you Emmi?" Emmie nodded.

"And you're a fairy! A kind fairy!"

The sunlight ended and Stella lost all of her energy lost. But Roxy helped her.

"Great job, Bloom!" Aisha said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't make it without you, girls! Are you OK, Emmie!"

"You're a fairy too!"

"Yeah, but let this be our secret, OK!"

"Sorry to interrupt you but the battle isn't over." Roxy said. They flew back to the orphanage.

"So, fairies, are you ready to face your deaths!?" Guiana smirked.

"Ha, keep dreaming!" Musa shouted.

"Hey guys, missed us?" Stella said as they flew. Emmie took shelter and watched the Winx fight.

"So, Wanda lost to you. But we won't!" Likens said. The sisters got out their scepters.

"Oh, no! They want to use Elma power!" Lidia said. She used the water element to create a defending water barrier.

"Don't worry! Tecna, Musa, Flora, and I will use our elemental convergence to stop it!" Bloom said. They nodded and the four flew up. They held each others' hands and shouted.

"BURST OF EMOTION!"

"HARMONY OF SOUL!"

"PURE CONFIDENCE!"

"WILL OF FIRE!" Their powers mixed and each element began to spin around them. The sisters combined their scepters and mumbled a spell in an unknown language. The scepters began to glow and a ray of elma power was directed at the girls.

"CONVERGENCE OF ELEMETIX!" A ray of four elements was shot and the two rays collided with each other and a new struggle began. So far the elma ray was stronger.

"No, they won't make it!" Timmy said.

"We must do something!" Sky said.

"But what?" Roxy asked.

"Change the direction of the ray!" Stella said. "We don't need to try to hit the sisters with the ray. We need to direct their ray towards the lake!"

"Nice one, sis!" Sam said.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Brandon added. Sam looked at him, folding his arms.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aisha said as the four flew towards the other four holding out their hands giving some energy.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked while trying to focus on the ray.

"Girls, we need to direct their attack to the lake!" Rina shouted.

"But the pressure is too high! We're unable to do so!" Tecna shouted back.

"Then let's slowly and carefully change our position so that the lake is behind us!" Bloom suggested. The fairies did so and they split up right on time, making the ray go into the lake. The lake was blown into small water drops.

"Phew! That was close!" Musa said. The sisters used all their powers and got exhausted.

"Screw those fairies, let's get back!" Christine said as others agreed and teleported themselves.

"Good work, Winx!" Lidia said as the girls landed.

"I was so worried about you." Sky said while hugging Bloom.

"You shouldn't have. She was with us!" Aisha said.

"There was a lake once, but now there's no lake any more!" Stella said.

"I think this water barrier will help." Lidia said taking off the barrier and making the water fly into the air.

"I'll put it in place!" Aisha said.

"Um guys, I think its time to leave!" Rina said as they noticed kids and some people there looking at them.

"What are they?"one of them asked.

"They're fairies! True, kind fairies!" Emmie shouted as she threw herself into Bloom's hug. She realized why she felt familiar feelings when touching Emmie.

_Because once, she was just like her._

"Emmie." Bloom hugged her back and leaned down."You know, Emmie, one day, you'll become a strong and beautiful girl. All you've got to do is believe in your inner self and never extinguish your fire."

The crowd gathered around them, asking certain questions.

"Um... Sorry, but we need to go!" Flora said as they flew up. The Specialists and Lidia managed to get themselves out and take their leva bikes, leaving the place.

"Wait, but who are you?" One of the people asked the girls.

"_We're the Winx_!" Bloom said as she waved her hand to Emmie, who waved hers in response, before Bloom flew with the others.

**Don't forget to review.**

**Next chapter is... Accordig to the poll will be about Stella. **

***iradfs**

**P.S. I was thinking of changing my penname into Angelight. Should i change it or not?**


	21. Chapter 21 Dreamful Hope

_A dark night with no moon and stars. Only an infinite ocean was seen with its pure blue spark, nothing more. At that place, you can hear nothing but dead silence, you can see nothing but the endless water and empty black horizon, you can feel nothing but loneliness. Waves appeared on the water's face as someone was walking to nowhere, with slow paces._

_"Is anybody here? Hello," she asked seeking for a certain voice, but she could hear nothing at all. Only silence._

_Even her voice refused to echo in that endless place. She continued wandering around hopelessly to find a way out of that place. Suddenly, a wave of wind blew on her face, playing with her long golden hair, but strangely, she didn't feel the wind's breath on her face. She didn't even feel the cold water as she was walking barefoot._

_She felt nothing as if she'd never felt anything before. And this is something she only noticed a while later. The only thing she felt was emptiness and nothing more. When she looked in the water, she didn't see her reflection as if she was never there. When she leaned over to touch the surface of the water, hoping it was just playing a joke, she didn't see waves on the surface any more. She couldn't feel her hand touching the water and the water couldn't feel her touching itself._

_"What's happening here?" she whispered, feeling fear appearing inside her._

_Now she got two problems: loneliness and fear. But then she heard someone crying, though she couldn't find them._

_"Um... Hello? Is anyone here? What's your name? Mine is... Mine is..." did she forget her name? She couldn't remember it._

_She could remember nothing at all. Who she was? What she was? Why she was? The only thing she wanted then was to get out of that place. She got up and ran to nowhere when suddenly, she spotted the other blonde with her back facing her. She had her head bowed and seemed like she was crying._

_"Hey, are you ok?" she walked up to that crying girl._

_She felt her fear growing as she noticed the more she closed the space between them, the redder the water became. But curiousity won over her fear as she continued making her way to the crying one. Then she noticed that the crying blonde looked like her. That crying blonde had the same outfit, the same hairstyle, the same skin color._

_When she reached her, she leaned down a bit and put her hand on the crying one's shoulder._

_"Why are you crying?" she asked sweetly._

_The crying blonde stopped sobbing and got up slowly. Now our blonde felt fear taking over again as she pulled back her hand and got up slowly with her. The second blonde turned over slowly, her head still bowed. But when she rose her head and opened her eyes..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What happened?" Rina asked as she woke up.

"It sounded like Stella!" Bloom said as they all got up and rushed towards, Stella's room finding her crying with her head buried in her hands.

"Stella, what happened?" Bloom asked as she and Flora rushed by her side. The others gathered before them.

"I bet it's another nightmare." Musa said.

"My eyes... My eyes...!" Stella kept on crying, saying those words over again.

"What? What happened to them?" Tecna urged but Aisha stopped her.

"Tecna, don't you see it's scaring her."

"Ok, sorry."

"Girls, what happened?" Sam and the others rushed in. Seeing her sister crying, Sam rushed towards her kneeling down.

"She had another nightmare about her eyes this time." Rina said.

"Eyes?!" Lidia's eyes got wide.

"I'll go and make a relaxing tea." Flora said as she got up and went.

* * *

"What a horrible scene! I couldn't sleep after it!" Roxy said.

Tecna, Roxy, Musa, Rina and Aisha, along with Sky, Roy, Nex, Riven, Helia and Timmy got out after 5 minutes when Stella told them about her nightmare.

"But what if it's another part of her memory? Remember the case about angels and demons?" Tecna concluded, looking at Rina.

"I don't know anything about angels and demons! The only thing I know is that there are people with demonic power and skills, and that angels are only myths and that they don't exist.". Rina said.

"But isn't it strange? Demons exist but angels don't?" Timmy said.

* * *

"I can't erase that scene from my memory!" Stella said, holding the cup of tea with one hand and burying her face in the other.

"Stella, it's ok. It's just a bad dream. You'll get over it." Bloom said putting, her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"No, I can't! It's beyond my power! What if it means something? What if the same thing in that nightmare happens to me? I don't want to have a waterfall of blood coming out of my eyes!" Stella began to panic hysterically.

"Woah, woah, Stella, calm down! I will not let that happen to you, ok? None of us will!" Brandon said as he placed his hand on her cheek, making her face him as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"He's right, Stella. Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise." Lidia said as she sat beside her, putting her hand on Stella's back and giving a weak but sincere smile.

"Yeah, if anybody tries to hurt you, sis, I'll bury them alive!" Sam said, making a fist.

"See, you have hopeful guardians, now drink this tea, relax and go to sleep." Flora said.

"No, no. I don't to face it all again." Stella said as she squeezed herself into Brandon's chest even more.

"Come on, Stella, you can't let it haunt you for ever!" Bloom said.

"Besides you have work tomorrow. And I'm sure your clients will be waiting for your fresh arrival with a new collection!" Sam tried to cheer up.

"I don't think she can go to work in this state!" Flora said.

"But on the other hand, it could help her to remove those pictures and concentrate on her perfumes." Lidia said.

"But it's up to her to decide. You don't have to go tomorrow, Stella, if you feel bad." Bloom said.

"No, I'll go to work. Lidia's right, it can help me forget that nightmare."

"Then go to sleep so that when you wake up early, you won't have any dark spots under your eyes," Flora said as Stella drank the tea and gave the empty cup to her.

"Yeah... But..." She suddenly said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Could you stay... here... with me...for a night, Brandon?" Stella looked down feeling, her cheeks heat up because of the tension. Sam's eyes got wide as he clenched his teeth, not approving what his sister said.

"Well, if that could help you sleep well...why not?" Brandon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling because of it. The other three just gave a "smile".

"Ok, then have sweet dreams!" Flora said.

"What? I don't agree!" Sam yelled!

"Calm down, Sam, I'm sure if anything again happens to Stella, Brandon will protect her," Lidia said.

_'Yeah, sure!_' he thought, folding his arms.

"Then I'll stay too. Afterall, I AM her BIG brother!" he said.

Lidia rolled her eyes as the others sighed. Then the three got out. Stella lied on the bed, Sam on the couch and Brandon sat beside Stella at the edge of the bed.

"Now try to sleep." Brandon said to her, but Stella was too afraid to shut her eyes.

"I can't. I feel like I'm going to face it again when I shut my eyes."

"Sis, calm down! Nothing will happen to you." Sam said, trying to sleep. But Stella wasn't convinced.

"Stella, relax and just close your eyes. Don't think about anything." Brandon said.

"No, I can't. I'm too scared to."

"No, you can." Brandon tried to encourage her when a great idea hit him.

"Look, do you trust me?" Stella nodded. "Then close your eyes and I'll sing a lullaby that once was sung to me when I was little, ok?" Stella nodded again and buried herself into the soft pillow, shutting her eyes. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"_Great, now this new-found singer won't let me sleep._" he whispered.

_"Close your eyes, my little star_

_As the stars of the night sky_

_Want to welcome you into their embrace_

_To travel with you through this magic space._

_So close your eyes, my little star_

_And let the stars of the night sky_

_Take you to a magical land_

_To your wonderful dreamland."_

And Stella slept peacefully. Sam rolled his eyes, but suddenly his expression changed into a sad one.

* * *

"If the Winx protect that girl, then she does have a powerful power!" Elizabeth supposed. After the plates battle, they needed more time than usual to regain their energy and power.

"And it may be the power of the ball! Probably someone had found it before us and sealed it in her body?" Likanas said.

"But how? Do these guys know anything about seals?" Claudia asked.

"Or if they found it, why they didn't use its power? Instead, they just sealed it. I find it hard to believe!" Arang said.

"We can't say anything for sure until we find out ourselves!" Giana said.

"But we haven't regained our power fully. How are we supposed to find anything about her without our strength? Plus, I'm exhausted!" Irena said.

"You'll see. I'm going to spy on that little girl, since I'm the enduring one of us. You stay here and have some rest and I'll be back with a little guest." Giana smirked and disappeared.

"Why is she giving us orders all the time?" Frenny said. "It's not like we don't get this damn situation!"

"Frenny, she's our sisters and she is the wisest one!" Christine said.

"Who said we are not as wise as her!" Frenny hissed at Christine.

"Calm down, you hot head!" Wanda said, pulling Frenny back.

"No! You calm down! Can't you see she's planning something behind our backs!"

"If someone IS planning something behind our backs it's Likana!" A rang said pointing out at Linkana. The letter's eyes got wide.

"How dare you accuse me!"

"Maybe because you said the pm would help us in destroying those butterflies. But eventually, he doesn't do anything!" Claudia said. Likana began to laugh hysterically. The others looked at each other, raising their brows.

"This is what we wanted. If you all think he doesn't do anything, then those so-called butterflies won't even suspect anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Frenny asked as the others didn't get what she meant.

"I provide him with every single information about those fairies life to find out their weak spots, but till then, a big scene is going to be played."

"Would you explain it again?" Irena asked as they all looked at Likana's sinister look.

* * *

"I slept so well! Brandon sang me a lullaby and I slept so peacefully!" Stella cheered.

"I see it, Stella." Bloom said as they were walking. Bloom decided to accompany Stella to her perfume shop since it was on the orphanage's path.

"And I had a wonderful dream! It was about me and my Brandon...! It was like a fairy tale!" Stella held her hands together as her eyes turned into sparkly ones.

Bloom smiled, shaking her head. Suddenly she gasped as she saw someone. They were near the orphanage.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Stella asked as she looked at the direction Bloom was looking. She saw the guy who had bumped into her before, because of whom she had ruined her outfit.

"Hey, isn't this the guy!" Stella said. "What's he doing there?"

"I don't know, but I noticed him here before. He always comes here, just looks at the kids and goes." Bloom told as the guy went. "But he never approaches anyone or talks to them either."

"Maybe he's spying on one of the kids? Or maybe he's with the sisters! Now that explains everything!" Stella concluded.

"I don't think he's with the sisters, Stella!" Bloom said.

"Anyways, I don't trust him!" Stella stated. They got to then perfumery and Bloom went back to the orphanage.

* * *

Giana appeared nearby the orphanage. She disguised herself and walked in the orphanage.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The fat lady appeared unexpectedly.

"Oh, hi. I just wanted to... adopt a girl."

"Then follow me, I'll take you to the girls."

"That would be nice." The lady accompanied her to a room where all the kids were playing. "When I make up my choice, I'll let you know." Giana said as she was trying to find Emmie. The fat lady nodded and went. On her way, she met Bloom.

"At last! Where have you been!"

"Um... Sorry Miss Jizzel, I had some problems." Bloom said sheepishly.

"Make it the last on as I 'm not going to let that happen again! Got it?" Bloom nodded.

"Good. But you won't get away with this. You'll be staying here today. Also, there's a young lady who wants to adopt one of the kids. Be there with her if she needs any help."

"Sure, ma'am." Bloom entered the room and saw the young lady walking among the kids, observing them strangely. But she shrugged it off.

* * *

"I recommend this one!" Stella said, taking a bottle of perfume with a sweet aroma. "This scent of morning red rose drop will be your loyal partner in such parties."

"Oh, let me smell it!" The client asked.

"Sure, here you go!" Stella said as she gave the bottle to the client. The client inhaled the scent and said, "You're right! It's the most wonderful aroma I've ever smelled! I'm buying this!"

"Pay there, please!" Stella said, pointing the direction. The client thanked her and went. After her, another client came up, then another, and so on. The shop never had such popularity before.

"Nice job, Stella!" The boss that was a young man with black hair and grey eyes, pale skin, and a muscular body said. "My shop has never had so many clients! I wonder where you were when we needed you so much!" Stella blushed but felt proud.

"Thank you mister, Rafael." Stella said.

"Your spring collection is really the perfect one! I even have plans on selling not only perfumes, but also other beauty supplies if you're going to help me in that!" Stella's eyes shone with sparkles as she dreamt.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You have that potential and you mustn't lose it!"

"Oh YEAAAAH!" Stella exclaimed. "Don't worry, mister Rafael, I won't let you down!" As she happily shook his hand, she stormed out of the shop.

After a minute she came back. "Sorry, forgot to say goodbye. Goodbye, mister Rafael!" Stella said with a sweet smile, still not holding back her happiness and got out.

Rafael chuckled. "What a funny girl."

"Yes, yes, YES!" Stella exclaimed as she was walking down the stairs, when suddenly, someone bumped into her, pushing her down the stairs. She got hit on her head and fainted.

That someone that had bumped into her was the guy Stella and Bloom saw that day. He had collapsed down too but he came to his senses, seeing the fainted blonde girl in front of him. He heard the sounds of those who was after him.

"Where did he go?" the chasers looked around not finding anyone.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the orphanage..._

_'Can't that dragon fairy just go away!_' Giana thought. _'I have to be really careful. If she feels my real power, she might recognizes me_. '

"Haven't you made your up your choice?" Bloom asked.

"Oh not yet."

"Ok, want me to help you?"

"Not yet, if I need help, I'll let you know." So far, Giana tried to find Emmie, but she couldn't. She couldn't even sense Emmie's power.

_'Where's that little one? That dragon fairy always hangs out with her then by spying on her I find that girl._' Giana thought as she saw Blooming going somewhere.

She followed her and ended up being in front of a bedroom. She hid behind a wall as Bloom came out. If Giana used her power of invisibility, Bloom might have sensed it and got suspicious. That is the last thing Giana wanted then.

As she entered the bedroom, she found only one girl sleeping peacefully. Giana held out her hand as a sphere appeared. She began to scan Emmie. _'This girl does have a powerful energy! Maybe it's the ball that is sealed in her body.' S_he thought.

"What are you doing here?" was heard. Giana quickly hid her, sphere making it vanish.

"Just staring at this cute little angel."

"You know, she needs rest and you're disturbing her." Bloom said.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go out then and meet this little cutie when she wakes up." Giana smiled and went.

_'Fire-spitting lizard_' she thought as she got out.

_'Something's wrong with this lady._' Bloom thought, looking at Emmie and stroking her hair.

* * *

Stella was sleeping on a bed. Her forehead was bandaged. Someone was sitting on a, chair looking at her.

_'She isn't that scary when sleeps.'_ he thought. He touched her cheek with his pointer finger when suddenly she her eyes opened.

"Where... Where am I?" she nearly whispered.

It took a while for her to register what was happening.

"YOU!" she recognized him. "You kidnapped me? Me? Do you even know who I am? I'm a fairy and I'll turn you into a little twat with a snap of my finger!"

The man didn't even have the chance say something. She just started shouting at him. But suddenly, Stella felt a sharp pain in her forehead. It made her quiet for a while.

"Calm down, please, I didn't kidnap you. I accidentally bumped into you."

"That's not a good justification."

"Look, I didn't want it to happen, ok? I didn't want to hurt your friend."

"Like I'll believe you."

"It's your problem. You can go." he said, leaving her side. Stella folded her arms, looking around. It was a not big room with less light, almost dark and few pictures. She could sense one thing there.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just out of curiosity." Stella said, looking at the pictures.

There was a woman holding cute little boy's hand on one of the pictures that looked like the guy.

_'If he had bad intentions he wouldn't have left me there helpless.'_ Stella thought. Soon, she realized that she didn't know his name and neither did he. So it's time she corrected it.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to. By the way, I'm Stella. And thanks."

"For what?" he asked looking at her from his shoulder.

"For not leaving me there, passed out on the ground all helpless..." She paused for him to say his name.

"I'm Liam."

Stella came and sat beside him. "May I ask you something? What are you doing at orphanage?" His eyes got wide.

"Nothing." He murmured.

"OK, then why are you being chased?"

"I can't answer that."

"Then why do you live here all alone? Where's your mother? I saw your picture there."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about anything. Can you just leave me alone?" Stella sighed and got up, but she didn't leave the room. Instead, she just got back to the bed and sat on it.

"Why didn't you leave?" Liam asked.

"I left your side."

"I meant the room." Stella leaned back folding her arms.

"Don't want to."

"Won't your relatives be worried about you?"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Nice gloves, by the way. Do you have them on all the time?" Stella regretted asking that as Liam looked at them with pain in his eyes. Stella walked up to him again quietly and put her hand on his shoulder. But as Liam felt the touch, he quickly pulled away.

"Come on, don't be afraid. I just want to help you."

"You can't help me."

"Of course I can! I'm a fairy."

"Fairy?" Liam said in disbelief.

Stella held her palms inches away and to Liam's surprise, a small light began to shine between her palms.

Firstly it was so small but shiny like a night star then it evolved into a big bright sun. At first Liam got afraid but then he began to admire its rays as if they were calling approached it and didn't notice the space between him and Stella as he was just looking at the sun. When he raised his gaze he saw the most interesting and attractive color of eyes one could have.

It was the very first time he had ever seen shiny golden eyes that seemed glowing under a light,s ray as if they were two sparkling suns. Stella raised her gaze too and smiled so sweetly one could want to witness it. Smiling she threw the light up. It turned into small but shiny sparkles flowing down not hurried as they wanted to go up but could hardly fight the gravity.

Liam could tell they were like stars and he was in the most mysterious universe filled with secrets as he twirled around to admire them. Then he didn't know his room, he'd never seen something so wonderful as that scene as if he was in one of the most magic dream where every wish, every dream could come true.

He was so deep in admiring those stars that he merely forgot he was with somebody unless twirling appeared to be standing beside Stella their faces only an inch away. Now her eyes were different than before. If a while ago they were like shining suns, now there were small sparkles glowing in turn as if they were the reflection of what was happening there.

That look and bright but innocent smile pierced into his heart hen suddenly he found himself staring at her too much longer. Plus they were an INCH away. Realizing it, he felt his cheeks go hot as he began to blush.

Seeing it, Stella let out an innocent chuckle. Because of that awkward situation he was in he pulled himself back as accidentally he stumbled on something firm and fell down. Stella gasped as she saw him having cut his arm as red liquid was seen clearly She quickly rushed to him to help. But he didn't let her.

"I can help you. I can heal it with my power." she said.

"No, don't touch it!" Stella could feel the fear of something. She also felt him become tense.

"I just want to help." Stella said as she neared her hand to his cut and her palm began to shine, making the cut disappear. Liam just stared at it as his mind went into deep thoughts.

"You have beautiful life-giving powers while mine is..." He closed his eyes, feeling regret of something big and unexplainable.

"Look, every power has a way to be controlled. I'm sure that if you just concentrate on it it won't ..."

"You don't understand. My "power" can't be controlled. It's pure of destruction. Everything I touch is either hurt, or wounded or destructed. Even dead."

"Because you're scared of it. If you just stay calm..."

"It won't help. I tried it years ago. Among my friend and relatives, only my mom knew about my power. If the others got to know, they wouldn't be friends with me, though now they all left me because of it. Even my loved ones left me."

"Then she doesn't deserve you! If you love someone, you have to love them with all their positive and negative, light and dark, kind and evil sides."

"You don't get me. She didn't leave me literally." Stella had a puzzled look.

Liam sighed but told her. "I always avoided people touching me and always had gloves on. At school, the most beautiful girl named Marissa had crush on me. I had crush on her too, but tried to avoid any contact with her. Then I decided that have the right to love and be loved. Soon we began to date and I almost felt that everything was going to be ok, but soon my hopes faded. During those dates, we didn't have our first kiss. And I decided to correct it. My first kiss with Marissa was wonderful, but it was also my last. She died there in my arms. I killed her." There were so much tears flowing down fom Liam's eyes. The more he tried to hold them back, the more they were rolling down.

Stella was to cry too, as she felt something strangely familiar.

"I'm sorry." Finding no other words, she whispered those ones, hoping it would calm him.

"I blamed myself all time and couldn't find comfort anywhere except in my mom's embrace. Getting to know about my power my dad left us. But he didn't have that right. What kind of a husband and dad is he if he left his wife that was going to give birth to his child. But during the childbirth, she died."

"Wait, you have a sibling?"

"Yeah, a sister. But I took her to the orphanage. I didn't want to risk her life. I only satisafy my feelings by just standing near the orphanage and looking at her. "

"Does she know about you?" Liam shook his head.

"It's better this way." Silence feel upon them.

"What about those guys that were chasing you?"

"I don't know who they are, but they always chase people like me, who have powers, but what are they doing to them? Nobody knows as no one has ever come back after being taken by them."

Suddenly Stella'd phones buzzed. She answered it.

"Sis, where the hell are you? I'm worried sick about you!" Sam shouted.

"Calm down, I can hear you well enough, no need to shout! I'll be back in half an hour." she said as she hung up.

* * *

_'It's getting dark but I haven't fully recovered. I just need to wait for the right moment and the girl will be mine'_ Giana said. But Bloom was still with the kids, and it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere.

"So you're staying?" Emmie asked. Bloom nodded her head. She had the kids laid in their beds.

"What about another story?" one oft he kids suggested.

"Yes! Fairytales, fairytales, fairytales!"

"Ok, ok. Let's begin with a tale about a kind, big Dragon who possessed a strong flame." Bloom began her tales and after an hour, all the kids were sleeping peacefully. Bloom walked out quietly in order to not wake them up. But then her phone buzzed.

"Bloom, where are you?" Sky's worried voice was heard.

"I'm still at the orphanage and I guess I won't be coming back."

"What? Why?"

"Where is she?"

" Why can't she come back?" Flora's and Tecna's voices were heard from background.

"Long story short, I have detention." After a while a loud laughter burst out.

"Funny. Like there's Griselda." Aisha said. Bloom frowned.

"Yeah, funny. What about Stella? Where is she?" the laughter stopped immediately.

"We don't know, but Sam made contact with her for a while and she said she would be here after half an hour." Rina said.

"I hope she's ok." Flora said as suddenly they heard the door open and close.

"Sis!" Sam wanted to hug Stella but Brandon was the first who hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Where have you been?" Brandon asked as he pulled away. But then he noticed something on Stella's forehead, though her bangs tried hard to cover the bruise. He pulled some hair away to make sure he'd seen a bruise.

"What happened?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing. I just... Fell."

"On your head? From where?" Musa asked.

"Does it hurt?" Flora asked. But Stella wasn't in that mood.

"Please, guys! It's just a small bruise. Not a big deal! I'm tired now and want to get some rest. I'll answer your questions tomorrow." Stella stated and went to her room.

"What's up with her?" Aisha asked.

"I think she's just not in the mood." Tecna said.

" Alright everybody, I suggest going to have some rest too." Lidia said as all parted.

"Ok, Bloom, I have to hang up. Be careful, princess." Bloom smiled at the nickname and blew a kiss to him.

"Goodnight, Sky." she said as she hung up. Suddenly, she felt an energy but for a short while. She entered the kids' bedroom. Despite that, they were all sleeping so she decided to sit there.

_'I was nearly caught.'_ Giana thought as tried to use her power. _'Now this lizard is going to stay up late? Just perfect. When is she going to sleep?'_

* * *

Stella was looking at herself in the mirror when Lidia entered.

"Do you need to talk?" Stella sighed.

"Lidia, are chakras and magic dangerous? Can they get out of the control, making you feel yourself the most cruel and violent monster?" Lidia closed her eyes as she remembered something again.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it mainly depends on the state of its keeper. Separately from the other two powers, chakra can also reflect your feelings and memories. It's ability and power changes when affected by its user's state. It's one of the differences between a chakra and elemental chakra. Elemental chakras cannot be used correctly and fully unites its user between his body and soul." Lidia said.

"Sometimes, fear of ourselves preserves us to control our powers. And because of it, we're being under such situations where people see only destruction in us, not even trying to see through us. It's a usual thing and they can't be blamed as they feel scared of being a victim of such destruction. Now go to sleep, Stella. You need it." She said.

"Ok, thanks Lidia." Lidia smiled and went out.

Stella changed into her pj's and tried to sleep, but she couldn't.

_'Scared on myself, huh?_' she thought as she got up. '_I should ask Brandon again.'_

Stella walked out of her room and made her way to Brandon's room, but suddenly, she stopped.

_'What am I doing? I mustn't do it, it will make the wrong impression! I should fight my fears alone._' She began walking back. While passing Sam's room, she heard him talking to Gengie.

"Come on, they knew each other for a long time. Brandon has been like protecting her all that time." Gengie said. Sam was lying in his bed.

"That's the case." Sam sighed. " Twenty-one years have passed and I had been hoping all that time that at least my sister's alive. After losing mom and dad, I always tried to refuse the others' telling that she was dead. Though Magda was a stepsisters to me, she was a stranger to me. I never accepted her as my sister. Besides, she was older than me. And I so wanted to have a little sister to protect her from anything, to support her, to break those boys' noses who dared hurt her. And now that I realize I missed it all, I feel like I've missed a half of my life. And now I'm trying to correct it, to fill the gap... But I guess you're right."

"But wasn't your cousin like your sister. Now that we're talking about her, they look alike and have same age, same birthday."

"Selena was always under Granny's look. She was always her favorite. Besides, nothing can interchange the feeling you feel for your relatives blood."

Hearing this, Stella did her best to hold back her tears at least she tried to.

" Perhaps nothing would change if I didn't appear here. At least she's happy here with her friends, and I'm happy for her." This made her burst into his room.

"Stella? What happened? What are you doing here?" He asked, getting up and with concern in his eyes. Stella rushed at him and hugged him tightly burying her face in his was surprised but then hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I haven't spent much time with you and it's my fault. I always wanted to have someone by my side forever. After my stepparents' death, I tried to find the light in the company of my friends and Lidia, but it feels different from the feeling one can get from their relative. I'm happy that you're here now, because you're my blood. I love you, big brother." Those words made a smile appear on Sam's lips as he hugged her tighter.

"Hey, it's OK. I love you too, little sis. And will always be by your side, no matter what." He said as he tried to hold back his years but failed. "And don't make this man cry, OK?"

"Oh, this is one of the must exciting scenes!" Tongue said, having a napkin as he began to cry. Then he hugged both of them tightly as if there was no tomorrow.

"Gengie, you'll break our bones!" Sam managed to say.

"It Worth's it!" Then Gengie let them go.

"Um... Sam, may I stay here tonight?" Stella asked.

"Sure, sister, my bed is your bed!" He said feeling as happy as never.

* * *

It was nearly morning and Bloom hadn't gotten any sleep, but soon, the tiredness took over as she drifted off.

_'At last!'_ Giana appeared in the room. All the kids were still sleeping.

_'Now the girl's mine, but firstly...'_ Giiana held out her hand as the scepter appeared in her hands. She mumbled a spell while holding the scepter above Bloom. Violet dust fell down on her.

"Sleep peacefully, fairy of the dragon flame." She whispered and her ear and walked up to Emmie. She held Emmie's hand, and they both disappeared.

* * *

Stella was running so fast as if she was being chased after. She arrived at Liam's house and knocked on the door.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Liam asked. Stella stepped in as he closed the door.

"We have to talk. You ought to go after your little sister and start your life over again." Liam chuckled weakly shaking his head. "I'm serious!"

"I can't, and I think I explained you everything yesterday."

"No, you can! Do you even know what state she is in now? Can you at least imagine it? You 're her brother after all, her only relative! She must be feeling all alone there! As a big brother, you must protect her!"

"I do protect her. From myself! Don't you get it? Her being with me might end... I have to sacrifice my feelings for her, otherwise I don't want to imagine what can happen." He clenched his fist as he turned his back facing Stella.

"Don't you see it's not sacrificing? It's torturing! You're torturing both you and your sister. "

"You don't understand. Please, go."

"If I go, you're coming with me straight to the orphanage!"

"No. Don't you see what my power can do? Don't you remember the case with your friend?"

"Then why am I still here talking to you? You can control your power!"

"No, I can't and never can! There's no hope in doing so!"

"No, there is!" Stella said as she walked up to him, slapping his cheek.

His eyes got wide as he thought he was going to hurt her, but nothing happened. Instead, he was faced her determined look. A look he'd never seen before. Though her expression was changed into determined one, her hazel eyes were filled with infinite hope.

"There will always be hope as long as we're alive. Your power is protection. It never hurts those to whom you fully open to, trust and believe. That's why your mom could touch you and not get hurt. That's why your girlfriend died. You never told her the truth about you, who you are. Though you trusted her, you didn't trust yourself as by covering you true self, you became your own enemy. And now when you've opened up to me and trusted me with your life story, you began to face yourself criticizing yourself. And until my touch, you still felt fear of yourself until now, huh?"

Liam's mouth dropped as she explained. He felt that it was the truth as he closed his eyes. That time with his girlfriend, he never trusted himself. Realizing it, his bare hand slowly traveled to Stella's that was on his cheek. In so many years, it was like the very first time he sensed someone touching him and him touching them.

The only thing he didn't understand was why she was doing this. _What did she want from him?_

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he opened his eyes, looking straight into her golden-hazel orbs, his hand still on hers.

"Because I can't let someone feel hopeless and unable to reach their dreams. It's my duty as a fairy, as a fairy-kunoichi."

* * *

"Hey, who's taken my cookies?" Sam asked, looking everywhere. The others had just got up from their beds.

"Cookies? Dude, you're like a little kid!" Nex said.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Musa said as she and the girls, as well as Lidia entered. Musa was holding a packet

"Not a big deal. Just our little Sammy has lost his cookies!" Riven teased.

"Hey, when the topics' about cookies, I could blow this whole world up!" Sam said as others laughed.

"Um, wait are you talking about those cookies that where in the shelf?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Uh-oh! I'm sorry, but we were hungry and wanted something sweet and ate them all." Musa said sheepishly, showing the packet. Sam sighed in defeat, pouting.

"Please, don,t worry Sam, I'll cook you new ones and they will be even tastier and sweeter than previous ones!" Rina said, appearing beside him with cheerful eyes.

"Good idea! You can cook for us, boys, too!" Brandon said.

Rina frowned at it and said, "I only serve Sam! Ask your fiancee' to!"

"Ok, ok!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"About Stella, where is she?" Lidia asked.

"She left saying that she had something to deal with." Sam said.

"What deal?" Tecna asked.

After it, Sky's phone buzzed. Seeing the id showing Bloom's name, he answered it. "HeyBloom! What's up?" But it wasn't Bloom's voice in the other end. "What? Oh no! I'm coming!" Sky ended the call and hurried out. Well, at least he tried to, but the girls stopped him.

"What happened?"

"Bloom's in a bad state."Sky said.

"What? How?" Tecna asked.

"Oh my Mother Nature! What happened to her?" Flora asked.

"We're coming with you!" Aisha said as they went out.

"Be careful, Winx!" Lidia said.

Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Roxy, Rina and Flora with Sky reached the orphanage. They were met by Jizzel who guided them to a room where Bloom was lying unconcsious.

"She's been in this sate and never woke up!" Jizzel said. Sky rushed toward her.

"Um.. You can go. We'll figure out this. Don't worry." Aisha said to Jizzel who left the room.

"Bloom! Bloom, please, answer me!" But it was useless. Flora approached her and held her hand out, placing it on Bloom's chest. Green pollen spread out than vanished.

"What is it, Flora?" Sky asked with concern.

"She's just sleeping."

"Can't you wake her up?" Rina asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Bloom!" Sky called out again.

"But who did this?" Aisha asked. Musa stepped forward as she concentrated. She felt a familiar energy that was simliar to hers.

"I think I sense Giana."She said.

"Giana? But why? What was she doing here?" Roxy asked.

"The girl! The little girl, remember when Bloom wanted to save her? I'm 99.9% sure she was after her as Wanda." Tecna concluded.

"And where's that little girl now?"Roxy asked.

"I'll ask that lady." Aisha said and went out.

"Ok, Musa, can you deliver the sense you feel about Giana on my detector with your sphere sound waves," Tecna asked.

Musa nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. Tecna's detector showed Giana's energy only in the room, but then it couldn't find it.

"Well, Tecna?" Sky asked.

"I can't find her. But wait! My detector revealed another strange and really poweful energy! "

"Can you make out the coordinates?" Rina asked.

"I think I can, but I need some time."

"Guys! The little girl named Emmie has disappeared!" Aisha exclaimed coming in.

"What strange orphanage doesn't care about the kids? These people surely need some good lessons!" Musa said.

"Then probably Giana has kidnapped her!" Rina said.

"But why are the sisters after that girl?" Flora asked.

"I think because she has some powerful power. And this energy belongs to her." Tecna said. "I got the coordinates! Sky, take Bloom back to our house. Flora and Roxy will come with you while me, Aisha, Rina and Musa fly after Giana and save both that girl and probably Bloom's life," Tecna said.

They all nodded. Sky took Bloom in his hands and he, Flora and Roxy went back. The four got out, following Tecna's colordinations.

"And what about miss perfumery-girl?" Rina asked.

"I'll let her know!" Tecna said as she got out her phone.

* * *

Stella and Liam where walking toward the orphanage when Tecna called her.

"Hey, Tecna, what's up?"

"Stella, there's no time for it!"

"Why? What happened?" Tecna told her everything. Liam was listening, but when he learned about his sister having been, kidnapped he asked the coordinations which Tecna gave.

"Um... Is it north or south?" Stella asked, not understanding the coordinates.

"I know where! They're near the place! Come on!" Liam said as she hung up and followed him.

* * *

Giana was drawing a seal on the ground around Emmie who was crying, begging her to let her go.

"Quiet you little rat! Now, the power of the ball is mine, and no one will stand in my way! No one! Even that so called master! He will be weak against me! Giana said as she began to laugh hysterically.

"Only yours?" Was heard. As Giana turned around she was met by Elizabeth, Arang and Christine.

"Sisters?"

"So looks like Frenny was right about you, Giana." Christine said.

"What? No, sisters, of course not! Perhaps you mis-understiod the situation. Don't you remember the famous "By me, I mean us?" How could you even suspect me? Don't you remember that I'm in charge for you all?"

"Really?" Arang wasn't convinced.

"Then why are you preparing a ritual alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course to make sure our conclusions are true. You know I still don't believe she has the ball in her. Of course, master wouldn't be pleased if we took the wrong thing to him, would he? Now, dear sisters, let me finish this check-up session."

"Leave her alone!" the four turned their heads to meet Liam and Stella.

"Again this jinchuuriki girl!" Christine said.

"And looks like she's got a new guy." Elizabeth said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Or what, Nasty bastard?" Giana said.

"Or this!" Stella shouted. "STELLA! ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF LIGHT ELEMENT!" she transformed.

"Hm... Sorry honey, but your light element is weak against us." Arang said as she attacked with strong airwaves, but Stella and Liam dodged it.

"Liam! Go after your sister, I'll handle this!" Stella said.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Liam nodded and they parted. "At least I'll try my best." Stella whispered, attacking with a light that made a barrier with crystals that preserved Stella's attack.

" Nuh-uh, too weak!" Christine said as she did a move that turned the barrier into needles thrown at her. Stella tried to dodge them but they were too many. She created a barrier that preserved Christine's attack.

"Boy, where are you going?" Liam heard but couldn't see the person. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was being formed from the ground.

At first he got scared but quickly recovered.

_'Concentrate!'_ he thought as Elizabeth began throwing at him rocks.

"Impressed?" she asked.

"Impressed?" he smirked at her and that got on her nerves.

Meanwhile, Giana finished drawing the seal and began to mumble something when suddenly, spheres appeared from the shining symbols, caging Emmie in and beginning to literally pull out her power.

"NO, Emmie! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Liam shouted rushing toward her.

"Really? Who'll save you?!" Arang appeared in front of him and did a move that made the strong airwaves throw him backwards until he was pushed into a rocky wall. The airwaves were so strong that made cuts appear on his skin. But he never gave up.

"Liam!" Stella shouted as she blinded Christine with a light and flew towards him.

"Think twice!" Eliaabeth said as she hit the ground. Under Stella rocky tails appeared catching her then covering her body.

"I recommend that idea of yours to you too!" Tecna's voice was hear as she did a move and with lightnings set Stella free.

"Girls!"

"Yeah, we're happy to see you too, but now, let's have some fun!" Rina said as she and Aisha did a move and a water jet splashed from below Elizabeth thrawing her.

"Nice teamwork!" Aisha said as they high-fived. That moment, Christine tried to attack with crystals.

"I guess, it's my turn!" Musa said, doing moves that created a barrier and threw Christine back.

"Arang and Giana! Leave them alone!" Tecna shouted.

"What if we don't?" Arang asked as she and her sisters gathered, standing before them.

"Then take this!" Musa shouted. "MAGIC WINX! ELEMENTIX!" "MUSA! FAIRY OF GALAXY ELEMENT!"

"TECNA! FAIRY OF LIGHTNING ELEMENT!"

"RINA! FAIRY OF ICE ELEMENT!"

"AISHA! FAIRY OF WATER ELEMENT!"

"Oooh, I so want to tear off your beautiful wings!" Arang said as she left Liam who collapsed down.

"In your dreams!" Tecna said as she did a move and attacked with a chain of lightning.

Arang dodged it and attacked back. Musa created a shield for all of them and became invisible. She tried to fly towards Emmie and help her, but because Giana had the same power, she felt her approach and did a move that almost hit Musa.

"Nice one, fairy, but I'm more skillful than you are!" Giana said.

Christine was fighting Aisha and Rina and the advantage was on her side.

"We're not going to make it!" Aisha said.

"No, Aisha, water can slice anything, and by anything, I literally mean it! Just concentrate!" Rina said while responding to Christine's crystals with icicles that were breaking down.

"I have a few fairies in my collection and want to add you two, too as you've impressed me." Christine said as she created a cristal wall around Aisha and Rina. Aisha concentrated and did determined moves that cut the walls.

"I was right, you just need to be one part of my collection!" Christine said as she smirked.

Elizabeth was fighting Stella. More like they were playing cat and mouse in which Elizabeth was attacking all the time while Stella was dodging them. Seeing the sisters engaged in fights, Liam approached the seal. He saw his sister being tortured because of the seal power.

"Hold on! Sister, I'll save you! Just hang on!" He took out his gloves and touched the barrier hoping to break it down but the barrier threw him backwards.

"Liam!" Stella shouted as that distracted her and she got a hit from Elizabeth. Stella fell down trying to get up.

"Little brat! Did you think the barrier is like a curtain?" Giana said as she laughed.

"So that boy is your weak point huh?" Elizabeth smirked as she punched the ground that decided into two parts after her punch.

Liam was standing at the edge of the rift trying to maintain his balance but he failed and fall backwards into the abyss.

"No! LIAM!" Stella shouted as she hastily flew into the abyss. A part of her though she wouldn't manage it but the other part never let her hope disappear.

She managed to catch him by his hand and slipping it around her neck she flew up with him and saved him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yes, but my sister isn't!"

"You won't be OK, too, don't worry about it!" Elizabeth said as she attacked. But her attack hit a barrier created by Musa.

"My inner voice tells me you're wrong!" She said.

When she turned she recognized the guy. But it wasn't right time to ask for happenings.

"Stella, you save that girl while I'm fighting her." Musa said as Stella nodded.

"You won't be able fools!" Giana said as she snapped her fingers and her scepter appeared. She mumbled something as a dark violet sphere beam was shot at Musa.

Musa concentrated and shot a sphere wave back. Even though her barrier still existed, it was beginning to crack.

"Hurry!" She shouted. So far Stella and Liam tried to save Emmie, but it was no use. Almost giving up, Liam collapsed down in front of the seal on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I always tried to protect you from me, but in fact I was destroying both us. And now when I really have to protect you, I'm not able to. I'm the worse brother in this world. I'm so sorry." A tear slowly rolled down falling on his bare hand. But then he felt someone touching it.

"Don't lose your hope. I'm sure you two are going to have your moments together. And you're the best brother for her. I'll help you by giving you my support!" Stella's body began to glow with sparkles and Liam's was covered with a dark blue light. They didn't let go off each other's hands. Liam felt a strong wave of energy and confidence fill his body as he sighed.

"Ready?" He heard and he nodded. The two rushed ahead and with intertwined hands that was making a perfect contact of the life giving and life taking powers punched the barrier and after a while it's walls broke down.

"NOOO!" Giana shouted still keeping on shooting at Musa. But Musa took the advantage of Giana's state as the letters powers began to decrease.

"HARMONY OF SOUL!" She shouted and Giana was thrown away parted from her scepter that fell before her.

"BURST OF EMOTIONS!" Tecna shouted as Aisha had wet the area. The lightning got the other three as they fell unconscious.

As the process of the ritual stopped Emmie was about to fall when Liam managed to hold her and hug her. Emmie slowly opened her eyes.

"Big brother..." Her weak voice said. "I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't manage it."

"Shh, don't be, now I' m with you and I promise I'll never leave you alone again. We'll be together forever." He hugged her tighter as she hugged her back. Seeing this, Stella was to cry due to the happiness she felt. Others approached them.

"Girls, I can't even described what I'm feeling now." Tecna, said looking at the two.

"No one can, Tecna, no one." Musa said. But little did they know Giana got up taking her sceptre full of range and violence.

"You! I'll destroy all of you! Flying warms!" She shouted as she moved her scepter and black and dark violet dust spread out from it.

Musa tried to create a barrier but the dust reached them quickly . They all fell down. Liam hugged his sister as if hurrying her in his body but felt weakness.

"What the hell is this! I feel so dumb?" Rina said.

"Her power contains too much negative, dark and black essence that reach into our body weakening us and destroying our inner self and our vital energies!' Tecna managed to say with few breaks.

"I didn't low galaxy element would do such thing." Aisha said.

"But it's not only galaxy element. It is like a mixture of galaxy and I don't know what!" Musa said.

Giana laughed and did a another move that Ade a sphere pass through them all making them fainted.

* * *

Someone was laughing. Suddenly a mirror appeared from waters and Stella looked at herself. Checking herself out in the mirror, suddenly, she saw that her reflection's eyes became dark red.

Stella got scared._ 'It's a nightmare, a simple nightmare! It's not real!'_

She called herself and looked straight into her reflection's red eyes. By what did she notice? The reflection began to smirk and got out of the mirror. Stella backed off. She was confused, mainly because she couldn't decipher what she felt: horror, fear, surprise, or shock? The refelection began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I'm not scared of you!" Stella stated. It kept on laughing. "Who are you?"

"The question is; who are you? Sweetheart." It said.

"What are you talking about? Answer my question! Is it you who sends me strange nightmares? Stop it! I don't like it!"

"The nightmares you're seeing are reflections of your past lives but some of them aren't your memories." It walked around Stella.

"What? Will you tell me what you want from me?"

"You meant what you want from yourself. You see, I'm you and you're me. We're like twin sisters. And we two only want one thing: payment! The worlds, the dimensions we two live is a total failure full of fake faces and smiles. Everything here is fake, even friends, relatives... Parents. We two are once known newborn small lights that was put out by these unsatisfied creatures called people. We are those who died because of them do you know why? Because they killed us two, they let us two get lost into an infinite dark abyss that ate our souls!"

For a moment she was talking calmly but in the end she began yelling lika a psycho. Soon in that hysteric state she turned into a dark red for that passed through Stella. She fell down on her knees thinking that thing was a psycho. A hopeless psycho. But what was she talking about? Stella couldn't get her words. The mirror didn't disappear. Stella got up and walked up to it and saw her normal reflection. She touched the surface.

"YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Was heard as the mirror broke into small pieces. Stella closed her eyes feeling weaker and weaker and fell down.

"I can't handle this! I can't anymore. I'm do tired of this all. I so want to... To.. Sleep. Yes, to sleep and get some rest... I want to sleep refer. I want to get some rest. Enough." She felt touch on her shoulder.

As she raised her head she saw the light in a woman figure. The light helped Stella to get up and fresh memories of Stella washed over as she remembered every single time she spent with her parents, Lidia, with her friends, Brandon and Sam. Even the short times with Magda, Gengie and Liam.

"No, I can't give up having gone this far! I still have those who are waiting for me at home! And I must get back to them and see their smiles, happiness. I can't give up. I have to handle this because I have those who are waiting for my return! I can handle this because I have those who are ready to support me! I will handle this because this is my path of life! Because I made a promise to Lidia to not give up!"

* * *

Giana was laughing as she thought she had got rid of the winx and the dark atmosphere filled the surroundings. But suddenly she saw a light coming from Stella who had gotten up.

"No, it's impossible!"

"You're standing on my path! Which i'm going to see through till the and!"Stella said. That made Giana even frustrated as she directed her scepter at Stella.

"Damn you, jinchuuriki! You're going to die here!" A dark violet and black dusted beam was shot at Stella. The letter breathed in and out and held out her hands as a yellow light beam was shot at Giana. Soon the two beams met each other and none was going to compromise. None of them was going to give up that easily.

"Till we're able to fight, till we have those who are ready to stand up for us, till we have someone who believe in us, trust us, we'll never give up and will always fight for them! Till I,m alive and able to dream, I'll never let anyone take away one's hopes!" Stella said as suddenly her body began to shine and silver, light blue, white, yellow, and golden.

Light yellow beams began to spin around her and sparkles like fireworks were playing around her. Some of them were in moon's, sun's and star's shapes that were glowing and vanishing rapidly. Stella's beam got stronger as she defeated Giana and broke her scepter into dust.

"No, my scepter!" Giana shouted but soon she had to shield her eyes because of the blinding light.

"DREAMFUL HOPE!" Stella shouted as her sparkles, glows, lights, beams turned into colorful light pollen rays and spreader around making the dark atmosphere disappear. It made everyone wake up even the sisters excerpt Giana. The three grabbed her and disappeared.

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"Did you make those negative essences vanish away from out our bodies, Stella." Tecna asked and Stella nodded. ''Then perhaps you might help Bloom!"

"Emmie, are you OK?" Lisa asked. Emmie nodded and smiled. Liam smiled back. "So, I guess this is goodbye."he turned to Stella.

"No, it's see ya." Stella said and smiled. Liam smiled back and took Emmie with him.

As the girls got back Stella tried to heal Bloom but couldn't.

"No surprise, after all, those scepters were made from Elma power. Your energy isn't enough to heal her." Lidia explained. Sky sighed but felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sky, she'll be OK." Brandon said.

"Yeah, don't lose your hope!" Stella said.

* * *

"I'm disappointed with you, Giana. You were planing destroying me." The master said.

'No, I wasn't, I was just..."

"Silence when I'm talking! I saw everything. Do you even imagine what is waiting for your betrayal?" Other sisters were standing behind him smirking.

"No, please, master. You know that my sisters can't make it without me. I have much knowledge about powers, seals and spells. Please, spare my life!" She bowed to his holographic feet and begged.

"OK, I'll be merciful and spare your life." He knelt down so as he was in the same level as her.

"Thank you."

"But... That doesn't mean you are not getting your punishment.'' He said as he punched her stomach, passing through it and getting out his hand with a violet glowing energy. After it was out Giana fell down.

"But... You said..." She murmured.

"I didn't kill you, did I? I just took away your powers." He said as he and the other sisters went. Only Likens remained as she walked up to her and knelt.

"Poor Giana. Did you think you were smarter than me, honey? That power was connected to your vital powers and now without it you're weak and are becoming weaker and weaker until you just fade like your spheres."

"Traitor."

"No, dear sister, it's a fight for existence." Likens said, smirking and got out closing, the door.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about Aisha/Layla. But i can't promise it to be ready soon because of both education and technical problems.**

**See ya next time!**

**-iradfs**


	22. Chapter 22 Motion of Water

"Ah, come on!" A certain blonde mumbled as she was holding her hands above a sleeping body. Yellow lights were coming out of the blonde's hands shining, through the figure. This lasted for an hour.

"Urgh!" She groaned, as it was no use.

"Is there any progress?" Someone asked from behind.

As she looked back, she saw Sky opening the door and entering with Kiko. He approached the bed, where the sleeping body of a fiery headed girl was. She shook her head, bowing it in disappointment. Sky shut up and took a seat beside his loved one. Kiko took down his long ears as he jumped up and placed himself in Bloom's arms. Stella sighed and left, her head still down.

"So, Stella, did you manage to heal her and wake her up?" Flora asked.

"Unfortunately no. I couldn't do anything. I was so useless!" she answered.

At that very time, Rina brought the cookies she cooked for Sam who was resting on the couch with no care of what's happening around. Gengie was waving a big feather bouquet in order to keep the cool air for Sam.

"Here, I brought you your cookies as you asked me." She said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks. Oh, and please, bring me a glass of fresh orange juice!" Sam ordered. That time, Riven tried to take one cookie when Rina hit his hand.

"These are only for Sam!" she stated firmly as the sweetness immediately vanish away from her. The other boys who where nearby laughed at it.

"Poor Riven." Brandon said while laughing pointing at him.

"Yeah, it's so funny" Riven rolled his eyes.

"You'd better shut up, ladies' man. So don't interrupt this triumphal moment with your poor-level laughter." Sam said proudly.

"WHAT!" now all were laughing at Brandon. Stella hot angry at their attitudes and walked up to Sam.

"Sam, may I know why are you lying here instead of trying to help us?" She asked.

"No, no, Stella, it's King Artamiel." Nex said. Note the sarcasm.

"No, Nex. My dear sister has the right to call me whatever she wishes. After all, she's the princess of my future empire. Hmm, she also might be called Empress, no, Goddess! Yes, that's it!" Sam said while resting and Stella folded her arms looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about your question, my beautiful sister, I'd answer this way..." he snapped his fingers as Gengie clapped his and glasses and a paper appeared. Gengie put on his glasses, took the paper and cleared his throat.

"His majesty, King Simeon Artamiel declared this day to be a day off. This order spreads upon everyone in this house."

"And why is everyone suddenly doing what you say, moreover referring to you as a king?"

"Nex has lost in a bet and the one who is the lucky winner must be referred to as a king near a god and do whatever he wishes to for a day." Stella clenched her fists and pulls him off the couch.

"Are you kidding me? We're in a most terrible condition and yet you're playing around over here!"

"Calm down, Stella, I didn't mean to..."

"Now lift your freaking lazy ass and go do something useful!" She yelled.

"At last somebody, especially miss fashionista, put this guy in his place." Nex thought and as if she read his mind, she suddenly rushed at him.

"What are you waiting here for? It also refers to you, proud head!"

"What?" Nez blurted dumbfounded.

"What, do you think you are a special one here?" Stella pointed at him as if threatening. "That also includes you all!" Stella said addressing to the boys.

"Huh?" Riven said raising a brow. "Aren't we already helpful?"

"No. So go and make use of your worthless lives!" Stella said.

"What? We wouldn't have come to this damn place if not for you all!"

"Um... Stella, I think you're exaggerating a little bit." Brandon said as he ran between the two, feeling a fight was to break out.

"Exaggerating? Exaggerating!? I'm not exaggerating. Do you think the one who always has to do the hard work is me?" She rushed at Brandon.

"Calm down! You're not the only one if you haven't noticed!" Musa put in. She came in with the rest of the girls, but Aisha wasn't with them.

"I've noticed it since we came here!" Stella retorted.

"Um.. Girls?" Helia tried to change the topic.

"So do you think we're not doing anything useful?" Musa said as she furrowed.

"All you've been doing is spending your time whatever way you wish, while I am the only one struggling here!"

"Ok, girls, it was my fault so let's just mind our business." Sam tried to ease the situation.

"You're struggling? In what way? Making a perfume? Since we came here, your main job is to create nice-smelling water while I'm trying my best to find the crystal's location! Do you think it's easy?" Tecna retorted.

"It would be if you made a normal program in your stupid comps!"

"Hey!" Timmy stood up for Tecna.

"Listen, miss light head, now you're crossing the line!" Nex said.

"You'd better shut up, player prick!" Stella shouted.

"What's the matter with your brain? Have you slammed it?" Tecna said. All the time Roy, Flora and Sam tried to ease the boiling situation.

"You should have your girlfriend's reins in your hands, Brandon." Riven said.

"Will you stop it?" He answered back.

"Hey, don't you even dare say such things referring to my sis!" Sam threatened.

"I think you need glasses as you don't see her childish attitude!" Riven said.

"Say that again and you're dead!" Sam said.

"Really?"

"Hey, there's no need!" Gengie tried.

"Guys, please, stop it!" Flora's quiet voice could scarcely be heard.

"Stay away from my brother!" Stella rushed.

"You started all of this!" Musa said.

"I wouldn't have if you all hadn't been having some kind of fun!"

"Says who?" Tecna said folding her arms.

"Guys?" Helia and Roy tried.

"Can you all stop this nonsense ?" Rina came from nowhere.

"Ha, tell her!" Nex said.

"Stella, don't you think it's enough!"

"Will you just shut up! No one included you in this conversation!" Stella retorted harshly.

Rina's eyes got wide as she felt anger.

"Listen you, little arrogant kid, don't you dare raise your voice at me, got it?"

"Or what?"

"You want to know? Fine!"

"Stella, get your damn senses back!" Musa shouted ready to attack.

"Riven, instead of rushing at rach other, calm Musa down!" Brandon said.

"Don't tell me what to do, squire boy!"

"Please, guys!" Flora tried again. But seeing nothing is happening, she cried as loudly as her lungs could bare. All immediately stopped and looked at her direction.

"What's going on in this mansion! Can't one meditate in it?" Lidia's angry voice was heard as she entered. No one has ever seen her that angry. Even they couldn't imagine Lidia being angry.

"Not a big deal. Just Stella got angry and began to rush at it." Roy said.

"I'm not rushing at anyone! I'm telling the truth to your face so go and engage yourselves in something useful!" Stella shouted.

"When are you going to stop your childish behaviour?" Tecna said, irritated.

"I'm not childish…" Stella was cut off by Lidia who held her back with her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Enough! Everyone! Now you all are like little kids fighting each other for a candy! Do you know why you could defeat the sisters easily? Because they don't have trust in each other and always argue and fight while you don't. At least until now. Look at yourself from another side. We all are in a bad condition as our friend is in a bad state. It upsets all of us, but it doesn't mean you must fight each other!

"You've got to be stronger for your friend! Shouting at each other won't help Bloom."

Everyone stayed quiet. Lidia sighed.

"You must stay together all the time, because fighting will not solve the problem. Together, you'll win."

"Ok, I'm sorry since this all started because of me." Sam said. Everyone began to apologize to each other as well.

"Now let's get back to our mission." Lidia said. "Since you boys don't have anything to do, except in battles of course, I would like if you spied on a person."

"On a person?" Roy repeated. Lidia nodded her head and continued.

"Let's say anti-feelings about having powers, and as you remember, in his interview he talked about us a little, telling everyone we're rebels. And now, during all this time, he's too quiet, do you get me?"

"So you think he's plotting something against us?" Tecna said. Lidia nodded.

"It's logical. Seeing what type of a person he is." Timmy said.

"Ok, auntie. Count on us! Consider it done!" Sam said. Lidia smiled. The boys went out, leaving the girls and Gengie.

"Where's Aisha?" Stella noticed.

"One, two, three! One, two, three…!" A lady instructor said as other people that were in a big room with her followed her gestures and counts.

Aisha was among them, doing the same thing. Along with them, energetic music played, inspiring and making the people there enjoy themselves. As we know, Aisha likes sports and dancing. She found this fitness club accidentally while looking for a job. And the most encouraging thing for her was that the manager of that club liked her and offered her to attend that club until there's a spare place for her to get the job.

Plus, she would get acquainted with the atmosphere and take some skills and experience from professionals. Moreover, she'd get acquainted with the people attending the fitness club and perhaps get along with them easily. This was surely the right way to start her mission in making the people believe and trust those who have magic. She thought so.

"Ok, this was all for today!" the instructor clapped her hands gesturing the music to stop. As the people, excluding Aisha, went to change their clothes, the instructor walked up to Aisha.

"So I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

" I did! I'm looking forward to working here soon. It seems like a great place to work!" Aisha said.

"I'm glad you liked it!" the instructor said smiling.

"Thank you again." Aisha said as she went too.

She didn't use her magic to change her clothes considering the mood people have against those who have power. After changing into her casual wear, she went out. She would have gone forward and left the place if she hadn't noticed someone attacking one of the fitness club's clients.

The man was dressed in the way to hide everything including face, skin, hair and eyes (wearing black glasses). Of course, Aisha rushed to help the victim. But the attacker rushed to run away. Aisha chased after him. For a moment, she wanted to use her power but held herself back. Fortunately, she managed to catch up with that man as he met deadlock.

"You won't get away!" Aisha claimed. The man tried to escape. At least he managed to ran away from Aisha for some steps but Aisha decided to stop him by her magic. The man didn't noticed water gathering under his feet making him stumble. But when he stumbled the clock he was wearing slipped down and the glasses flew away revealing long black hair, pale skin, dark green eyes, and a beautiful face of a pretty girl.

"You're a… girl?" Aisha got astonished.

* * *

"Oh, sisters, unfortunately our Giana left this life earlier than anyone." Likana said.

"She deserves it!" Frenny stated.

"Please, Frenny, after all she's our sister, a member of our family. We must respect all the memories referring to her."

"Once more, this proves that anything that will go against our master's will will be destroyed." Cloudia said.

"Then let's keep on getting that little girl. As we suppose, the ball might be in her body considering the huge and powerful energy she has." Arang said.

"But those girls will interrupt us every time we get near that girl!" Wanda said.

"Looks like someone is scared!" Frenny commented.

"Look who's talking!" Wanda responded back.

"At least I'm not the one who couldn' defeat that dragon fairy while the other sister could get rid of her easily." Wanda clenched her teeth and fists.

"Are you laughing at me? Then know that I'll do anything for the rest of us to accept me as the next leader!" Wanda claimed.

She perfectly knew the weak points of Frenny. The letter always wanted to show the others that she could perfectly handle the situation and could become a good leader. She had an eternal demand of power that always grew inside of her. The statement Wanda made, made her angrier than ever.

She had all the features a leader should have except for one main feature; patience. But she never accepted it. She thought a leader must be the first in everything, but no. Patience, as she finds it, is nothing more than a total waste of time and one's nerves.

"Keep dreaming, liquid. I'll be the next leader and will prove it!" Frenny said.

In fact, that time each of them had the wish to be the next leader. Frenny knew that very well. So she needed something, a case, an incident that would show the others that she must be the next leader. The only solution was to get rid of one of the fairies. Yes, doing that would be a great advantage over the others.

* * *

Aisha was with that girl.

_'She's so familiar! Where have I seen her?'_ Aisha thought.

"So, why did you attack that guy?" The girl didn't answer. Aisha sighed and said. "Look, I don't think that you're a bad girl and perhaps you're in bad condition, but it doesn't mean that you can go and attack someone for your own benefits!"

"Oh, shut up! You don't know anything about me! That bastard deserved it! I wish he would be killed by those monsters!" the girl hissed.

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, those who have abnormal powers!"

_'So she's against us I guess._' Aisha thought._ 'But this way of talking… why does it seem like I've seen her somewhere? Anyways, I must be friendly with her and get along with her as now it's my main mission!'_

"Ok, as you say. By the way, my name is Aisha. What's yours?" Aisha asked with a smile.

The girl looked at her suspiciously.

"Mine is Fan. You're not from here, are you?" she suddenly questioned.

"Uh, no! Me and my friends have moved in here recently."

"Moved here recently?" Fan repeated as if she suspected something. Aisha noticed it.

'_Uh-oh, looks like I shouldn't have said that. Maybe she'd think that we are he so called monsters and that would make my mission more difficult. I should fix it.'_ She thought.

"Yeah, you know we're like a big family and always love to travel around the world and have some fun and adventures, and one of my friends heard about this place named Esquack where so called strange things are happening. And as she likes adventures, so she offered to come here. But at first we, especially I, didn't believe in such things, considering them as a rumors for attracting tourists but now, I'm really starting to believe them."

_'Great job, now wait for the outcome!'_ Aisha thought.

"Can I as you a question? Have we seen each other before as I resemble you with someone but can't get with whom?" Fan remained silent for a while, bowed her head and closed her eyes then said.

"Penny, Penny Shirley."

"Huh?"

"My real name."

_'But why is this name so familiar… wait…!'_

"Are you the Penny Shirley, the journalist!?" She nodded her head.

_'Of course! She's the journalist that always writes article against those people who have magic and the one who took interview from Edison!_' Aisha remembered.

"But why did you tell me your fake name? And why did you attack that guy? Is he a…. Monster?"

"A monster!? He's an absolute devil!" she shouted.

_'So that guys has power, but why didn't feel it?_'

"How did you get to know? Have you spotted him using his strange power?" Aisha asked.

"What!? No! When I said he was a monster and a devil, I meant his personality! He's a common… guy!" Penny said the last word the way as it was some kind of venom. "He is my… ex." Feeling it was hard for her, Aisha offered to go to a nearest café and have talk.

* * *

"I know it's very important for the girls, but how can we go and just spy on that pm guy?" Nex asked. The boys were walking nearby the building where the pm was. They were thinking about a good plan too spy on him.

"I hope Timmy knows!" Riven said.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who makes up good plans!" Roy said. Timmy thought for a while when it hit him.

"I think I found an idea that can be 47% useful." He said.

"What's it, Timmy?" Helia asked.

"I spotted an internet café somewhere here and owing to its computer, I can get to know the latest information about the pm and might even know how to perfectly spy on him!" he said, correcting his glasses.

"Perfectly spy on him? What do you mean? I thought you guys knew how to do it?" Sam said.

"We do but you'll see what I'm talking about." Timmy said as he got to go. "Just wait me here, I'll be back soon." He said and went.

"It's unusual without Sky, you know." Brandon said suddenly.

"Maybe for you." Riven said. "For me it's, very peaceful without him."

"How can you say such a thing! After all, he's our friend!"

"And… your prince and future king."

"Guys, will you stop it! We've already had one fight in the morning!" Helia said.

"Of course we had, because his girlfriend thinks too high of herself!" Nex said.

"Hey! No one says such thing addressing to my sis!" Sam put in.

"Not again!" Roy sighed.

"Sure, because all of it happened because of you!" Brandon said.

"What?"

"Since you got here, you behave yourself as if you have some kind of advantage over us. Why? Because you're not from here, you're from a fairy world where everything is screwed! Who do you think you are! You are nothing but one of the cursed people!" That sudden blowup made everyone astonished as they'd never seen Brandon like that.

That also made Sam angrier as he clenched his fists. He tried his best to hold himself back from punching him hard. But it never helped as he caught him by his collar, ready to punch him on the face.

"You know I so want to punch you hard on that face of yours, but at least I think about Stella as I don't want her to suffer again."

"Guys, it's not the right place…" Roy tried to ease the situation.

"If you really thought about her, you wouldn't behave yourself like that." Sam clenched his teeth but he released Brandon.

"Don't even dare get closer to Stella." Sam said in death tone.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." Brandon responded in the same way. They threw glares at each other.

"I warned you." Was the last thing Sam said.

"Guys! GUUUUYS! I found it!" Timmy's voice was heard. "Guys, I found a prefect way!'' he said then noticed the tensed situation. "Um… what happened?"

"Nothing, Timmy. What was it that you found?" Helia so asked. Timmy showed them a paper.

"This will help us in our mission! It's from the secretary of the pm! Looks like he's looking for good bodyguards! We could go there and apply for that job. It would way easier to spy on him!"

"Nice one, Timmy! Let's go!" Roy said as they went.

* * *

At that time Frenny appeared near the orphanage disguised as a common girl. She was unrecognizable. Even her mom wouldn't recognize her.

''Ok, now where's that little girl?'' she asked Miss Jizel.

"You mean Emmy? She's not in here any more."

"Oh, what a pity. Where is she then?" Frenny said in unusual sweet tone. Even she got surprised from herself.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that information. I can only tell you that she got adopted and all."

"By who?"

"Sorry, young lady, I think I've already told you I can't tell you. Now if you'll excuse me." Jizel passed her and was to go away when suddenly smog was coming out from her super curly hair until it was on fire. At first Jizel didn't notice it but then…

"Aah! Help! I'm burning! I'M BURNIIIIIING!" She was running everywhere and her other her colleagues were trying to extinguish the fire. Frenny couldn't bare her laughter.

"Dumb fat cow, now you'll know how to respond me next time!" she said as she left the place bursting out laughing.

_'But really, where could that girl be?'_ she thought. _'Those girls were always around that girl, besides Giana managed to catch her when those fairies and that ex jinchuuriki defeated her. Then maybe those caterpillars adopted her to protect her from us. In this case from me!'_

Suddenly, she felt thirsty and walked to the nearby café.

* * *

"So, he broke your heart, didn't he?" Aisha asked. She and Penny were at a café. Aisha had hot chocolate and Penny had a cup of coffee. Penny nodded her head.

"But he had other girls before me. He's a damn player! He used all the girls he had met including me just for fun! I so hate him! He's a ruthless, brute arrogant jerk!"

"Ok, I see you. I've met such guys too, but…" Aisha stopped as she remembered how she met Nabu first, how they fought together, had fun together… but then it was just a part of her memory. She shrugged it off. "You know, maybe the problem is that girls nowadays get easily trapped by such guys? As I remember myself, I always kept a necessary distance between me and a guy until I felt sure I could trust him."

"I think you're right. Current girls are easily trapped… including me." Penny sighed.

"Hey, come on. What's done is done. What's important is now, you'll be more reasonable and think a little more when you're around boys." Aisha said and winked.

"Thanks. You know, I've never met such a person with whom I could easily talk about such things and get advice." Penny said as she smiled.

"You're welcome. Now let's change the topic, shall we?"

"Ok, about what?"

"About…" suddenly Aisha's phone buzzed and didn't give her the opportunity to finish her sentence. When she pulled out her phoye, Pennt looked at it strangely as she'd never seen such phones before.

"Uh, sorry, I'll be back." Aisha excused and went out to answer it. But when she went out, Frenny entered and sat around a table that was near Penny and ordered a glass of cool lemonade.

Aisha stood behind the cafe and answered her phone.

"Aisha!" Flora's hologram appeared.

"Hey, Flora, what's up?" But suddenly someone picked Flora's phone out of her hands.

"Where are you?" it was Stella who sounded pissed off.

"Stella, that's not polite." Musa said in the background referring to how Stella got the phone.

"Now what happened?" Aisha asked.

"Don't change the topic! Where are you? Are you hanging out with a guy instead of coming and helping us!"

"Stella!" They all shouted.

"It was rude, you know?" Flora said as she got back her phone. "Sorry, Aisha, she's just disappointed, a little, as she couldn't help Bloom." Flora explained.

"That doesn't mean that I have to notify her about my every action!" Aisha said.

"Ok, let's forget it! Where are you? Are you ok?" Musa asked.

"Yes, girls. I'm fine. You know I've met Penny. Shirley!"

"Wait! The Penny Shirley journalist?!" Tecna's head appeared behind Musa's.

"Yeah!"

"Oh no! Aisha, why did you do that! I never wanted to criticize your taste about boys! Why did you meet her? Is it because of my endless bubbling about you picking wrong guys? I'm sorry, I didn't want this to end up like this! Please, don't change your principle!" Stella's voice again appeared.

"Stella, are you out of your mind! Really? Did you think that I… urgh! I never changed anything and for you to know I don't care for your meaningless bubbling's!"

"Eh, sorry." Stella said giggling sheepishly. Others shook their heads rolling their eyes. Aisha told how she met Penny and said to them she'd like to spend some time with Penny.

"Oh ok, Aisha." .

"So why did you guys call? Has something happened?" Aisha asked.

"Well, no…" Roxy said.

"Actually we thought that perhaps your element would help Bloom. Water has healthcare and curing features." .

"So does that mean I have to learn about such stuff like curing as Stella does?"

"Maybe!" Stella said. Aisha thought for a while and said.

"But doesn't Lidia have water?"

"Yeah and she tries but nothing essential happens." Roxy said.

"What about Rina?"

"Right, she has water element!" Stella said and went after her. "RINAAAAAA!"

"Anyways, can you get back as soon as possible?" Flora asked.

"I'll try to."

"Ok, thanks, Aisha!" Musa said as they hung up.

"What happened, girls?" Rina asked as she appeared with ana apron around her wrist.

"Cooking something?" Musa asked.

"Well, yeah,…. For Sa…. Boys!" Rina said as she giggled nervously and flushed in red.

"Whatever, Rina, you have water element, don't you?" Tecna asked. Rina nodded.

"So why don't you please, help us to heal Bloom with it?"

"Oh, girls, I'd rather not… you know, even though I have that element I can't heal or cure anyone. When I was being thought, I had to do this healing exercise on an invalid fish but when I did it… it turned into multi-legged zombie. So I don't want to imagine what would happen to Bloom. Such medical things aren't my type. Mine is martial arts." Rina said not wiping off her sheepish smile.

"Remind me not to ask your help when I get wounded." Stella said as she had horror look like the others did.

Aisha put her phone back and got back to the café.

_'Just my luck.'_ Frenny thought and smiled as she saw Aisha walking in and sitting near her table. But Aisha didn't seem to recognize her._ 'And where have I seen this girl? Oh yes, I've seen her in my way her in a nearest tv shop. She's that journalist that hates those who have powers as I concluded.'_

"Sorry for making you wait." Aisha said to Penny.

"It's ok. Between nice phone. What brand is it?"

"Uh, well, um, it's … I don't know actually, it's a present from friend." Aisha said smiling sheepishly. "So where were we?"

"You wanted to changed the topic." Penny said.

"Oh yeah, you know, I wanted to ask you about those monsters. Are they really that bad?"

"Sure they are. All the dangerous criminals you can find here is one of them! They're a big danger to our public!"

"Really? And I thought some of them could be really friendly and we just misunderstand them." Penny laughed and said.

"I've never met such ones and never will. They're just a natural error."

"But what about those ones who saved an orphanage?"

"Fake rumors spread by them. I'm sure they want to just deceive those who'll believe and trust them." Penny said taking a sip of her coffee.

"But you know, I think they can be good, kind. Maybe something happened in their past that made them to do such things?"

"I don't believe in such fairy tales. This is reality after all. A reality where every wish, every thought is nothing more but a common utopia. Why are you defending them by the way?" Penny asked all of a sudden.

"Well, I just don't think they are that bad and all." Aisha said trying not to be nervous. Little did she know that they were being heard by Frenny. She heard every word they were exchanging.

_'So this little fairy wants to show the good side of those who have powers? This is interesting. And I suppose this Penny girl doesn't know about this fairy.'_ Frenny thought as she smirked.

* * *

The boys were heading back. Riven, Roy, Nez and Helia were chosen as bodyguards of pm.

"Why didn't you apply for that job, Brandon?" Timmy asked.

"I'm Sky's bodyguard and right now I need to be with him, I have to miss all the fun you'll get during that spying thing though." He said.

"Royal doggy." Sam whispered after him. Brandon heard that but decided to remain calm as if he never heard that.

"But I still didn't get why they didn't choose you, Sam." Roy asked.

"Who knows what they were thinking about." Sam said.

"And why didn't you apply for it, Timmy?" Nez asked.

"I just found it more helpful to stay under shadows and invite and great new technology for you guys to spy on Edison. " Timmy explained.

"Ok, then after two days we're on our work I guess!" Riven said.

"Yeah."

"This is second part of the information you need about them." Likana said as she gave a folder to Edison. He took and opened it. They were pictures of 3 girls and 3 boys. They were Musa, Flora and Aisha and Sky, Brandon and Timmy.

"It's still unbelievable that there are other world full of diverse power." Edison said. "And realms with their kings, queens and princes and princesses. And there's only two royalties of these boys."

"Yeah, but there's also the third part coming up."

"By the way today the boys of the first part came to apply for the job." Edison said. "They were Riven, Nex, Helia and Artamiel." In the first folder there were information about Bloom, Riven, Helia, Nez and Sam beginning from their childhood to current times. "I chose everyone except Artamiel."

"Why didn't you choose him?"

"Because according to his cv, he has powers, amazing ones but he is also short!tempered and could use his power any time any where. That would be not right for a man like me who is against those who have powers."

* * *

"Sure, reputation first." Likana said. "But why did they apply for the job?"

"Likely to spy on me. But I don't mind as they'll eventually work for me providing the fresh information I need." Edison smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Penny and Aisha got out of the café as Frenny continued to follow them.

_'I think it's almost the surprise time._' She thought as she sought for the right moment. _'I'll eliminate all your plans referring to this girl_!' Frenny concentrated her powers and shot a small fire ball beside Penny.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Aisha said as she looked at the fire direction but saw no one. Suddenly another fireball was shot.

_'What's happening in here?'_ Aisha thought to herself. _'I can't use my power as it will make the wrong impression on Penny. At least not now_.'

"I'm sure, it's one of those monsters! See what they do to people like us? And you said they might be good." Penny said folding her arms. Another fireball was shot but this time it was big enough to make them run. During their running Aisha wanted to use her water element but was in two minds about it.

"Show yourself!" she shouted keeping on running.

"You really want it?" was heard.

"Who was that?" Penny asked in shock as she stopped. Aisha stopped too, to direct the location from where the voice was heard. Soon she noticed another fireball flying towards them. She rushed to Penny pulling her aside with herself.

"You ok?" Aisha asked.

"I guess so."

"Maybe it's time for you to stop it and show your true self?" a girl unknown to Aisha said approaching to them.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Your old friend."

"I don't know you!"

"No, you do. And I'll make you play under my rule!" the girl said as she did a quick move and the two were surrounded by raging fire.

_'It's no time to hesitate!_' Aisha thought as she twirl around moving her hands water appeared from the ground extinguishing the fire.

"Water is everywhere." Aisha remembered one of her lessons. She then took shocked Penny's hand and ran into the nearest old building.

"You… you just… you're one of them!" Penny stated. "My suspicions were right about you!"

"Please, listen to me. Not all the…"

"No, I won't listen to you. I don't want to listen to your lies any more. Perhaps you and that girl there organized such… such… play to scare me, or threaten me or worse!"

"No, it's not right. Let me explain!"

"Or perhaps you and that asshole planned this!"

"I didn't plan anything with anybody! Would you stop that?"as they were arguing Frenny set the building on fire.

"Oh great!" Penny said as she tried to get out the way they came or rushed in but the exit was locked with fires.

"Let me." Aisha said as she pulled water from the ground again trying to extinguish the fire. But her water became vapour.

"It's too hot here!"

"Of course it is!" the girl appeared and attacked Aisha

"AISHA, ELEMENTIX! FAIRY OF WATER ELEMENT!" she dodged every her attack made by the girl and managed to attack on her by herself with water jets, thought her water was quickly turning into steam but this continued until the ceiling pulled down on her waist. Meanwhile Penny was looking at it as if she was in some kind of movie. It was the first time she saw a fairy. Trying to use the given opportunity she tried to escape but something was holding her back.

"This place will become your grave if you don't tell me where that little girl is!"

"Little girl? Wait, Frenny?" Aisha recognized her. Frenny laughed and transformed back into her normal look.

"You guessed right. Now where's she?"

"I don't know."

"Lier! You know it! Where's she!" Frenny directed her hand at Aisha and made fist which made Aisha's wings slowly but painfully. She yelled as much as her lungs could possibly bare.

"I… don't know." She managed to mumble after the pain somewhat eased.

"You little princess of fishes, I think you want to play with my patience, so I will warn you that I have NO patience!" Frenny said as she held up her hand and her scepter appeared. She shook it as all the fire in that building concentrated on Aisha. The fire made Aisha and almost loose her consciousness.

"She's with her brother." She mumbled.

"I know it. Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Leave her alone!" suddenly someone rushed at Frenny trying to take the sceptre. Seemed like a fight for accepter began.

"Penny, no. Go away!" Aisha tried to shout with her weak voice.

"Little mortal!" Frenny shouted as she concentred all her powers making the scepter's stick burn Penny's palms. Feeling the pain and wincing she pulled her hands to her side. Frenny took the advantage and hit her making her fall.

"No." Aisha yelped

"Of course!" Frenny smirked. "Safety of the people first, huh?" Frenny said as she concentrated on Penny. She directed her scoter at frightened Penny.

"No, she has nothing to do with this!" Aisha tried to save the situation.

"Of course she does. She hates people like us. She thinks we're dangerous and she's right. Besides she just attacked me." Frenny smirked as she mumbled something. Suddenly the ball shone bright orange as a tornado of black fire surrounded Frenny. The black fire made the air around Penny burn away and her skin burn slowly and painfully while flaying slowly with sharp pains. She yelled as she felt that sense.

"No, please, let her go!" Aisha tried to get up but but that fallen ceiling was standing on her way. Meanwhile Frenny laughed like a psychopath could laugh.

"So, fairy, what do you chose? Telling me where the girl is or sacrificing her life?"

_'Sacrifice?'_ the word reminded Aisha of the day Nabu sacrificed his seemed the same situation with some differences was happening again. But would she let the same thing happen again? Would she let herself see someone's death again? A small tear fell from Aisha's eyes as she bowed her head.

_'Again… after so many years I'm unable to do anything… I'm unable to protect those who need it the most!'_ she thought._ 'And now I'm going to helplessly end my life in here!'_

_' Flora… Girls…I…I can't let you down! After all what we've been through… I'm one of the Winx after all! And we always win because we're together! We do everything together! We laugh together, play together, win together, feel sadness together, feel everything together, overcome our obstacles together, face our enemies together, we're strong together! I won't let anything or anybody break that natural motion. Just one thought of you is enough for me to feel all the strength my body and spirit can hold!'_

"What?" Frenny felt strange power from behind. As she turned around she saw Aisha's fallen body surrounded by multiple sparkling blue small water drops that extinguished the fire around her, healing her burns."What the hell is happening!" With one move and with the help of water Aisha pushed away the ceiling and stood.

"Time to extinguish you, MOTION OF WATER!" she yelled as the ground blew up with sparkly water showering and spraying everywhere extinguishing everything even the tornado. After it the area looked like it had been over the years.

Penny fainted but soon came to. When she opened her eyes she saw Aisha in her fairy form.

"Are you feeling ok?" Penny couldn't asnwer as she tried to register everything what had happened. Suddenly she touched her skin supposing to feel pain from the burns. But not only she didn't feel the pain but also her skin was normal.

"Don't worry, my spell healed your wounds eventually."

"But why? Why did you do that? And where's that psycho?"

"Who cares where she is. The main thing is now you're safe. For us safety of the people is above anything." Aisha said.

"Sorry." Was heard. "Till now I thought all people like you with no exceptions are real monsters as they use their ability to detriments. But now I see not all of them are like that."

"Good to hear that. Do you need help to get home?"

"No, I'll handle it myself. But thanks for suggesting."

"Your welcome, and if you need any help just let me know!" Aisha said as she snapped her fingers and a small paper with address appeared in Penny's hands and she flew away.

"Sure."

* * *

"Come on, come on!"Stella kept saying that words for an hour. She was holding her hands still on a dried plant. She tried to use her shinobi chakra to heal it, but nothing was happening.

"Maybe you're too stressed?" Gengie said.

"Urgh!" Stella said as she gave up. "Enough, I won't ever learn using this power!" she said holding her head.

"Hey, girls, miss me?" Suddenly Aisha appeared.

"Um… yeah." Musa said and was met withAisha's hugging.

"What's up with you?" Tecna asked as all stared at her strange happiness.

"I'll tell you later. Now I want to try my power to heal Bloom!" Aisha said as she went to Bloom's dorm. All followed her. In the dorm they found Sky sleeping on the side of the bed Bloom was.

"Poor Sky, he's so worried about her." Flora said.

"I'll wake him up." Roxy said as she shook him to wake up.

"Girls, have you found anything that can heal Bloom?" he immediately said after he woke up.

"We think so." Rina said.

"AISHA, ELEMENTIX, FAIRY OF WATER ELEMENT!" Aisha transformed. "MOTION OF WATER!" she after directing her hand above Bloom's chest. Multiple sparkling water drops made a firework shape being absorbed into Bloom's body. After waiting for some minute nothing happened. "What? But why?"

"Maybe you're power isn't enough." Lidia said.

"Now then no one's power is enough!" Musa said.

"I'm sorry guys." Aisha said.

"No need, we'll find a way, soon or later." Tecna said. Suddenly they heard someone entering. They went to met them and saw the boys.

"You can meet pm's new bodyguards!" Riven said walking up to Musa.

"You made it?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ruben, Helia, Roy and Nex are pm's bodyguards onwards.

"Congrats!" Rina said.

"Um… what's happening?" Aisha asked.

"I'll tell you." Roy said.

"And you'll tell us what happened to you." Roxy said as they all went to the dining room. Well almost all. Brandon and Sam didn't go. Stella noticed it.

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Of course, sis. I'm just a little tired. I'm going to my room." Sam said before throwing a glare at Brandon who glared back.

"Yeah. I'll go check on Sky." He said and went.


	23. Chapter 23 A sudden visit

**BEFORE YOU READ need a betareader**

**Hello to every reader! Yup, I come back again from a long long break. It has been almost a year for this story that wasn't updated, sorry, am really sorry. My bad! There were some technical problems and... study, but I think I'll be able to update either on Saturday or on Sundays as these able really my only leisure days when I can either write story or draw an able ret or able ret manga-comics. Anyways This chapter has gone under a lot of consideration. I knew about what I was going to write but didn't know how to improve the events. Then during writing this chapter some changes appeared and then I would stop and reconsider again and nd and nd gain until I came up to this. Initially I wanted to write about Roxy's gaining casting her main spell and power all at once like the others (previous chapters) but then didn't know how to make it happen. So I just decided to not depend on it and let my imagination take off and Tada! I liked the outcome! I knew what to write but than I noticed the words limits getting to 10.000! So, as they like to do in the movies or shows, decided to end up in the interesting part when everything is just starting (like Strafford did in the spin-off!) and leave the other part for the next chapter.**

**Anyways, I'm sure few of you will read AN so I'm shutting up. Just wanted to add that I didn't reread this chapter so you may notice errors. And...**

**A very very big, enormous thanks to AmongAllMisfits for her helping me so far! You're a good beta reader and again I express my gratitude to you. Thank you for the times you found to help me correct my errors and beta reading and being my friend on this Web. You're amazing! Thank you again for your tolerance. And perhaps, it's time to say goodbye? I wish you good luck in your dreams and aims and only happiness and to reach your goals! I believe that we'll keep in touch and talk but seems now it's not right time. Whatever, thank you again for your assistance and making time for my long stories that perhaps sometimes were a big burden for you (sorry about that㈳3)**

* * *

A day passed but the Winx hadn't completed their mission. Besides they were trying hard to find a way to heal Bloom. Aisha began to learn some healing skills but even the convergence of her, Flora and Stella and Lidia wouldn't help.

"There must be another way to help her!" Stella said.

"But what? We tried everything!" Aisha said.

"Girls, please,we all must stay together. There's sure another useful way! We just haven't found it yet." Lidia said.

"Any progress?" Roxy entered the room. All shook their heads. She bowed her head in regret. "If we could do a thing... If that day we were by her side, nothing like that would happen." She said.

"Roxy, what happened is happened, we can't change it. All we need to do is to improve this situation somehow."Flora said and put her hand on Roxy's shoulder to support her.

"I know... But, she always helped me, remember when we all found out I was a fairy? Since then she's been like a big sister to me." Roxy hugged Flora and began to cry. Flora tried to comfort her.

"Roxy, don't waste your tears. They can't change a thing." Aisha said. Suddey it hit Flora as her eyes got widen. She broke apart with Roxy.

"What happened, Flora?" Lidia asked.

"Maybe human tears can't change anything, but maybe tears of the black willow could?" She said. Stella and Aisha looked at each other.

"Of course! It helped Ms. Faragonda and might help Bloom!" Stella said recalling the events when Faragonda fought Valtor.

"What are we waiting for? To lynphea!" Aisha said. They got out and told the others.

"Of course! Why haven't we come up with it before?" Tecna said as she facepalmed.

"Why it's like the only dumb here is me?b Sam asked as he didn't get what the girls meant. That time he, Brandon, Sky and Timmy were there as the others got the job of Edison's bodyguard.

"Then let's go and bring those tears." Sky said.

"But first, as this is a new mission..." Stella said rubing her hands."...we got to chan..."

"Sorry, May we come in?" Was heard. They all turned around to see Sallie, Amanda and a girl, who had black circles under her eyes.

"Sure. What happened?" Musa asked.

"This girl is in need of your help." Sallie said. "But, i see, you're going somewhere."

"Don't worry, we'll help her." Tecna said walking up to the girl's side.

"Sure, you'll manage until i change our outfit and choose a perfect beautiful bottle for the tears!" Stella said.

"A perfect beautifull bottle? Stella we're not heading to bottle ashion contest!" Aisha said facepalming herself.

"See?" Sam folded his arms cooly reminding the day in the shop.

"So? A girl and her everything must be gorgeous and breathtaking, no matter what!" Stella pointed as a metter of a fact. Others rolled their eyes.

"Please, girls, this is the fashionista Stella... and... she's not goint to change her mind." Rina, who was standing near Sam, said.

"That dosn't metter! We have no time for that!" Sam said. Rina quickly changed her mind.

"Stella, please, listen to your friends and brother. After all he's your big brother and is older than you.

"Eh?"'Sam has a big influence on her.' Stella thought.

"OK, let's do in this way." Tecna said. "I, Musa, Roxy and Rina will stay to help this girls, others will go to Lynphea after the tears. Then, when we'return done, we'look come to help."

"But why are we staying?" Roxy asked.

"Because only one support isn't going to help the one who's suffering from a chaos inside." Lidia explained. "And your four elements can be the main keys to assist this girl. What about others, their elements is more like a healing elements while yours are much more a self-finding and resolving ones."

"Well, let's go!" Aisha said when Stella stopped her.

"Wait a minute!" She changed their outfits. The new girl gasped as she saw it. She began to feel fear.

"Don't worry, they'll help you." Amanda asured her.

"Do you really think so?" The girl asked as the two nodded.

"And... the last thing is the bottle." Stella said but was pulled by Aisha.

"We have no time!"

"Ready?" Tecna asked as she opened a portal. Flora, Aisha, Stella, Sam with Gengue, Sky and Brandon went into it and disappeared.

"Ok, we'll leave you, too." Lidia said as she and Timmy left.

"So, what are you complaining about?" Musa asked as she sat on the couch and gesture the girl to sit in front of her. The others stood behind Musa.

"Well, I'might not sure but... I happen to appear in anyone's nightmares. And it's not just my nightmare. Even thought I sleep I feel my mind and soul transferring into the others' nightmare. And it scares me as I feel the sour and pain that suffers the dreamer. Last time... I couldn't get out of a nightmare and was in a danger of staying there and being a part of it for ever! " She began to cry.

"Hey, don'the worry, now you areally here." Tecna said.

"You don't understand, that happens so unintentionally when I sleep. I'm scared that one day I wouldn't be able to get out of nightmares and would be locked there! I haven't sleep these 4 days mainly because of it!" The girl covered her face with her hands as she cried even more.

"Hey, don't cry just because you are scared! Sometimes we have to face them in order to overcome themy. " Roxy said. " You know, I experienced the same feeling when I found out who I was. I was so scared, but thanks to help of my friends, I managed to face my fear and overcome it."

"I don't know. Do you have such powers and aren't you afraid of using them?"

"Nah, look!" Rina said as she did a move and water drop appeared from the inside of a cup. Then she did another move and it shaped a statue. Then Rina blew at it and it froze. After this Rina gestured Musa, who held her hand up at the frozen statue and it flwe to the girl's side.

"See?" Tecna said. The girl looked at the statue and touched it.

"But... but how did you do this?" She asked still shocked.

"It's not a nightmare deal. You just have to accept yourself the way you are." Musa said.

"Don't let the fears scare you, I know that you can control that skill." Roxy said.

"Skill?"

"Yes, skill. If you, people here, think it's a curse, you are wrong. You are not monsters or mutants, you are skillful ones." Tecna said.

"I'managed not sure."

"Listen, you mustn't afraid of your powers and all, you ms try to use them for your and others' benefits! " Rina said.

"Girls, I think the problems is that she's never seen a "miracle", so let's show her! " Roxy said and all nodded. The girl didn't get what was happening when suddenly they all Stoddard together and...

"WINX, ELEMENTIX!" And then they appeared in their fairy forms. The girl jumped up from her sit because of the shock she felt.

"Hey, don'the worry, you're going to like this!" Roxy said aND winked to the girls. They all smiled to each other and nodded their heads.

"Ok," Musa said as she walked up to the girl. "Now close your eyes and relax." She said the girl did so. Then Musa held up her hands to the girl's side and concentrated. Then she nodded her head to Tecna who got out her mini comp and scanned the girl. After scanning, the comp, with the help of Musa of course, spread out waves that changed the surroundings. When the girl opened her eyes, she was amazed and scaredisappeared. They weren't in the house any more.

"What? But how? Why?"

"Don't worry, this will help you to overcome your fear you feel for your powers." Tecna said. " Thanks to Musa, who saw the power in you and gave the necessary information to me, I created a concocted world of dreams and nightmares. Now your task is to make it better and hold the control over your power."

"What? No, I can't! I can't do this! What are you trying to do to me?"

"Woah, Woah, hang on there. We're trying to help you." Rina said. " Look, there's nothing to be scared of." She said as she did a move and water appeared from the ground and got water drops from it. "See, it's both pleasant and funny!" She said as she made the drops spin around the girl, who independently began to laugh as the drops fell on her face. "Now check out this!" Rina said and hit with her foot the water under her feet and it froze immediately. And the drops turned into snowflakes, one of which landed on the girl's palm and quickly melted. " Hey, no skating, no winter!" Rina said as and grabbed the girl's both hands. Rina flew whIle pulling with herself the girl, making her skate on the frozen found. "And when it's winter everyone must be happy and joyful!" Others looked at each other and smiled. Soon Rina let go of the girl.

"See? It's not scary thing to have extraordinary skills." Tecna said flying to her.

"But yours are... are so kind. I mean you fully control your... uh... skills unlike me. I can't do it. Mine is a curse not a skill."

"There's no kind or evil powers. Powers is power. Good or bad It depends on its user. If used in a right way, it can make miraclespecially happen, but on the contrary it can destroy both the surrounding and it's owner. I'm saying this not to scare you but to advise you to hold a strict control over your emotions. Emotions are the main catalyst of the power." Tecna said aND clenched her fist from which lightnings came out. She then looked at the girl and concentrated. Her eyes glowed with lightnings as she managed to look into the girl's personality finding the spot of elementAL chakras, two of which were causing chaos to the girl's personality. " We'll help you but know that the most imposrtant part is up to face your fear and take it in your hands, BURST OF EMOTIONS! " Tecna shouted and the two were surrounded with lightnings. The lightning served as a bond between them and reached one of the chaotic elements. She tried to calm it and bring its balance but couldn't. " I can't do this only by myself. Help me." Tecna said to the girl, who nodded. The girl also concentrated on fighting her fears. "Come on, you can do it, regardless of how hard it is!" Tecna encouraged. It was the first time the girl felt so much determination in herself because then there was someone who believe in her not as before. Soon all the lightnings went into the girl's body and disappeared. " We stabilized it." Tecna thought as she felt the balance of the element. "Congrats, you succeeded in fighting your fears but still there's disharmony in you." Tecna said as she looked at Musa.

" Let's see if I can do way better than Tecna!" Musa said and flew to the girl. "Indeed it's great to control emotions but sometimes that control brings to disharmony in us as every single and even small thing that we keep inside ourselves can have some pressure on us and become our worst enemy." She said and concentrated on the elements as Tecna did. Her eyes began to slightly glow in sphere waves and found the chaotic element. "Don't pile up all the worries and feelings in you, let them go. Share them with the ones you trust."

" But I don't have no one."

"Not a big deal. There's always a way. There's only one place where every human can ease their pain. The place where we can talk and open up to the ones who once were always with us. HARMONY OF SOUL" Musa said and sphere waves surrounded them serving as a bond like in Tecna's case. But it wasn't easy. " Come on, express your feelings and let them go."

"But how? "

"Just... listen to the sound of your soul and express it!" Musa said and began to sing. Her voice reached the girl who felt calmness in her. " Music is the only ticket to a miracle, the only useful medicine for a broken soul, the only right key to the right door that opens your world." Suddenly the surroundings changed again. It was night with lots of shooting stars and beautiful nature and glowing waterfall.

"Tecna?" Roxy asked. But Tecna shrugged.

"Don't look at me, it's not me." She said.

" Wow, it's beautiful here!" Rina said.

"Yeah, like in a sweet and magical dream!" Roxy added.

" Look what you've done!" Musa said and the girl opened her eyes looking everywhere.

"Have... have I done this?" The fairies nodded. " No, it's. .. impossible? "

" Roxy, I think it's your turn to convince her." Musa said.

"But I haven't opened my powers fully yet."

"So? I haven't opened them, too but made her happy." Rina said.

" Ok." Roxy flew to the girl.

" I still can't believe I did this." The girl said.

"I know. At first sight it seems too magical to be reality but you indeed did this. You c keep the power of dreams and can make every nightmare a beautiful and magical dream. Perhaps you get into the others' nightmares because they need you to make their nightmares dreams."

" I don't know. I didn't even get how I did this all."

" You know, if wind knew how to blow properly, leaves wouldn't dance randomly and freely under its wing." Roxy said and did a move that made wind and some leaves of the trees danced around the girl while the wind played with her hair. " And their dance wouldn't be this beautiful and light as it is now." The girl smiled in reply.

" Good job, Roxy! " Rina said and put her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

" Thanks to you, now I'm feeling a bit better."

"No, thanks to yourself you feel better." Musa corrected.

" You did the whole, we just pushed you a little." Tecna said.

"Thanks again. Are you guys like... I don't know. .."

"We are fairies and our duty's to help people and make their life wonderful." Roxy said.

"Fairies? Thanks you again!" The girl thanked and went out where Sallie and Amanda were waiting.

"See, I told you there would help you." Amanda said. They thanked the girl's again and went. Then Lidia and Timmy showed up.

"So, how was it?" Lidia asked.

"It felt like the old good times when we gained Believix! " Musa answered.

"Yeah, the only difference is that then we had to open up the people's heart but now we need to help them to open up their selves to themselves! " Tecna added.

"You know what I think? We need a special room for this!" Rina said.

"A special room? Hm..." Tecna liked the idea and began to consider the suggestion until something beeped.

"What's it?" Roxy asked.

" It's my comp!" Tecna said and they all walked up to her comp. When Tecna pressed the button Miss Faragonda's picture was revealed. "Hello, Miss Faragonda!" They all greeted.

" Lidia, girls, nice to meet you but... where are the others?"

" Um... we'll. .." the girls didn't know what to say and Lidia put herself in.

" Some of the specialistsunami are on a mission. We're having a big problem here with the people in here. But i'my sure we'll solve it."

" And what about the ball?"

" We haven't found any c track of it. But we're still working hard. My detector can't sense its power but Timmy and I are doing our best." Tecna said.

" Please, find that ball as quick as possible." Faragonda said.

" Miss Faragonda what happened? " Musa asked as she sensed something wasn't right.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to keep my suggestions in me until I learn it's true. For now I can tell you, please, find the ball as quickly as it is possible. Since the ball might be our only hope." Faragonda said and her pic went off.

" What? What was all that about?" Rina asked .

" I don't know but I feel something worse is going to happen." Lidia said. " So, Tecna, Timmy, please, do everything you can. We will help you."

"But what about the tear?" Roxy asked.

" Others can handle it, I'm sure about it. Our mission is to find the ball!" Lidia said.

" But where do we start? We tried all the time but no use!" Musa said.

" Let's pay attention to the source of a strong powers. Maybe one of it might be the ball?"

" Now that you say..." Tecna put her pointing finger on her chin and thought.

" What's it, Tecna?" Rina asked.

" Remember that girl, I think Emmett, yes, Emmie! Every time I was near her, I could fell strange but really strong power coming out from her. It wasn't like a usual elementAL power or the power these people here suffer from. It was like... like something mire!"

"Do you assume she might have the ball inside her?" Lidia asked.

" Wait how is that even possible? She's a kid, a small kid, who has never been out from that orphanage's walls as far as I know. So isn't this making the possibility of her having the ball inside lower?" Rina asked.

" Perhaps yes, perhaps not. All we need to do is to find it out." Lidia said.

" Plus, the sisters were after her, so they might know something we don't! " Musa said.

" Ok, I, Roxy and Musa go to check on that girl while the others stay with Timmy and pay every possible attention to strange signals on the detector and wait for the others to come back." Tecna said. They all nodded.

* * *

MMeanwhile. ..

" It's embarrassing how 8 powerful girls, to who I granted the Elma power, can't find one stupid ball!"

"Master, we are doing everything and we assume that the small girl named Emmie might have it been sealed inside oh her, since we all feel the strong energy coming from her." Likana said.

" Then find out! Why does it take from you so long time! You know how to check if that information is correct! "

"Yeah, but... we have kinda learnt that seal recently and we're like noobs here." Elizabeth said.

" Enough, with the help of the Elma scepter you could've done more! I'm disappointed! Don't even dare test my patience! Find where the girl lives!"

"Now she lives with her brother and those fairies are always around when we're to complete our "mission"" Arang said.

" This time I won't let it happen! "

* * *

AAt the same time on Lynphea Flora, Stella, Aisha, Sky, Brandon, Sam and Gengie in his lamp where flying on a round blue desk.

" Woo-hoo! This is cool!" Sam said while making circles in the air. Aisha was holding onto him.

" It would be cooler if I drive!"

"Hey, they say girl's are bad at driving!"

"Really?" Aisha smirked. She made him change the places and now she was driving it. But faster!

"SACRED LIGHT, WHAT HAVE I DON'T IN MY WHO LIFE TO DESERVE SUCH PUNISHMEEEEENT!" Sam yelled like a psycho chick barely holdino onto Aisha who just laughed along.

" Now it will be even faster!"

"NOOOOOO! " They flew ahead not waiting the others.

" Aisha is her nature. " Sky said. Flora was holding onto him.

" Hey, are we going to let her win us like this?" Brandon told Sky. Stella was holding onto him and every time tightening her grip as she was afraid of falling.

" Brandon, it's not a race! We are here on a mission so drive carefully as I want to get back safe and sound!" Stella commented.

" Sunshine, you're a fairy, Flying at this height must be one part of you."

"Me being a fairy doesn't change anything. In a fairy forms I rely on my beautiful wings that never betray me and always get me safe and sound."

" So you don't trust me? It hurts!"

"No, I do trust you, but still... anyway who made thsee things?" Stella asked.

" Timmy! We're leaving you, guys! See ya, looser! "Sky gestured Brandon and Stella and flew ahead leaving them behind.

" Ha, challenge is accepted! "Brandon said. He was to go faster but Stella held him back.

" Don't, Brandon! "

"Calm it, Sunshine, nothing will happen to you until I'm with you!" He said putting his hand on hers and flying faster. Of course Stella screamed.

" Finally, guys!" Aisha said her hands on her hips with a triumphant smile. Sam was in a bad state. He looked like waste and his hair was in a mess. Stella was in the same state.

" You know, scratch what I said up there. This girl knows how to drive! " Sam said with the dumbest smile you have ever seen in your life.

" I won't be going anywhere with you any more!" Gengie got out for a while then, feeling sick and ready to throw up got back. Only the disgusting sounds of it were heard and all wanted not to be right there in that place and not to hear it.

"Yuck."

" This means Aisha wins!" Flora sas chuckling.

" Ok, Flora, how long way is it?" Aisha asked.

" We are almost there. Come on! " They all followed Flora.

" I already want to see that legendary tree with up going waterfall." Sky said.

" It's such a wonderful view, you'll see. It's the most amazing place." Flora was so excited while telling that. " Oh, we'really here! Guys, this is the most miraculous place in..." when they reached the place they didn't saw the so wonderful and miraculous place. Instead it was a dead place, full of no plants and greens and the waterfall was nowhere there. Everything was dried. ". ..Lynphea." Flora whispered it as she was in a shock. And not only her.

" What happened in here?" Stella asked. They walked in and looked around.

" The plants here... I can't feel them anymore! They..." tears formed in Flora's eyes as she put her hand on the dry and sandy rock ground.

" Not alive." Aisha finished Flora's sentence. " Even the waterfall."

" And I made such a beautiful bottle." Stella said in regret.

" But how?" Sam asked. Gengie got out from it's lamp.

" Maybe people here treated the nature bad?" He suggested.

" No, we treat nature like a second parent to us, like our blood, like ourselves!" Flora buried her face in her hands. Aisha and Stella hugged her to comfort her.

" So everything was useless." Sky said in disappointment as he sat down on the dry ground. Brandon put his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"What about the willow?" Gengie asked. " If it's still alive there's a chance! "

"He's right. We should go and check out." Aisha said after the three parted.

" You go, girls, we'll be waiting for you here. With good news we hope." Sam said. The girls nodded.

" I'm coming too. I want to see that eve." Gengue said and went with the girls.

" What if I won't see her again?"

" Come on, Sky, you'll see the girls are going to be back with that water. Don't lose your hope!" Brandon encouraged.

"I don't believe I would ever say this but this dumbbell womanizer is right!" Sam said.

" Hey, watch your tongue!" Brandon said a little angrily.

" And what I said wrong?"

"Guys." Sky tried to stop them.

" Who's that dumbbell womanizer of yours you think?"

" I'm talking to him!" Sam said cooly.

" Ok, it's enough of me!" Brandon said walking up to Sam. Sky felt that was not going to end well and tried to stop them but... " You are starting getting on my nerves. So watch your damn tongue!"

"Or?" Sam demanded. They were facing each other and seemed that none of them was going to retreat.

" Or I'll forget that you are my fiancé's freaking brother!" He threatened. Sam's eyes went wide at the word "fiancé".

" Fiancé? Only over my dead body!" This was the final straw.

"I can make it real!" Brandon and Sam grabbed each others' collars.

" Hey, you two, stop it the..." Sky wanted to interfere but something that went into his arm sipped it. When he looked at what it was he saw an arrow and his vision got blury and he fainted. Those two were so busy with their quarrel that didn't notice it until anow arrow flew between them and meet the ground. They looked at it.

" What the..." Sam could not finish his sentence as the two wereasons shot in their shoulders and knocked down.

When Aisha, Flora, Stella and Gengie got up to the eve's place, they saw nothing but again a dry dead place. There was no water, no plants. Theven cave became like a usual one expressing nothing more but fear and horror. What about the willow. It was dried to but also its braces were cut till the deepest part of that tree if we can even call it as a tree. It reminded nothing more but a huge, fat and dead stick. Nothing more.

" Oh no." Flora was on the verge if tears again.

" Your tears can't bring back the time when the willow was." Was heard. They turned around saw that Sage of Liphea.

" What happened here?" Flora asked.

" Some people needed the branches of the Black willow believin its skill can help them. At first I didn't allow them to get closer to the willow but they asured me it was for a help of wounded woman and children that suffered a disasters in Domino and Eraklyon. I gave those people my permission and they cut some branches. But then those people became more and more and soon they cut every single branch on the willow not leaving one. The tree stopped it's tears, the pond dried, and after it, this place became what's it now." The Sage told.

" Disaster in Domino and Eraklyon? What kind of disasters are you talking about?" Aisha asked.

" I don't know for sure but something bad is happening. The worlds are on the verge of collapse. This is what I can tell you." Flora walked up to the tree and looked at it.

" What could we do?" Stella asked.

" I don't know what's happening but I'm not going to let this place just die like this. That's for sure!" Flora spoke. You could feel determination in her voice.

" Flora?" Aisha and Stella have never seen her like that before.

" With help of the elementshock we'll revive this place!"

"That's the spirit!" Gengie said. " As Jelfa-San used to say 'there's always a way, just follow your light and it will lead you to it'!"

"Are you sure you can make it? " The Sage asked.

" Of course!" Aisha said aND stood beside Flora.

" We are the Winx!" Stella joined them.

" like good old times!" Gengie said. They got out to inform the bous.

" But so bad, I made this beautiful bottle and it didn't get it deservedone water." Stella said.

" Stella, stop joking like a small kid!" Aisha said.

" Hmph! "

" Girls, where are the boys?" Flora asked. They saw no one.

" Brandon? Sam?" Stella called.

" Sky, Sam?" Aisha called.

" Brandon, Sky?"Flora called and noticed something on the ground.

" Where's that troublemaker of a friend! " Gengie said as he was trying to look for them.

" Um. ... girl's? Does this remind you of something?" Flora showed the arrow.

" Isn't this a common arrow? " Gengie asked.

" Nowadays, Gengie people use glowing ones, this one especially with that green feather belongs... to..." Aisha said.

" AMAZONS! the three shouted.

* * *

RRoxy, Musa and Tecna were heading to Liam's house. On their way they passed a TV shop in which stands there were tv-established that showed the journalist Penny Shirley.

"In your early article you suddenly changed your opinion about the "mutants", though you criticized them before. What made you change your opinion? " She was asked.

" It's really a good question and I don't know where to begin but... let's say one day one of them helped me out and opened my eyes. I think we treat them unfairly. First of all they have feelings that makes them human. I think that we just don't want to accept that they're part of us, our society. They have the inalienable rights we have. We just got to open our eyes and see their true inner selves. Perhaps we're scared of the unusual things that they have but that mustn't be the reason of treating them like nothing. If we give a chance to our hearts and eyes, they will see their true selves." She answered.

" This Penny is a good girl." Tecna said.

" Yeah. Maybe she can help us in changing the people's opinion here?" Musa said as they heard some people, that were gathered before the stand, having an argument. Some thought that they really should treat those people fairly as they were humans as the journalist said. The other part disagreed.

* * *

Mr. Edens was watching the same show. Beside him were Riven, Helia, Roy and Nex.

'Does this girl want to stay on my way?" Edens thought. 'If people found her opinion right, I would lose control over them. This changes my plans. I need to act faster and find out about those fairies as much as I can. Although Likana provides me with information about them but it's not enough. But these four will help me about it."

" Hm... poor girl. Perhaps those mutants threatened her." He said. "Perhaps those strange girls encouraged them to do it."

" But why are you saying it? What if they are really good people? What if they want to help you to improve this situation? "Helia found the courage to say it. Edens smirked.

" I don't believe and trust them. If they want to help us to improve this situation, they have to proove their reliance and justice to me. Then, perhaps, I will change my decision. "

* * *

""Here we are!" Tecna said and knocked on the door. Liam answered it.

" Oh, hi, girls. What's up?"

" Hi, Liam." They greeted him.

" Dof you have a spare time for us?" Musa asked. Liamy nodded and let them in.

" Well, we wanted to see you and your sister. How's she doing?" Musa asked.

" Not so well. She wants to see or talk to your friend. .. Um. . Bloom, I think." He said.

" Oh, I see. Where's she now?" Roxy asked.

" In her room upstairs."

" I'll go to talk to her." She said and went up.

" Um... where's Stella? " Liam suddenly asked. Musa and Tecna looked at each other.

" Why do I have thus feeling that you're disappointed?" Tecna asked.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I'm glad you're here!"

"But would be happier if Stella was here?" Musa asked. He blushed and tried to deny the fact.

" Liam, you'don't better ignore that feeling towards her. She's engaged. " Tecna said. Liam narrowed his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

" Ok, you want something to drink? " He asked.

* * *

RRoxy knocked on Emmie's room's door.

" Hello, may I come in?"

" You may" was heard from the other side. Roxy and saw the girl playing.

" Hello, Emmie, how have you been doing?" She asked with smile.

" Not so well since I haven't seen Bloom. Is she Ok? "The girl asked with concern in her big eyes.

" She'll be fine soon. She just fell asleep, you know, like they do in fairy tales."

" But mustn't all fairy tales have happy ends?"

In most they do. But to reach it we must do something. Look, I know what you feel or rather imagine. You know when I found out I was a fairy I was so scared but Bloom with the girls were always there for me and always helped. Bloom is like a big sister to me and... perhaps to you, too." Roxy said after sitting beside Emmie.

" She was the only one who trated me kindly." Emmie whispered. Roxy felt the tension and wanted to move it.

" You know it's sunny out there, what if we had a walk?"

" May brother come with us?"

" Of course, it would be fun with all!"

* * *

TThat time Stella, Flora, Aisha and Gengue were walking towards the amazon's place by their track they left.

" Let one of them land a finger on MY Brandon and MY brother and they all would be dead meats!" Stella complained.

" Then we need to hurry." Aisha said. At that time Flora noticed something. She saw a newly built palace-like buildings and the outside full of women.

" I think we found them." She said while kneeling and gesturing the others to do so. They were covered by long but nearly dried grass. "But are they doing here? Their habitat is 30 miles to south."

" Ok, who has a plan?" Aisha asked.

" Let's just use our powers aND free our boys!" Stella suggested.

" No, Stella. Even though they are unfruendly and have some brutal ways of treating their 'guests' especially boys, they're still citizens of Liphea! " Flora protested.

" Plus, they are girl like us." Aisha said.

" That's it! " Gengie suddenly exclaimed.

" She! " Others shshed

"I've got quite a good idea!" He said.

" Really? " Aisha asked .

" What's it?" Flora asked.

" You just said they are girls. "

" So?" Aisha demanded.

" Come on, Gengie, talk! We have no time to waste!" Stella said.

" So, girls go crazy about kawai things!" The girls looked at each other.

In the newly built palace...

" I think he's waking up." A young girl's voice was heard. When Brandon opened his eyes the first thing to be met was an unknown girl having her head resting on his bare shoulder and her face extremely close to his. She had a little open white outfit.

"You are not bad-looking, you know?"He had nothing on but a fabric wrapped around his torso. Heven would have jumped up making the girl fall off him if he hadn't been tied.

"What the...!"when he turned his head he saw Sam and Sky in the same situation. " Where are our clothes? " He asked seriously.

" We haven't got rid of them, just yet."

" What?"

" We get rid both of them and the boys who wore them after we get what we want from them." She answered while petting his neck.

" Would you let go of me, I already have someone else." Brandon said blushing.

" Oh, poor girl, I think she's not going to see you any more."

"Oh, my arm!" Sam moaned and came to his sense along with Sky. When Sam saw in what situation they were he asked. " Did we due?"

" Don't worry, you'll ended up dead very soon." Another woman, probably older than others in the room, said. She was wearing a white and amber outfit with golden patterns, a leaves-shaped green tiara and held a wooden scepter with a green natural gem on top. " Even sooner than you think. You'really going to be sacrificed!"

" What?!" All exclaimed.

" But, m'lady, wouldn't they "serve" us for a while. " one of the girls that was with Sky asked.

" No. These people must take the responsibility for what happened in our habitat!"

" And what happened to your habitat that you blame yes? " Sky asked.

" Because of you, male race, that wanted to get the power of the Black willow, we're in this state!"

" Hey, we didn't do anything! Blame other males, not us! Or blame this guy over there!, I'm purely innocent, besides I don't belong to this world. " Sam said showing at Brandon.

" You don't? You must from them! From the cursed ones!"

" What?"

" M'lady, please, we were in a mood." One of the girls said.

" I said, no!" With it the woman went out. The girls gestured at each other and went out. They stopped the woman and started to convince her.

" You heard him saying that he was one of the cursed people! Do you want to be reminded of what they have done in theserror past months?"

" But m'lady, please, think of our generation. It's getting fewer and fewer year by year. Also, perhaps that unusual power could help us. We can find the cursed ones only with their weapons. We don't ask for more, just 3 nights. After it they are sure to be sacrificed." The woman sighed.

" Ok, take them to the bedrooms." The girls smiled and nodded. They returned to the boys' place and took them.

" Hey, where are you taking us?" Sky asked as they were being taken.

" To the bedrooms. "

""WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison while the girls, with a genius idea of Gengie, could break in the place.

" Gengie, this was a good idea." Flora said. She, Aisha and Stella where too tiny and we're sitting on Gengie' purple scarf that was around his neck. This also helped them to hide in case of somenergy noticed Gengie. And sure that everything Amazon's noticed him because they were girls first of all and girlet, as Gengie said before, like cute things. He turned himself into a cute white kitty with mesmerizing blue eyes and each girls, seeing it, would come and squeal in awe or would pet it, one even wanted to keep it for herself and tha's how they broke in.

" And plus you'really so adorably cute!" Stella squealed in whisper while petting him.

" I would love to have such a kitty." Aisha said.

" Thank meow, girls." Gengie meowed.

" Ok, let's find the boys, will we?" Flora said.

" Sure, but where to go? We don't know where they could be." Aisha said.

"Listen!" Stella said as they all focused on hearing a conversation of two girls.

" Did you hear that m'lady wanted to sacrifice those three at once?"

" But they are so handsome! Why would she want their deaths so soon? Those three would make good generation for our species. "

" I know. Fortunately she was convinced and gave only 3 nights. After them they're going to be sacrificed. So we should go and get ready for them since, I think the last thing they will be looking at will be faces of beautiful girls."

" DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Stella yelled.

" Shh, Stella, they could hear you." Aisha said.

" Gengie, drive to their bedrooms! NOW!"Stella commanded.

" But where'really their bedrooms?"

" We don't know its way, Stella. "Flora said as a matter of a fact. Stella thought than it hit her. She saw some girls dressed up openly in white.

" Gengie, you're a gin, aren't you?" Stella asked. They all looked at their blonde friend who had an evil smirk on her face.

" She's scaring me." Flora said. Meanwhile the boys were in separate bedrooms. But little did the Amazon's knew that the boys got a plan.

"Hey, ermine, lady?" Sam asked. That time he was in the bedroom and the girl was to leave.

"What's it, slave?"

" I just wanted to make sure if this is the last time I feel freedom embrace me? If this is the last time I'm going to see and feel the rays of the sun?"

" Cut your drama out! What times arrived. Men now aren't real men, just a bunch of proud cocks."

" I just wanted to ask for our last wish before our lives end like this. Do you grant it, because I've heard that you, people, are so violent and cruel and brutal. "

" Perhaps we are like the last barbaric tribes that once lived on this planet, but we d still remember the meaning generosity. Say your last wish!"

" Well, I and the other two would like to wear our own clothes for the last time. You know, so much exciting and happy memories were sealed in them, and, we also would like to be alone for some while, let's say for 3 hours, so that we mentally and physically got prepared for your services."

" Ok, you'll get your clothes but will be alone for 30 minutes."

" Please, make it 2:30"

" 35 minutes."

" Come on, you think we're supposed to get prepared having so little time? 2 hours."

" 1:30 and that's all." The girl said and left. After 5 minutes the girls brought their clothes back to them and went.

" Perfect." Sam said and tried to open the door after making sure the girls were nowhere. " Locked as supposed. But I think I have something to open it up." He found his kunai in one of his pockets and succeeded in opening the door. Then he opened Sky's.

" Great, Sam. Now let's open Brandon's."

" Error, and I so hoped we were going to leave him here."

" Sam."

" Ok, I'll do it." They Sam opened Brandon's door.

" I thought you failed."

" Now let's find the way out of here. The girls must be waiting for us." Sky said.

" Yeah, dude, and we have to be quiet." Brandon said.

" As if we didn't know that." Sam said sarcastically.

" Guys not now. " They were walking as quietly as it was possible when they heard footsteps coming from in front. They hid behind the walls to catch them first before they were caught. Hearing the footsteps got closer Brandon harshly pulled the person to the wall covering her mouth while others were to attack.

" Woah, guys, it's us!" Aisha said.

" Girls!" Sky said in relief.

" And Gengie? "Sam more like asked seeing the cat.

" Myesow. " He meowed.

" Wow, Stella, that amazon outfit suits you more than those amazon's. "Brandon commented having Stella still pushed into the wall. That was Stella's plan when she saw those amazon's. She convinced Aisha and Flora to knock them out, to wish they new the directions from those knocked out girls and wear their a little open outfit. Having no chance the girl's wore those outfit and theven other amazon's either didn't recognize them or were to busy in going in an awe for the kitty Gengie. "Had I known you'd come in this, I wouldn't have waited for you in that room with great pleasure. " Brandon said seductively placing his forehead on hers, gazing at her with the most passionate look and putting his hands around her waist pulling her to him. Stella blushed again. This was the second time she somehow felt blush and awkwardness between them.

" You're not a common womanizer, you're a perverted womanizer! " Sam went all furious and shouted pointing his finger at Brandon. " And you! What a stupid outfit you wear! Change it, immediately!" He shouted at Stella.

" Hey, this was needed to save your ungrateful butt! "She shouted back.

" And don't shout at her!" Brandon added.

" You shut it up! I'm her brother and have any right on her!"

" Oh really? I'm her fiancée so my rights on her are much more than yours!"

" What? Over my dead body! Gengie, let's. .."

" Hey, don't involve me in this!" Gengie said and went back into his lamp that was hanging on Sam's belt.

" Such a friend you are."

" Stop it already, you two. I think this isn't the right time and place to discuss your relations!" Aisha said. The two boys just humphed.

" Ok, let's get out of here as quickly as..." Sky was cut of by the amazonsame that surrounded them. They had arrows and spears targeted on them. "...possible."

* * *

RRoxy, Emmie, Musa, Tecna and Liam were out. They were walking in a park. Roxy and Emmie were ahead while Liam, Tecna and Musa were walking after them. Roxy was doing her best to make the little girl happy. She was talking about animals.

" So, do you like cats and dogs?"

" Yes. They are so cute! I want to have both of them."

"You know, I have a dog, its name's Arthu. He's so loyal and when I feel lonely, he's always there for me. He's the best friend I will always trust and rely on."

" You and Bloom are so lucky to have animal friends. I remember her telling me she had a pet, a rabbit named Kiko. I wish I had such animals too." Roxy thought and held up her hand. Light turquoise lights were coming out of it as cute birds flew to them. Emmie held her palm and let a bird sit on it. Then she patted it with her thumb.

" Oh, so lovely! Can I keep it?"

"Well, ask it." Roxy said patting other birds.

" Seems she's getting Ok. " Musa said.

" Thank you, girls." Liam said.

" Oh come on! You don't need to thank us. If anybody needs help, we must help them." Tecna said.

" Hey, little birdy, do you want to to live with me?" Emmie asked. But suddenly the bird got scared of something, perhaps of a sudden rush of wind and flew away.

" huh?" They all turned their heads to meet the sisters.

" Can we join you?" Cloudia asked smirking. The girls stood on their position as the sisters surrounded them.

"No, you can't! " Musa said.

Wanda shook her head.

" Wrong answer!" She said as she attacked with water splash. Musa held her hand before her making a sphere that shielded her. Catching the moment Tecna did some moves and directed her arms at Wanda. Lightnings came out of it and were to strike Wanda but Likana bolted them.

" I'm lightning bender too, fairy!" She reminded. That time Christine Irena and Elizabeth using their Elma scepter attacked on Liam, Emmie and Roxy with icrystal-ice-earth stuff. Roxy, grabbing Emmie, pushed themselves away. Liam pushed himself on the other side. That moment Frenny attacked with fireball, wish was divided into two parts thanks to Roxy's air. Than it faded in the air.

" Emmie! Are you ok?" Liam shouted.

" Nice one. See what you'really going to do about this!" Frenny said attacking with her scepter this time.

" Emmie!"

" Not so fast!" Musa shouted as she held her hand at Roxy and Emmie's direction creating defensive sphere while her other hand was directed at Likana trying to maintain the shield.

'I might nit take it any longer' Musa thought. The sphere around Roxy and Emmie was slowly cracking from Frenny's Elma attack. Soon the sphere broke and the fire spread at Roxy and Emmie. Liam trident to get to them and save but he was late.

"No!" All shouted. After the fire vanish crystal barrier had been there.

" You, idiot! You could've burn that Gurley! Has your chicken memory forgot we need her?" Christine shouted at Frenny. Feeling a little revealed, Liam took the advantage and rushed at Christine taking his gloves off. He held on her scepter trying to get it out of her hand but her grip on it was tightening.

" Hate do this to girls, but you asked for it! " saying he tried to punch her.

" Oh, what a gentleman, I'm impressed! "Smirking Christine said as she dodged his punch by stopping it with her palm coveting his bare fist. But soon the devilish smirk vanished as she felt her powers being pulled out of her through her hand. She quickly rushed back, her arm completely weak. It seemed all the energies her every single cell had were ducked away from. And now her hand was trembling.

" You little bunch of trash! I'll make you pay for this with your life!" She shouted hysterically. Loosing her control the crystal barrier broke in small pieces.

" Roxy, take her away!" Liam shouted. Roxy nodded and, grabbing Emmie's hand, ran. Irena, Elizabeth and Frenny tried to chase after them. But they were met with Musa and Tecna.

" I thought you wanted to join US!" Tecna said.

" ELEMENTIX! " They transformed. Musa began to fight with Frenny, Elizabeth and Irena, Tecna fought against Likana, Arang and Cloudia. And Liam fought against pissed off Christine.

* * *

MMeanwhile on Lynphea...

The girls and the boys were bound to the wooden pillars and were surrounded by armed girls. Gengie also.

"Well, well, well" the older woman said while getting up from her sit."What do we have here? New guests?"

"Let us go!" Stella shouted while trying to get rid of the ropes.

" No, you three tried to help them get out! You'really with these traitors, are you?"

"Traitors? We?" Sam burst out loud when suddenly the girl standing near him jabbed him with her javelin. "Ouch, huts you know!"

" Shut up or else you'll get your blood out!"

Ok."he immediately said in obedience.

" But why are they traitors? They didn't even do a thing? Why do you have such conclusions? " Flora asked.

"Because our our poor nature is dying mainly because of them!" She said.

"What?"

"The black willow died because of some egoistic Eraklyon men! They came after the black willow's branches. I was surprised when I learned the Sage allowed them to cut the branches. But, as soon as the branches were cut, the river that was formed from the waterfall of tears, slowly dried! That river was the core of our living. It watered the fruitless ground making it blossom like it would do in a Paradise! But now that the river is gone, there's no life in our homeland. Everything died, the bloomed trees and blossomed flowers... everything!"

" Hey, don't jump into conclusions so fast! I'm sure there's a reason. " Stella said."And even if some Eraklyon guys are indeed involved in this, you can't just put the whole blame on our boys! it's not their fault." Stella said meaning Sky, Sam and Brandon. The old woman stepped towards tied Stella slowly but confidentially and looked at her with suspension.

" Yes, you're right. It's YOUR fault!"

"DIDN'T catch you!?" Stella'said eyes widened. others didn't understand what that woman meant.

" It's you, who must be blamed! If I'm not mistaken, you must be that ex-princess of Solaria, mustn't you?"

"SO WHAT!"

"Because of you the cursed ones that have been living in this Dimension now have given vent to their "amazing" called powers! Because of them there's unrest in Domino and Eraklyon and if not them, those men wouldn't have come after the black willow!"

"What unrest?" Sky asked after he heard.

"I don't know much and am not interested in manly deeds!" the woman said.

" I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm to be blamed! I was doing my best to save such cowards like that were seeking for hideouts!" Stella stated.

" Your words don't change anything, blameful! "

"WHAT did you you say? Do you know who you're talking to? "

"TOf a BLAMEFULL! Now you heard." the woman turned around to leave but Stella wouldn't stop shouting at her.

" Wait, please, if we help you brings back your homeland, will you free all of us? please?"Flora offered.

" There's no way to help us."

"YES, there is! We have the powers that can help you bring revive your Homeland! We gained elementAL powers that can help you!"

"AND where does this power come from, if it's not a secret?"

" From the Start of everything!" Flora was talking with such enthusiasm and determination that made the woman give them a chance.

"Your go,"she sighed" We'll free the three of you, the others will stay, just in case you try to deceive us."

" We won't! " Aisha assured. Flora, Aisha and Stella we're untied.

" You won't be doing anything to them, will you?" Stella said.

" Until the sunset no."

" Hey, why can't you give us more time!?" Aisha tried but in vain.

" Don't worry about it, go and don't waste the time!" Sam we some Amazon's accompanying left the place.

* * *

RRoxy and Emmie were running as fast as they could in a deep woods.

"I guess we are far from them." Roxy said as they stopped.

" Will they be Ok? " Emmie asked.

" Don't worry, they are going to be fine. Believe me! " Roxy said while petting Emmie's head.

"LOOK, doggie!" Emmie exclaimed and rushed towards the dog. It resembled a wolfe with yellow eyes. Roxy got suspicious as she felt something about that 'dog'. And soon it hit her.

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" She moved her arm swiftly as a air wave hit the dog. But, instead of thawing back as it must have been, it blew up in dusts. Roxy rushed towards Emmie and held her.

" I'm impressed. "was heard. the dust didn't disappeare0, instead ito was twirling around Roxy as round Emmie in circles. "Only the skillful one that is attached to animals and heir world could detect the fake animals." The dust soon formed a man in a mask. "So, you must be that fairy of animals who has been given the air element." he said. Then, out of the same dust papered his clones that surrounded them.

"Who are you? And what you want?!" Roxy felt some confusion but quickly recovered as it wasn't the time to feel so.

"I just need to check something and need hat girl. So give her in a good way, otherwise I can be remorseless."

" I've seen so many people like you!" Roxy smirked. " You won't get us!" She said, took Emmie in her arms and focused air under her feet. It made her fly high escaping from that captivity and land back. THE air also made the clones disappear. She put Emmie on the ground and said her to run as far as she could. Frightened Emmie nodded and did as she was told to.

"Want to play a hero? Very fine. Let's see what you worth." The man said as he attacked with a purple fire lightning thing. Roxy dodged it and jumped back.

"What was it?" She thought. She attacked with windy waves that could cut everything but it was useless. Seemed her attacks went through him and he vanished. 'He's gone?' Roxy thought. She concentrated on his scent but couldn't sense him. 'How is it possible? Why can't the wind blow his scent to me? As if he's never been here! But still I feel he's here!' So she stood there and held her hand up concentratin on the animals that lived there. This she learnt at Alfea.

* * *

"WE need the roots of Ongora, the leaves of Untutti, 2 Bitiunas, 7 Migdelis, dust of White Dire and a small piece of Poisonous Lola. " Flora dictated.

"Poisonous Lola?!" Stella asked. " What is that supposed to do?" They were currently in one of Lynphea's forests that were full of diversino plants.

" It's nectar is the essential part if this potion. Without it this potion won't work!" Flora explained picking up a plant.

" But why is it called Poisonous? " Aisha asked.

" Because taking it too much with huge does can cause illnesses, losing memory, inner bleeding and stuff like that."

" Why did you ask, Aisha?" Stella said as they both looked scared of hearing it and stopping filling their buskers with plants.

" Oh come on, you two, I'm with you!" Flora said happily.

"Are these all what we need?" Aisha asked.

"No, plus, 4 leaves of Dendra and juice of the Golden eve and last but not letter of course some of our magic and element."

"Then we need to hurry as the sunset after 4 hours and we still have so much to do."Aisha commented.

" I's better stay at home with the others. Guess they're having more fun now than we do by helping others."Stella said.

* * *

""I knew you didn't go!" Roxy said after trying to attack the man, who had caught Emmie in what seemed an energetic ball from behind. But he dodged it.

"You seem an interesting fairy. "the man said.

"Let her go!" Roxy shouted.

"Make me, if you, of course, can!"

"Remember, you asked for it! " Roxy attacked thawing at him a series of air waves by doing moves. But he again dodged, as if it was nothing.

" And all? I was waiting for something more." he said.

" Then you'll get it! ROXY, ELEMENTIX, FAIRY OF AIR ELEMENT!"

" ElementAL power in a fairy forms, very interesting." Roxy flew up again nd sent a a big wave of air that could blow even a firm building! The man disappeared and reappeared beneath tried to attack but this time Roxy dodged it. "What I was expecting. Transformation doubles and even triples the power, immunity and resistance of its owner. For fairies, a gigantic part of power is in their wings unlike witches. Wings are some kind of a supply of power, and the bigger and the more mysterious they are, the stronger the fairy is. Now, impress me more!" He aid nd attacked again. Roxy blew it are way and attacked.

'I need to deceive him!' she thought. She landed and span are way round herself making a tornado which picked the leaves from the treasure nd he dust from the ground forming a kind of a cover. Thus she tried to attack him again.

"No use, I can see you even in this dust!" He said dodging every attack. Focusing anot energy in his hand, he directed it at Roxy, who, fortunately, dodged it.

'HOW can he see me through this mass!'she thought. 'I should try other thing and I know what!'

"Come on, fairy, was that what you've got? " With One move he made the dust calm down and the sight get clear. But there was no Roxy. "No, doubts this element is your thing. I'm not surprised that a fairy of animals like you is gifted air element."he said. "Air represents freedom and something all animals love. Freedom is part of them, it's their life! Without it they're doomed to die. No matter where they are."

"NOW!" Roxy appeared from behind him and kicked him. But her kick went though him! "You are not real!"

"For you not," All of a sudden he grabbed her arm and concentrated energy in his other arm.

"ROXY!"Emmie yelled.

" but you're real for me!" He puncheed the energy ball on Roxy's face as she collapsed backwards with a shriek and her fairy forms vanished.

Feeling fear and horror, Emmie yelled out of these feelings as her eyes wetted. As soon as she felt those feelings, a strange power covered her body in a bright blindening color that beamed into the sky. The clouds gathered around it as a chaotic storm started.

" This power. ... it's a keeper's power, not the ball's!" The man said covering his hand from that light and vanished. The light was seen from everywhere.

The windows of the house of the Winx broke down.

"Lidia!" Rina shouted. She, Lidia and Timmy went to the windows and saw the storm.

"What's happening in there?" Timmy asked.

" We need to checheck out it. Timmy, stay here until we're back, will you?" Lidia said. Timmy nodded and they went. While running lightnings stroke almost everywhere causing chaotic incidents around. The irresistible wind was blowing as well. If they hadn't stayed still on their feet, they would have surely been blown away.

" What the actual hell is going on here?" Rina asked, more like rhetorically.

" This sudden change of climet isn't a natural one!" Lidia said.

" I feeel it too! " They were moving slowly because of the wind. " If this continues like this, we won't get at the source to conceal this madness!"

" We have no choice, Rina. And don't transform! This wind is likely to your wings! It's too dangerous!"

" Oh man! Luckily there are no people around here."

" Instead they are a lot at the sentence of the town!" Unfortunately Lidia was right. The people went all crazy about the chaos. Lightnings would have stroke some if not the help of the Specialists.

" Never trust those weather forecasts!" Nex said saving a girl.

" It's not their fault. This is not natural disaster for sure!" Roy said. " See that light? Perhaps that is the place of this."

"The girls should head there." Helia said and turned on a mobile that was in his watch. He trident to get in touch with Timmy but it was cutting.

" It's no use, Helia, we'd better help these people!" Riven said. They nodded and got to work. Edison got out of his office and was standing at the building while looking over the horizon, at the light .

'Excellent wave of power! It's nearly equal to it! Yes, the one that happened years ago. That mesmerizing power I didn't get!' and as he was thinking his secretary shouted to him to run away as the lightnings were striking over him.

"Mr. Edison! Mr. Edison! " No matter how loudlyrics she shouted, it was no use. So she rushed at him trying to pull him aside when the lightning stroke. At that very late moment Riven appeared and rushed at them but was a little late. The lightning stroke. And the girl and Edison were found lying on the ground. But fortunately they were alive. Riven ran to them to help. The girl had a wound on her back and was fainted while, to Riven's surprise, Edison didn't have any, the lightning stroke both of them, though.

" Take her to a safe place!" Edison said not looking at him and having his hand on his forehead and went somewhere. Riven had a suspecting look at that.

That time Musa, Tecna, Liam and the sisters stopped their fight. Mainly because of the wind that blew them backwards.

" There's my sister!" Liam shouted trying to hold on something while looking at the light's direction.

" Oh man, we all are doomed!" Irena panicked.

" Let's get away from this madness!" Christine said as they all managed to disappear somehow leaving the girl's and Liam.

" I'd be surprised if they stayed!"Musa noted sarcastically while preventing herself from the lightning with a sphere. Suddenly it made cracks. " Oh, please!" She struggled hard but in the end the lightning won as her sphere broke down. But fortunately Tecna absorbed the lightning saving Musa. "Thanks." Tecna nodded.

" Now let's go and find Roxy and nd Emmie. " Tecna offered when the wind blew again.

"What and nd crazy weather! We can't fly in such weather!" Musa said.

" Then walk! We need to hurry!" Liam said trying to rush forward but the pressure was too much. He could move hardly.

" Wait, Liam, it's too dangerous!" Tecna said while shielding herself. But it wasn't doing a big deal. As soon as The wind strengthened, Tecna and Musa felt sharp pain on their back.

"Aaah! " They screamed engrossing Liam's attention.

" Ah, it hurts!" Musa screamed. Theironically wings weren't able to bear the air pressure and we're about to tear up!

" The pressure is too much! We won't make it! Quick, Musa! Transform back!" Tecna shouted through the wind and they transformed into human selves. But as soon as they transformed, they were thrown backwards falling and twisting.

"Girls! "Luckily Liam was there to help. With one hand he grabbed Musa's arm while with other was holding on a branch. In her turn Musa grabbed Tecna's leg. With his strength, Liam pulled them to himself and they lurked from the wind behind the trees.

" Now, let's move... somehow!"Liam said through the deafening were holding onto trees, branches while going.

" Let's get faster as we might end up injured either by the wind that's to tear thesee trees send them towards us or by the lightnings or the fire caused by lightnings. "Tecna said. And at that very moment a tree collapsed on her. But she was safe as someone had cut it into two parts with a water jet.

"Lidia! Rina!"Musa exclaimed.

" You ok?"Lidia asked. Tecna nodded.

" I thought I was done!" Tecna said.

" We all all reviews going to be so if we don't stop that!"Rina stated pointing at the light.

"Let's keep on going!" Liam said.

" Wait young man. It's too dangerous for you. You'd better go back to your place."Lidia said.

" Miss, there is my little sister and I'm not leaving her!"he said as walked forward.

"As you wish!" Lidia said as they continued until they reached the place. The closer they got the harder they move.

"What is that?"Rina noticed something. Make it someone lying on the ground.

" Wait, isn't that...?"Musa was scared to finish her sentence.

" ROXY!"

**See ya next time...?**


	24. Chapter 24 Awakening

**Mega-Get a sorry for not updatingetting. Hard times full do damn exams. (I hate you, university!㈶4) I will update the next story "In search of love" soon, I hope till Sunday at least.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And Review! **

**Thano you**

***warning didn't reread it***

* * *

Stella, Flora abd Aisha were making the potion along with Flora's instructions. They were mixing, blending and squeezing the ingredients.

"Stir it more, Stella, until you get a dense stuff. Squeeze it harder, Aisha, so that all the juice come out." Flora instructed. They were making the potion under the glare of the Amazon warriors.

"Do you need to be reminded about the time?"one of them said

"No need. We're almost done." Flora said. While the girls were making the potion, the boys were imprisoned. Add Gengie into their group too. He was in his cat form.

"Gengie, I thought you were a gin!" Why don't you get us all out?" Brandon asked seeing they were alone.

"To be a gin doesn't mean to live in small lamp, then get out and grant wishes! I'm not that type of a gin. Meo! I don't grany wishes."

"I'm worried about my realm. What has happened there? We need to get out of here and get there!" Sky said.

"You meant the girls need to get us out of here."Sam stated. "I hope they're going to be on time or else we will not get out of here ever!"

* * *

"Roxy!"Musa and Tecna rushed to the lying body.

"Oh my!"Musa and Tecna felt horror when they turned Roxy's head to face them. Her face was burnt.

"Who did such thing to her?"Liam said. Then he raised his head. "EMMIE!" He tried to run to her sude but was stopped by someone.

"Going right into your death?!"Tecna said. "Control yourself!"

"This power! It resembles Bloom's and Magda's!" Musa put in.

"And it looks like..."Rina didn't continue as she remembered seeing such bird in of the history books.

"Yes, the Peacock!"Lidia finished ger sentence.

"But how?"Rina asked.

"What hhow? What are you talking about? What's the matter!" Liam asked.

"We'll explain you later. Now t you and Tecna take Roxy and go back home!" Lidia had put her palm on Roxy's face. Her palm began to illuminate with light blue. "Now go!" Liam tried to contradict but Tecna made him obey. He took Roxy in bridal style and they went the way they got there.

"Ok, guess we're the only ones who could deal with this!" Musa said.

"I'll take the first step!" Rina said as she concentrated. Rina said, but as soon as she moved lightning's stroke at their direction. They dodged it by jumping back.

"Woah, that was close you know!" Musa whispered.

"Hurry up, Rina!" Lidia shouted through the wind as she noticed lightning striking again. But when they tried to move, the earth shook making them down. And when the lightnings stroke again, fire broke out.

"Oh come on! Did anyone expect this!?"Musa complained.

"Ok, let's see whose go it is!" Rina said as she stood still concentrating.

"What's she doing? It's too dangerous!"Musa shouted worriedly but stopped when she noticed something. Suddenly Rina's whole body began to shine in all shades of blue and white with strange sphere around her. It looked like Bloom's power when she revealed her fire dragon. Rina opened her eyes. Her eyes changed both their color and shape. Their color turned into a mixture of all shades of white and blue with a shape of snowflake and a drop in the center.

"Wait what?"Musa was astonished and looked at Lidia's side hoping to find the same expression on Lidia's face. But to her surprise, Lidia wasn't astonished. There was playing a delightful smile instead.

And soon an easternlike big blue-white dragon with wings surrounded Rina.

"Power of the Blue Dragon!" As soon as she yelled, the Blue eastern like Dragon rushed towards the light, span around it and tied it under itself and turned into ice, freezing its target.

"What? How?" Musa asked.

"I'love explain you later." Rina collapsed. She felt exhausted. That one power took a lot of strength and energy from her.

" Good job, Rina. Now can you get the girl out of there?" Lidia asked.

" I'm not sure. Though I am the keeper of the Blue Dragon's power, I still have so much to learn. It's still difficult for me to control its power. I must have frozen everything, from her body to the power she used. If anything happens to this ice, it will have an impact on the girl."

"Got it."Lidia said getting up."Musa, could you sense the girl's body in the ice and deliver her exact location to me, so that I don't harm her while meltin the ice?" Lidia asked.

" I'll do my best!"Musa said as she walked up to the ice and put her hand on it. She focused and let the spheres spread across the ice. She felt diversity of temperatures and mass. Assuming she sensed the girl, she concentrated her spheres on the girl's body to outline her. Thenot she held her other hand up at Lidia and sphere appeared around her.

" I see it." Lidia said and did moves carefully. The ice began to melt and the girl appeared save but she fainted and was to collapse when Musa threw herself to hold her.

" We did it!"

* * *

At Lynphea the girl's made it on time and prepared the potions. So by now they were at a deserted place. There were some of the Amazons including their leader, too.

" Where are the boys?" Stella asked. The Amazon leader gestured the others to bring the boys.

"And don't forget the cat!" Flora mentioned.

" While they bring them here, why don't you start?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. They got out medium sized bottles and transformed.

" WINX ELEMENTIX! "

" FLORA, FAIRY OF THE EARTH ELEMENT! "

" STELLA, FAIRY OF THE LIGHT ELEMENT! "

"AISHA, FAIRY OF THE WATER ELEMENT! "

" Ok girls, now let's combine our wings' power and pour it in the bottles. "Flora said. Others nodded. Flora smiled and knelt to touch the ground. Sensing no life in the dried ground she clenched fist an d hit the ground. The small part of the ground rose forming frame like thing. The girls put their bottlespecially on it, turned with their back facing the bottles and holding each other's hands, they flew a little up and flapping their wings and spinning around the bottles. Their sparkle dust of their wings poured onto the bottles.

" I's it enough?" Aisha asked. Flora nodded. As soon as they took the bottles, the amazon's brought the captives.

" You should hurry, the sun is setting." The leader.

The girls, each taking one bottle, flew around and away pouring the stuff. Thanks to their dust which they poured into the bottles, the stuff spread widely. Although they poured the stuff, they still needed to water the ground.

" Girls, "Aisha called. " We won't make it if the sun sets, since these thingies need sunlight!"

" Don't worry, Aisha, I'll make the sunlight." Stella said. " But... what about the water? The stuff needs to be watered to grow, needn't it? And there's no water in here!"

"Huh, don't panic, Stella. The air consists of water. I'll just use it."

Flora though for a while and said.

" Girls, give me the bottles, I'll keep on pouring it while you two work on your business."

" But are you sure, Flora? "Aisha asked not sure.

" I'll make it!"There was determination talking in Flora as she looked at both. The girls, having no chance, gave the bottles.

" Good luck."Stella wished. Flora nodded and casting a spell on the bottles flew away with the bottles after , they parted.

" Ok, Stella, let's do this!" Aisha said enthusiastically clenching her fists and flew away. She held out her hands and twisted them. The water drops appeared from no where. But she tried to not use all of them.

"What are they doing?" One of the Amazons asked to the other.

" Have no clue."

Soon Aisha got the amount she wanted and flew after Flora watering. Meantime Flora and other two bottles were pouring the stuff. Aisha decided to part the water drops. Soon she made water look like a long snake. She made 4 of them and they parted.

" Come on, girls, you can do it!" The boys encouraged.

" Now is my turn." Stella said seeing the sun had already gone. She concentrated all her strength inside her body and let it out. Her body was growing with bright light . The rays were so shining bright that even made the dark night sky be blue. Others, excluding the girl's, shielded their eyes.

" As if the sun got down here!"the leader said.

" Lady, look!" One of the Amazons said in shock. They all looked at the ground. But instead of anightmares amid ground, there was a flourished one! The plants, trees and grass began to grow again!

" Yes, we did it!" Aisha shouted her fist up. The girls landed. And it got dark.

" Good job, Flora!" Stella and Aisha high fived. The Amazon's released the boys and Gengie. Stella hugged both Sam and Brandon at the same time.

" You were amazing!" They both said at the same time and glared at each other.

"Hm, good job, but..."the leader said. "But... this isn't going to remain for very. You didn't solve the problem."

" What? Do you know that we were doing out best? Are we supposed to get this instead of gratitude?!"Aisha hissed folding her arms.

" No, Aisha, she's right. This problem will be disposed only when we get back the river of tears. It was the main source of this valley to be alive."

" But how are we going to bring the river bakck now? "Stella asked.

" We will try to heal the willow. Luckily there's a little stuff still remained here." Flora said showing the bottle. " Guys, stay here till we're back, ok?" Flora said picking a young brachial from a blossomed tree and the girls flew. They got to the dried waterfall and entered the cave.

" Winx?!" The siege said.

" With your permission, we think we can help the willow."Flora said.

" Please, girls." The siege allowed. Flora gestured the approach the dried pool. Flora leaned and planted the branch beside the willow

"Sometimes we should just rely on support to move on."she said poured the rest of the stuff on them. Then put her palms on the ground and concentrated her nature power. Stella and Aisha followed her and focused on their powers.

"PURE CONFIDENCE!"Green sparkles with leaves of a tree appeared around the tree and the branch

"DREAMFUL HOPE!" Stella glowed concentratin all the rays on the tree and the branch.

" MOTION OF WATER." Water appeared around the tree and the branch. But suddenly. ..they eyes got wide as they felt something.

'What's this?' Flora thought as, besides her power she felt other two ones. Water and light.

'What's happening? 'Aisha though as she felt light and earth along with water.

'Just like that time when I use Eludia's all elements' power!' Stella remember ed feeling light, water and earth. The siege was also shocked as she saw the willow growing and blossoming and the branch grew around it tying it and making flowers Bloom on the willow's branch.

" Thank you, fairies. You made my pain milder though the scar will remain, but thanks to you three I'll move on as now i have a new little sister and will try to remove the others' scar ancspread life with my leaves of newly blossomed flowers. " The willow said.

" What? ! Did you hear it? "Stella asked.

" Wait, you two heard it?!"Flora asked.

" Yes, it's kinda Ralf to us?" Aisha said. " And besides, I felt a strange thing!"

" Me too."

"And I remembered some sensation of when was using Three-legged's power."

" Flora, look out!" Aisha warned and Flora flew away. Water appeared from the roots and leaves of the willow and the flowersight fell to swim on it. The waterfall and the river appeared again.

" They did it!, Meo! " Gengie meowed.

" Alright!" Sky and Brandon high fived.

" That's incredible, lady, we can leave here again!"The amazon's cheered.

" Hm, looks like I underestimated them."

"Fairies, Flora, Lynphea owes you." The siege said.

" Come one, that's not a big deal at all!" Aisha said.

" With your permission, we need some teas. "Flora asked.

" Of course, fairies. These tears will totally help you as now they are tears of happiness.

Stella got out her beautiful glass bottled and fill it with the tears of happiness.

* * *

" Where am I? "Roxy woke up.

" Thanks Heaven, you're fine!" Rina exclaimed as the others gathered around Roxy. The latter looked at their worried and somewhat relaxed faces and tried to get up but felt some difficultis. She felt her body screaming from pain if that was even possible.

" You should lie." Lidia advised. But Roxy was too stubborn to be obeyed. Tecna and Musa helped her sit up. Roxy felt pain in her head and she touched it but felt strange thing instead of her hair and skin. She rubbed her face slowly but again couldn't feel her ... Others had nothing but compassion in their eyes as soon as she buried her face in her hands.

" Don't worry, sweetheart, it will overcome sooner than you think." Lidia said. " Not tell us what happened if you are able of course." Suddenly Roxy remembered about Emmie.

" Where's Emmie?" She asked raising her head up in worry.

" She...is Ok. She just needs some rest and all." Musa said not certainly.

" I'm sorry..." Roxy buried her face again and cried.

" It's not your fault. " Tecna comforted.

"No, it's mine. I couldn't protect her. How can I be a fairy when I can't accomplish my duty as a fairy?"

" Don't blame yourself. You're still learning."Lidia said.

" But still compare to you all I'm useless, a total waste!"

" Stop it. What's done is done. I just want to know what happened to my sister? How on earth she was covered with that... bird like stuff and what was all that about? "Liam said.

" It happened when that man tried to hurt me." Roxy said.

" Man?"

" What man?" Tecna asked.

" I don't know. He was covering his face but...he had much stronger power than any of the sisters. He had both magic and perhaps elements and some kind of another different power. "

'Could it be... ' Lidia thought.

" Didn't he tell you who he was?" Liam asked.

"I tried to know but... have could turn himself into whatever he wanted and even make his body not real. I couldn't hit him. Every time I tried to my hits and attacks went through him! But I remember him looking for something in Emmie. Then, when he hit me, Emmie got scared and... I don't remember what happened next but some kind of flashes appeared and... all."

Lidia put her hand on Roxy's shoulder saying "Good job, Roxy. You must realize that you did your best to protect someone from a very powerful enemy. Perhaps that man is the head of the sisters."

" So, now would you tell me what exactly happened in there?" Liam asked.

" I would if you first answer my question. "Lidia said.

" Sure."

" Honestly. " Liam nodded his head.

" Did your mother have some kind of a power?" Liam got confused of that question.

"Well, she did have." He said bowing his head. " But it was stranger than any one else's though Emmie's one there somewhat resembled hers"

" I see. We may conclude that your mother might have been a biju."

" What?!" All were shocked.

" What did you say? What is that... word?" Liam asked confused.

" Biju is a mythical creature that has more than one tails. It also masters great power." Lidia explained.

" And taking into consideration the fact of Emmie being the keeper of a creature like Peacock we may conclude your mother was the biju of the Bright Peacock, the twelve-tailed." Rina concluded.

" What? Could a biju be turn into a human?" Tecna asked. Lidia responded to her question in positive.

" Yes, biju can revive some time later and reborn in a human form. They don't remember their past lives when reborn but they do during their lives. Biju could also land their powers like in Bloom's, Magda's, Rina's cases."

" So Emmie's a keeper of the Peacock's power." Musa asked.

" Wait, you're a keeper too?"Tecna asked to Rina.

" Oh, just don't tell me I've never mentioned that!"

" That explains the strong power you have too, Liam. " Tecna said. " Perhaps you have a part of it."

"I still don't get this bi... and keeper stuff." Liam said confused.

" Looks like we have to explain you and tell you the whole story." Musa said.

"So sit comfortably as it is a long long story. " Rina said giving him a chair.

Lidia began...

"When there was nothing in the universe, suddenly a bright light turned up from nowhere and created mythical creatures like Fire Dragon, Elemantal Phoenix, and so on. But that light also created two strange creatures; an White Ice Wolf that had eleven tails that could rule some elements and had great power, and Bright peacock that had twelve tails which could also rule some elements and had great power as well. The light blue bird was a mixture of dove, dragon, eagle, a crow and had thirteen tails. It's wings edges were shining bright, and also it had three legs. The wolf, the peacock, and that bird were known as biju. Soon, were created other bijus. Many people wanted the power of biju's, so they created special seals like the seal and sealed the biju into the human body. And since then, that person becomes a jinchuuriki. Also, as I've mentioned before, the bijus can land their power making a person the keeper or the Guardian of that power."

" So, there are a lot of keeper's I suppose." Liam said.

" Well yes. And your sister is one of them." Musa said.

" I'm the keeper of the Dragon waters and ice." Rina said. " Though I still learn to control that power."

"Bloom." Was heard they turned their head to see Emmie awakening.

" Emmie!" Liam rushed to her holding her arm. " It's Ok, little sis, I'm with you." Emmie looked around. The others said hi and asked her about her being.

" I'm fine but where's Bloom? I had a nightmare about her."

" Don't worry, it's just a nightmare." Roxy comforted.

" But where's she?" She guys didn't know what to do.

" Let her see Bloom." Lidia said.

But is that a good idea?" Tecna asked.

" Trust me. No wonder she and Bloom managed to have strong bonds for this short time." No one got what Lidia meant. But did as Lidia told them.

" Bloom!" Emmie cried. She rushed at Bloom's bed. "Bloom? Wake up, it's not sleeping time. " She tried and shook her but no use. " Why doesn't she wake up?" Emmie asked Liam. But he refused to answer.

" She's just in a deep deep sleep." Roxy said. " Like in fairy tales."

" Um yeah, do you know the story of Sleeping beauty? "Rina added.

" Bloom told me that story. But doesn't that mean she's going to sleep for 100 years? I don't want her to sleep for such a long time!"" She held Bloom's hand.

"Emmie..." Liam tried do say something but was stopped by Lidia.

" Let's leave them." She said and went. The others followed her.

" Lidia, why are you so sure?" Tecna asked.

" Perhaps she's the one who has the power to awake Bloom."

"What?"

" What do you mean by that?" Musa asked.

" We'll, according to the legend after the creation of the whole Universe the Bright Peacock and The Fire Dragon were the first to create planets and the environment. The Dragon created the Planetsunami while the Peacock environment. They together spread the magic in the Dimension and we're known for their strong bonds. They were "linked" like a brother and a sister. But soon, when the Universe devised into many dimensions that were separated with borders, the Peacock and other creatures had to leave for certain places to keep the balance of the powers, wisdom , compassion and harmony. And so the Peacock and the Dragon met in a deserted place of the greenest Planet, a Planet that was Peacock's favorite, for the last time. The Peacock was also too emotional and couldn't hold back her tear and one fell on the ground and she left. But the tear soon became e a gift for both the Dragon and that Planet. After some time two sister willow trees grew. They symbolized the strong bonds that the Dragon and The Peacock had. And with the growth of these two trees the once deserted place turned into the most beautiful and flourished one."

" Wait, do you mean the Black willow..." Tecna started. Lidia nodded. While Lidia was telling them the story, a tear from Emmie's eyes fell on Bloom's forehead. And so she fluttered her eyes open.

" Emmie?"

" Bloom!" She hugged her tightly." You're awake! YOU'RE AWAKE! "

" What happened,?" Bloom asked chuckling.

" Bloom?!" The rest heard the voices and hurried to the room.

"Oh, Bloom, we're so glad to see you're gin! "Musa told as they girls hugged her.

" Would someone, please, tell me what's going on? "

" Sure, but first we must inform the others, so that they..." Tecna was to finish when suddenly a light appeared out of the room.

"Guys! You'very missed so much!" Aisha said. The others appeared too.

" You too."Rina mentioned.

" We've got the tears, so let's. ..." Sky couldn't find d his voice to finish the sentence when he saw Bloom standing there."BLOOM! " He rushed and hugged her tightly nearly breaking her bones and kissed her.

" Oh my, Flora, tell me I'm not dreaming?" Stella, seeing Bloom, held her in shock and shook her.

"No, Stella, you're not!" Aisha said full of joy. When Sky released Bloom with difficulty, the letter was 'attacked' by Stella, Flora and Aisha.

" We're so glad you ok!" Stella said.

" I'm glad to see you too, girls."

Miracles do happen!" Sam commented.

" Why did it take you so long?" Tecna asked.

" Don't remind!" Sam said while facepalming.

" But how did Bloom wake up?" Brandon asked.

" And did you help that girl?" Flora asked after releasing Bloom."

" Take comfortable seats and listen to this interesting story!" Musa said.

Rina nodded and added "And than you will tell us yours."

So they told each other what had happened. And when Musa got to the part of Emmie's extraordinary powers Rina added: "By the way, did you feel other strange power?"

" What kind of?" Tecna asked.

" It's hard to explain. It seemed more powerful than any power I'very encountered before. And it seemed like it was vibrating to Emmie's sending strange waves." Liam's eyes got wide when he remembered he felt the same thing but had decided to shrag it off.

" Hm, maybe it's because you're a keeper too?" Tecna supposed.

" What?"

"Rina, you're a keeper? Like Bloom?!"" Stella asked. Rina facepalmed.

"Just don't tell me I'd didn't warn you." She gave asked dead look.

" I felt it too." Liam found the courage to say."I felt something like that too."

"That's interesting" Lidia thought.

" So, how did you wake up Bloom?" Sky wanted to know.

" Oh, it's thanks to Emmie. It turns out that she might be the daughter of a Biju Bright Peacock. "Roxy said.

" Eh?" They explained everything and it was clear.

"Hey, now I remembered that story!" Sam told.

" And why didn't you remember it before?" Brandon asked.

" Not your business! " Sam hissed as rude as possible.

" Because Sam always skipped History classes and in fact got the lowest mark." Gengie put listening this Sam froze and after Gengie finished, Sam was ready to kill him.

" Who told you to open your gossiping mouth!?" Brandon folded his arms and chuckle for his victory. " And you wipe that stupid expression of yours off your face!"

" Quit ending up on me!"

"You Wan to fight? "

" Boys calm down!" Lidia commanded. Stella put her hands on Brandon's and Sam's chest trying to calm them down. "Now you tell us what happened."

" Amazons." The three girls said after looking at each other.

" WHAT?!" They told what happened and about the strange feeling .

" It was a strange but pleasant feeling. I could feel not only the earth but also the water also nd the light." Flora said.

" The said a me happened to me. And we could even talk to the willow! It even thanked us. We understood its language! "Aisha added.

" But it wasn't strange for me." Stella mentioned."I've experienced something like that before when I had the power of Three-legged, when I used all the elements at once or when I used 2 or more elements combined to create a new one."

" Girls, remember, all the elements are bonded together. They are stronger when they together. Only together they create life. Tomorrow we'll have some practice in it." Lidia said.

" Wait, what about the bottle? Do you want to say it's a waste?" Sam asked.

Stella got the bottle of tears and said "Maybe now it's a waste, but one day it'll be the most important thing! "

" Well if this was all, I suggest to go and get some peaceful sleep." Lidia suggested.

" There's also one thing." Sky said. " In Magic Dimension there are tensions." All were in shock and stunned. Suddenly the other guys with Riven ahead of them rushed in saying: "Guys, we have to discuss something! "

* * *

EEdison entered his gloomy house . He was tired and wanted to have some rest. He headed to his office room, where he could find peace and even felt more comfortable sleeping in there than in his bed. He even though to combine his bedroom with his office room. After entering his office that was styled Ina very expensive way , full of Italian and Franch furniture, he made his way to his big globe of ancient world and opened it. He got out a glass and a bottle of whiskey to satisfy his urges. He poured the liquid into the glass and had a sip of it when suddenly he stopped moving.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" Oh, so you felt my presence afterally. "A woman voice spoke from his spinning chair. Its back was facing the whole room and it's front the view on the other side of the immense window. The chair chair span so that now its front was facing the whole room. A woman was sitting on it with her head that had a sly smile leaned on her fist.


End file.
